Faerie II: Of Angels and Demons
by Silver as the Rain
Summary: Continuing on in Fae's own tale, she finds herself thrown into new dangers and adventures alongside her guild mates, whilst also trying desperately to hide her conflicting feelings which have grown within her about a certain friend who has become something much more. With the war against Phantom Lord over, now Fae has to face her next trial with a strong heart or risk a great fall.
1. Sword and Shield

**And as I promised, the next part in Fae's story, hope you guys like this next chapter and all the chapters to follow, it's good to see you back here!**

* * *

Lucy had managed to get me home and passed me into the care of Levy who had helped me up the stairs and into bed where I'd fallen asleep and stayed asleep for an entire day, waking up with an astounding headache and a cold. Just perfect. "You're a little feverish too." Levy was saying with worry, touching my brow with the back of her hand as I shivered under the covers. "You're burning up."

"But it's f-f-freezing…" My teeth clattered together as I curled up and hid under the duvet hoping for some extra warmth the smaller I made myself.

"I'm going to get you some remedies, they may help bring down your temperature a bit and ease up your cold. Don't even think about leaving that bed whilst I'm gone, I promise to be back soon." She instructed me strictly.

"No complaints over here." I murmured before sneezing into a handkerchief then groaned as it made my headache even worse. This sucks. I'd heard from Levy that Lucy and the others had gone to some beach resort with tickets Loke had bought for them as a thank you gift from him. If only I were under that sun, I'd be warm again!

"Well you look terrible." A voice suddenly announced and I gave a groan.

"Whoever you are and whatever you want, I'm not interested. I'm sleeping." I flung out from under the duvet before hiding underneath it again, still shivering as I tried to tuck my knees even further into my chest.

"Come on princess, surely you can wake up for just a few minutes just for me? Or do I have to come in there looking for you?"

"Loke!" I flipped around and sat bolt upright but in my sudden movement I smacked my head against his, not realising he'd been so close. The collision made my head spin and I fell back down into my pillows, clutching it gingerly. "Hey."

"Hey." He answered, rubbing his head with a chuckle. "Not the greeting I was expecting."

"Sorry, my bad." Sniffing deeply I turned my head and closed my eyes, wanting to just sleep off this stupid cold. Suddenly I tensed, freezing in place before I spun back around again. "Loke! What the heck are you doing here? You're supposed to be recovering in the spirit world!" He looked the same as he had before only with a little more colour in his face which was a good thing I guess but still!

"Don't you worry about me. I heard from Lucy that you became ill after you two locked powers so I came to cheer you up." He placed something on the bedside table and I peered out to find a large bowl of ice cream and a single purple carnation, instantly making my eyes water and my eyes sparkle. Ice cream! That'll do wonders for my throat.

"Thanks Loke, you're the greatest." I murmured softly, reaching out for his hand and he sat down on my bed beside me, giving an adorable grin as he took my hand and laced his fingers through mine.

"I know, comes with being naturally charming and good looking." He shrugged and I arched an eyebrow at him before pulling my hand away from him to push myself upright into a sitting position, slowly because of my head and Loke reached around me to prop up his pillows. "I wanted to thank you. You've saved my life twice now."

"Comes with being naturally heroic and kind hearted." I retaliated with a smirk, giving another sniff as I blinked my eyes blearily. "I'm sorry, I'm not in the greatest state to be a host at the moment but I'm glad you came. I was worried about you."

"I know." He answered, reaching out and played with my hair for a moment, running it through his fingers then tucked it back behind my ears. "But I wanted to thank you properly. I gave Lucy tickets to a beach resort but since you're not well enough to go, I decided I'd go for something that might be a little more useful for you." Reaching out he took my hand and turned it over to place something cold and metallic in my palm so I looked down to see a key. "That's the key to my old place here in the city. It's all yours. I won't need it anymore and it's not rented so you won't ever have to worry about paying rent again."

"Loke…there's no way I could accept something like this." I murmured to him as I reached up and touched my necklace. "You've done so much for me already, I just wouldn't feel right if I took your house on top of everything else. I mean, I didn't really do much in the first place. It was all Lucy."

"You were shared your magical energy with her. That's not nothing, princess. You could have died had Lucy taken too much of your magical energy by accident." He corrected me but I just gave him a look, smiling wearily.

"You and I both know Lucy had the strength to continue on her own up to the point where the spirit king intervened. I just didn't want to sit there being completely useless. It wasn't necessary but I wanted to help you somehow, even if that meant giving every last drop of my energy over to Lucy so that she would succeed." Loke reached up with a hand and began to trace patterns over my features, making me sigh and relax as my eyes slid closed of their own accord.

"But still, I know you would have gone through with it all the way to the end and you were willing to stay with me until it was all over. I can't thank you enough for all that you've done for _me_. So I want you to take the house. You don't have to live there, you can do whatever you want with it, sell it even, but please take it. You'll find all my quest money there too. I'm leaving it to you to spend as you see fit. Treat yourself to something once you're better. All the ice cream you can eat." He winked at me making me blush and quickly avert my eyes.

As an excuse I reached out for the ice cream and began to chow down. Vanilla with chocolate sauce and coconut shavings. Delicious. "I can't stay much longer, I'm still not up to full strength yet. You take care of yourself okay princess? Don't go getting into any trouble without me there to save the day and rescue you."

"You and I both know I'm not a damsel in distress and no matter how much you call me princess, I'm not kind you can sweep off her feet and carry off into the sunset." I told him sternly, pointing at him with my spoon which he smirked at before leaning closer. I froze in place and a light blush touched my cheeks again as he moved dangerously close, his nose brushing against my ear as his warm breath turned my shivering skin into melted ice.

"You'll always be my princess and that'll never change." I felt a shiver run up and down my spine as my chest hammered with the wild beating of my heart and the butterflies began to multiply in my stomach. Maybe eating the ice cream wasn't such a good idea. "Get better soon, okay?" He told me as his hand lay over my head and he leaned his brow against mine, our eyes connected as he faded into a soft glow light before disappearing completely right before my eyes, his warmth and comforting weight beside me now gone completely.

"Get a hold of yourself Fae. It'll never work out." I muttered despairingly to myself as I let my ice cream rest in my lap completely forgotten. "He's a celestial spirit and he's contracted to Lucy now, which means there is no way in hell anything could ever happen. Not that he'd be interested in the first place, he probably just sees me as a little sister." The painful words made me sigh so I slapped myself to wake myself up, refusing to allow myself to become some pitiful, heartbroken sob like Loke's other girlfriends. I was made of sterner stuff than that.

I finished the ice cream then fell back asleep, waking up later in the evening where Levy made me a herbal tea to try and help settle things down. It worked wonders and I slept through the night and awoke feeling much better in the morning however I stayed in bed for another day or so just to really make sure I was back on my feet before going to visit the bathhouse with Levy for some relaxing respite.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something." I said to Levy as I slipped into the water and relaxed into the heat.

"Sure, what is it?" She asked as she began to wash the water over her arms and into her hair, settling back against the comfortable side.

"Do you still want me to live with you?" I asked her and she looked at me in surprise. "I mean I know it's a little crowded in our room and you've been used to your own space before and I kinda just turned up out of the blue so if you want me to move out then I'd completely understand."

"Of course not, I like having you there. I have someone to talk to in the evenings instead of my books and I like the fact it doesn't feel so lonely anymore." Levy told me studiously. "I know we'll eventually move out when we meet a special someone and get married, but for now I'm very happy the way we are." I smiled and resigned myself to pushing any concerns away from me. "What's brought all this on?"

"Well…Loke stopped by the other day and gave me his house key as a thank you gift for all I did to help him. I tried to talk him out of it but he was pretty determined so now I have a house. It's bought and paid for, so if we moved in there then we wouldn't have to pay rent at all. What do you think?" Levy stared at me a moment before a wide smile stretched across her lips.

"That's a great idea! That way we'll have more than enough money to spend on whatever we want! Does it have the room? Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Of course, I wouldn't want to move in there and be all by myself. As you say, it would get pretty lonely and I'd probably end up talking to myself out of sheer desperation." I chuckled as I began to wash through my hair. "The bedroom is bigger than the one we have now so we'd still have to share, but from what I remember it's a very nice house, kind of cabin cosy and retro."

"Sounds amazing, I can't wait. We'd better give in our notice to our tenant in that case." Levy chuckled before splashing me with water, making me laugh as I sent a wave right back at her until it was an all out water, ended only when someone else entered the bathhouse and gave us a look of disdain as we giggled.

That night I climbed up onto the roof and lay back to watch the stars, scanning them all until I found the constellation of Leo. "I still miss you." I murmured with a soft sigh as the stars twinkled down at me. I stayed up there for several hours before Levy called me inside with a warning that if I became ill again she'd make me drink the most horrible brews she can concoct.

We wrote a letter of notice to our tenant which gave us two weeks to move out. Seeing as Loke's place was fully furnished we sold whatever furniture we didn't need and took only what we wanted such as the cuddle couch, Levy's favourite armchair, one of the beds, an extra wardrobe and such then gradually moved it in. Jet and Droy offered their help and so did several other people from Fairy Tail such as Elfman who could practically carry everything without us needing to put it on a cart so it made the moving a lot cheaper than we thought I'd be.

As Levy began to decorate her side of the room similar to the way she had in her old room, I went into the pantry and started to stock the shelves with all our food then filled the kitchen cupboards with our various assortments. Utensils that we had spared of were donated to the poor and as the place began to look more like ours, I turned to the large amounts of jewel Loke had left behind.

I hadn't realised how rich he was, considering he had a rather simple place like this. Maybe that was the reason why. It felt wrong to take the money all for myself, so I decided to spend it on things that would make other people's lives a lot easier. With that in mind, I arranged for several construction crews to head to the downtown area and they started to rebuild the houses, starting with Rima and Mimi's. They were shocked when the crew suddenly showed up but didn't argue as they began to repair their home, fixing the roof and windows, filling the cracks in the walls until it was almost brand new.

On their doorstep I left them a large sum of money with a note saying it was theirs to keep and I did the same with several other families that I knew of who were struggling with money problems before donating the rest to charity. It made me feel very chaste and rather proud, giving me an inward glow that I would carry with me for weeks to come.

The guildhall was completed at a rapid pace and I have to say, I rather like the upgrades we now have, especially the pool. It was almost tempting to stop going on so many requests just to hang out at our awesome guild where things were really spruced up. The master even gave me a part time job working at the café so that Mira wasn't stretching herself too thin and I rather enjoyed it there. My cooking skills had greatly improved over the last year and a half and the extra wages were certainly welcome, especially whilst I was still healing up. There's a bruise on my back that just won't seem to go away.

Whilst working at the guildhall I reverted to my old clothes of a white ruffled blouse and an ankle length skirt, my old ones being completely trashed but it was easy enough to find near identical replacements so I didn't worry too much about it.

Lucy and the gang returned after two weeks away on holiday and as they stared at the massive new face of the guildhall I gave a laugh and waved to them as they spotted the outside café and guild shop. "Hey everyone! Glad to see you're back!" I called over to them, holding a tray of food on one hand and a jug of fresh lemonade in the other. "What do you think?"

"This little café is adorable! Are you working here now?" Lucy questioned as she skipped over and sniffed at my food. "Wow that smells great! Did you make that?"

"Uh huh, Mira's been giving me extra lessons and I have to say, it's not so hard once you know how to read a recipe." I chuckled as I set the food down in front of the customer and poured them a glass of lemonade to cool them off in the hot sun. "How was the resort? Did you have fun?"

"You bet, but I have so much to tell you, so much happened!"

"I'll listen to everything later after my shift, you should go on inside and check out the rest of the hall." Smiling with a wink I chuckled mysteriously. "Prepare to be amazed." Lucy nodded her head then hurried after Erza, Gray and Natsu to take a look at the inside of the guildhall.

"Hey Fae, when are you gonna give up your job and come marry me?" One of the boys asked as I poured out more lemonades, making me smile and shake my head at their jests and attempts at flirtations.

"But I've only just started working here! If I left then who would cover my shifts? I could always ask Natsu…"

"No!" I laughed at the collective chorus that rang across the entire café front, making me chuckle as I walked back into the kitchens with my next orders. I had a pretty efficient system going with all the cooking, the other two chefs keeping things busy as I lent a hand wherever they needed me. One of them prepared food, another cooked it and I arranged it all on the plate whenever I wasn't needed to do the seasoning or make some of the simpler dishes on my own.

Suddenly I heard a commotion from within the guildhall so I wiped my hands on my apron and went to investigate. The moment I stepped through the connecting door I ducked under a chair as it splintered over my head. "What's going on?!" I demanded to know before leaping to the side, moving quickly to avoid a brawling pair. Everything was a mess with broken tankards, tables and chairs everywhere, the main culprits scrapping in the middle of the room. "Natsu! Gray! Get your butts over here!" I yelled before striding over, however as I grabbed Natsu and hauled him away, my eyes turned to his opponent and the moment I saw who it was, I froze in place.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little kitty with claws." Gajeel drawled with a smirk as I stared widely at him, dropping a struggling Natsu to the ground as my heart began to hammer in an instinctual fear. "What, aren't you gonna say hello to your new guild mate?" He questioned with his dull, grating tone. Seeing the confrontation everyone stopped fighting and turned to watch as I stood in front of Gajeel, trying my best to glare but my shaking hands and shoulders gave me away. "Glare at me all you want kitty cat, I can still see the fear in your eyes."

"Oh yeah? Well no kidding! You almost killed her!" Natsu yelled as he sprang back up to his feet and held out an arm to block the way between Gajeel and I. "You're not getting anywhere near her, you hear? Just stay away from her!"

"No problem." Gajeel waved a hand dismissively as I began to breathe again, loosening up enough to reach out and touch Natsu's shoulder.

"It's alright." I murmured vaguely and Natsu looked back at me with a blink. "We'll just have to live and make do. He's one of us now, which means we have to treat him as such." Natsu growled in answer so I balled a fist and thumped him hard on the head, flooring him again. "Don't grumble at me! Speak up if you have something to say!"

"Yes ma'am!" He saluted as I placed my hands on my hips and glared around at everyone.

"This behaviour is despicable! We've only just finished fixing up the guild and now you're trying to tear it down again! ERZA! Stop choking Elfman and Gray, if they ruined your cake then I'll bring you another slice with extra cream and strawberries. Master! Pull yourself together for goodness sake. The rest of you, get this place cleaned up NOW!" I ordered, foot tapping against the ground as everyone jumped to obey.

"It seems I taught her too well." Erza mused with amusement as I turned around, sending her a wink before hurrying to return to the kitchens where I hid in the corner and tried to get myself under control. My hands continued to shake as I cut Erza an extra large slice of cake, adding a few extra strawberries on the top with a side of cream before sending it out to her.

The people outside noticed the change in me when I returned outside. I smiled and laughed just like before but they could see me trembling and every smile was forced. I couldn't help it, the memories of what that guy did to Levy, the boys and I were still fresh in my mind. He'd broken my wing! My wings were the most sensitive part of me and he'd just ripped through one of them like a knife through butter.

Shaking my head I forced myself to keep working, however at the end of my shift just as I was about to walk home Levy came running towards me with a panicked look in her eyes. "Fae! Fae you have to help me stop them!" She yelled, making me stop and look back at her with confusion.

"Stop who? What's happened Levy?" She stopped as she reached me, clutching her knees and bending over to catch her breath before she stood upright again.

"It's Jet and Droy, they've made Gajeel agree to meet them in the park this afternoon, I think they're going to try and punish him for what he did to us. You have to help me stop it before it's too late, Gajeel will turn them into scrap metal! He's way too strong for us, please Fae, help me talk some sense into them!" Nodding my head I stepped forwards and let Levy jump onto my back, curling my arms backwards to keep her supported before I raced through the city to the central park where the oak tree stood, my favourite tree in the entire greenery. "Oh no, we're too late!"

"So what's the deal? Why'd you ask me to meet you out here? Make it fast, I gotta get to work." Gajeel was saying as I appeared behind the two boys, Levy sliding off my back and hiding behind the tree as I stood and glanced between the three of them.

"We've got a bone to pick with you!" Jet announced as Droy clenched his fists. I could smell the anger coming from them in waves whilst Gajeel stood there as calm as could be. Something in his eyes told me he knew what was coming, a silent readiness as he stood stoic.

"After what you did to us, there's no way we're letting you join our guild!" Droy agreed as Gajeel gave a roll of his eyes.

"Come on guys, can't you just forgive and forget?"

"Maybe he's right." Levy spoke up timidly as she peeked out from behind the tree, doe like eyes shining slightly as her lower lip trembled. "I mean now that he's in the guild he's not going to do it again." But both Jet and Droy stood there stubbornly.

"We gotta let him know."

"He can't mess with us." Levy gave me an alarmed look and I tried to move forwards but my feet were rooted to the spot and no matter how much my brain tried to order my limbs to move, they just wouldn't respond. I was stuck fast.

"That's right, go ahead and act tough. While you still can!" Jet snapped before charging forwards with his super speed, pummelling straight into Gajeel who flew backwards without even dodging. Without even waiting for Gajeel to get up Droy attacked next, causing plants to erupt from the ground and start punching the iron dragon slayer who took those hits as well without even trying to defend himself. With a final kick Jet sprung back as Gajeel crouched on the floor, gritting his teeth as he breathed deeply. "You had enough yet?"

"What happened to the tough guy act?" An electrifying scent suddenly cracked through the air and my head snapped around to see Laxus walking towards us, his expression stern and malicious.

"You're not giving the new guy a hard time, are you?" He questioned and the others spun around to stare at him in disbelief. "But seeing as this is the punk that tore down our guildhall, I understand how you feel." I clenched my fists tightly at my sides as I began to get a sense of trepidation. Something was going on here, Laxus didn't care about what happened to the guild before, so why show up now? "I bet the old geezer only let you join because he was scared of you wrecking the place again." He walked forwards to face Gajeel who glared upwards but said nothing whilst I hissed angrily.

"You take that back about the master, you dirty pig!"

"Shut it!" He snapped at me before rounding on Gajeel again. "We've become the laughing stock of the magic community, because of you! On my way back from my last job, I stopped off at a few pubs and I heard some things that really _pissed_ me off. Everyone was talking about how _weak_ the Fairy Tail guild is now. No one _dared_ to say that about us before you came along!" It happened so suddenly that I didn't even have time to blink. The space around Gajeel suddenly blasted with a lightning aura, tearing a bloodcurdling scream of agony from him as Laxus then balled a fist. "Now…you're gonna pay!"

"Laxus no!" I yelled as lightning ripped through the ground and sent Gajeel crashing through the park and into a tree, slumping into the grove of ground that his bodyweight had created.

"You're taking this too far!" Jet tried to pull Luxus's attention away from Gajeel. "Calm down man!"

"I know Laxus is strong and all but something's not right. Seems like Gajeel is going down way to easily." Levy had her hands cupped over her mouth as she watched in horror at the scene before her, eyes glistening with watery tears.

"I didn't realise until now, but Gajeel isn't fighting back."

"He's letting them get his anger out on him." She whispered as Laxus stormed over to Gajeel who struggled to lift his head. "I think he's trying to gain their acceptance." As Laxus lifted a foot over Gajeel's head, the expressed aim became clear and suddenly, I was furious. Sure, I didn't trust Gajeel at all, but _no one_ deserves this sort of treatment, especially when they were trying to make amends for what they did in the past. As Laxus brought his foot crashing down, my body surged forwards and glowed brightly, my body changing shape until all at once I balled a fist and sent it flying straight into Laxus's gut with all my might and strength.

His eyes widened in utter shock as he was flung into the air and with a powerful beat of my metal wings I sent a rush of air straight at him, throwing him backwards to put more distance between Gajeel and the spoiled brat of a lightning mage. My hands were spread outward and my stance lowered to shield Gajeel, glowering darkly at Laxus as he picked himself up. "What the hell? What is this?!" He demanded to know, sparks crackling all around him as I continued to set my focus solely on him.

"This is my Sword and Shield Form. It enhances my attack and defensive power, meaning I can kick your ass if you so much as take a single step closer." I told him as the wind blew through my long hair. My body was encased in metal armour, melting around my body in perfect shape without a single inch of skin showing apart from my face. I wore an extensive helm, the golden circlet appearing at my brow only this time it came with an open gem at the centre with clear beads hanging down the side of my face, clinking softly in the breeze as my hair fell completely loose around my shoulders, billowing on the wind. Underneath the ropes of beads were metal sheaves that curled around my cheeks to protect the side of my face and they connected to the circlet on my brow with metal panels like small wings stretching outward.

Around my waist was a pure white cloth like a scarf, fluttering on the wind with a golden insignia of Fairy Tail, making me smile slightly as I continued to stand before Gajeel, fully intending to shield him. "This has gone on far enough, I refuse to stand aside and let you hurt him anymore. Sure, he's an asshole and I don't like him much, but he's one of us now and I protect every member of Fairy Tail with my life!"

"You're a mere fly buzzing around my face. A pest!" He yelled, clapping his hands together to generate even more electricity.

"Give it a rest Laxus! Leave him alone!"

"I'm not taking orders from YOU!" Laxus flung out an arm and I stared in horror as the lightning strike meant for me went straight for Levy who could do nothing but stand there helplessly, lifting her arms to shield her face as I screamed her name and tried to run forwards to protect her but in this form I wasn't as fast and there wasn't time to shift, I could only stand and watch.

Suddenly a dark streak blurred past me and I heard the clang of lightning striking metal. My jaw dropped open as Gajeel stood in front of Levy, his arm lifted and turned into metal to absorb the lightning impact to protect Levy. He…he did that for her? Maybe I was wrong about him, perhaps Gajeel really could change, or at least do the right thing some of the time.

"You through with me now? Cause I've got other things to do." He was shaking from pain and weakness, his voice low and cold as he began to walk away, Levy staring after him in shock.

"Um…Gajeel I…"

"Leave me alone." Transforming back into my regular self I ran to Levy's side, putting my hand on her shoulder to stand at her side whilst shooting Laxus a dark glare which he missed as he had already turned and walked away. I watched to make sure that he left before turning to Levy, making sure she was okay.

"You hurt Levy?"

"No I'm fine, thanks to Gajeel that is." She murmured as she took deep breaths to work off the adrenaline that no doubt was sending her heart into overdrive.

"Dude, you totally just landed a hit on Laxus! No one's ever done that before!" Jet told me as I hugged Levy close to comfort her.

"He was hacking me off." I answered in a mutter.

"Wait until Natsu hears about this, he's going to hit the roof. Maybe you're stronger than you think you are, you could totally become an S-Class wizard!" Droy said and I frowned slightly before shrugging dismissively.

"I took him by surprise, that's all. He wasn't expecting me to move that fast so I had the advantage over him but it won't happen again." Seeing that Levy was still trembling I turned and let her climb onto my back so I could carry her away. "Look, I'm going to take Levy home, I think she's going into shock."

"Yeah sure, need some help?" Jet offered but I shook my head, giving them both a stern look.

"I don't approve of what you did to Gajeel, by retaliating back that way, you've proved that you're no better than him. When people come to Fairy Tail, it's because they're looking for a new life. If Gajeel chose to join then that's his decision and we should trust the master's judgement. He let Gajeel join, which means he must trust Gajeel enough to not be a threat to us." They looked away from me guiltily. "When we next see Gajeel, I expect you both to apologise to him regardless of whether he wants to hear it or not."

"Yes ma'am." They answered in unison and I nodded my head before walking away, Levy still trembling against me as she hid her face in my shoulder. I'll deal with how I feel about Gajeel joining the guild later, right now Levy needs comforting and probably a very large bowl of ice cream.


	2. Thunder Palace

**I'm baaaaack! My wifi is back and I've never felt SO ALIVE! I'm going to take advantage for it as much as I can whilst it's still here, so that means you guys get another chapter. Great huh? Hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

The entire city was avid with celebration as the day of the Harvest Festival arrived. I hadn't even realised it but it was actually a pretty big deal, even the guild gets involved with a Fantasia parade and I was starting to get pretty excited about joining in, it definitely looked like a lot of fun.

And there were so many stalls! There were ones that sold ice cream, candy, all kinds of yummy delicacies and souvenirs of everything imaginable. I had joined up with Gray, Lucy, Natsu, Happy and Juvia to go exploring, however Natsu wasn't looking too great. Apparently he was still feeling sick from where he'd eaten some lacrima crystals at the Tower of Heaven, a terrifying place that sounded like the thing born of nightmares.

"Natsu still hasn't recovered, huh." Lucy mused as the four of us watched him swagger about in an uncoordinated manner, groaning and mumbling about food whilst Happy trotted along happily beside him.

"He does seem rather ill, doesn't he?" Juvia agreed as I stood next to her. She had changed her outfit and hair after joining the guild and I must say, she did look rather beautiful.

"He'll be fine once he eats, trust me." Gray responded simply and I gave a sigh, shaking my head as Natsu began to stuff his face full of food. I hope he has the jewel to pay for all of that.

"You haven't changed a bit, Gray." Someone spoke behind us and we all turned to see a familiar face standing there. I remember him from the guild, he turns up every now and then but he never stays long so I'd never really met him properly.

"Hey Warren, it's been a while." Gray cheered up a bit, giving a smile as Warren lifted a hand in a wave, carrying a traveling sack over one shoulder.

"Didn't think I'd make it back in time for the festival but here I am."

"This guy takes on so many jobs that we hardly ever see him." Gray informed us all and the three of us smiled at him, Juvia stepping forwards with a greeting.

"Hello, I'm a new recruit. My name is Juvia."

"Ah, so you're the one I've been hearing about." He mused and Juvia gave a modest blush as Gray continued the introduction.

"Meet Warren Rocko, he's a master of telepathy magic."

"It's nice to meet you." He tilted his head forwards in an inclination of greeting as Juvia nodded her head.

"Thank you, the pleasure is all mine." She replied before looking around at the festivities about us. "This festival is quite a sight."

"No kidding, what a crowd!" Lucy agreed and I looked over my shoulder to find Natsu passed out on the floor, drooling as the stall owner shouted and fluttered about him, trying to demand payment. Way to go Natsu, just perfect.

"I'm going to help out Natsu, looks like he's overfed himself again." I said, giving Warren a wave as I began to walk away. "Welcome home Warren, hope you enjoy the festival."

"Thanks, you too." He answered as I walked up to Natsu and lifted him off the ground, slinging an arm around my shoulder as the stall tender then turned on me, shouting and practically spitting in a fury and only shut up once I'd dropped the money in his palms, making his eyes glitter and he bowed repeatedly as I began to drag Natsu away as he fell completely limp against me.

"You owe me big time for this Natsu." I grunted as I shifted his weight further onto my back to keep him supported then grabbed Happy by the scruff of his neck as he had passed out too, or at least fallen asleep with a swollen belly. Those two were such greedy pigs, it's a wonder they were still in shape considering how much they eat!

I managed to wake him up when I got back to the guildhall where the Miss Fairytale contest had already started where several girls showed off their beauty and unique abilities for everyone to admire. "Hey, how come you're not up there?" Gray asked me as I sat Natsu down at the table where he grabbed some bread rolls and instantly started to eat.

"What do you mean?"

"Up on stage, you didn't enter the contest?" I blinked at Gray dumbly before laughing.

"Are you kidding me? No way! There's no chance I could compare to people like Mira and Erza, so why bother? Besides, I'd get up there and just freeze in place so I'm better off down here where it's safe." I answered him, standing behind Natsu then gave him a slap on the back as he began to choke on his food.

"Well that's a shame, I mean, with your pretty eyes you're bound to get plenty of attention." I stopped short and turned to Gray, blinking at him slowly.

"Pretty?"

"Sure. What, you don't know? Maybe you should look at your reflection from time to time. It'll do your confidence some good." He told me monotonously and I blushed before looking back at the stage to find Lucy up there, however before she could even start her cheer a voice cut through the braying of the crowd, a woman clad in green walking forwards.

"Entry number eight! I am the very definition of fairy, not to mention the very definition of beauty. I'm the only woman here that embodies _everything_ that a man desires therefore the winner is…me! The lovely Evergreen! Now this idiotic contest can end!" Lucy spun around before she glowed bright red in anger.

"Can't you go mess up a different contest?! Give me a break I really need this prize money!"

"Lucy!" Gray suddenly yelled, making me jump in surprise. "Don't look her in the eye!" Why? What happens if you do?

"I'm sorry, what was your name?" Evergreen lifted her glasses as she looked at Lucy and I watched in horror as my friend was suddenly turned to stone right before my eyes, frozen in time with a fixed expression of panic in her eyes.

"This is bad…everyone! Get out of here now!" Max, our host, yelled to the crowd and they all went running for the doors as I leaped to my feet and slammed my hands onto the table.

"Lucy!"

"What do you think you're doing Evergreen? You'll ruin the festival for everyone!" The woman gave a slow chuckle as the curtain behind her beginning to rise and my eyes widened in shock as I saw the statues of all the other girls behind her.

"On the contrary I think things are just starting to get interesting."

"Levy!"

"No, Mira!"

"She got Erza too?!" My teeth began to grind against one another as I glared at this woman, Evergreen. She was a member of Fairy Tail? How could she do this to her own guild mates!

"Don't be a fool, return them to normal this instant!" Makarov ordered but a light appeared overhead, making us all look upwards as a bolt of lightning shot down and struck the stage. Upon instinct Gray and jumped in front of me with an arm held outward to shield me, glaring as Laxus appeared with a wide smirk on his face. Oh how I want to slap that expression off his face!

"Well, looks like all your fans decided to head home. Pity! Because the party is about to start." Makarov narrowed his eyes before exhaling, shaking his head slightly in despair.

"I should have known." Gray lifted his head and I followed his gaze as he looked towards a red coated man with green hair standing up on the second floor on one side with a weird helmeted man on the other with his long tongue sticking out, a couple of weird floating shapes surrounding his head.

"Freed? Bickslow too?"

"The thunder legion." Macao muttered as I looked around me, drawing in each of their scents one by one so I could memorise them.

"Just what are you trying to pull?"

"Come on, let's have some fun!" Laxus parried, ignoring everyone as Makarov took a step forwards.

"That's enough Laxus. Turn them back or else!"

"You better play nice if you want these ladies to join the parade." He warned as a golden light began to glow above Lucy's head. My eyes widened in horror as the bolt of lightning struck the stage just inches away from Lucy's statue, making me let loose a yell as I bit back the fear that rose up inside me.

"Stop it Laxus! You'll kill them!" I pushed my way past Gray and ran forwards, avoiding his hand as he tried to catch me and I stopped in front of the stage, glowering up at him as his eyes turned to me. "You let them all go right now or I'll make you sorry you ever set foot in this guildhall!"

"Looks like you missed one Evergreen." Laxus mused and she gave a small chuckle, reaching up for her glasses. My eyes snapped to hers and I quickly closed my eyes, instead relying on the scent of my nose to pinpoint her position. I leaped up onto the stage and darted out of her way, disappearing the reappearing behind her where I slammed my foot into her back, sending her sprawling to the floor where I then opened my eyes and turned on Laxus, balling a fist and began to send it swinging straight for him with a yell.

Lightning struck my body and I screamed from the agonising pain, feeling everything being set on fire as every fibre in my body was electrified into overdrive, my mind seemingly ripping apart as in the faint distance I heard everyone shouting my name.

When it was all over I dropped to the floor and trembled, electricity sparking over my body as I remained paralysed in place, breathing slowly as I bit through the pain. "You jerk! How dare you hurt Fae?!" I heard Gray yell in outrage as Laxus used his foot to roll me over onto my back.

"You caught me off guard last time, it's not happening again." He told me with a smirk before stepping aside where suddenly all I could see Evergreen's eyes before me, glaring darkly and I felt a coldness spread through my body until I was completely blind and unfeeling. Nothing more than an empty shell as I floated in limbo.

It was a strange feeling. You could feel yourself and still know that you were alive however you couldn't feel anything external and your thoughts were reduced to a bare minimum, as if you were locked in a stasis sleep and unable to break free. I could hear the distant murmur of voices but every time I tried to summon my magical energy to me it only drifted further away.

The only way I was able to move again was because the spell suddenly lifted and I was returned to normal. My eyes blinked several times and I flinched, groaning slightly as I trembling tried to push myself up to my knees. "Fae! What happened to you? Are you hurt?" Lucy squeaked as she and Levy ran to my side and tried to help me up.

"Laxus…shot me…damn that hurts." I winced. "But I'm okay, I just need to…rest some more…" Even when I tried to stand I felt my knees crumble and I hit the deck, causing both Levy and Lucy to call out my name with worry. I had no idea Laxus was so powerful. I thought I was strong but he turned me into his own personal lightning rod then left me fried and crispy.

"Take it easy Fae, Laxus obviously went all out on you because he was mad that you punched him the other day." Levy said to me, holding me against her and gently rubbing my head as I gave a forced smile at her.

"When I find him…I'm gonna do a whole lot worse…" I assured her before exhaling into sleep. Natsu carried me to a table and set me down flat at Lucy's direction where Levy made sure I was okay before leaving me to rest. I dreamed of thunderstorms and Laxus's cold laugh before the hard iron fist of Gajeel struck me down repeatedly until the burning of my wings being ripped completely from my body and I screamed loudly.

I sat bolt upright and gave a cry of fear before quickly catching myself, breathing deeply. "Hey, you alright?" A deep voice rumbled and I gave a shriek, falling off the table as I realised Gajeel was the one who had spoken. "No need to get up on my account." He mumbled as Levy looked up from her work.

"Take it easy Fae, you're still hurt pretty bad."

"I'm fine." I answered her, getting to my feet and brushing myself off. "Have Lucy and the others left?"

"Yeah, they're going to try and track down the thunder legion but I stayed behind to try and break the enchantment around the guildhall so that Gajeel and Natsu can join the fight." She explained to me as I began to walk towards the door. "Fae wait! You can't go out there. If you face any of the thunder legion you'll be at a disadvantage, you're still injured!"

"Like that matters. I'm not going to let Laxus get away with this. He can strike me down with his lightning all he wants, but I will always get back up." I answered, turning my head as I stopped at the door. "No one messes with the Fairy Tail guild, especially not that jerk!" Levy blinked at me with wide eyes and Gajeel arched an eyebrow as Natsu stepped forwards.

"For once I think I agree with the sensible option. You'll get yourself killed out there if you're not careful!" He told me so I turned my back, refusing to listen.

"Then I'll be extra careful." I promised then continued walking forwards.

"Stop! Fae!" Natsu powered forwards however as he reached out to try and grab me I passed through the enchantment and began to glow, opting for my Sword and Shield form as Natsu slammed against the invisible barrier with a groan. "Get back here! This is so not fair!"

"I'll leave enough of Laxus behind for you Natsu, don't you worry." I tossed him a grin over my shoulder before I shot upwards into the air, rising high above the city and used my sharp eyesight to try and locate Laxus. I didn't find him, but I did find Bickslow and he was hammering away at Lucy and…was that Loke?

My jaw dropped and I felt my inside give a sharp twist as I saw his new image. His hair was longer and stuck out in shaggy tufts, his lean figure wearing a trim cut suit with a red tie. He looked…I'm not even going to go there. Focus Fae! From what I could see Bickslow had taken off his helmet and revealed his eyes which were glowing bright green as his tiny little minion dolls hammered away at Lucy and Loke, making them cry out with each hit.

"Lucy! Close my gate and hide inside Horologium for a while!"

"Yeah great idea but my keys were stolen so I can't summon him!" She yelled back as I flew forwards into a steep dive, aiming straight for Bickslow with narrowed eyes. "Now come on! I know you can help me so just do it already! I have faith in you!" Loke stopped, jaw dropping slightly before he nodded.

"Alright, it's the moment of truth. When I give the signal open your eyes and hit him as hard as you can." Loke ordered as I flapped my wings hard but didn't attempt to get there as fast as I could. This was an important moment for Loke and Lucy to work together as a team and I want to see what happens next.

"But I thought I was supposed to keep me eyes closed!"

"You're going to have to trust me." Loke told her as they stood back to back and Lucy relaxed, giving a small smile as I glided on the wind.

"I trust you." She told him honesty so Loke gave a firm nod of his head before moving around to face Bickslow, one hand gripping his bicep as he clenched his fist and began to glow with a rush of shooting light, a magic circle appearing at his feet.

"The scenic of Regulus…Lion Brilliance!" Suddenly the light turned harsh and even I had to look away as Bickslow cried out in pain, grasping his face to try and shield himself from the blinding light. "Now Lucy!"

"Okay!" Her whip cracked out and coiled around Bickslow, trapping him as he continued to keep his eyes tightly pressed together.

"I'm not gonna let you beat me!"

"I'm not the man I used to be. When I met Lucy my true power as a celestial spirit was awakened, I'm stronger than I've ever been before and it's all thanks to her." Loke spoke as he walked forwards, still shining brightly as he clenched a fist and glared at Bickslow. "We spirits are not like your little dolls, love makes us stronger!" A magic circle appeared in front of him and I watched in awe as a golden lion's head appeared with a roar and shot straight for Bickslow. "Regulus Impact!" I gave a chuckle as Bickslow was sent flying through several rooftop buildings, leaving a trail of destruction in his wake as I shook my head then alternated to my regular form, dropping out of the sky and landed quietly on my feet as Lucy turned to Loke.

"Thanks Loke." She said as he turned around to give her a grin, however when he saw me walking forwards his eyes widened in surprise.

"Fae! What happened to you? You look awful." I arched my eyebrow questioningly at him so he quickly backtracked. "I mean, you look astonishingly great! Just a little beaten up, did you get dragged into this stupid battle too?"

"You could say that." I answered as I walked over to Lucy and she leaned against me as her strength began to drain away from her, however she gave a laugh and looked over to Loke as she gripped onto me.

"Don't let her fool you. She got zapped by a bolt of lightning from Laxus then got petrified by that crazy woman called Evergreen. Honestly I'm surprised you're still standing, you should be resting back at the guild." She told me but I just shrugged.

"I was worried about you. I was on my way to go fight Laxus but I saw Bickslow giving you a hard time so I flew over, but then I saw you had it covered."

"You WHAT?! Fae are you insane? You can't take Laxus on in your condition, you're barely standing upright!" Loke told me as he hurried over, standing before me and I gazed up at him, feeling the breeze lift slightly so I took a deep breath, sensing the incredible power that originated from him, it had more than tripled since the last time I'd seen him.

"This battle is more than a battle of finding out who's the strongest wizard in our guild, it's about showing how much you care for your friends." I said to him, turning my smile to Lucy who returned it warmly. "I refuse to hurt any of my friends and I will not be a pawn in some stupid game that Laxus has put together for his own amusement, I'm here to fight and show that lightning haired creep just how strong Fairy Tail is and how he's wrong about the people in it."

"You said it." Lucy agreed as Happy flew to my shoulder and settled there, hugging me as he gave a wide eyed grin.

"Aye sir!" Loke straightened slightly at my words as I met him with an unwavering gaze, a silence passing between us before he gave a small smile in return.

"You've always had a way with words princess. Guess I can't stop you, but just be careful okay?" I nodded to him reassuringly as he held out Lucy's keys which she took with a smile, holding them to her chest. "Remember, I'm always here for you whenever you need me." He said to her before he disappeared, fading into a golden light until I couldn't even sense him anymore.

"Man I'm beat." Lucy said quietly, slumping as she allowed herself to droop against me so I lowered us both down to the floor to rest for a while.

"Opening two gates will take it out of you." Happy reasoned as he hopped off my shoulder. "You two should rest for a while, you're both looking pretty worn out."

"I'm starting to feel it too." I agreed with a sigh, resting my head against Lucy's as she leaned into my shoulder. I held her in my arms for a while before I struggled to my feet, taking a deep breath to focus my energy then lifted her up onto my back to carry her. "Come on Happy, we need to keep moving. There has to be a way to take down that Thunder Palace." I murmured to him before leaping over the side of the building, leaping off the walls on both side of the street before dropping to the ground as Happy flew with me.

"Whenever someone destroys a lacrima crystal, it strikes back with lightning with body bind magic." Happy explained to me as I carried a sleeping Lucy on my back. "You can't take them down by yourself, you'll just keep on getting hit with each one you destroy."

"The thing about being knocked down is you always rise up stronger." I answered Happy as I continued to walk. "But there has to be something we can do. We can't let that thing destroy the city, there are thousands of people here for the festival and they're all in danger."

"We can't evacuate them, there isn't time." Happy said and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Let's just hope Natsu and Erza have the strength in them to take out Laxus. I'm sure together they stand a chance, if not then Natsu might be able to do it if he focuses on what he's doing and doesn't let his anger get the best of him. He's very powerful, I can sense his magic runs deep." I said to Happy who nodded his head in agreement.

A sudden bright flash of brilliant light bloomed in the distance, stirring Lucy awake and she lifted her head to see the explosion before it settled. That was some power, I could sense the magical energy from here. Was that _Mira_? "Wow, that was intense." Lucy said as she slid off my back and stood at my side.

"I'll say, Mira might be all pretty and sweet on the outside, but deep down she has a power that can scare even the toughest of men." I agreed before looking back at the Thunder Palace as it loomed in the sky. "We don't have much time left, come on. We need to find the others and try to find a way of taking down those crystals. You with me?"

"Aye sir!" Both Lucy and Happy cheered and we started to run forwards, searching through the streets for anyone from our guild. I could feel my magical energy slowly restoring and my body and mostly recovered from the lightning strike, however I knew that another hit like that could possibly kill me. I hated to admit it, but there was no way I could face Laxus and hope to survive. If it came down to it, I'd have to face him with the full knowledge of giving my life, though I trusted in Natsu and the others that it wouldn't come to that.

"Hey Fairy Tailers! Can you hear me?" A sudden voice echoed in my mind and I stopped with a gasp the same moment Lucy did and we looked around to try and find the source. "Things aren't looking so good for us, check out what's floating in the sky. We're gonna have to band together so get off your butts and lend us a hand!" I took Lucy's hand and pulled her into a tower turret, climbing up to the top so that we had a clear view of the sky. "If any of you are still fighting then give it a rest for a few seconds."

"So how come I can hear a man's voice inside my head?" Lucy asked as we stood back to back.

"Warren's using his telepathy. It must be important because he's never used it to call everyone like this." Happy explained to us both. That's right, we met Warren earlier today, he's the one who's always out of town.

"Now listen carefully. Those lacrimi up there are part of a spell called the Thunder Palace, Laxus is using it to threaten the entire town so we have to take it out before he can set it off. We don't have much time so we have to work together." Warren continued until we heard Erza suddenly speaking in our minds.

"Wait a minute, how did you find out about the Thunder Palace Warren?"

"I've never been happier to hear your voice, I was worried about you." Gray said and I blinked in surprise. Had Warren managed to connect all our minds together? That takes some power, he truly is a master at his craft.

"Gray! I see, so you're the one who told him."

"Yeah, would have happened sooner but I had to track the guy down." He answered.

"Was that Erza? You mean she's not petrified anymore?" That was Jet's voice in my head now. It felt a little weird having so many different voices in my head when I was used to only my own. This was getting a little too creepy.

"Wait, if she's not petrified anymore then…"

"What about the other girls? How is Levy?"

"There's no need to worry boys, all the ladies are fine." Cana responded to them with a slight amusement in her tone, making me smile.

"Even Juvia is back on her feet." Elfman announced and I gave a sigh of relief. I'd noticed from the status reports earlier that she'd sacrificed herself to set Cana free. She certainly was brave, a true member of Fairy Tail. She was willing to cut herself down just to keep from hurting a friend, now that's earned my respect a thousand fold.

"Yeah and so is Bisca. You hear that Alzack?" Mira questioned and I gave a chuckle. Mira knows everything, especially when it came to who was crushing on who.

"That's good to hear. I was worried, I thought she was a goner." He answered and I frowned slightly, hearing the pain in his voice. He sounds like he's been hurt pretty bad.

"There's one problem. My telepathy can't reach all the way to the guildhall so we'll have to make do with the people who can hear me. If we can work together then we can do this!" Warren began to encourage but then someone shouted out through the mind link in anger.

"Hold it right there Warren! Why should I do what you say after what you did to me?" Max demanded to know, making Warren gulp slightly.

"Oh uh hi Max, I'm sorry about that I uh, swear it was nothing personal I was just desperate to save the girls!" Warren answered, sounding all flustered and a little nervous.

"I got a bone to pick with you Alzack, can you hear me?!" Jet shouted and I flinched as his raised voice hurt the inside of my mind. Can't they just get a grip? We have a few bigger issues weighing down on us at the moment than who beat up who!

"Yeah I can hear you. I'm sorry about before."

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it you little coward, you shot me when I wasn't looking!" Suddenly it was chaos inside my head and I couldn't even think straight. Everyone was shouting and accusing one another, sending threats and filling my head with a deepened rage as their voices escalated, demanding to be heard over the others until finally, someone had the sense to get them to listen.

"SHUT UP!" Lucy's powerful voice caused a sudden silence to fill my mind as everyone stopped to listen, her fists clenched tightly and I glanced over my shoulder at her. "We shouldn't be wasting our time arguing! The citizens of Magnolia are in danger and we're the only ones who can help them, so we're going to have to work together! Look, I _know_ things have been rough with us all fighting against each other but we can do anything if we just pull together. That's what you guys have taught me. I know that I'm still fairly new to Fairy Tail but I promise you, I _love_ being a part of this guild just as much as the rest of you. I always dreamed of joining Fairy Tail someday, it's what I wanted more than anything in this world."

Hearing that her voice was beginning to tremble with emotion I reached behind me and took her hand, giving it a comforting squeeze and she relaxed slightly before continuing. "Now that I've joined…it…it means everything to me. If it means the same to you…LET'S WORK AS A GUILD AND SAVE OUR TOWN!" A smirk crept onto my lips as Lucy grabbed her whip and slapped it to the ground, hardening her expression. "But if none of you are up to the challenge then I'll do this alone! I'll destroy those things myself!"

"You're not alone Lucy, I'm right here beside you." I said and my voice murmured through the minds of everyone who could hear. "And those things are coming down no matter what!"

"So what's it gonna be guys?" Cana questioned teasingly. "You heard the ladies, are you going let a couple of newbies show you up like that?" As the responses came Lucy and I tossed each other a grin before she lifted her head high.

"Let's do this."

"But they've got that body link magic! If we attack them then we're just gonna get attacked right back and it's gonna _hurt_." Happy whined, floating on the air as I took a few steps away ready to transform.

"We're just going to have to deal. I've always looked up to Fairy Tail and now I couldn't even imagine my life without it. We've been through so much in such a short amount of time and no matter what, everyone has always been there for me. I really feel like this is where I'm meant to be. It's my home. After all these years I finally found I place where I belong. So I'll fight, because I don't want to lose it!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself Lucy." I said to her as I began to transform into my Sword and Shield angel form, spreading my wings and smirking as the bladed feathers grew in length, sharpening their edges as I clenched my fists at my side. "Now, let's blow up some lacrima!"

"Aye!" I began to run, flapping my wings then leaped off the building with my arms spread wide, catching the wind and soared straight for the lacrima crystals with my eyes narrowed, Happy and Lucy following behind with her whip cracking against the sky.

My bladed wings flattened out and with a roar of surging power I sliced through the first lacrima I lay my attention on, feeling it explode at my side as I continued to race through and sliced through several more as Erza took two hundred to the north and everyone else focused their attention on the others. "Wow! Look at Fae go!" Happy called as I sliced through one after the other, not giving up until finally, the entire ring exploded and sent down a dazzling dust to the ground where the citizens beamed in awe. We did it.

"Now for the grand finale." I called out as I flew higher into the air and stopped when I was in the centre of the town, feeling the residue energy of the lacrima beginning to spark and gather. "Angel Soul, Aerial Spirit!" With a flash of light I flew in my wind form, taking a deep breath before I began to twirl in the air, magic circles glowing before my hands as I prepared myself for the worst. "Absorb!"

"Fae no! Don't do it!" Erza cried out in my head but I ignored her, giving a yell of determination as storm clouds began to gather overhead, turning black and dangerous as the sparks of lightning shot down towards the ground however before they even reached the rooftops they arced in their path and travelled straight towards me instead, slamming into my magic circles as I gave a yell, feeling their power surge through my body as I tried to absorb all of the electrical impact magically.

"Give it up Fae, you'll kill yourself!"

"I won't! I'm not going to let Laxus hurt you all this way, I won't!" I shouted back, pressing my eyes tightly shut as I felt something seemingly break within me, a shattered which then surged through me with cracks of light as my voice escalated, burning a rich colour of gold and white as the storm clouds above me continued to swirl, spinning wider and wider until the darkness cascaded over the entire city. "Now…DEFLECT!"

Lifting my hands up into the air the lightning fired upwards into the clouds, causing an incredible display of lightning as it crackled and flashed repeatedly, sometimes colliding together to then explode in a firework effect as my yell continued to sound through the heavens, draining my magical energy drop by drop as I felt my body begin to change.

My wings turned back into feathers of white with the bottom layers tipped with electric blue, making my eyes widen as I turned to look at my arms. Silvery white bracers appeared at my wrists, with a twisting line cut from the metal in an elegant design, a length of pale blue chiffon attached to the end of each bracer to elegantly sweep back to then connect again at my shoulders where I wore a plunging set of metallic armour, revealing a lot more than I was comfortable with.

The top part separated at my diaphragm to reveal most of my stomach and around my hips was a low slung metal belt with angel wings spread upwards to curl around my belly button, holding a skirt that split away at my front to only cover my rear in a long length of a similar blue to the top part, only a little darker. To keep my pride in tact the transformation made it so I wore an armoured piece under the skirt garment like a loincloth both in front and behind with another layer of fabric underneath, this one being white with electric blue running down the sides with the gold insignia of Fairy Tail.

The jewel in my usual gold circlet became a radiant blue sapphire and I was surprised to find I still wore my necklace around my neck. I hadn't taken it off since Loke had given it to me and I was rather glad that it stayed put even when I changed form and everything else disappeared.

"Wow check it out! Did Fae just change form?" Macao questioned as the lightning continued to burst free of my body.

"Yes, that's her Lightning Deity form. It's very durable, enhancing her stamina and endurance as well as her magical strength." I gave a smirk at Erza's reply, shuddering slightly as the last of the lightning disappeared and a blue crackle surrounded me as I kept some of the lightning for myself, turning it into my own. I felt so powerful, almost indestructible, but I had used up too much magical energy and as the clouds began to disappear I felt my mind go black and I hurtled down to the earth, several cries of fear hammering through my head and quickly woke me back up.

I gave a yell of warning and tried to open out my wings and straighten out however it was too late. My body slammed into the roof of Kardia Cathedral, and ripped off part of the slates, sending me rolling into the path between Laxus and Natsu as he lay flat on his stomach but I slammed my hand into the tiles and with a yell, finally drew myself to a halt. I lay there on my side gasping for breath, struggling to see straight until slowly Natsu came into focus. Kneeling on the roof after having been saved from a powerful lightning attack by Gajeel.

"Get him!" The metal head yelled as Natsu stared in complete shock. Wait, Laxus was a dragon slayer? No wonder he was so powerful, it all made perfect sense now.

"Natsu…" I whispered and his eyes drifted over to me as I tremblingly pushed myself up onto my elbows. "Looks like your fire's gone out a little…"

"Fae…what the hell happened to you? Was that you up there in the sky?" Natsu asked as Laxus seethed in rage.

"Uh huh, cool outfit huh?" I said as I staggered to my feet, swaying slightly as I turned to face the damn brute. "I have to thank you Laxus, your lightning helped my magic adapt to its sheer power and because of that, I have a new form. Lightning Deity." I crowed slightly before wincing, grasping my arm as I struggled to remain upright. I didn't have much time, I had to make my next move count.

"You're gonna die along with the Salamander, you lowly brat!" He roared at me and charged forwards. Summoning all my energy I gave a thunderous roar, feeling my wings lift as the rush of light swirled around me and transformed into Volcanic Priestess, giving me the fire boost I needed to suddenly set my whole body alight with a burst, sending Laxus flying backwards as I repelled him.

"Natsu!" I bellowed as my eyes burned with flames. "Time to do what you do best, eat up!"

"Love to." He grinned then sucked in a deep breath, consuming my flames and I felt them seep into his body to give him the extra firepower he needed until finally he smirked, wiping his lips. "Thanks Fae, those flames were delicious." He cracked a toothy grin as Laxus sprung back to his feet, giving another enraged roar and charged forwards like a bull.

Without even needing to speak I held out my hands and grabbed onto Natsu's as he ran forwards, swinging him around with a flap of my wings, putting all my effort as I swung him around in several tight circles before releasing him all at once, his feet pummelling straight into Laxus then continued to strike out with everything he had as I dropped to my knees, placing a hand on the floor as I watched in awe. Natsu was so powerful it was insane. His passion and anger just made him stronger.

I watched as Natsu finished Laxus off, completely obliterating him and the final blow landed Laxus into the dust, only this time he didn't get back up. As Natsu released a dragon roar into the sky, I couldn't help but feel a wave of pride rush over me as I switched back to my human form, slumping further with exhaustion. "Natsu…you're something else." I murmured then lifted my head as a shadow loomed over me.

Natsu held his hand down towards me, giving me his wicked grin so I chuckled then clasped hands with him, letting him haul me to my feet. "You did great." I told him, playfully knuckling his jaw as he grinned.

"You got that right. I'm the strongest wizard in all of Fairy Tail!" He yelled so I rolled my eyes then smacked the back of his head, sending him face down into the roof of the cathedral.

"Yeah well don't let it go to your head! Now come on, we've made a mess and there's still plenty of things to be doing before the parade tonight!" I told him sharply, placing my hands on my hips and he rubbed his head as he grinned bashfully up at me.

"Yes ma'am." We got Laxus down from the roof and treated him as well as both Gajeel and Natsu, all of whom were so heavily bandaged up they were almost unrecognisable. It didn't stop us from enjoying the parade though. The others wanted me to join in but I declined, mostly because I didn't want anyone to be looking at me in a ridiculous costume but also because I wanted to watch.

I was amazed with all the lights and the wonderful displays, it completely took my breath away. It was dazzling. Everyone who was involved contributed in a way that was unique and individual, leaving me constantly smiling with my eyes wide with a childish wonder. I had never seen anything so magical, not in all my life.

The sky was filled with colour as the fireworks joined the stars, setting them aflame with different colours and I continued to watch until the very end, walking alongside the parade to keep on looking at the spectacular displays. I gave Lucy a wave as she caught my eye, making her wink at me as she continued her routine.

It was one of the greatest nights of my life and it was a memory that I will treasure for all the eternities to come.


	3. Welcome Home

**Thank you for the reviews guys, I'm so glad you like the stories! Here's the next chapter, hope it's up to standard ;)**

* * *

"Fae! Hey Fae!" A small child's voice called out and I stopped to look behind me, seeing Romeo was running towards me and waving his hand. "Wait for me!"

"Hello there Romeo. Have you grown since I last saw you?" I questioned with a laugh as he bounded up to me and I stepped towards him, measuring my hand against his head and used my body as a proportion. "You have! You've grown at least a couple of inches I'd say." I chuckled as he beamed proudly up at me. "So what can I do for you?"

"I just thought you'd like some company. We haven't seen much of you in a while, you've been taking so many jobs." He said and took my hand as he then walked by my side. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Romeo." I told him with a smile down at him. "And actually I've been training really hard whilst out doing work to improve my strengths and I've even been trying to uncover some more alternate forms for my Angel Soul. I haven't had much success so I've recently been learning new magic as well so it's taken up quite a lot of my time."

"And you've been trying to distract yourself from missing Loke, right?" I stopped and blinked down at Romeo, completely shocked by his accuracy and perception of the situation.

"To be honest you're not far from the truth." I admitted with a sigh before stooping down and throwing Romeo up into the air with a playful smirk, making him yell loudly with flailing arms before I caught him, settling him up on my shoulders with a chuckle as he swayed slightly, trying to regain his balance before he laughed loudly.

"That was fun!" He cheered before reaching behind him to grip the hilts of my katana. "Will you teach me how to fight like you do one day? You don't even need magic to kick someone's butt, you can do it with your fists or a weapon and I'd like to be the same!" He informed me ambitiously, making me hum in thought as I walked towards the guildhall in all its magnificent glory.

"Maybe when you're a little bigger. Those tiny fists of yours won't be any use to you right now." I teased him, reaching back over my shoulders and tickled his side, making him laugh again and he lurched to the side, making me grin as I shifted him back into place then started to run through the streets, smiling as Romeo's laughter filled my ears, his hands lifted up into the air to feel the wind.

"But you've missed so much since you've been away! It all started off with the Master sending Erza and the gang after this group called the Oración Seis along with a coalition of other mages from different guilds. A lot of stuff went down but in the end we won! Plus we got a new guild member, a girl called Wendy and she's a sky dragon slayer. She's really pretty too, I like her." Romeo babbled before going on to explain about Edolas and everything that happened there. I wasn't too sure I followed by I made a note to get the whole story from everyone else at the guild. "And Gajeel finally got himself a pet cat! He came from Edolas and his name is Pantherlily, he's super strong and can even become an awesome battling cat but that's not even the best part, you know Lisanna, right?"

"Yes, she's Mira and Elfman's little sister, right? She died a few years ago." I answered, remembering when Gray had mentioned to me what had happened when I had heard the name Lisanna and not known who she was.

"Well she's come back! It turns out she wasn't even dead, only transported to the other world but now she's back where she belongs!"

"Really? Sounds pretty awesome. Honestly, I got away for a couple of months and everything turns upside down." I chuckled though I had tensed at the mention of Gajeel. Over the past few months I'd managed to push all thoughts of him and Laxus from my mind but now I was back I knew I would have to face either both of them or Gajeel in the least. It was a daunting prospect.

I awoke from my thoughts when Romeo started to poke my face, making me giggle at the tickling sensation then slowed down from my run as we approached the guild. Pushing open the doors I cupped my fingers to my lips and gave a shrill whistle, signalling to everyone I was back. "Hey guys! Did you miss me?" I yelled and they all boomed in welcome, making me smile and wave to them all before lifting Romeo off my shoulders and let him hurry over to his father as I dropped my travelling pack down in a vacant seat as Levy jumped into an embrace, making me smile into her sweetly fragranced hair as Lucy joined the hug also, making me laugh as we almost fell over.

"WELCOME BACK FAE!" Natsu's obnoxiously loud voice yelled thunderously as he leaped up into the air and tackled me with a hug from behind, causing my laughter to increase as he knuckled a fist into the top of my head until Lucy dragged him off.

"Nice to see you back in one piece." Gray greeted, shirtless as expected and I rolled my eyes before bumping my fist with his gently.

"Hey, you need to meet Wendy!" Lucy said as she took my hand and pulled me forwards. "Wendy! Wendy this is Fae, you know the girl we told you all about? Fae meet Wendy, our fourth dragon slayer!" Lucy introduced cheerfully as a petite girl bobbed up in front of me. Her dark blue hair was tied in bunches either side of her head, large brown eyes glittering up at me with a slight awe.

"I've heard so much about you! I'm so glad we finally get to meet. My name is Wendy and this is my friend Carla." She introduced me to a white furred cat who held her arms crossed in front of her chest, nodding her head to me.

"A pleasure to meet you." The prim and proper voice had me arching an eyebrow before I smiled and bowed my head in return.

"The pleasure is all mine." I answered before looking back at Wendy. She was very slim and when I said petite, I was not kidding. She was barely half my height however there was a certain winsome innocence about her that instantly made me feel rather protective over her, a maternal instinct. "Well Wendy, we're glad to have you here at Fairy Tail. I expect to see great things from you in the future." I said as I rested my hand on her head and her smile furthered at my own smile before I moved past her towards the master, stopping before the table where Happy cheered at me in greeting, gnawing on a fish with Carla and another newcomer I had not seen before. "You must be Pantherlily, it's an honour to meet you." I introduced. The black cat arched an eyebrow at me with a rather stern expression on his face, arms folded in a warrior's stance. He had a scar at the corner of one eye and curiously, his ears were rounded rather than peaked like Happy and Carla's.

"The honour is mine. I hear that you can fly." He stated curiously as I held out my hand and shook his paw. "And that you are an exceptional warrior with great skill with the blades. I see you carry katana with you so I am led to believe this must be true." His deep voice mused as he appraised me carefully like a warrior surveys an opponent.

"Perhaps one day we can have a sky battle and judge for yourself." I suggested to him as I let go of his paw and stood upright. "But I can sense great strength from you, so I shall be careful not to underestimate you." I gave him a smile however when a heavy weight dropped into the seat at the table before me and an old scent filled my nose I squeaked and flinched backwards visibly.

"My cat's the greatest, ain't that right?" Gajeel boasted proudly with a smirk as he lounged backwards however I found that my tongue had seized up in my throat and I couldn't speak. For a moment I couldn't move either but after a mental slap to myself I hurriedly turned and walked away, conscious of Pantherlily watching curiously as I left.

"Any particular reason she should be so afraid of you?" He questioned his partner sceptically and I listened discreetly as I approached the Master.

"I did some bad stuff to her a while back. Don't blame her for wanting to keep her distance." Gajeel admitted in a low voice so I shook my head and opened my eyes as I came face to face with Master Makarov who leaned against his staff, sitting on the bar top with Mirajane working busily behind it.

"Hello there Fae! Welcome home!" She cheered brightly, wakening the master from his midday snooze with a snort and a grumble.

"Huh? Wazzat? Hmm? Oh! Fae, welcome back." He beamed as I held out the missive I had been assigned by him to retrieve from the council amongst the other tasks he had set for me personally. "Ah thank you my dear, I knew I could count on you. How is your other order of business going?"

"Not a whisper." I answered him in a quiet voice and Mira quietly left the bar to serve drinks, understanding that this was private. After the incident with Phantom Lord and Lucy, I had decided to come clean about my entire past to the master who had listened and understood with a kind tenderness I had not expected. Part of my mission was to seek out as many of the dark guilds as possible with my father's guild being a high priority. "I have the locations of some smaller branches of various guilds however not the one we were hoping for."

"Understood, you've done a good job Fae, don't be disheartened. Relax for a while, put up your feet." He invited so I nodded my head and turned away, returning to the table where Levy, Jet, Droy, Lucy and Natsu sat at, joining the conversation then moved over when Wendy, Happy and Carla joined us. Happy wanted to know if I'd come across any strange fish in my travels and if I had done, had I brought him back any.

"Honestly tomcat, is fish the _only_ thing you think about?" Carla questioned with a condescending sigh as Happy blinked starry eyes at her.

"I think about you too Carla." I giggled at that, tickling Happy under his chin at the love struck kitty as his friend continued to stuff his face full of food, Lucy leaning away from him as Levy glanced up from her novel.

"Seriously Natsu, your food isn't going to run away from you, you can afford to slow down." She said but Natsu continued to stuff his face full with unbelievable amounts of food, hardly pausing to chew as he chomped down on it with gnashing teeth.

"This I didn't miss whilst out on the road." I mused as Natsu began to choke, making me arch an eyebrow before both Lucy and I lifted a hand and together we slapped him hard on the back, sending his face ploughing straight into his food as he coughed up the chicken bone, spluttering slightly and rasping for breath before grinning broadly.

"Thanks guys!" He cheered before continuing to eat as Carla arched a disapproving eyebrow as Wendy just stared wide eyed.

"Don't you even think about imitating such disgusting habits, child." The cat chided Wendy who blushed and shook her head, trying to hide her giggle behind her hand whilst her cheeks blushed rosily as a pretty white haired girl approached, smiling at me a little shyly with Mira and Elfman standing behind her.

"Hello, you must be Lisanna." I greeted, smiling as I stood and reached out to rest my hand on her shoulder. "I can see the good looks run in the family. On the girl's side any way." Lisanna giggled as Elfman frowned, thinking over what I said before his eyes widened.

"Hey! A real man doesn't need to look good to be attractive! All he needs is muscle!" He declared, making me shake my head as Lisanna took my hands in hers.

"I'm so glad you're back, Mira's been telling me all about you and how strong you are. You're pretty too, she mentioned that a few times." At Lisanna's sweetness I blushed slightly, giving her a slightly embarrassed smile as Mira giggled.

"She did? Well I've heard a lot about you too. I hope we can get to know each other better now that you're back safe and sound."

"I'd like that a lot. Mira says only the best things about you, maybe we can go out on a quest together some time." She suggested, giving me a pretty smile. Lisanna was very different to her sister Mira. Her hair was shorter and much choppier in comparison to Mira's lustrous waves and her face was more youthful also, lacking the maturity of her big sister though still just as pretty.

"Sounds great." I agreed, nodding my head before she let go of my hands and I turned to hear someone calling out my name.

"Hey Fae! How about you make us some of your special meals to celebrate you coming back? Have to admit I've missed your cooking." Macao suggested, giving me a wave as he sat with Romeo on his knee.

"You mean you want _me_ to cook to celebrate my own coming back? Sounds plausible." I laughed before flicking out my hand. "But I'll oblige. Leave it to me, I'll bring you out something nice to eat for you three." I said as I stripped of my katana and placed them in the care of Levy.

"Hey if you're cooking Fae, would you mind grabbing me something to snack on too?" Droy yelled and suddenly I had a stream of request being thrown my way, making me stumble back a step as I lifted my hands and tried to calm the braying crowd.

"Okay everyone calm down, I'll get to work." I assured them all, shaking my head with a quiet laugh as I walked into the kitchens, orders still being thrown after me. I pretty much knew everyone's favourites off by heart so I set to work, my hands working a blur as I used my heightened speed to move about the kitchen and prepare things. Transforming into my fire angel form to cook things a little faster until the kitchen was filled with wonderful smells of all kinds. "Alright everyone, SETTLE DOWN!" I yelled as I walked back into the guildhall, carrying a large tray on my hip as Mira began to help hand things out.

For Macao, Romeo and Wakaba I had made them a large pizza with meat toppings which their eyes gleamed at before digging in. Natsu was still eating so I hadn't even bothered to make him any more though I did bring out a jug of water and reminded him to slow down. For Levy I had made beef noodles which she ate whilst reading and for Lucy I cooked bacon, sausages and eggs in one of her favourite breakfast meals.

The orders and plates kept on coming in until finally, everyone who was hungry was happily munching down on their food, my brow sweating from all the work as I finally flopped down beside Wendy, a little worn out a she ate her specially ordered baguette with lettuce, tomato, cheese and pickle, smiling brightly. "Tasty!" She cheered as I chuckled.

"Glad you like it." I answered, throwing Erza a smile as she sipped daintily on her herbal tea with a side of strawberry and cream pastry puffs. "I think I'm going to head home now, I'm super tired from the journey and need to catch up on some sleep."

"Yeah, you look terrible." Natsu told me between bites, holding a leg of chicken in each hand. "You got these dark circles under your eyes.

"You don't tell her that you idiot!" Lucy yelled and smacked his head as Gray rolled his eyes.

"Smooth going you pyro." He muttered.

"What'd you say?!" Natsu demanded, leaping up onto the table however as he ignited a fist and came running at Gray I stood up and sliced my hand in a diagonal line, knocking out Natsu's feet and sent him flipping into the floor with a groan. "Ow…that one hurt."

"Well stop being so explosive mister dragon slayer." I answered, placing my hands on my hips as Natsu then sprung up to his feet and faced me with a challenging grin, punching his fists together as the firelight gleaming in his dark eyes.

"Alright then, how about you and I go a few rounds?" He suggested and I arched an eyebrow before smirking.

"You got it. Come at me with everything you've got." I spread my arms, leaving myself wide open as everyone gasped and began to whisper excitedly, clearing back slightly with their food as Natsu straightened, clearly surprised by my answer as I remained standing there calmly, waiting for him to attack.

"Hear that? Fae's actually gonna fight Natsu? Who're you betting on?"

"Fae hands down. She's so totally badass." The whispers all murmured as Natsu then recovered and gave a laugh.

"Alright! Bring it on!" He yelled then charged forwards. As he swung his fist I suddenly disappeared from sight, completely dematerialising before I reappeared behind him, my smirk still settled on my lips as Natsu blinked in confusion before spinning around, trying to kick out at me but I dodged to the side with a slow, easy motion. "Agh! Get back here dammit!"

"Gonna have to catch me first Natsu." I taunted before springing upwards into the air with an elegant twist then spread my arms, tucking up my feet close to me in a preying mantis position before then jumping off the wooden pillars, using them to my advantage as Natsu raced after me.

"Hey that's not fair! Stop running away!" I laughed as I summersaulted, tucking my body in tight before I landed perfectly on my feet before the doors, spreading my hands once more and allowed Natsu to come running straight at me. I moved to the side as his roar filled my ears, fiery fists swinging until finally I ducked in close and punched him straight up in the gut, lifting him off the ground then spun my body around with a round house kick, sending him flying backwards with a grunt all the way back to the stage where he crashed to a halt then lay there groaning on the ground. "Okay…you win…"

"Yeah! Go Fae!" I gave a deft bow at the cheering before jumping over to Natsu, flicking his hair out his face before helping him back to his feet.

"Maybe next time you hothead." I ruffled his hair affectionately before turning and walking away, collecting my katana and travel pack before leaving, waving a goodbye to everyone over my shoulder.


	4. Painful Memories

**Sorry for the wait, it's been getting a little difficult juggling around my uni work and all the other stuff that needs to get done as well as writing, however writing does give me a little break from all the pressure and stress so I heavily rely on it :) Here's your next chapter, hope you life it!**

* * *

To my surprise when I arrived at the guildhall the next day I was shocked to see that everyone had congregated into a large gathering. In fact all of Fairy Tail must be here, standing in front of the stage whilst the air seemed to tremble with excitement. "Hey Lucy, what's going on?" I asked as I walked over to her side, looking around me in confusion.

"I wish I knew." She answered, looking very pretty in a dark brown turtleneck sweater. "I haven't got a clue." Just then the curtains began to raise with a boom of music, making us both stop and look towards the stage as the master was revealed along with Mirajane, Erza and Gildarts, another S-Class wizard whom I had only met once before but seemed a very nice guy.

"In accordance with the Fairy Tail guild's time honoured tradition, I will now announce this year's entrants for S-Class wizard promotion trial!" The master called and instantly a cheer bellowed through the hall, making me jump in surprise as Lucy shrieked.

" _This_ is why everyone's been acting so crazy lately?!"

"Please be quiet everyone." Erza spoke sternly and an instant hush washed over everyone as Gildarts spoke next.

"Shut up and let the master finish talking." Not quite as delicately put as Erza but that was just Gildarts. He was a nice guy but a little rough around the edges I guess. Probably due to his travelling so often.

"The trial this year will take place on Tenrou Island, our guild's sacred ground." Another cheer rose up and only died down when the master began to speak again, a natural respect keeping everyone quiet so that we could listen. "The strength that you possess inside, your character and your hearts. These are what I considered when making my selections and I have chosen eight participants!" I blinked then held my breath. Please don't choose me, whatever you do. I don't want to do some test! I'm nowhere near ready! "Natsu Dragneel! Gray Fullbuster! Juvia Lockser! Elfman Stauss! Cana Alberona! Freed Justine! Levy McGarden!" I gasped.

"Yeah go Levy!" I cheered before falling silent again, my heart hammering in my chest as I took a deep breath, remembering to breathe.

"And…Mest Rider!" Huh? Who's Mest? I don't recall a guild member by that name. If he's new then he must be insanely powerful if he's already being considered for the rank of S-Class. "Although eight wizards have been selected, only one will emerge victorious! The trial will begin in one week's time, so you'd better step up your preparations!"

"This sucks! Why didn't the master pick me?!" I heard Gajeel yelling so I glanced over his way before shrinking back a little to hide further from him, flinching slightly as I remembered the sound of my wing snapping.

"For the benefit of our newcomers, let's go over the rules of the challenge shall we?" The master suggested so Mira stepped forwards, clutching something close to her chest.

"The eight participants will each choose a partner, this person will also be allowed to train with them during the week leading up to the event." Mira began and I tilted my head to the side curiously. The participants were allowed to pick a partner? That could be interesting. Depending on who you choose could make the difference between winning and losing.

"Observe these two rules when choosing your partner." Erza spoke in her constantly serious tone, eyes unwaveringly scanning over the participants. "One, they must be a member of Fairy Tail and two, your choice cannot be an S-Class wizard."

"We'll reveal all the particular details of the trial when we've arrived on Tenrou Island, but know that you'll have to get past Erza to claim victory." The master proclaimed as Erza smirked, everyone giving a yell of horror as Mira gave a sweet smile.

"And I'll be doing my very best to weed out the rest of you right beside her!" Another horror struck yell rippled through the crowd and I gave a chuckle, shaking my head as I placed my hands on my hips.

"Quit your bellyaching." Gildarts quipped with a smirk. "The three of us had to go through this trial so it's only fair you do too." Natsu seemed overjoyed at the thought of being able to battle with Gildarts, who seemed to be nothing less than a hero in his eyes. With some final words from the master the gang all sat down together at a table where I brought everyone some lunch which they ate in a rather morbid silence before sitting back, bellies full and appetites sated.

"Man, they've set the bar crazy high this year." Gray mused as everyone continued to sit rather reflectively in silence.

"I'm kind of surprised none of you have ever been chosen for this kind of thing before." Lucy mused and I nodded my head in agreement, resting my head against her shoulder as I closed my eyes, a little worn out from all the cooking and the previous excitement at the master's announcement.

"I'm ready for the big leagues, S-Class here we come!" Natsu let out a loud yell and breathed fire up at the ceiling so I lifted my foot out from under the table and kicked him in the face to shut him up, giving an indistinct moan as Lucy laughed.

"I know I'm the manliest man in the guild, but right now I'm scared like a little girl!" Elfman panicked so I kicked him too from under the table. What's a girl to do to get a little peace around here? Everyone's acting like it's the end of the world or something.

"It sure sounds tough to me, good luck everybody!" Wendy cheered and I gave a small smile in my dozing state. She's so cute.

"Looks like Freed's partner is gonna be Bickslow." Lucy noted as I felt her turn her head to where Bickslow and Freed were discussing plans with one another, strategizing their training routine so I blocked them out of my head. "I think they'll be probably a pretty tough team to beat."

"Jeez Lucy, way to be encouraging." Happy mused sarcastically as Lucy shot him a glare.

"Speaking of partners, do you guys know who you're gonna choose yet?" She questioned and I opened my eyes to look at Natsu as he turned to his most trusted pal and companion Happy.

"I'm going with my little buddy of course!"

"Aye!"

"Hey not so fast there pinky." Elfman interrupted, laying a heavy fist on the table, glowering over at Natsu darkly. "If this things ends up being some kind of race, having a partner who can fly is an unfair advantage." He reasoned but his little sister spoke up with a sugared smile.

"Well it seems fair to me."

"I'm cool with it too." Gray agreed, for once sitting fully dressed. "If it ends up being a battle then it'll be a _disadvantage_." He added, making Happy droop slightly as he scowled at Gray.

"I'm sitting right here you know! You're just jealous because you know I'm going to make Natsu an S-Class wizard!"

"You better get over it because there ain't no way you're breaking up our team." Natsu declared before rushing out of the guildhall as fast as he could with Happy, yelling about having training to do. He had a point, if these guys want to be in shape then they can't afford to waste a single second. Out of the corner of my eye I glanced over to Lisanna as she sighed a little wistfully, gazing after Natsu with a slight rosiness to her face.

"I know I've been gone for two years but still, I can't believe Natsu's gotten strong enough to be in the running for an S-Class rank. He's always believed that if he can become a powerful wizard, he'll be able to see Igneel again." Igneel, his dragon foster parent. You know for a guild, we were full of insane nutcases with rather extraordinary pasts. "He probably has twice the motivation for moving ahead than anyone else."

"Maybe so." Lucy agreed before looking after Natsu too and I glanced between the two girls. This could spell trouble for Natsu in later years if he's not careful. I'll have to keep my eye on the three of them.

"I think…I'd prefer to withdraw from the trial this year." Juvia announced a little nervously, wriggling in her seat beside Wendy who gasped in surprise.

"Huh? But why?!"

"It's just…I'd much rather be somebody's partner than rival." She admitted with a deep blush on her cheeks as Gray leaned closer.

"Say what?" She gasped sharply before looking down at the table again, refusing to make eye contact with anyone as I sat up straighter, leaning forwards a little so that I could see her properly.

"Well I mean, if it were my choice…" She hesitated so Lucy leaned across me to whisper at Gray who leaned towards her to listen as she smirked.

"It's obvious she'd rather be your partner."

"You think?" He answered however they both jumped apart as Juvia's loud shriek sent their spines shooting straight upwards in fear as she glowered and pointed straight at Lucy.

"Don't you dare try to steal him away from me!"

"I would never do that!"

"Be honest with me Gray!" Juvia hyperventilated with her voice wavering slightly, making me sigh and shake my head however as I caught a scent enter the room my head shot up and I froze in place, eyes widening as my nails dug into the wood of the table in front of me. "Would you rather have this blonde bimbo on your team?"

"Settle down okay? I've already got somebody lined up." As Gray tried to pacify Juvia, Lisanna noticed my suddenly on edge expression.

"Hey Fae, are you okay?" I nodded my head, still trying to wrap my head around this new fact. I can't believe it, he's actually here. Slowly turning my head I looked up to see that Loke had stopped at our table, smirking down at Gray who returned the expression.

"Long time no see you guys."

"YOU'RE USING ONE OF MY SPIRITS?!" Lucy yelled as I slammed my mouth shut and looked away quickly to hide my blush, lowering my head slightly as I pushed the spoon around my empty bowl. Damn, why'd he have to go and turn up now? I'd finally thought I had a hold on myself but now he's sent me into overdrive! I know for a fact my chest shouldn't feel this tight.

"We worked this whole thing out a year ago." Gray explained as Loke stepped around, fingers tugging at his red tie as he leaned down closer to both Lucy and I, so close now that I was completely enveloped in his scent. I'd missed that smell…so warm and satisfying…snap out of it Fae!

"Please don't take this too hard Lucy but I'm going to have to put a hold on our contract while I team up with Gray." Loke rested his hand on my shoulder and if I could tense any further, I did. My nerves were tingling all over and I had stopped breathing, afraid that everyone would hear my deep need for breath. "Just in case you're wondering, I used my own power in order to pass through the gate, so don't worry about running out of magic because of me." He told her and she gulped.

"Kay." Then her expression darkened as she slumped, placing her head on her hand with a pout. "But I kinda wish you'd run this by me first!" Loke gave a grin then looked at me as I gripped my hands into even tighter fists, refusing to lift my head.

"Hey beautiful, why're you all tensed up like that? Something the matter?" He asked me but I furiously shook my head, pressing my eyes shut.

"Nope! I'm fine. Just fine…" I breathed uneasily as Elfman frowned.

"Wait a minute Loke, are you still a full-fledged member of the guild?" He demanded so Loke took off his jacket, tie and undid his shirt, making me squeak and lunge across the table to press my hand over Wendy's young eyes as Loke stripped down half naked in front of her, making Carla sigh in relief.

"Uh huh, see? I'm still a proud Fairy Tail wizard and so it's my duty to help Gray reach his full potential and make it to S-Class." He said as I blushed a deep scarlet, refraining from turning around to see exactly _what_ Loke looks like without his shirt on and quickly crushed any wild imaginings in my head as he showed his Fairy Tail insignia on his back.

"Appreciate the help buddy."

"I've got your back." Loke assured Gray as Lucy folded her arms, giving a deep pout as I continued to cover Wendy's eyes.

"I don't remember these guys BFF's before today." She grumbled as Loke finally put his shirt back on and I uncovered Wendy's eyes as I gave a slow sigh and she giggled at me, Carla shaking her head as I slumped back against my seat and tipped back my head, closing my eyes as I tried to relax.

"So feel free to come at me with everything you've got, we'll get hot and heavy like the first time we met." Gray invited Juvia, making her gasp as I slapped a hand to my face.

"Gray, you seriously need to think things through before you speak." He paused a moment, going over what he'd said in his head before giving a yell, recoiling in disgust at the insinuation of what he'd said, making me shake my head as I slowly opened my eyes to find Loke leaning directly above me, hands either side of my head as I blinked up at him dumbly.

"So how have you been princess? I think you've grown even prettier since I last saw you, which I thought was impossible." He said to me and I froze in place for a moment, choking on my tongue as I forgot how to talk. What am I supposed to say to that?

"Hey Fae, looks like your boyfriend is back!" Romeo yelled unhelpfully, making me squeak and leap up onto my seat as I shook a fist at him.

"Loke is not my boyfriend you little pipsqueak! Now get over here so I can teach you some manners!" I wailed, blushing beetroot red as I sprung forwards, planting a foot on Elfman's shoulder to then lunge for Romeo who laughed and raced around the guildhall with me chasing him. I could have caught him in a second but I stretched out the chase for his own enjoyment and my own distraction, not wanting to come face to face with Loke just yet.

Finally I flung myself forwards and slid over the ground, people lifting their feet as I glided under several tables then rose to my feet to catch Romeo as he tried to escape around the back but when I appeared he gave a yell as I caught him then tossed him up into the air, smirking as I jumped after him and tucked him safely up in my arms as the air rushed around us, making me smile further as he snuggled into my grasp and I landed safely on a table where his dad chuckled, allowing me to hand him back over before I jumped off.

I lowered my head and gripped my arm, an annoying fluttering in my stomach as I took a deep breath, trying to keep calm. "I'm going to head home guys, I'll see you around. I'm still a little tired from that last quest."

"Okay sure, take care!" Lucy waved and the others called out individual goodbyes as I left. I didn't go home, instead I started to jog around the city, the red scarf fluttering in the breeze I left in my wake as I head to the beach then let out all of my speed, rushing straight into the surf and allowed my feet to begin treading the water, moving so fast that I didn't even sink, simply ran over the water as it lay almost perfectly flat, glistening like a blanket of silk. The vastness of the ocean allowed me the freedom to let go of my mind and run as far or wide as I pleased, weaving in and out of ships at the harbour before streaking alongside a pod of wild dolphins.

I kept on running until I eventually found my way to the cliff tops, panting for breath but glad to have worked off my unease. The last thing I had expected was for Loke to turn up out of the blue. I hadn't seen him in so long and I'd trained myself to try and distance myself from my feelings but then he walks back and shatters all the walls I had built with just his presence.

The entire afternoon had passed me by in a blur so now the sun was setting and the city was bathed in its soft golden light. It was such a beautiful place, I loved this city so much. Comforted by its surreal beauty I left the cliffs and descended back into town, walking calmly and slowly to admire the sights and inhale all the unique smells, enjoying the peaceful aroma that wafted through the streets with a placid expression on my face.

I waved to the friendly people who called out a greeting, my face being rather recognisable these days. I'd become somewhat of a city hero and they seemed to idolise me, reporters occasionally stopping by the guild to try and get an interview and sign me up for a photo shoot but every time I smelled or heard them coming I quickly disappeared so I wouldn't have to face them.

"Fae." I almost tripped over my own feet as I came abruptly to a halt, eyes widening as his voice echoed in my head. Loke walked towards me from the alley he had been waiting in, hands in his pockets in his usual and familiar at ease posture as my fists clenched tightly at my side, unable to look at him. "Fae?" His question hung in the air and it took everything in me to keep from breaking.

Summoning all the strength I possessed I took my first step forwards, halted then continued to walk, forcing myself to keep my eyes focused forwards. I managed a few paces and the further I walked away from Loke, the easier it became to keep going until suddenly he called out behind me. "Wait!"

Suddenly his arms encircled me in an embrace, pulling me back into his chest with one arm wrapping around my waist as the other curled around my shoulders, refusing to let me go as his head tucked close against mine. "Please don't go." The simplicity of his words had my heart crumbling before him, tears rising to my eyes so I pressed them tightly shut, taking a sharp breath as his grip tightened about me.

As my hands shook they rose up of their own accord and I couldn't help but smile as I leaned back against him, finally relaxing as I found comfort in his rather endearing presence, resting my hands upon his arm as I tilted my head closer to his. "Please don't leave me." Snatching my breath back to me I opened my eyes slowly as a breeze lifted, causing a trail of dust to lift off the ground and I stared at it a moment until slowly Loke began to turn me around, one hand lifting up to cup my face with his thumb gently brushing against my cheek as I finally found the courage to look up into his eyes. "Why are you running from me?"

"I…I don't know…" I whispered before clearing my throat awkwardly, turning my head away again without smiling. "I just…didn't expect to see you again." He chuckled at that before pulling me back into his chest, his hand slipping further into my hair and began to comb through it as his other hand remained at the small of my back, a soft sigh escaping him.

"I'm not dead you know Fae, I'm just a spirit. That doesn't mean you and I won't ever be able to be like we used to. We're still friends." I lowered my head slightly to hide the disappointment in my eyes as my hands lay limply at my side. Loke pulled back slightly, frowning down at me as I kept my head turned slightly to the side. "What's the matter? Is something wrong?" He questioned but I just shook my head in silence.

"I'm tired. I'm going to go home and sleep." I murmured nonchalantly as I stepped away from Loke and hugged my waist. "Goodnight Loke." Turning around I continued to walk away, leaving a rather stunned Loke behind me, one hand still reaching out for me but I picked up my pace and ran away, unable to stomach it any longer.

I ran home and instantly hid in the bathroom, running myself a bath which I curled up in in silence, concealing the stray tears that slipped down my cheek however in the bath, they were unnoticeable. Choosing to skip dinner I curled up into bed and tried to sleep however it eluded me like an annoying fly, constantly buzzing right before my eyes but unable to be caught.

Eventually I heard Levy come home and she came upstairs, getting changed but instead of climbing into her own bed she crawled into mine and snuggled close as I naturally opened my arms and hugged her to me. "Gajeel has appointed himself my partner." She whispered to me, making me arch an eyebrow in the darkness.

"Oh really? He must be desperate to be promoted to S-Class. He does realise that even if you two did succeed, he wouldn't be the one getting promoted, right?" She gave a long sigh, making me chuckle. "Guess not."

"I don't get why the master picked me, I was sure you'd be the one to get chosen. You're so strong, way stronger than me." She murmured, making me shrug.

"I'm glad he didn't, I don't care about my rank so long as I do my jobs well." I answered her, the both of us whispering as if trying to keep it a secret from the world that we were still awake when we should be sleeping.

"I did want to ask you about being my partner before Gajeel decided that he was going to be my partner. I'd feel more comfortable knowing that you were at my back instead of him but still…I will admit I'm just a little bit glad that he's going to be with me." This tickled my interest and I shifted, looking down at her with a small smirk.

"Oh?" I prompted curiously and even in the dark I could see her blushing bright red.

"You remember that promise we made to one another?" She asked and I thought back before nodding my head. The one where we promised to keep each other updated on our crushes. "Well, I have to update my report."

"You've never even reported before." I pointed out bluntly, making her giggle. "So technically this is the first file. Anyway go ahead, what is it?"

"I think I…may have gone and done the most stupidest thing ever." She began slowly and I waited as she slowly brought her courage together. "I think…maybe…I kind of…have a…I have a crush on Gajeel!" Shock washed over me after Levy blurted out her innermost thoughts before I shook it off, relaxing slightly.

"You're not scared of him?"

"Not anymore. I used to be but he did save me from Laxus and that lightning and he's been so helpful to the guild. He's very loyal and I think he's a better person since joining us. I can tell he is sorry for what he did and he feels terrible that you're still afraid of him." Levy began to babble so I listened to her patiently and attentively. "I overheard him once talking with Elfman and Gray, he was asking about how to make you trust him but they just told him to give it time, that you'd come around on your own."

"They're right. It took me a while to get used to the boys in the first few months so Gajeel may just take a little longer." I agreed softly as Levy shifted, finding a new comfortable position and squirmed in my arms until she had found it.

"You should have seen Loke when he saw Gajeel had joined. He hit the roof and straight up punched Gajeel in the face." That surprised me and I almost sat bolt upright because of it. Loke had actually _punched_ Gajeel? And he was still standing in one piece?! "He was angry about what he did to you and told him so straight. Gajeel said he didn't blame him and even asked if he wanted to hit him again, he'd let it slide this once but to not make a habit of it."

"Wow, that's…I didn't know." I murmured, shrinking further into my pillows and covers as Levy gave a yawn. "So anyway, you have a crush on Gajeel huh? Well this is wholly unexpected, to think we didn't all meet in the best of circumstances. What do you even see in him? I guess he's good looking in his own way but still."

"Beats me, I'm still arguing over it myself." Levy answered as her eyes began to flicker slightly in weariness.

"If you want I'll be your partner, you can hide behind me when you tell Gajeel he can take a hike." I offered in a whisper, making Levy give a weak chuckle.

"No…that's okay…I kinda want to go with him. If you're my partner…you'll protect me and end up doing all the work. With Gajeel…I feel like he'll…make me fight harder…and I'll…be…stronger…" Her voice trailed off as finally she slipped off into sleep and I gave a warm smile, leaning my head against hers as I closed my eyes and listened to her deep breathing as a relaxation method, letting it gradually lead my own breathing to deepen until finally I was fast asleep.


	5. Dinner Guests

**So I've tallied up everyone's reviews and also all the PM's you guys have been sending me. I'll say that I was quite touched by how many of you complimented my writing style and how much you like Fae's character, it really makes me happy to know you guys are enjoying the stories :) Anyway, I made a poll for each suggestion and I have my answer, however I'm not going to reveal to you what it is, because that will spoil the surprise :D All I'll say is...don't try to guess, because it'll probably be something you won't expect!**

 **Mwahahaha, read on my fellow minions...**

* * *

Gajeel had carted Levy off for training the very next morning, banging a fist on our door at the crack of dawn and I'd hurriedly put together a breakfast and lunch for Levy and Gajeel as well, putting in a few extra snacks for Pantherlily too as I guessed he'd most likely stick by Gajeel and labelled them as such. A Levy came running down the stairs, hurriedly fixing up her hair I thrust her the backpack with all the food, a book and plenty of water I sent her on her way before crashing back into bed with Gajeel's commanding voice ordering Levy to start running.

Jeez, what a metal head. I managed to catch a few more hours sleep before I rose and stretched, yawning sleepily then got dressed in my usual attire, finishing with the comfortable red scarf around my neck which I often hid behind whenever I was faced with a nerve wracking situation such as meeting strangers outside of the guild.

I ate some breakfast then leaned against the kitchen top, pondering on what to do today. Maybe I'll see what Lucy's doing. Seeing as everyone else is going to be busy maybe we could spend the day together or something, perhaps see what was on sale at the markets? Yeah, that sounded like a good idea.

With my mind made up I stepped outside and made my way to the guildhall, taking my time as I walked with my hair fluttering in the morning breeze, which was rather brisk. It had snowed last night but I hadn't bothered to put on a cloak or a coat, the cold not bothering me as my feet crunched in the snow, treading fresh footprints as the streets remained rather empty, people preferring to stay inside however I could hear the laughter of children nearby as they fought in the snow, making a small smile rise to my face as I lifted my head slightly and inhaled the sharply cool air.

It didn't take me long to get to the guildhall however I was vastly surprised by how empty it was. Stopping in my place as the doors swung behind me I looked around before frowning. Barely anyone was here, only a couple of people from the guild who hadn't taken any jobs. Wakaba and Macao were still here, however none of the other regulars were around.

"Hey Mira, where is everyone?" I asked as I walked forwards, brushing the snow off my shoulders from where it had started to fall again. "Where's Cana? She's always here."

"Cana's off training with Lucy for the test next week." Mira explained with a smile, leaning against the bar with her usual sweet and ethereally beautiful expression. "Feels a little strange doesn't it? There hasn't been one fight yet seeing as both Natsu and Gray are busy training too. I don't think we've been this quiet in years!" Glancing around I had to say I agreed with her. "So what are your plans for today? I hope you're not thinking on taking another quest, after all you've only just got back and I think the others would like you to be there when you send them off."

"No, I wasn't planning on it." I murmured a little distantly before touching my head, strangely feeling rather heavily weighted as if my mind had filled with a denseness that wouldn't shift. "I think I'm going to take a long walk."

"Okay, make sure you wrap up warm, it's very cold outside!" She trilled and I gave her a nod and a small smile, however I caught the master frowning at me slightly out of the corner of his eye, obviously registering that something was wrong. Turning around I walked back out of the guildhall, tucking my hands under my arms beneath my jacket to keep them warm despite wearing my fingerless gloves. My fingertips were just about ready to freeze themselves off. Perhaps I had underestimated just how cold it actually was.

I walked through the city a little blindly, not really knowing where I was going as my mind continued to grow heavier and heavier the more I tried to think, so in the end I gave up and head back home where I got a fire going in the hearth and warmed the house through, making sure that all the windows were closed before settling down in an armchair and tried to read a book.

It successfully distracted me for a good couple of hours however in the late afternoon I had finished it and I just couldn't find the concentration to start reading another. In the end I decided to go find Levy and see how she was getting on and make sure that Gajeel wasn't pushing her too hard. I grabbed a cloak and a thick sweater for her then stepped back out into the open, lifting my scarf to cover the lower half of my face to keep out the freshly falling snow before closing my eyes, finding her scent before tracking it out of the city.

Gajeel had taken her all the way up into the mountains a couple of hours walk away from the centre of the city and I was glad that I'd packed extra food for them. They're no doubt hungry by now. I flew after them and in no time at all had found them. Gajeel was pummelling his fists into the rocks of the mountainside as Levy sat shivering on a rock, Pantherlily standing beside her with his arms folded, watching Gajeel train in silence.

I dropped down silently beside her and placed the sweater on her lap, making her squeak before she settled, realising it was only me. "Thanks Fae, you're a life saver." She said as she pulled on the warm jumper then huddled under the cloak I had brought for her also, pulling up the hood. "He hasn't stopped for hours. I think he's completely forgotten about us."

"He's very focused, I'll give him that." Pantherlily agreed with a nod of his head as I gave a gentle smile to Levy.

"Maybe you should do some practice of your own. It'll warm you up a little. Start attacking some rocks or run a bit, it'll help you build up strength and power." I suggested to her and Levy nodded her head, still shaking and trembling from the cold with her teeth chattering together but she jumped down from her perch and ran forwards, taking a deep breath before starting to send different Solid Script attacks straight at the rocks, putting all her effort into smashing them to pieces.

"I have to thank you for the delicious spread you put together for us." Pantherlily said to me as we remained in our places. "It was greatly appreciated though Gajeel ate most of it."

"I thought he might." I sighed, giving a shake of my head. "That's why I put in extra, but I guess it wasn't enough. I'll remember for tomorrow." I said before turning to face him with a warm smile. "Any requests? Do you have a favourite food?"

"I am quite partial to the kiwi fruit, as a matter of fact." He told me so I made a mental note of it, thinking of all the different kinds of foods I could make involving kiwis. "They make an odd pair, don't you think?"

"Agreed, though I believe Gajeel can in fact help Levy grow stronger. He tests her in a way that makes her retaliate when ordinarily she would back down. She has a great talent which she's just beginning to develop and enhance, I can't wait for the day when she unlocks her full potential." Shifting on the rock I had perched myself on I crossed my legs and sat in a lotus position, closing my eyes and began to steel my body to the cold, adjusting to it in a minor form of training.

"In contrast, I think Levy is good for Gajeel. It is to my understanding he was much of a brute before but has since softened. Levy will bring out a new side to Gajeel, one that he has buried deep within him." Nodding my head silently I took deep breaths, allowing the natural flow of magical energy to be my source of warmth and let it rise up inside me, leasing small burst to warm me from the inside out. "You know Gajeel means you no harm now. He is your ally, not your enemy."

"I know."

"But you are still afraid?" I froze a moment before I lowered my head, exhaling softly and a white cloud appeared before me, curling with the wind as fresh snow began to fall and I opened my eyes to look up at the sky, feeling the snowflakes as they rested on my lashes and in my hair as it whipped back on the wind.

"Yes. What he did…was very painful. I don't think he even understands." I glanced to Pantherlily then quickly looked away. "Do not misunderstand me, I trust Gajeel's resolve and would enter battle with him, but he is not a friend as of yet. I do not want you to think less of him for his past as I am endeavouring to try and forget."

"May I ask what exactly what it was he did?" I looked to Pantherlily and this time I managed to maintain his rather piercing gaze. Surprisingly stern considering he's a cat, I was almost amused.

"He…he broke one of my wings. I think he may have almost snapped it off completely. For a person of my magic it's excruciatingly painful, as if you are taking the magic itself and forcibly ripping it from your body. My wings are my strongest asset but also my greatest weakness. It…he…I just cannot forget that pain yet." Pantherlily lifted a paw in an appeasing gesture, nodding his head in understanding.

"I understand Fae. As an exceed I know of the kind of pain you speak. I do have wings myself, remember." I nodded my head, giving him a strained smile as he stretched out his wings and I reached out to touch a feather. It wasn't as soft as my own, his were more cotton soft rather than silk. "Perhaps I shall have a talk with Gajeel. Is there anything he can do to earn your trust?" I contemplated for a moment before turning to look at Levy, so small and seemingly frail looking. She was strong but still, she wasn't strong enough yet to handle such large challenges on her own.

"Yes, there is one thing." I decided with a firm nod of my head, clenching my hand into a fist as I held it against my chest. "Make him swear to protect Levy no matter what. I'm placing her in his care for the time being and I am going to put my faith in him that he'll keep her safe whilst I'm not there to shield her myself." Pantherlily nodded his head once again, satisfied with my answer. "Which means no recklessness and no arrogant acts to prove his own strength. He needs to be there for Levy without question. That's what I want."

"I'll tell him so. If I may say so, Gajeel is the one who is unlucky to not have your friendship. You seem a very loyal and considerate friend. He would do well having your trust as much as Levy's." I gave Pantherlily a weak chuckle, reaching out and placed my hand on his cheek in a consolidating manner before I drew away.

"Make sure Levy stays warm and tell Gajeel I expect her back before nightfall, at dusk at the latest and if she is tired, I expect him also to carry her home. If not then he will have to deal with me." I said as I rose with a flap of my hair on the wind, the blizzard beginning to increase so I frowned up at the sky. "I shall try and clear away the blizzard before I go, make sure you stay warm too." I looked down to notice that he was shivering so I took off my scarf and wrapped it around him, making him blink in surprise as I gave him a smile, finding it funny how it completely engulfed him. "Take care." With that I sprung up into the air, my wings protruding from my back.

With a boom I shot through the clouds and switched into my Aerial Spirit, taking a deep breath before chasing through the clouds, clearing them away and scattering them so that the snow did not fall so heavily, sending them mostly out over the ocean before I flew back to the city and gently touched my feet down onto the ground, transforming back into a human to then take a walk. Where should I go? Home was the obvious answer but I didn't feel like sitting around doing nothing. The guildhall was another option but it didn't quite feel the same without everyone else there. Maybe I should visit Natsu and Happy. No doubt they're up to some crazy training routines that'll no doubt end up with them killing themselves.

My mind made up I flew over to Natsu's house and sure enough, I found him tied up on the ground with rocks tumbling down a cliff straight towards him as he desperately wriggled, trying to break free and I quickly dove down, snatching him from the ground and flew up into the air with him in my arms as the rocks smashed into the ground where he had been only moments prior. "Are you insane? What on earth did you think you were doing?!" I demanded as I purposefully dropped him, letting him fall heavily into the snow with a yelp as I landed elegantly.

"It was a training exercise! I had to escape before the rocks fell on me." He answered me back as I shook my head, watching him struggle as Happy flew over.

"You cheated Natsu, you were supposed to escape on your own!" He said as I placed my hands on my hips and glared at the cat.

"This was your idea, wasn't it?"

"Uh…maybe?" Arching an eyebrow Happy gulped and quickly hid behind a tree as Natsu continued to writhe and struggle, gnashing his teeth together in an attempt to try and bite the ropes off but he couldn't quite reach. "I'm sorry! Please don't eat me! I'm too young and handsome to die!" I gave a laugh.

"Don't worry, I don't care much for fur balls." I answered him before kneeling down and touching a pressure point in the knot, making it spring free instantly and Natsu stared in astonishment as he felt the restraints slacken around him and he sat up straight, snow dusting his dusky pink hair.

"How'd you do that?"

"You get used to different knots and ropes after catching a few bounties on your own. I learned the best restraints to catch my prizes and also how to escape them in return." I answered with a shrug before folding my arms. "Now, I bet you guys haven't eaten all day. How about I make you some food and help you make a routine that won't end up with you dying?"

"Alright! And that's why we love you Fae!" Both Happy and Natsu cheered, making me roll my eyes but sigh secretly. I was glad for the distraction. My head didn't feel so heavy when I was focused on something. After I'd instructed Natsu to start shovelling snow and rolling it into several giant snowballs to clear the path from his house I then told him to melt the snow as fast as he could using his fire and only in one breath to see how much he could melt and to keep practicing from there. It kept him occupied for an entire hour before I'd finished cooking a meal out of the odd bits and pieces of food he had tucked away in his house. There was a suspicious amount of candy wrappers so as he ate, I began to clean up.

I had to pinch my nose whenever I found the remains of a fish and soon had several bags full of stuff to be thrown away, moving on to wash, dust, wipe and polish things until the house was looking almost brand new. "Hmm, you're the best Fae. This is tasty." Natsu said as he shovelled his soup into his mouth, Happy drinking it straight from the bowl and Natsu quickly copied his lead, draining it all in one gulp before looking at me pleadingly for some more, eyes sparkling so I filled it up once more until between us, we'd eaten the entire pot of soup, making me chuckle.

Natsu was all fired up about the test and told me so several times, fantasising how he was going to defeat Mira, Erza and then finally Gildarts in a fight and be promoted to S-Class wizard and be crowned the greatest wizard in all of Fairy Tail. I laughed at his enthusiasm, his endless energy brightening my spirits so I watched him train, letting him show off his sheer power until I saw that the sun was beginning to set, so I had Natsu light the fire in his house then made sure he had hot water for a bath before instructing him to get plenty of sleep, reasoning that even the greatest of warriors needed their beauty sleep.

After Natsu had washed, though I had practically had to force him into the bath, he flopped into bed and I sighed before making him move, placing the covers over him as Happy curled up beside him, mumbling happy about Carla and fish before beginning to snore softly, worn out from the day. Natsu had his eyes closed so I assumed he was already asleep.

I reached out and brushed my fingertips through his hair, smiling softly down at him before lifting the blankets to cover him more securely, tucking them under his chin and stroked Happy's head before turning to go.

A hand caught my wrist and I stopped to look down, seeing Natsu had opened his eyes blearily and was looking up at me. "Thanks Fae, you really are the greatest." He murmured, giving a yawn as he curled up close to Happy with the most adorable expression on his face. "I always wanted…a big sis." My heart warmed at his words so I leaned forwards and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight Natsu, goodnight Happy." I whispered to them before quietly leaving them in peace, closing the door behind me. I shivered slightly and made to pull my scarf up over my face before I remembered I'd left it with Pantherlily. I shook off the shiver and began to walk home in the snow, preferring to exercise my legs. I couldn't just fly everywhere because that would encourage laziness. I walked as often as I felt necessary and only flew when speed was essential or more practical.

It didn't take long to get back into the city from Natsu's house and I soon found myself wandering the streets again. I'm pretty hopeless. I don't really have all that much to do. I'd better get home and make something hot for Levy to eat for dinner, she's bound to still be frozen stiff.

Hurrying home I quickly put some steaks in the stove, cooking them through as I then stoked the fire in the front room, set up the table but then paused, frowning slightly as I lifted my head. They were coming, just entering the street. It shouldn't take too long to fry up some potatoes and cook some eggs, however I wonder…should I invite Gajeel to stay? It would be a sign of goodwill but how would that make Levy feel? She does have a crush on him after all, this would be a good time for them to get to know each other a little better.

As they approached the door I walked over and opened it just as Levy was about to insert her key and I gave her a quick smile before glancing to Gajeel, shrinking back slightly. "I got her back in time." He drawled in his deep monotonous voice, making me flinch slightly and grip onto the door. "I'll be back tomorrow same time. Be ready." He said commandingly and I quickly looked to Levy.

"Invite him to dinner." I whispered and she blinked at me before I gave her a sharp poke, making her yelp.

"Ow-uh, hey Gajeel! Do you and Lily want to stay for some dinner?" She questioned, biting her lip as Gajeel turned and arched an eyebrow at her before sniffing the air however it was Lily who answered, walking straight inside with a smirk on his face.

"I think that is a fine idea. Thank you Levy, Fae. I believe this belongs to you." He said and held up my scarf so I took it from him and quickly inhaled its scent, finding it a great comfort and I relaxed a little as I smiled to him.

"Thank you Lily."

"No, no, thank _you_." He corrected as Gajeel grumbled.

"Guess I ain't got a choice." Stepping inside his entire frame fit the doorway, completely swamping it as I shrank back and quickly darted into the kitchen, hiding myself away behind my scarf as I continued to cook the hot meal, cooking some peas as well to go with the steak, eggs and chips. "Smells good." Gajeel mused as he nosed around our home, looking at all our books with a slight disdain. "How come you read so much?"

"I enjoy books because they contain knowledge and wonderful stories." Levy explained as she stood awkwardly in the other room, hands clasped behind her back. "I enjoy learning and books are one of the best ways to learn other than through experience since you can't literally experience history and things like that."

"Hm." Gajeel answered and Lily shot him a look before he strolled into the kitchen.

"Anything I can help you with?" He asked me politely but I shook my head, offering him a smile.

"I'm almost finished but you can lay the table for me if you like?" I offered, opening the cutlery drawer and Lily flew up to pick up the necessary utensils before setting them up at the table as I made some herbal tea for Levy and pulled out ginger beer for Gajeel, knowing that tea wouldn't really be his thing. "Lily, what do you prefer to drink?" I asked him as he came back into the kitchen and he gave the camomile tea a sniff.

"The tea smells wonderful, I should like a cup if you don't mind."

"Not a problem." I answered, shifting three plates into my arm and hands before carrying them out where Levy and Gajeel moved over to the table and I purposefully sat them next to one another and ignored Levy's blushing glare as I winked at her. "There's more of everything so if you're still hungry don't be afraid to ask for more." I stated before bringing out the last two plates of food and then the drinks. Gajeel had already started eating but at my unamused look he stopped and swallowed what was in his mouth.

"Sorry. It's good." Nodding my head I sat down and finally, we all began to eat together. For a while there was an awkward silence so I decided that I'd break the ice by striking up the conversation.

"So Lily, I hear you're from Edolas. What is it like there?" And from then on, the conversation flower. Lily told us all about his home and how different it was compared to this world though the people looked and sounded the same. I even asked if he'd ever met a version of me before and he frowned for a moment before shaking his head, saying that he could not recall a face like mine though he was sure that if he had he would remember as it is so distinct.

Gajeel then began to tell the story of what had happened to Magnolia when it had been dragged into the other realm and turned into larcrima crystals and he'd saved the day, however when he became a little too over exaggerative Levy stepped in and told the real story from what Lucy had told her. It was all very fascinating and I was almost jealous for having missed out on so much fun.

"You really fought a metal dragon? I bet Natsu enjoyed that." I chuckled, feeling a little more at ease with Gajeel being so close. For a while I had even forgotten that it was him speaking, so engrossed in the story. Our plates had long since been emptied so I set about making a dessert, a fudge sauce chocolate cake, one of Levy's absolute favourites.

"So how come you cook so good? Someone teach you?" Gajeel questioned and I jumped violently, not noticing that he'd entered the kitchen and was leaning against the wall, watching me carefully. "Relax kid, I'm not gonna hurt ya."

"Yes." I answered before turning my back and continuing my preparing to make tomorrow's lunch. "And Mira was the one who taught me to cook and gave me recipe books to follow. I enjoy it, it's relaxing." I murmured as I rolled the pin over the pastry, planning on making a kiwi tart for Lily's lunch tomorrow.

"Listen…I don't want there to be any reason for you not to trust me, you got that? What happened in the past is long since been and gone, so just forget about it. I don't hurt guild mates unless they really piss me off or they're just asking for it like the Salamander." That didn't really help my nerves at all and I think Gajeel noticed as he spotted that my hands were shaking. "Don't worry, I'll take care of the half pint whilst we're gone. Nothing's gonna happen to her with me there."

"Her name's Levy." I quipped at him sharply, turning around to shoot him a looked as I folded my arms across my chest. "And she's got more guts than you think. She's smart and a quick thinker, she'll get you out of situations that your fists would be useless in. She is as invaluable as water in a desert and you'll do well to remember that without her, you'll probably fail the first task. Being an S-Class wizard isn't all about brawn, you have to understand the meaning of limits and control, what it means to sacrifice and truly understand your own heart in order to fully access your potential. That's why you weren't chosen to be an S-Class wizard, Gajeel, because you lack the compassion and control. You're powerful, I grant you that, but you don't quite understand the value of life."

Gajeel's jaw gaped at me a moment, his eyes widened before he gave a gruff humph and looked away, fingers tightening their grip into his arms. "Yeah. Maybe you're right." He agreed, which surprised me. Gajeel had never struck me as one to easily give into an argument before, even it was obvious he was in the wrong. He was stubborn like that. "But I can't change who I am."

"You're wrong. You've already changed in more ways than you think. You're not the same guy you once were otherwise I wouldn't be standing in the same city as you, yet I've allowed you into my home and let you close to Levy. If you hadn't changed, then do you really think I'd let you within a hundred miles of her?" I questioned him and he exhaled slowly, his shoulders slumping. "Whether you like it or not, this guild is turning you into someone different and personally, I think it is a better person. You've grown stronger because of it and you'll continue to improve until you finally reach the point when you are ready to be boosted up a rank. We'll stick by you Gajeel because you're Fairy Tail now, and we expect the same in return. You're family and that means every one of us would give their life in order to protect you."

"I never thanked you for getting that jerk Laxus off my back." He murmured, not quite meeting my eyes. "Thanks."

"He was being an asshole and I don't like seeing unnecessary violence. You saved Levy when I didn't move fast enough, so thank you for that." He shrugged.

"Didn't want to see her get caught up in the fight." A few moments of awkward silence passed between us and I glanced over to the stove where the cake was finished baking and I inched closer to it, passing around Gajeel before taking it out. The cake didn't last the evening, the entire thing disappearing and I sighed softly, resting a hand on my stomach in satisfaction as Levy leaned back, yawning sweetly before she slumped to the side, her head butting against Gajeel's shoulder and he blinked down at her incredulously.

"I think you might have pushed her a bit too hard today." Lily mused as Gajeel continued to just stare down at her.

"The bedroom is upstairs, last door on the landing and she has the right side bed." I informed Gajeel, giving him a pointed look so he grumbled but complied, lifting Levy carelessly up in one arm so I narrowed my eyes and gave a quiet hiss, making him grumble further before he rearranged Levy in his arms, carrying her carefully but stomped upstairs all the same.

"Thank you for the meal, it was entirely wonderful." Lily told me charmingly so I gave him a bright smile.

"It was my pleasure Lily, do you have any requests for tomorrow?"


	6. Memories That Feel Like Ice

**For everyone who loves fluff, you're going to love this chapter! That's all I'm going to say, now read on my fellow fictioners!**

* * *

The snow was already beginning to melt, the sun shining down upon the city and the glistening snowflakes hardened into crystals before beginning to melt away into slush. Levy had already left with my picnic lunch I had packed for her and the others, leaving me alone in the house once again.

Unsure of what to do I decided to clean the house from top to bottom but seeing as Levy and I kept the place pretty much spotless there wasn't much I could do and in an hour I had gone through the entire house twice. I began to pace, utterly unsettled. This was ridiculous! This was all Loke's fault. If only he hadn't turned up out of the blue and shake every barrier I had placed carefully around myself then I wouldn't be wandering around like a lost lamb.

As I paced I caught my reflection in the only mirror we had in the house, making me stop and stare at myself, for once paying proper attention. I hadn't realised how luminous my eyes were, not only a simple honey brown but distinctly golden in colour, brought out by the sheer blackness of my hair. All I could think when I looked at my face was how little I looked like my mother.

Suddenly it dawned on me all at once. Loke wasn't the only reason I was feeling this way. When I realised what the date was, it all made a little more sense. Tomorrow was the day that my mother died. The realisation struck me like a cold dagger to the heart, making it difficult for me to breathe as I stumbled backwards, my hip knocking against the table and I gripped onto a chair for support and gasped for air. Tomorrow was the anniversary of her death. No wonder I felt so depressed, I had almost forgotten. How could I have forgotten?

Shaking my head I drew myself up and took a deep breath, calming my shivering heart before I turned and strode from the house, grabbing a cloak on my way and swung it around my shoulders in a clean sweep, lashing it together securely then pulled up the hood as I then made my way into town. I knew what I needed to do.

I went to the stone mason and commissioned him something simple and easy which he promised to have done by the end of the day so I nodded my head in thanks and left, still feeling a little sullen and cold within. Ordinarily I would have opted to have ice cream to cheer me up but I was so frozen inside that I knew it wouldn't help, just leave me with an even colder feeling than before.

Deciding that I needed to distract myself I walked around the market and browsed the stalls, striking up conversation with anyone who was willing and bought sweets for any children I saw, painting a smile on my face and received much warmer ones in return which helped lift me a little, so I continued until the afternoon where I returned to the stone mason.

The tombstone was small and rounded in a simple arcing shape, however the words that had been chiselled into its surface made me smile fondly as I traced the letters. _Kazumi Haruki, Beloved Mother and Angel who shielded from the darkness_. Satisfied with the work I paid the man for the tombstone then greatly shocked him when I lifted it up into my arms easily and carried it away. From the market I had purchased some items that I required and with everything now in hand, I walked all the way to the cliff tops where the ocean glittered beneath.

I set the stone down then began to cut into the earth, digging a small trench then set the stone into the ground so that it fit perfectly, making sure it was deep enough so that it would not fall over or be blown away no matter how strong the wind. Once that was done I cut away the grass with a dagger and churned up the soil, turning the earth into useable soil where I then scattered various seeds into its depths, smoothing them over so that they would grow then finally placed a stone slab before the headstone, taking a deep breath before I then finished with a small bowl meant for burning incense.

The wind was unusually still up here, it had never been drastically windy so it was the ideal spot for my mother's memorial as I began to burn the incense, a vanilla aroma wafting in the air around me as I sat cross legged before the stone, tears filling my eyes as I finally realised why I loved vanilla ice cream so much. It was what my mother had always smelled of.

"You can see the ocean now, mother." I murmured softly as I felt the breeze gently stroke through my hair and for a moment I could imagine it was my mother standing there behind me, working her willowy fingers through my locks. "Not the horrible grey sea back at that place but a proper ocean, one that glitters and sparkles in whatever light that rests upon it. It truly is beautiful." I continued, reaching up and brushing my tears away. "I'll be back tomorrow, I promise."

Getting to my feet I returned home where I had a stew waiting for Levy, Gajeel and Pantherlily when they got back and I listened to more of what had happened in Edolas and also to how their day had gone. Gajeel still seemed pretty intent on beating up Erza or Gildarts but Levy wasn't too keen on the idea herself.

I was a little easier around Gajeel and he made the effort to not make any sudden movements or sneak up behind me, purposefully making me aware that he was approaching for whatever reason so that I wouldn't be startled. He had a dry sense of humour that I found rather amusing from time to time however I got on with Lily best as he seemed naturally mature and world wise which I liked about him and found it easy to discuss diplomatic topics which Gajeel just frowned at in bewilderment before waving his hand, dismissing our discussion as trivial before returning to his own thing.

That night I got no sleep, too painfully aware of what tomorrow was so I spent most of the night cooking up sweet treats and trying out new recipes to pass the time, ignoring my yawns and droopy eyes until finally I collapsed on the sofa and passed out from exhaustion. I heard Levy leave and felt that she had placed a blanket around me so I smiled and snuggled into it for a while longer, hoping she had found the lunch pack I had made for them all.

I stayed resting for as long as I was able until finally I roused myself from my sleep and set to work. Today I dressed completely in black, pulling on a tight fitted black dress with a square neckline and loose sleeves that fell over my shoulders with a light rustle, following the neckline of the dress shoulder to shoulder. I fastened the corset tightly around my waist to secure it then flung out the skirts, feeling rather formal as I reached up and brushed through my hair, adorning several plaits into my hair to keep most of it back from my face before sliding into my knee high black boots.

My hand reached up and instinctively began to fiddle with the necklace I wore, its familiar shape memorised by the touch of my hand from each detailed feather on the wings to the shape of the star sign, Leo. It sometimes caused me pain to wear it but no matter how low I felt, I never took it off. It was my last solid connection to him and I was going to keep it for all I was worth.

Feeling ready I slipped away into the market and bought red roses, my mother's favourite flowers before taking them up to the cliff. The wind was dead quiet and the sun was boiling hot, having completely melted away the snow as I reached the memorial and knelt down, placing the flowers down in front of me then burned some more incense to comfort myself. "The sky is so wide here, mother, and the air is so clean. It's just as beautiful as the sea." I explained to her in a soft whisper. "I love to fly here, it gives me complete freedom and it feels as if I can fly away from all of my fears and troubles as they cannot touch me when I am in the sky. Did you ever get a chance to fly like I do now? Perhaps when you were younger."

As I closed my eyes the familiar scent of vanilla washed over me and I was surprised by the fact that I wasn't crying. I felt oddly at peace. "The sun is warm and feels glorious on the wings, even in the early morning and it reflects off the city, turning it into one of those ancient cities you used to tell me stories about as a child. I can remember them all, you know. They've never left me."

Pushing my hands against the ground I stood and brushed myself up before bowing my head, lacing my hands together as I closed my eyes and began to pray. I remained standing in the same place for a long stretch of time however I hardly noticed the minutes ticking by until I realised the sun had reached its zenith and it was very warm out.

Opening my eyes slightly I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. This was the moment, the very moment eleven years ago that she had been taken from me. I could feel the coldness of her skin against my fingers and the heat of her blood on my fingers even to this day.

"Fae?" I inhaled sharply and stiffened in place but did not turn around, gathering myself together before slowly I looked over my shoulder to see Loke standing there. He was wearing the same suit as when he'd appeared to save Lucy from Bickslow, however his hair was now cropped short the same way it had been in his human form and the three earrings in the one ear were visible once again too.

He walked towards me quietly, looking to the tombstone and his shoulders slumped slightly as realisation dawned on his features. "I see, that explains a lot." He murmured to me before looking. "I'm sorry." Unable to find my mask to hide under I simply shook my head, taking deep breaths as my emotions began to rebel and coil within me, threatening to all spill free in one colossal wave.

Without another word Loke opened an arm and gently rested it around my shoulders, pulling me into him and he embraced me securely as I began to tremble, shaking like a leaf in the wind as I sharply inhaled breaths to try and keep my tears at bay. "It still hurts, even after all this time." I whimpered to him and his grip fastened closer around me, head ducking to lean against mine and his comforting scent began to settle me piece by piece, calming me down.

"I know it does." My eyes flew open at his words and my fingers gripped more tightly into his jacket, clenching my teeth together as I looked up to the sky. As I watched a flock of birds fly overhead I found myself slowly smiling and I turned my face further into Loke's neck, relaxing my grip on him and secured my arms around his slim waist instead. "You look really pretty in that dress." I gave a tight laugh, the sound catching weakly in my throat as I pulled back and made to dry my face but Loke lifted his hands to cup my face and was already brushing away the tear stains away from my cheeks. "Who knew you had such a figure?"

"I did, you just never got to see." I replied tartly with a small smile, casting my eyes back to my mother's tombstone. "She never got a grave so I could never grieve properly. I thought it was time I made something to honour her."

"How do you mean there is no grave? Surely you buried her somewhere?" I shook my head no, my hands resting on Loke's elbows as his hands dropped to my neck where one hand was slowly coiling my hair around his fingers.

"I never got to see. It happened so fast that for weeks I still couldn't quite believe she was really gone even though I had nightmares about it." I somehow managed to find the strength to speak with a clear voice though I didn't speak particularly loudly. "I just…wish I could see her one last time."

"What happened to her exactly, Fae? You never told me the whole story." The dreaded question. I flinched away from it and shivered, pressing my eyes tightly shut before I took a deep breath.

"It was my father who killed her." His hands suddenly gripped my arms and I found myself being lifted up onto my toes as Loke yanked me closer to him, his eyes narrowed sharply in rage.

" _What_?! Your _father_? What kind of monster is he?"

"The worst kind. You see, he's actually a master of a dark guild." Carefully I brushed off Loke's hands and took several steps back, pain etched into my face as I sank to my knees and lowered my head before him. "I'll tell you Loke, but please promise me you won't think any less of me. I couldn't bear it if you hated me…" My words stopped when Loke reached out and touched a forefinger to my chin, lifting my head to meet his kind eyes as he smiled softly down at me.

"Nothing could ever change how I feel about you, princess." He murmured with a slight purr, making me gasp inaudibly at the numerous possibilities of his meaning however I brushed them all aside, putting it down to Loke's naturally flirtatious behaviour.

"I was born into a dark guild of assassins, Loke. My father is the master of the Morning Spears, the greatest assassin guild in all of Fiore, perhaps even the world." Loke's face dropped into a look of astonishment, staring as I quickly averted my gaze and ploughed ahead. "He raised me to be a killer but no matter how much he tried, I just couldn't convert. My mother was too much of a good influence. We had Angel Soul running through our veins, a distinct light magic and it protected us from his tortures and manipulations. My brothers weren't so lucky. The moment they were old enough to walk and talk I lost them." I gripped the layers of my skirt in my lap, my body tense all over as I trembled. "He tried to poison me with his shadow magic, using me as an experiment and created a new angelic form that I call my Black Heart mode, a she demon from hell. I keep her locked away but every now and then she gains enough strength to make an appearance. Only Gajeel has actually seen her when he attacked us…"

As the wind combed its fingers through my hair I sighed, opening my eyes to keep the images from reappearing. "Anyway, because I wasn't conforming, he used to try and beat me into submission and he eventually succeeded, but then it became a habit. One day he went too far and used a spell that would have killed me on the spot, being only nine at the time but…my mom…she leaped in the way. She tried to form a shield with her magic to protect me but he was too powerful and it sliced right through and killed her right before my eyes. Everything after that was nothing more than a blur. I did what I was told, I didn't ask questions, I just existed but I didn't really _live_ , if you understand what I mean." No tears came. I had no tears left and I was rather grateful for it however when I looked up I saw that Loke had his head bowed and he was shaking, anger and fury rolling from his scent, clashing with the usual sweetness jarringly.

"I never…I never knew just what you went through." Loke said in a dark voice, trembling from his rage as he lifted his head and I saw his eyes burning in a fury that I had never seen from before. It intimidated me but I didn't shy away from it, in fact it only drew me closer. "I always knew you had it rough but that's…that's just wrong! It's inhumane!" He shouted so I quickly reached out and gripped his sleeves, giving a soft tug to draw his attention back to me.

"It's over now." I told him gently but he shook his head, giving my arm a pull to draw me closer then ran a hand down my back, making me arch slightly as I shakily inhaled.

"These are what all your scars are from, aren't they?" He questioned me in a mellow voice, easily sending tingles shooting up my spine as his fingertips traced the line up and down slowly, making my eyes widen at the sensuous touch. "Damn him. I'll kill him if our paths ever cross, I swear."

"No don't, please. You'd be signing your own death warrant." I begged him desperately, jerking away to grip his face in my hands, looking up at him intently with burning eyes. "He's stronger than you think, his power rivals that of a wizard saint, it'd be too dangerous." Loke looked down passively into my eyes for a few moments before he sighed, his expression relaxing into a smile.

"How could I refuse such beautiful eyes like that? Alright then princess, you win." He told me but even as he wrapped his arms around me and drew my back flush against his chest in a rather intimate embrace I knew that he was lying. I could sense it. His arms curled around me to entwine his fingers with my own, his head tucking neatly over my shoulder, legs resting either side of me. "The necklace looks good on you." He murmured into my ear, sending another tingling sensation up my spine as my stomach knotted tightly. His fingers was stroking the wings I wore slowly however with its rather precarious placement on my chest I couldn't help but squeak slightly.

"I like it so I don't take it off. Plus it's the only jewellery I have." I answered in a quick gabble, making Loke chuckle as he pushed back all the hair on one side of my face to expose my neck, my eyes widening as he placed his nose into the grove and gently nuzzled small circles into my skin. "Loke…"

"I've missed your fragrance. Cinnamon. My favourite." He whispered back to me as I gulped, feeling a lump rise to my throat. "And your skin is so soft." As his hands crept further and further around my waist to tightly grip my stomach my hands quickly snatched his, making him freeze in place as I drew in shaky breaths, trembling slightly in his grasp as Loke lifted his head.

"Force of habit. I just can't resist a pretty girl such as you." He told me flippantly but I shook my head, forcing him to let me go and stood up, glancing one last time to my mother's memorial before starting to walk away. "Hey Fae, wait up! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." He explained as he ran to catch up to my side, reaching out and touching my shoulder. "I'm just really glad to see you. I've missed you princess."

"I've missed you too Loke." I answered, forcing myself not to make eye contact and focused forward instead. "You should stop by more often."

"I wish I could but I need to remain in the spirit world in case Lucy needs me." Loke answered, retrieving his hand and placing them in his pockets as he walked beside me. There was a long stretch of silence bordering on awkwardness as we both looked anywhere but each other. "How are you around Gajeel these days?" I blinked in surprise at his choice of question but answered all the same.

"Improving. He had dinner with Levy and I yesterday night along with Pantherlily. It was a little awkward at first but once he had something to boast about he was fine." I gave a small shrug as I hugged my arms to myself. "I heard that you got into a fight with him the other day."

"Yeah, maybe just a little." Loke acknowledged bashfully, rubbing the back of his head with a sly grin. "But he deserved it." I agreed a little but not entirely. "Anyway, he's a member of Fairy Tail now so I can't go picking a fight over things that have happened in the past, no matter how much I want to." Loke glanced my way briefly before dropping his arm, sliding his hand back into his pocket. "Listen, he said something a while back when we were fighting Phantom Lord and I've been meaning to ask you about it for a while now."

"Go ahead." I invited and he stopped walking, looking at the ground so I stopped and turned to face him, waiting patiently as I laced my fingers together in front of me, standing patiently as Loke looked at his reflection in a puddle of slush.

"When I went to try and rescue Lucy from him…he caught my name and said that…that when he ripped off your wing you screamed a name. He told me you'd screamed for me." Slowly his eyes lifted until they met with mine and I took a deep breath to exhale at his rather distraught expression. "Is that true?" Turning my face away I nodded my head, unable to look him in the eye.

"Yes." Loke gave a shuddering exhale then turned, walking towards a shop building and leaned against it for support as his face remained downcast.

"I should have been there to protect you."

"You were with the others protecting them, it's not your fault Loke. I should have been the one to have better control over my actions. If I'd been smarter about it I would have taken Gajeel down in my sky form instead of letting the she demon take over me. If anyone is to blame then it's me, so I deserved…" Loke suddenly flew forwards and clapped a hand over my mouth, his eyes blazing fiercely down into mine.

"Don't you _ever_ say that. You're wrong." He told me in such a certain tone that I could only nod my head obediently, staring up at him as he slowly drew back. As his eyes remained locked on mine I breathed slowly, noticing how there was barely any distance between us. If I just reached a little further then our lips would…no Fae, don't be stupid. If you kiss Loke then you would be admitting how you felt and you'd only end up breaking yourself.

He was looking down at me with such intense emotion that I almost buckled under its weight, unsure of how to respond or what to do next. Loke reached up and brushed the stray locks of my hair away from my face in a tender gesture before he pulled away and together started to walk again. "Should…shouldn't you be training with Gray?" I questioned after a while, wanting to break the sudden chill that had wrapped around us.

"He told me to go and sort out my problems." Loke chuckled, returning to his usual self in a heartbeat. "I was a little distracted yesterday so he told me to get lost and not come back until I was thinking straight."

"Why? What was the matter?" I questioned him but then he turned a silky look on me and I blinked under its rather seductive gleam.

"You, of course. I'll admit you had me pretty confused yesterday. I thought you'd be happy to see me but then you just walk away like I wasn't even there. Nearly broke my heart with such coldness. Are you sure you're not an ice wizard?" I rolled my eyes but blushed slightly, tilting my head away so that he wouldn't see.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know, I totally get it now so don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're not angry with me or anything." Nodding my head once I kept my eyes fixed forwards as we head down the street though I didn't really know where we were going.

"Shouldn't you be heading back to him now?"

"Probably, but only if you agree to one thing." Loke answered, reaching out and grabbing my hand to pull me around, trapping his claim against his chest as he looked down at me with his signature smirk, the sudden movement causing my heart to leap into my throat with a small squeak as my hair and skirts ruffled dramatically. "You let me take you out to dinner tonight."

"Dinner! With you?! I mean…alone?" At my horrified tone Loke barked a laugh, dropping my hand to return to his usual casual stance, hands sliding into his pockets as he arched an eyebrow at me.

"No need to sound so shocked, it's just casual." He assured me and I blushed deeply, biting on my lip as I reached up and began to fiddle with my hair, running my hands through it quickly as nerves gnawed at me inwardly. "So what do you say? Just for old times sake?"

"Well…I don't know…I mean…"

"Please?" I blinked then looked up at Loke, reading his soft expression and I found myself deeply tempted to accept. "All I want is to spend some time with my favourite princess." I blushed at that. He sure knows how to sweet talk a girl, I should really learn to control my blush otherwise I'd be no better than the rest of his giggling girls.

Finally I chuckled, relaxing against him and nodded my head. "Alright." Loke gave me a warm smile and inclined his head towards me gratefully, touching my face before he stepped back.

"I'll come get you around six, is that okay?"

"Sure, I'll be waiting." I agreed, returning to hugging my arms around me as I watched him began to retreat back.

"I'll see you tonight princess!" He gave a flick of his hand in farewell and I watched him leave until he was gone from sight. That was when I began to panic. What the hell are you thinking Fae? You do _not_ go on dates with spirits, that's just out of the question! You're so stupid sometimes.

"Ugh, why do I get myself into these situations?" I slammed the palm of my hand against my head then turned, heading home to start planning on how I was going to deal with this.


	7. Dance To The Song of My Heart

**I know some of you are telling me that Fae should mope around and cry because of how she's feeling, (I have also received some PM's), but I don't want Fae to be like every other character. Sometimes when people have problems they ignore them by doing other things. I know I do, it helps to distract me from what I'm feeling so that's what I was trying to** **incorporate.**

 **Also, I am fully aware that relationships between humans and celestial spirits is forbidden (or at least to my general knowledge, I can't remember how I know this), so please refrain from messaging me telling me that my story is wrong and that Fae and Loke can never be together because it's against the laws of the Fairy Tail universe.**

 **Firstly, this is _my_ story, although I do not own or have any right to the content of the Fairy Tail universe, this story and all independent characters are of my own creation, so I will be the one to decide when they cry and when they form a relationship or not. (N.B - This is no confirmation of any relationships, I am still deciding on whether not it will happen or not).**

 **Secondly, please trust me as an author. I only wish to create something that other people can enjoy for the reason of it being entertaining to read. I am very particular with details and although I make mistakes from time to time, I'm more than happy to be notified so that I can correct them, there is no need to be rude or abusive.**

 **Furthermore and finally, please stop reminding me about the whole human/spirit thing. I know _._ You guys have no idea what I have in store for you, so just sit back and enjoy things chapter by chapter. This is just a little bit of fun for you and something to keep my stress levels down, so there's no need to spam me with mail telling me I'm doing things wrong.**

 **Remember, be kind and loving to others, because you don't know how much a smile can heal hidden scars.**

 **Sorry for ranting off, but I felt like this needed to be said. Anyway, the next chapters are ready, so I hope you enjoy them ;)**

 **Much love,  
Silver  
X**

* * *

Pacing around the room I started to move books around to try and distract myself, arranging them on the shelves so that they were all in alphabetical order before then going into the kitchen and thinking about starting dinner for Levy.

I had just about finished making a bean soup when there was a knock on the door. Taking a deep breath I caught Jet and Droy's scent so I cleaned my hands then went to the front door, opening it to find they were there waiting with serious expressions on their faces. "Have you seen Levy? We're getting pretty worried about her." Jet questioned me as Droy tapped his fingers together.

"Yeah, we don't feel comfortable leaving her alone with that metal head. What if he's too rough with her? He could break her neck and then what? We'd lose Levy!"

"Chill out guys its fine. Lily is with them and I can easily fly over to wherever it is they go to train and check up on her if I feel concerned, which I don't so there's no need." An idea suddenly popped into my head so I stepped back. "How about you come in and join us for dinner later? I'm sure Levy would be glad for your company and team support." Their faces brightened and they didn't hesitate to step over the threshold, making themselves at home by lounging lazily on the sofas as I continued with dinner and dessert.

"Nice place, wasn't it Loke's?" Jet questioned and I almost dropped the spoon I was using at the mention of his name.

"That's right." I answered, glancing warily over at Droy as he began to hunt through the cupboards for snacks of any kind so I whacked him on the back of his head with my spoon, sending him scurrying out of the kitchen. "If you're that hungry then you can eat fruit but I advise you wait for your dinner!"

"Yes ma'am!" He yelped then sat down obediently on the sofa with Jet who looked rather bored. It was nearing five when Levy opened the door and dragged herself inside, groaning softly as Lily and Gajeel followed, sniffing the air expectantly.

"Hey Levy, rough day?"

"Try impossible." She groaned, almost collapsing where she stood but when Jet and Droy leaped up, calling out her name she squeaked then smiled. "Oh hey guys, I didn't expect to find you here, are you staying for dinner?"

"You bet we are! Just to make sure the metal head over there doesn't give you a hard time." Jet said as Gajeel sent him a dark look.

"The metal head can hear you." He growled before stalking over to stand near the fire, looking over some photos Levy had put up on the mantelpiece. Lily flew into the kitchen quietly and helped me serve the soup out into bowls and I placed a freshly baked roll on each plate underneath, revelling in the delicious smells but didn't set aside any for me.

"You're not eating?" Lily asked me so I shook my head.

"I have to go out tonight so I won't be joining you, I'm sorry." I informed him as Levy entered the kitchen to help out. "The dessert is in the cooler Levy and there is plenty more for seconds if anyone is still hungry." I explained as Lily took out the first set, leaving the two of us alone in the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Levy asked me curiously, giving me a slight smirk as she placed he hands on her hips. "This isn't like you at all." I blushed deeply and touched a hand to my cheek, feeling the heat gathering there as I cleared my throat.

"Well uh…you see...I'm going out to meet someone for dinner." Her eyes widened and sparkled brightly and she squealed, leaping forwards to clasp my hands between us as she grinned excitedly.

"Who is it?! You have to tell me!"

"Sh! I will, just not now, once I'm back and everyone has left." I assured her, making he giggle before she gave me a wink.

"Well then, you'd better go get ready." She told me before taking two plates and bowls of dinner out to the table whilst Lily entered the kitchen again. I gave a sigh and slumped back against the wall, touching my head gingerly before I looked at him imploringly.

"Lily, would you mind keeping the peace for me whilst I'm gone? I don't trust the three of them to keep their cool around Levy."

"Don't worry, I shall ensure that nothing happens to either Levy or your home. It will remain completely intact until you return." He assured me and I gave him a smile of thanks before I head upstairs to get changed. I didn't really know what to wear so I decided to go for something simple. Out of my small collection of clothes I pulled on a knee length black skirt and a red halter neck top, shaping my figure nicely and I pulled my hair up into an elegant twist to keep the majority of it out of my face though several unruly locks fell free almost instantly.

On my feet I pulled on some sandals seeing that it would remain warm out even at nightfall though I did pull on an ivory cardigan also just to cover my shoulders. Feeling that I was ready I glanced out of the window to see the sun was starting to set so I slipped downstairs, pausing slightly at the door where Levy caught my eye and gave me a wink, making me smile at her encouraging gesture before slipping out into the open.

I looked around me and took a small breath, gathering my senses before I walked down the street towards where I could sense Loke approaching. "I thought the idea was for me to come to you, not the other way around." He chuckled as I approached him, making me smile softly as I stopped before him.

"I thought I'd save you part of the trip." I answered him, fiddling with the loose parts of my hair nervously as Loke stepped back to cast his eye over me slowly. At first he looked a little surprise, his eyes lingering at my neck and chest for a brief moment before he smiled.

"You look utterly ravishing, I feel quite inferior."

"Oh stop it." I clucked, rolling my eyes as I stepped forwards and slipped my arms through his, looking up at him with a smile. "You and I both know you're the better looking one out of the two of us. Now, where to?" He laughed gently before turning around and leading me back the way he'd come.

"Just follow me princess and you'll see. Though this time no arguing over the bill, I'm paying and that's that." He warned me.

"But-"

"No."

"Loke…"

"No."

"That's not-"

"No." I scowled at him, making him grin and wink at me before he led me onward through the streets. I gazed up at the sky to see that it was filled with soft clouds and they seemed to absorb the sunlight radiantly, making me smile dreamily as I walked still linked onto Loke's arm.

"So how is your training with Gray coming along?" I questioned after a while, deciding that it was time to strike up conversation though Loke gave me a wicked grin along with his reply.

"You're not trying to extract information from the enemy on your friends' behalf are you?" He questioned me teasingly so I gave him a playful shove, making him chuckle as he was pushed a step to the side.

"You know I wouldn't do that, I'm just curious."

"We're doing fine, thank you for worrying, though I think I'm naturally more gifted than Gray is. He lacks a certain artistic finesse that I was born with." I could tell just by his tone that he wasn't being serious so I didn't reward him with the reprimand he was after, instead playing along.

"You're rather cocky aren't you? Should you even be talking about your teammate like that?" I asked him challengingly, a small smirk on my lips as Loke returned the expression.

"What can I say? The truth hurts." We shared in a laugh before I realised that we were heading towards the harbour, however he stopped at a sweet looking restaurant that faced the ocean, selling all kinds of seafood delicacies and Loke took my hand before leading me inside.

He had already reserved a table at the window in the corner of the restaurant so we were shown straight over and Loke began to make suggestions about what was the best and what to stay away from so I made my choice of food based on his advice before handing the menu back over.

Taking a deep breath I looked out towards the ocean, watching as the waves rolled against the beach with frothy foam. "I've heard you've been out doing a secret mission for the master these last couple of months." Loke said and I looked away from the ocean and towards him. "Is it still secret or are you allowed to tell me?"

"Well technically I'm not finished yet." I answered with a small shrug. "I'll be going back out onto the road once the week is out to continue as there are still loose ends I need to tie up, I'm only hanging around so I can help Levy and the others in any way I can. She's a little stressed over this trial." I admitted. "But other than that I can't disclose any information to you, it's still private and the master strictly forbade me from telling anyone else the specifics."

"I get that, no worries." Loke assured me before leaning back in his seat, his eyes never wavering from mine as I struggled to maintain eye contact. "You know I was a little surprised to find you weren't put in the running for S-Class wizard this year. You have the power and the means, is it because Makarov needs you out doing his little tasks for him?"

"Possibly, I was rather glad I wasn't chosen as I was completely unprepared. I get why people would want to be boosted up a rank but to me it doesn't matter. I trust in my own abilities and that's all that really concerns me, rank doesn't matter." I frowned slightly at Loke, a little curious. "Since you're a celestial spirit, won't you be giving Gray an unfair advantage? Aren't you meant to be more powerful than the ordinary wizard?"

"Not necessarily." He replied smoothly, waving a hand as he rested back, completely relaxed whilst I remained sitting bolt upright. "Sure I'm strong but that's only because of who I am and what I'm meant for. That doesn't mean I'm invincible though." I guess that made sense. Even though Loke was leader of the zodiacs he wasn't unlimited in power and he'd be facing three of the toughest wizards ever known to Fiore alongside Gray. Maybe it still wouldn't be enough. "So come on, tell me something." I blinked at him.

"About what?"

"Anything." Loke answered, picking up the wine he'd ordered whilst I received the water I had asked for. "I want to know more about the mystery that is Fae. Do you even have a last name? You've never mentioned it to anyone else."

"Well yes but I've since abandoned it. I prefer to take my mother's surname now, the one carved on her memorial. My full name is actually Faerie Sora Haruki." I revealed and Loke blinked in surprise. "My mother chose my names. Faerie after the mythical beings designed for the light and Sora for the sky that we were destined to fly."

"Faerie…and you just so happened to join Fairy Tail. Seems fate destined you to join our guild." Loke said with a chuckle as I blushed slightly and tucked some hair behind my ear. "What did your mother look like?" And it all came spilling free. I told him all about her golden hair, her warm and loving eyes, the way she had always smelled sweet and welcoming whenever I hugged her and recanted all of the memories I had of her that were happy. All the way through I did not shed one tear but rather smiled, filled with a peaceful happiness.

Once I was done and the food had arrived I started to ask Loke about the spirit world and the other spirits so he told me funny stories about the antics they got up to and I found myself unable to stop laughing as we ate our food, finishing our first course then tried several selections from the dessert menu. I hadn't realised how hungry I was, I hadn't eaten all day so I was making up for it now.

The conversation flowed easily and I found myself thinking back to the old days when Loke and I had been just the same way before, talking and laughing easily with one another. Once we were stuffed full from all the food I leaned back in my seat and stretched upwards, groaning in satisfaction before giving a smile to Loke who continued to watch me. "Thanks Loke, I needed this."

"Always happy to assist, princess." He winked at me before signalling the waiter over where he paid the bill and refused to tell me how he'd gotten the money seeing as he didn't work anymore. All he told me was that the spirit world provides for pretty much everything so I let it rest for a while.

Loke placed his hands in his pockets and I instinctively took his arm in mine, leaning against him in a slight embrace as he led me out of the restaurant and he blinked down at me before relaxing. He walked me onto the beach where I kicked off my sandals and instantly splashed into the surf, giving a laugh as I listened to the joyous music that played from a band on the wharf. I began to move to the rhythm, closing my eyes and allowed my body to move and respond to the music, striking up a festive dance with kicks and twirls, constantly smiling as I kicked up the spray of the surf then leaped into the air, flicking my legs backwards with pointed toes as I positioned my arms elegantly, throwing one hand up into the air as I turned my head to the side with a laugh.

When I landed I continued to move my feet, splashing and spinning until finally I was breathless and my legs were soaking wet, making Loke laugh as I squeaked and raced out of the sea as a huge wave came threateningly close. Seeing Loke's obvious amusement I smirked as a wicked thought came to my mind, making him stop short but before he could do anything I grabbed his arms and flung him into the waves, making him stumble backwards still fully clothed and I gripped my stomach as I laughed, glad to have returned the favour.

"Now you're just asking for it." Loke grinned mischievously then sprung at me, grabbing my hands and dragged me into the water with him where our fingers locked together in a wrestle, trying to throw the other back into the waves to soak them completely however I cheated a little, flicking up my feet and splashed him with the salty water, making him rear back so with a final shove, I sent him falling back into the sea with a yell. "Fae! You're gonna regret this!"

"Oh I don't think so." I answered with laughter, smiling broadly however as Loke lunged for me I squeaked and leaped back out of his grip, running for the shore as he tore after me, water sloshing everywhere. I was about to disappear out of reach when I felt Loke tackle me from behind, sending us both tumbling into the dry sand and I squealed with laughter, feeling as giddy as a schoolgirl as we hit the soft sand and Loke pinned me down with his hands gripping my wrists, smirking down at me as he shook out his hair, splattering me with the seawater. "Loke! Loke stop that!"

"Now give me one good reason why I shouldn't pick you up and just throw you into the water?" He challenged, shifting his weight as he crouched over me and I wriggled beneath him, biting my lip as I tried to find a comfortable space though I could feel the tension in my stomach continue to escalate.

"Um…because…" I blinked my eyes innocently up at him, trying to think of an answer. "Because if you do then the next time we're out together I won't let you pay the bill." Loke paused, contemplating on it for a moment before giving a laugh and leaning back, still sitting on me as he reached up and took off his jacket before reaching up and tugging off his tie too, my eyes widening as he then reached for his shirt.

"Okay you got me there. I'll let it slide just this once." He winked at me before he moved off me, sitting down at my side as he then stripped of his shirt and lay the clothes out to dry, kicking off his shoes also before he rested his arms on his knees and gazed outward towards the sunset as I blushed beside him, keeping my eyes averted from his toned and muscled body. His stature is rather deceptive, being so slim you wouldn't think he would have such definition but don't let his lean figure fool you.

Slowly I sat up and fiddled with my skirt, setting it neatly to cover my knees before I set my hands in my lap and looked out to the setting sun as the red and golden tones continued to darken. "It's pretty don't you think? Sunset and twilight are my favourite times of day."

"I like the night time." I answered softly, still gazing out at the beautiful scene before me as the ocean gleamed. "Especially when I fly. I enjoy flying among the starry heavens."

"I thought you might, but don't you get cold?" He asked but I shook my head.

"Never." Loke's eyes lingered on my face as I gazed a little distantly, becoming a little lost in thought but I could feel his gaze upon me, my cheeks warming slightly and my eyes dropped from the sunset down to my hands. Loke said nothing more and we settled in the warmth of the setting sun, growing a little sleepy and I found myself drifting towards his shoulder, resting my head against him as I exhaled and closed my eyes to relax in the splendour of the evening. This day had gone from something that should have been dark and grief stricken to one full of laughter and enjoyment, all thanks to Loke. I owed him so much.

His arm had found its way around my waist to pull me closer to him, his head leaning against the top of my own as he breathed deeply on the verge of sleep. I found myself beginning to hum a lullaby to myself, the same one that my mother would always sing. It felt right, a way of commemorating her however as Loke realised that the voice was mine he sat up a little straighter in surprise, listening to it intently and did not speak until the song had ended.

"I didn't know you could sing."

"My mother could sing and I learned a few songs from her. She was far better than I was, I remember. She would sing me to sleep every night and brush through my hair." I murmured sleepily, turning closer into Loke and curled up against him and he let me get comfortable before he lowered his arm around me once again.

"Will you sing for me again?"

"Maybe another time." I answered with an indistinct yawn. I didn't sing often but when I did it was because I was completely at ease. Loke didn't try to push me, instead tucked his head on top of mine and together we watched as the last rays of light slipped down below the ocean's horizon, leaving us to gaze upwards instead to the endless array of stars as they blinked their sleepy eyes open. "The stars are so beautiful here. I never really saw them back at my father's guildhall. The first night I looked up at the open sky I had almost fainted in disbelief. I thought the night sky was the most beautiful thing ever to exist." I murmured as Loke looked to me, both his arms curled around me as we lay back on the sand to look upwards comfortably.

"How did you escape?" He asked me so I exhaled and shifted, using his shoulder as a headrest.

"I'm not entirely sure. A part of me is convinced I was dreaming but then a small degree of me is adamant that it must have been real. I was in my room asleep but I had heard her singing, so I awoke to find her sitting beside me, her body glowing a soft gold like some sort of spirit but then she disappeared. I had gone to my balcony to find her there too, floating out over the ocean and I had tried to reach her but the stone had crumbled when I leaned too far and I was thrown into the ocean. The height should have killed me and if it didn't the waves would be sure to finish the job but somehow I survived, washing up on a beach somewhere. I didn't know where I was or how to get back to the guild but then I had realised that I had a chance of freedom. If my father ever catches me he'll kill me on the spot, but I was willing to die for a small taste of freedom so I ran for my life, going as far away as I could until eventually I managed to arrive here in Magnolia, having heard stories about how strong the Fairy Tail guild is."

"You sure keep the surprises coming, princess." Loke murmured to me as I lifted my head to look at him, blinking softly as the moonlight gleamed down against his skin. His hand reached up and gently rested against my face, brushing small patterns into my skin until I smiled and lowered my head back down again, listening to the beat of his heart against my ear. "It's late, I should probably take you home."

"Hm…" I agreed incoherently, giving a small nod of my head as Loke slowly sat up with me, brushing the sand from my hair. "Where do you sleep Loke?"

"At a hotel." He answered me as I found my sandals and pulled them on before carefully rubbing my eyes. Loke dressed himself again in his surprisingly dry clothes and helped me to my feet, slinging an arm around my shoulder and I reached up with my hand to lace my fingers through his, giving him a smile before we began to walk back to where Levy was no doubt waiting for a full report.

"Thank you for today Loke, I really needed something to cheer me up." I said as I nuzzled against him affectionately. "You always seem to know exactly what's best for me."

"It's my job, taking care of pretty ladies such as yourself." He answered me playfully so I rolled my eyes and didn't answer further, settling for the comfortable silence between us as we walked back, however when Loke noticed me give a slight shiver he took off his jacket and draped it around my shoulders. "Better?" I nodded my head, giving him a smile in thanks before looking ahead of me again.

Loke walked me all the way up to the door and I took a quiet breath through my nose to sense who was around. The guys had all left a while ago it seemed and Levy was upstairs. "Thanks again Loke, I owe you one." I told him as I shrugged out of his jacket and handed it back to him so that he could shrug back into it.

"My pleasure." He answered quietly, his voice dropping slightly as he glanced around. "You know what happens at the end of a date, right?" He asked me a little mischievously and I frowned at him a little. From what I had read in books the guy who always walks his lady to the door most often kissed her before she went inside. Oh no…please don't tell me Loke planned to…I'm in big trouble.

"Well uh…I'm not sure. Was this really a date necessarily? I mean two friends going out together for a meal is perfectly innocent…" I babbled however as I did so Loke rested his hand against the door and was leaning closer, my eyes widening as I caught my breath in my throat and my back pressed against the door. Loke's eyes were slowly sliding shut whilst mine remained hyper alert, staring openly as I tried to scramble my thoughts together but they all left me as Loke's lips came dangerously close to my own.

Suddenly his lips passed over and brushed against my forehead instead as he straightened up, his hand curling around the back of my neck to hold me against him with a tender intimacy, lingering a while as I stared into the darkness, feeling wholly relieved and distinctly disappointed also. When he drew back he smiled to me and for a moment I forgot how to respond before I shook myself awake and returned the warmth, his hand still on the back of my neck as his other hand began to entwine my hair around his fingers. "Sleep well princess. I'll see you soon." He promised and I nodded my head in answer.

"You too Loke. Good luck with the training and the test." I answered in an equally quiet voice, my eyes locking with his a moment longer before he let go of me and stepped away, allowing me to turn and slide into the house with an exhale of the breath I had been holding unwittingly.

Levy came thundering down the stairs, jumping the last few and instantly began to ask questions as I leaned back against the door. "So who was it? Can you tell me now? Where did you go? What happened? You have to tell me everything!" She pleaded so I gave a chuckle.

"Let me take a bath and change, then I'll tell you." I promised so she nodded her head and let me get myself ready for bed, climbing in to join her once I was changed into a silk nightdress I had treated myself to a while back. "I think you can guess who it was already."

"Loke." Levy nodded her head with a smirk in the darkness. "That one was a no brainer."

"True." I agreed before telling her everything that happened. By the end of it Levy was whispering excitedly, trying to tell me that this was proof that Loke was head over heels for me but I couldn't see it myself. Loke was like this with all women, he'd only treated me today because I needed it. It didn't mean anything.

"So how do you feel now? Is it still just a crush or have things gone way beyond that?" I heard Levy ask me and I blinked, realising that there was a tear sliding down my cheek so I brushed it quickly away, taking a deep breath to come to terms with my own feelings.

"I've fallen for him Levy, it feels as if I've been knocked out of the sky and no matter how much I flap my wings they won't carry me back up. I…I'm in love with him." Sensing my distress Levy stretched out her spindly arms and curled them around me in an embrace. She was warm and comforting however there was one huge problem.

She just wasn't Loke.


	8. Trespassers

**Happy Halloween everyone! ^-^**

* * *

At the end of the week I waved everyone off with a smile, standing at the harbour as the great Fairy Tail ship sailed off into the distance, all my friends cheering and waving goodbye and I stayed put until they were long gone from sight.

Satisfied that they were well underway and that there was no need to stay I picked up my pack and slung it on my back over my katana as they rested neatly on my back, the two long ribbons fluttering in the breeze as I began to walk away and head out of the city.

I had just started to walk on the mountain road when I heard small voices calling out after me, echoing on the wind and I lifted my head, listening to the sound before turning around. "Carla? Lily?" I questioned as I saw their small shapes flying towards me. My hand still gripping the strap of my backpack I walked back towards them then knelt down on the ground as they settled, wings disappearing as they both looked up at me with serious expressions. "What's the matter you two? Carla, you look as if you've seen a ghost."

"You may as well be right, I have a dreadful feeling that Wendy and the others might be in danger." Carla said to me and I blinked in surprise as she continued to explain. "You see I have a unique gift that allows me to see glimpses into the future and I am quite certain that something is going to happen at the trials, we simply must follow after them and intervene if necessary. I am not comfortable letting this simply progress on its own, I feel that we should be there." She told me in her prim and diplomatic tone, making me arch an eyebrow and glanced towards Lily before returning my focus on her.

"Have you spoken to Master Makarov about this? I'm sure he'll listen to reason. What is it you've been seeing exactly? Do the others get hurt?" Carla looked away, her ears flattening slightly.

"I am not quite sure, I only see small fragments of the future and they are all quite undecipherable. All I am sure of is that something is not quite right and I do not wish to trouble the master if I am wrong. Please, will you come with us after the others? We would go alone but Lily here suggested that we ask you to accompany us." Carla mentioned and Lily nodded his head to me.

"That is correct. If Carla's premonition is correct and those at the trial is in danger then I believe it prudent to bring as many able bodied warriors along with us. Seeing as you are able to fly on your own and are distinctly more powerful than anyone else left at the guild, I thought you to be the best candidate to accompany us." He explained to me and I nodded my head in understanding though I was not quite convinced that it was a good idea following after the others. The master would probably have a fit if he found out we interrupted the trials. "Please, we will not make ourselves a nuisance and we shall not intervene with the trial itself, we only wish to ensure that our friends are safe."

"I dread to think what might happen to poor little Wendy if something should happen." Carla worried, her eyes shining softly as she clutched her paws to her chest. "The child is teamed up with that despicable character Mest and I do not approve of him, nor am I convinced he is capable enough to protect her should anything indeed go wrong. I wish to be there beside her!"

"In ordinary circumstances I would go with you but I am on an important quest for the master right now, I cannot afford to delay any longer than I have already, it's a top priority issued by the magic council themselves." I informed them and I watched as Carla's tears began to fall and I hesitated, biting my lip before looking towards the ocean as Lily patted her back reassuringly.

"Do not cry Carla, it will all be alright." He assured her and I gave a sigh. If Carla was right and my friends truly were in danger then I should be there to help protect them no matter what my mission. That's the heart of Fairy Tail, being there to protect those you love.

"Alright, I shall go with you." I said finally, standing up and taking a step back as I began to glow with a rush of golden light forming a circle around me and my wings appeared, stretching out gloriously underneath my pack as I shifted it into a more comfortable position. "But you must promise me that we will have no contact with anyone during the trials and that you will both stay by my side regardless of the situation unless it becomes necessary for us to separate. Do I have your word?"

"Agreed, you have my word of honour that I shall not interfere unless it is absolutely necessary." Lily said to me with a trust worthy expression so I inclined my head gratefully towards him.

"And I promise also." Carla nodded, wiping her face and drawing herself up as they both flew up into the air to hover by my head. "We must hurry to catch up with them before we lose track."

"Don't worry, I have sharp eyesight. Once we're in the skies I'll be able to track them without a problem." I assured them both before taking a running jump, leaping up into the air with a spiral then flapped my wings, creating a boom of sound before flying with them both out over the ocean.

The heat soon became almost unbearable so I flew closer to the ocean for some cooling spray, flying a little faster to create a little draft for me before I soared back upwards to join the two exceeds. "So Carla, why exactly don't you trust this Mest?" I asked her and she lowered her head with a sigh.

"A week has passed but I remember it like it was yesterday." She told me before explaining about how Mest had approached Wendy and told her that he was Mystogen's apprentice, making both Lily and I start in surprise. She told us about how they had argued over the matter before finally Wendy put her foot down and informed Carla that she was going no matter what. "So in the end she chose to ignore me, claiming she needed to help Mest in order to repay her debt to Mystogen."

"And that's the reason the two of you didn't speak to each other for an entire week?" Lily questioned as Carla shook her head.

"She's more stubborn than she looks, Lily."

"The same could be said for you." I chuckled in agreement. I hadn't known Wendy and Carla long but the two of them argued and bickered like a mother and daughter, obviously loving one another no matter how much they fought.

"In all honesty I couldn't care less about her teaming up with that creep Mest, it's the trial itself that has me on edge. I've got a really bad feeling about it." She said as I looked ahead and almost stopped flying. We were closing in on the island and it was certainly something to behold. An island that stood on top of an island in the form of a great tree with massive roots twisting around and around one another, reaching up seemingly to brush against the sky itself. Shaking my head I picked up the pace again and joined back in with the conversation, listing to Lily's contemplative tone.

"Personally I think we need to keep an eye on this Mest fellow. He said he was Mystogen's pupil but that doesn't sit well with me." Lily said and continued to think in silence for a while until we landed on a beach of white sand. "The prince, I mean Mystogen, felt it was best to avoid contact with other people whenever he visited this world."

"That's right." I agreed as I walked alongside them. "I only met Mystogen once and to be honest, it wasn't much of an introduction. He put everyone in the guild to sleep so that we wouldn't see his face however I managed to fight off the sleeping spell he cast for a while but when I did succumb to it, he caught me and I only caught a glimpse of him but it wasn't enough to tell you anything distinct about him." I explained to them both as they looked up at me, Lily nodding his head.

"And that's why I find it hard to believe he would have a pupil here." I stopped a minute and thought.

"Hold on, you're saying that Mest is claiming to be Mystogen's pupil, correct?" They both nodded their head once at me. "Well I can't see how that's possible, seeing as Mystogen went back to Edolas in the months that I was gone from the guild and in that time was when Mest showed up. They can't have had any contact, it's just impossible."

"Wait, do you mean to say that Mest _hasn't_ been a member of Fairy Tail for several years?" Carla questioned incredulously, staring at me with wide eyes as I blinked.

"No he can't have been, I've never seen him before now. In fact the day of the trial announcement was the first time I'd ever heard or seen him." My eyes suddenly clouded and darkened, gushing a slight red in anger. "Something tells me that we may have an infiltrator in our midst, someone who has been manipulating everyone else in the guild."

"But how are you not affected if that is the case?" Lily asked me so I spread my hands simply.

"I'm pretty impervious to many forms of magical manipulation and illusions, it was part of my training in the early years of my life all the way up until I was eighteen and ran away from home." I explained to them before continuing to walk.

"What are you two trying to say exactly?" Carla questioned and Lily lowered his head slightly, eyes glaring forward as he led the way.

"While it's nothing more than baseless speculation, I have a theory. I know it might sound crazy, but I don't think Mest is a member of Fairy Tail." Carla stopped short and I heard her intake a breath sharply, staring in complete shock at Lily.

Suddenly I felt a sharp burst of dark magical energy suddenly burst free from somewhere, causing me to gasp and falter slightly as I felt it burn through the life of the nature around it, the poisonous fume striking an instinctive fear straight through me as Carla and Lily turned to look at me with confusion. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Carla…find Wendy…stay by her." I whispered, still trembling slightly at the sheer force of such destructive power. "Lily, protect them both, I need to find the others and fast. I think they may be in danger. Stay close to one another!" I ordered before soaring up into the air, gliding once around the island before I dove down and began to weave through the trees at a blinding speed, heading straight for the source of the black magic as it began to swell once more, my breaths uneven and sharp until finally I could see.

Someone was standing amidst a black cloud of deathly destruction, gripping their head in pain as Elfman and Evergreen ran away from the gathering darkness, grabbing Happy to pull him back from trying to reach Natsu as he stared, the full force heading straight for him.

With a surge of energy I gave a sharp yell and flung myself forwards, a sphere forming around the both of us as I flung out my hands and formed a barrier between the dark magic and Natsu, standing resolute however as it seeped into my shield it began to crack and break, the colossal power greatly overshadowing my own so I poured all my strength into holding it firm, gritting my teeth and trembling under the weight.

It didn't last long, thankfully. The moment the last of the black cloud had disappeared into dust my shield broke into tiny shards and dissolved, causing me to exhale slowly as I then brought myself upright as Natsu whirled around, staring at me in shock. "Fae! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Lucky I was around." I answered him as he stood, my hand reaching out to look at the scarf he wore which had been turned black as pitch. "Your scarf took the initial wave of magic and I held off the rest. You're lucky to be alive Natsu." Suddenly Natsu grew angry, growling under his breath as he gripped his scarf and glared at it.

"He'll pay for this!" I arched an eyebrow at Natsu curiously. "Next time I see that punk he's getting a fiery fist to the face!"

"Quit it Natsu." I snapped finally, swinging out a hand and whacked him hard in the face, sending him flying into a tree which crumbled to dust under the force of his body and the previous blast from the stranger. "It looked to me that the wizard didn't intend to hurt anyone, judging by your character I'm guessing you probably threw the first punch, am I right?"

"Spot on." Evergreen answered as I placed my hands on my hips, allowing my Take Over to return to human form as Natsu sluggishly dragged himself back towards us.

"In that case, you probably triggered the reaction so you have only yourself to blame." I told Natsu with a glare. "Were either of you hurt?"

"Only my pride." Evergreen responded with a shrug of her hands. "Otherwise I'm still as I used to be, fresh faced and beautiful." I ignored her after that.

"Where'd the cry baby go anyway?" Elfman questioned as Natsu began to spout off how ridiculous he looked wearing a black scarf with a black vest, making me slap a hand to my face as Elfman just stared. "After all that he's worried about fashion?"

"Natsu!" I snapped and he quickly fell into an obedient silence. "You guys, I think something's going on around here. Carla was the one who asked me to come after you all along with Lily, they think that there's something creepy happening and after what I just witnessed, I'm more inclined to believe them. You guys should get back to the trials, I'll find our black wizard friend and deal with him."

"Are you sure about that Fae? I feel kinda bad leaving you to deal with it all alone." Natsu said so I shot him a narrow eyed look, making him recoil with a squeak before racing away. "Back to the trial, got it!"

"Aye sir!"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get moving and beat down this trial like real men!" Elfman yelled, punching the air as Evergreen flipped out on him.

"When I want a shirtless oaf to boss me around you'll be the first to know!" She yelled at him before they both started to run in the opposite direction. I watched them both go before I took a deep breath, tracking the scent that I wanted before I locked on and began to follow it. The guy had staggered around for a while, he must have been weakened by releasing two consecutive blasts of such powerful energy, I'm a little worried about him. Judging by his footprints he was practically dragging himself away, relying heavily on the support from the trees around him.

I followed them further down the slope away from the clearing I had found the others in and continued down a river path, taking deep breaths every now and then to follow the trail until finally I caught sight of him, sitting alone at the base of a tree. He was breathing heavily and I could see his hands shaking as he curled up, wearing rather fine robes with a white toga flung over one shoulder.

Something about him reminded me of someone else but I couldn't quite place it, a small familiarity which encouraged me to trust this stranger rather than feel hostile despite the fact that he was trespassing. Black hair hung around his face in rather messy locks, adding to his rather amiable appearance as I slowly approached. When he heard me coming, however, his head snapped up and he held out a hand in warning, breathing heavily. "Stay back! Keep away from me!"

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." I told him as I continued to approach him fearlessly.

"No, no, you don't understand, you're in danger here, get away from me!" He pleaded so I stopped a few feet short of him, tilting my head to the side slightly to register the panicked and fearful look in his eyes. He was terrified but I don't think I was the source of his fear, perhaps he was frightened he would lose control and let out another blast like the one before.

"You don't have to be afraid, I can protect myself should you release another black cloud like the one before." I told him softly as I crouched down and began to crawl slowly towards him, offering a kind smile as he inhaled sharply, shrinking back as I held out a hand. "Just trust me, it's alright. The more you relax, the more control you'll have."

"I can't control it at all…you don't…understand…" He tried but I inched closer again, still holding out my hand and his dark eyes lowered to my outstretched fingers, staring at them with a silent longing and his hand twitched towards mine before he snatched it up.

"Close your eyes." I instructed quietly as I listened to the pounding of his heart in his chest. "My name is Fae, I'm a member of Fairy Tail. My magic is strong enough to repel an attack like the one you released as I can quickly replenish my own magical energy and I can create a shield made from light, which counteracts your dark magic, so don't be afraid. Close your eyes and take deep breaths." At the lulling of my tone and slow words the stranger did as I instructed, closing his eyes and began to breathe more evenly, taking deep inhales and slow exhales as I sat kneeling on the ground, my hand still held out towards him.

Slowly he reached out with his own hand, fingers stretching outward as he pressed his eyes tightly shut and scrunched up his features, waiting for the apparent inevitable so I let him take his time until finally, our fingertips brushed. I heard his sharp gasp as I slid my fingers to entwine with his, holding his hand comfortingly as his eyes flew open and he stared at me with mouth agape. "You see? Nothing happened." I told him with a gentle chuckle. "Now, would you please tell me what you're doing here? This is island is sacred to my guild and only those bearing the mark of Fairy Tail are allowed here." I explained to him, turning over my other hand so that he could see the insignia on my arm.

"Sacred? I am sorry, I did not know. I just came here seeking isolation and peace." He murmured back to me, still staring at the link of our fingers. Something told me that he had spent much of his life shutting himself away from other people in fear of hurting them and I felt a pang of pity for him as he reached out with his other hand and slowly lifted it to my face, hesitantly pausing before gradually he pressed the flat of his palm against my cheek, blinking slightly in surprise. "So soft…and warm…"

"What's your name?" I asked him however when I heard the boom and crackle of something shooting into the sky I quickly gripped the stranger's shoulder with my free hand in an instinctive means to shield him, turning my face up to the sky where a bright red light flared brightly against the sky blue. Carla really was right, something was happening that wasn't supposed to.

Soon I could sense the danger vibrating in the air waves around me, the trepidation giving me the warning as I took a deep breath and relaxed as the black wizard stared at me still his fingers gripping onto my hand and arm tightly. "So much conflict. Will it ever end?" His expression was so heartbreakingly sad that I couldn't help but feel pity for him, wanting to help him somehow.

Suddenly I heard and felt a massive surge of magical energy from somewhere in the distance and as I gasped I felt my body crumble slightly under the pressure, my mind filling with the images of strange men trampling over our sacred ground and I could feel a deep lodged pain in my chest, somehow knowing that everyone was in immediate danger.

"Are you alright?" The black wizard asked me as he held my arms to support me having seen me slump forwards, concern flickering in his eyes as I slowly lifted my head again.

"My friends are in danger, I have to go and help them." I reached out and rested a hand on his shoulder, giving him a gentle smile up at him. "Please, will you promise to stay here? You're still a little weak from the magic you used earlier and need to rest. Once I'm certain that the situation is under control I'll come back for you and help you in any way I can but right now I'm needed to fight."

"Must there always be violence? Why can't the world move forward without war?" His low tone made me blink a few times before I lifted his chin, bringing his dark and oddly familiar eyes to meet mine.

"The world is moving forwards whether wars are fought or not. Sometimes fighting is necessary because it gives you the chance to protect those you love when they might be helpless, I'm proud to fight alongside my guild mates, they make me stronger." I said to him quietly as he continued to stare at me with slightly watery eyes. "I'd rather there would be no wars but you see, there's just too much evil in the world to stop conflict from ever happening. It's human nature but that doesn't mean that everyone is the same. We fight for those people who deserve to continue their lives in peace, who want nothing more than to exist in harmony with everyone else without the fear of war and death."

"You speak as if you know great pain." He said to me and I just gave a shrug of my shoulders, pulling back as my hands settled in my lap. "How can someone as young as you know so much suffering? It is not right!" He gripped his head and I felt a surge of power in him so I quickly gripped his hands and flung them aside, grasping his face in both my hands and turned his face to look into my eyes, our noses almost touching as I began to focus my magical energy.

I allowed the soothing effect of its powers to radiate in my eyes, my fingers glowing as the magic dripped into his body, filling him with a peaceful light which quelled the storm inside him slightly and he gave a soft sigh, closing his eyes finally to rest as he fell into a deep sleep. "Stay safe, I'll be back." I promised before rising to my feet and taking off at a run.

Calling on my wings I spread them wide the moment I had enough space to stretch them out, shooting up into the air where I hovered above the island, taking a deep breath as I closed my eyes and pressed my hands together, drawing in all the signals and senses that I could. The magical energy here was incredible and I'm not talking about the invaders. The island practically _breathed_ magic and it seemed to reach out to me instinctively, wanting to fill me with its power. What exactly is this place?

I began to fly, scouting the ground to try and find anyone whether it was a friend or enemy. Suddenly I stopped, looking back over my shoulder the way I came, hearing a cry and feeling a blast of energy from where I had left the black wizard. Oh no, I think he's in danger but…ahead of me I could hear Lucy screaming. What do I do?!

Without warning Lucy appeared in the sky, wailing as she was tossed higher and higher with her spirit Scorpio disappearing on her. Lucy! Plunging forwards I tucked in my wings tight as she began to fall, her knees tucked in close to her as she wailed. "This blows, I'm running out of spirits!"

Reaching her side I slipped my arms around her back and under her knees, making her jump with a yelp before she opened her eyes to see me grinning down at her with a wink, holding her aloft in the air as she gasped. "Fae! Oh I'm so happy to see you, you gotta save me from that creep down there!" She gabbled and I looked down to see a pale grey faced chunky guy with a mane of bristly black hair that would make even Gajeel jealous.

"Ooh now you've brought me another girlfriend! I'm so happy I think I'll show you little ladies just what me and Mr Cursey can do. Change into light!" He yelled weirdly as I frowned, looking to the voodoo doll he held up where the metal suddenly changed into pure light energy, shining outward and with a thrust of his palm, struck us with the full force. I instantly turned my back to shield Lucy, taking the hit with a scream as my wings felt like they were burning away, making them tingle with an intense pain as if someone were poking them full of hot needles.

"Fae!" Lucy gasped as we hit the floor and I groaned, trembling slightly before I lifted my head. "Fae, what happened to your cool shield?"

"Yeah, sorry about that." I murmured as I dragged breath into my body. "I was a little slow on the uptake." Rubbing my head guiltily I stood up and shrugged off my travelling pack, feeling the weight lift from my shoulders as I dropped it aside then turned to face the creep in speedos and a mustard yellow cloak. I'm going to have nightmares about this for years.

"You can't defeat me ladies, I may not look very tough but I'm still one of the Seven Kin. So you'd better summon something tasty before I _really_ get mad!" He thundered, stomping a foot into the ground and I felt it tremble under his weight, making my anger spike. He dares stomp his massive boots all over our sacred ground? The jerk!

"Lucy stay back, I'll handle this dumbass." I told her as I lifted a hand to keep her from approaching. "When you see an opening, use that whip of yours and we'll take him down together."

"Got it." Lucy nodded her head, clenching a fist determinedly as the sumo wrestler wannabe began to stomp his feet repeatedly on the ground.

"So who are you anyway?" I demanded to know as I walked calmly forwards, lifting my scarf to cover the lower half of my face, only allowing my fierce eyes to show as they began to blush bright red. "And what are you doing on sacred ground? You are trespassing!"

"The name's Kain, beautiful, how about you and I go for a little snack together? You can rest in my arms and feed me with those dainty little fingers of yours…" He suggested however as I closed in on him I lowered my weight and gave a dark snarl, springing forwards with all the power in my legs to then swing a fist directly into his jaw with a clean uppercut. "Ouch! That hurt!"

"Look, I don't care who you are really, I just want you off this island and to stop attacking my family." I hissed as I continued the approach, striding forwards as his body flew back and slid along the ground, slamming into a tree and it broke under the force, falling to the ground as I clenched my fists at my side. "You hurt Lucy, which means now I have to hurt you! So get ready for an ass kicking of a lifetime!"

"Yeah! That's the way to go!" Lucy cheered, doing a little dance as Kain leaped to his feet and yelled, attempting to force palm me in the face but I disappeared in the blink of an eye, making him stop and grunt in confusion as I appeared over his head with a smirk.

"What's the use of being all powerful if you can't keep up with your opponent?!" I yelled before slamming both fists down on his back, causing the shock to ripple through his body as he face planted the ground but I didn't stop there, grabbing a foot and began to swing him around with all my strength, yelling as I bashed him against several trees and Lucy stopped dancing, staring as I used him like a rag doll.

"Wow…that's kinda scary…" She said as I then flung Kain high up into the air, transforming into my Sword and Shield form on the ground before shooting up into the air to land several punches and blows to him as he yelled, taking on the hits and slashes of my wings before suddenly his body turned to metal and I couldn't even make a scratch on him. What the…?

Suddenly his fists rammed against me and I went plummeting straight into the ground, creating a huge dent in the earth as I groaned, feeling the impact rocket through my body as I lost the breath in my lungs. Damn that hurt, good thing the armour protected me. "You're so mean! I don't wanna be your boyfriend anymore!" The creep yelled as I pushed myself up onto my knees.

"What is it with this guy?" I asked as Lucy ran to my side to help me up.

"You okay? That was some hit."

"I'm fine, barely felt a thing." I answered as I brushed myself off but yelped in alarm as the guy came barrelling straight towards us. "But right now we gotta move. RUN!" I do _not_ want to get hit by that metal head again. I transformed back into a human and grabbed Lucy as I started to race away, carrying her over my shoulder as she yelled in panic, her voice wavering with every stride I took as I sped ahead of the insane wildebeest to keep him on our tail, leading him through the forest in an attempt to tire him out. He'd collapse and faint long before I even felt out of breath.

"Fae!" Lucy wailed as she gripped onto my jacket tightly. "This totally sucks!" I gave a laugh as I sprung forwards and began to slide down a steep slope, eyes focused forwards with a smirk as our pursuer followed but tripped and began to tumble down the steep decline whilst I continued to slide rather gracefully with Lucy slung over my shoulder. "Look out! HE'S CATCHING UP!" Risking a glance over my shoulder I saw that Kain was beginning to gain ground with his sausage rolling so I leaned forwards and sprang off the ground, shooting forwards like a bullet as he wailed pitifully.

As Lucy gave a wild shout I blinked as I realised that we weren't alone. Natsu was here and so was a strange woman who arched an eyebrow at me as I caught her eye, time slowing slightly as I stared at her before turning to look forwards and jerked my shoulder, throwing Lucy into my arms then twisted around to land on my feet with my knees bent low, Lucy practically curled around me like a belt as I remained upright and Natsu slammed his foot into Kain's face.

"What the-?!"

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed with relief as I set her down on the ground and she ran to his side as Kain slammed into a tree, groaning quietly.

"What the heck are you doing here? I don't need any help taking her down!" He yelled frantically as I walked calmly over giving Happy a smile as I knelt down and tickled him behind the ear as he beamed up at me.

"Hey there Happy, are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" I asked but he shook his head.

"No I'm fine. Nice to see _someone_ notices me around here." He said so I winked at him before turning to glare at the pair of mages as they stood together whilst Lucy appeased Natsu.

"I'm not offering but thanks for getting the marshmallow off our backs." She said as I turned around to face both the woman and Kain as he rubbed his jaw where Natsu had so pricelessly kicked him. I won't forget that timed attack for as long as I live, it was simply flawless.

"Kain, care to tell me what you're doing here?" The woman questioned monotonously as she glared forwards at us.

"Oh yeah, sorry Ultear. I was fighting those girls and I almost finished them off." He pointed at us and I stiffened, my hand lifting slightly in a means to shield Lucy as I stood my ground, refusing to back down as he growled under his breath at us.

"Looks like she's been giving you a hard time too Natsu." Lucy mentioned in reference to the strange woman. Kain had mentioned earlier that he was part of a group called the Seven Kin, does that mean there were seven of these insanely powerful mages just running around our island? If so then we are so screwed, we need to group together to have a hope of taking them down any other way.

"Hey I saw her first so hands off!" Natsu quipped as Lucy gave him a deadpan look.

"You have fun with that."

"Natsu hasn't landed a single hit, there's no way he can beat her!" Happy told us with a high pitched voice so I slammed a fist into my palm, widening my stance slightly as I turned my focus on the woman.

"Then allow me to have a crack at it. I'd like to kick that rounded ass of hers into the skies and back out to sea for being so rude as to beat up Natsu without my permission." I growled and she arched an eyebrow as if amused by the situation, serving to only make me angrier.

"Hey I can too! I've just been biding my time, you know?" Natsu argued but Happy just gave him an incredulous look.

"In that case I guess you could handle the two of them on your own." He started slightly, mouth gaping a little as he quickly grabbed at an answer.

"Well…yeah I could but since Lucy and Fae are here I'll throw them a bone." Natsu said before placing his fists on his waist. "Now don't get me wrong we're still rivals when it comes to completing the S-Class trial but I don't mind calling a truce for now." He drawled with a small laugh, giving Lucy a rather cocky smirk which made her blink and I could hear her heart in her chest give a little flutter before she smirked back.

"Boy, teaming up with you guys sure brings back memories!" She said as she pulled her hair up into a side ponytail, her signature look as Natsu steamed his fringe away from his face and I chuckled, cracking my neck and lowering my stance once more as my fingers flexed around my katana hilts.

"Kinda reminds me of our first adventure in Hargeone." Happy agreed before he waved a paw at me. "Apart from you of course Fae, seeing as you weren't there and all."

"I'm all fired up now!" Natsu declared with a rather creepy laugh as he and Lucy clapped their hands together in a high five. Those two were so cute, reminds me of when Mira first suggested they would make the perfect couple. Sure Natsu drives Lucy crazy but I think she secretly likes it. After all, her life has been anything but boring ever since she became a team with Natsu.

"That's it you just leave these bratty kids to me! First I'm going to flay these three then I'll barbeque the little blue dog!" Kain yelled furiously, shaking a finger at us as I groaned and shook my head with a roll of my eyes. Is he really that dumb he can't tell that Happy was a cat?

"Forget it Buddha belly we're sticking with three on two!" Natsu yelled as Happy squeaked and scrambled to hide behind my leg, gripping onto my boot as he trembled slightly as Lucy piped up thoughtfully.

"Actually I wouldn't mind taking them one at a time."

"I'm not a dog but at least someone acknowledged me." Happy mused as I glanced down at him then slowly lowered my weight, pressing my hand against his belly to push him further back out of the danger zone.

"Very well I'll leave them to you. Destroy them. I will take Zeref to Master Hades so we can continue our plans." The woman, Ultear, said in her bland voice, making me frown slightly. Who was Zeref and why were these guys after him? Wait, she didn't mean the black wizard did she?

"That's great I hadn't realised you'd found him yet!" Kain clapped his hands as Lucy turned to us.

"This is bad, if she gets away with him then we're all screwed! They want to bring about some great magic world and kill all non wizards!" Lucy informed us and my eyes widened in horror at the thought as I straightened up. Kill everyone who didn't wiled magic? What kind of sick joke was that?!

"That sorry sack of tears still has to pay for messing with my scarf, he's not going anywhere until I get my revenge!" Natsu yelled as he raced forwards with anger blazing in his eyes. "Let's get this party started!" Kain suddenly appeared right before him and slammed his palm straight into Natsu who yelled, flying backwards with intense speed and I only just had time to thrust Lucy out of the way before his body collided with mine, causing me to cry out before I slammed my feet into the ground, causing a deep indent as I slid backwards with an arm around Natsu to keep him upright, slowing us down until we had stopped. "Thanks Fae, I owe you one."

"Don't mention it. You two stay here and take down this fatso, I'll go after Ultear and get back Zeref. Can you handle him?" I asked but Natsu only gave me a grin.

"What kind of stupid question is that? Get going already!" He flung out his hand as he turned his focus back on Kain. "Leave this creep to us." Nodding my head I took off running, using my nose to track Ultear's scent and I found myself returning to the tree where I had left the black wizard beforehand. He must be Zeref because I now found their scents intertwining and their tracks were leading away from the tree. He wasn't walking so I assumed she was dragging him away unconscious. That bimbo is going to get what's coming to her, I swear. I'll get her for trespassing and then I'll get her again for kidnapping some innocent guy, she's not going to get away from me.


	9. Dawn Is Not A New Day

**Next chapter is written up, hope you guys like it and I'm sorry that I disappointed you all, but you might like this direction anyway, just give it a go :) Thanks for reviewing everyone!**

* * *

When I woke up I was still in pain however I could feel magic energy flowing back into my body, restoring my strength as the rain brought my attention back to the world surrounding me, waking me up from my unconsciousness. My first instinct was to groan, trembling slightly as I slowly rolled over onto my front and got up. Ultear was long gone and the rain had washed away most of her scent, I could hardly get a fix on it. In any case, I'm in no shape to go after her.

Taking a deep breath I sat down cross legged on the ground and assessed my own injuries. A few cracked ribs, serious bruising, I'm bleeding from a gash in my shoulder and I think I've cracked the bone in one leg and that's just to begin with. Great, I'm so screwed, I better fly out of here.

I allowed myself to change shape, not getting up off the floor until my wings had formed and I let them lift me off the ground and into the sky, not wanting to risk injuring my legs further. The storm was really beginning to rage, the rain starting to hammer down and I could feel it stinging my skin as I spread my hands, closing my eyes to get a read on where everyone was.

The response sent my eyes flying open. Erza and most of the others had gone to shore where they were fighting a vast amount power in the form of a wizard, whom I'm guessing must be the master of the enemy guild we were battling, whilst the others were defending the camp against three more enemy mages, one of which was soaring into the sky right now.

Gritting my teeth I surged forwards, a boom of sound enveloping me as I broke the sound barrier and slammed into Kain, snarling with blood red eyes as he screamed at me in terror, my hands grabbing his feet to swing him down to the earth heavily, roaring with the clap of lightning overhead and I buried him into his other two companions, a dog man and an overgrown chicken.

"Look, it's Fae! Where'd she come from?" Lisanna gasped as the others all gathered at the camp as I slowly descended, flapping my wings and a boom of power surged from me as I began to glow with magical light, eyes glaring out from the fierce gold in a darkened red and all three of my enemies stared in horror as I spread my hands wide.

"You have hurt my friends, invaded sacred ground, destroyed the Tenrou tree and you even attempt to attack the injured." My voice radiated with uncontrollable power, echoing with the raging storm as lightning flew into the palms of my hand, striking me with another burst of energy as my form began to change, wings spreading wider as they crackled with blue electricity and my fearsome expression darkened. "For your crimes I demand penance. You shall taste the fury of my wrath and never live to see the light of day again." My thunderous roar bellowed across the island, lightning flashing continuously around me. "I SHALL STRIKE YOU DOWN WITH THE POWER OF THE HEAVENS!"

A channel of light blasted down from the sky at my command and electricity poured through into the three opponents, causing them to writhe and screech in agony as my eyes continued to rage red with fiery anger, my hands directed straight for them as I struck with everything I had, allowing the grief of seeing my friends so bruised and hurt to fuel my emotions and transform them into strength just like Juvia.

"Amazing, I never realised just how powerful she was." I heard Freed say in awe as everyone stared upwards. "It's like all this time…she has been holding back."

"To think she was such a scrawny cry baby when we first met her. You'd never believe this was the same girl as a year ago." Cana agreed. With a slash of my hands and a yell the light plunged into the earth and tore it up, exploding upwards and all three mages were tossed about like ragdolls, their magical energy depleted and I watched with cold carelessness as they hit the ground in the massive crater my power had created, seeing them smoking with singed hair and feathers, completely useless now. "Wow."

"She saved us!" Levy beamed, smiling up at me and I looked down at her before exhaling, getting my anger under control as I felt my energy rapidly begin to deplete, leaving me feeling cold and numb to everything around me as I hovered helplessly in the air, shoulders limp and my head hanging low as gradually I began to drift towards the ground, allowing the wind to carry me. However, it seemed the fight wasn't over yet. Before I even had time to act, Kain leaped up from the ground from within the crater, singed black and smoking slightly but looking absolutely enraged, holding up his doll towards me as my eyes widened in shock. "Turn into rock!" His doll became a rock model and his body also transformed so that when I blocked his fist I felt it crash against my bones and it almost knocked me from the skies. "You won't get away with hurting Mr Cursey! I'll eat you all in one sitting!"

"Dear lord no! Anything but that!" I squeaked as I continued to hold him off, gritting my teeth. "I'd rather be eaten by a giant squid than you!" With that I grabbed his arms, taking a firm grip then began to yell, swinging him around as he cried out and wailed like a little baby, his eyes rolling as his face turned green and he almost barfed all over me but as I gained the momentum I needed, I let him go just as a huge explosion of lightning and fire fired into the sky from the beach, scorching and electrifying Kain to a messy pulp however I couldn't move out the way in time, staring as the flaming mass came straight towards me then struck me square in the chest just as my wings curled around myself to protect my body.

"FAE!" I could hear their screams as I fell from the sky, my wings disappearing in a flash as the last of my magical energy vanished and I plummeted headfirst towards the ocean, the glittering light all I could see in a blurry vision as my sight began to go dark. My heart throbbed in my chest, sending an echoic boom in my head just as a shadow appeared before me, the shape of a man appearing before everything faded away.

* * *

My vision was blurry when I next opened my eyes, however when I did so I was immediately met with pain. It tore through my entire body but I pushed it aside, making a small sound as I sat up but someone gently rested their hand on my shoulder. "Please remain still, you are too injured to be moving right now." A gentle voice said to me so I looked up to meet the worried eyes of a stranger in uniform. Uniform from the magic council, a high ranking one too. "You're safe now, we retrieved you from the skies when we saw you falling."

"Wha..." Only then did I realise that someone was still holding me, their arms gently curled around my middle and shoulders so I turned my head slightly to see Mest. "You!" Without thinking I pummelled a fist into his nose, giving an angry glare as he yelped.

"Hey!"

"That's for lying about being a member of Fairy Tail you jerk." I snapped at him, glowering hotly and quickly tried to push myself away from him, managing to slide from his lap onto the deck of the ship where I gripped my knees tightly, shaking a little from the coldness of my body. "What happened? Where is everyone else?" I questioned weakly, struggling to remain focused. The sound of a beast thundered through the air and I felt a sudden wave of intense magical power, causing my head to shoot up and see the black dragon flying over the island, instantly causing me to panic. "No! Levy! Lucy!" Stumbling to my feet I tried to step forwards to go to them, to try and save them from the breath attack however Mest locked his arms around my waist and held me back, my eyes wide in terror as the channel of light hurtled down upon the island.

Tears formed down my face, trickling like a drizzle of rain as my breath was snatched away. The light was so bright that it burned my face, my heart racing away from my chest as the rippling force shook the waves and made the ship creak and groan, everyone staring in horrified awe as the dragon demolished the island. When it was all over I remained in Mest's grasp, watching as the waves washed over the empty crater which had been my guild's sacred island, the dragon giving a dark growl before soaring away about the clouds. "H...Happy? Mirajane?" I whispered, staring in astounded disbelief as my heart refused to beat, the shock trembling through my body until my blood was turned to led and shards of ice had impaled me through the chest. It was gone...so quickly. I hadn't been able to defend my friends. Master Makarov, Erza, not even Gray or Natsu. "P-please...say you're okay...please...please..."

"It's too late, they're...gone." The other official said as Mest maintained his tight grip on me, not allowing me to escape however I didn't even have enough magical energy to form even a single feather. My knees had buckled already and it was only Mest's strength which kept me upright, eyes still glued to the horrifying scene before me as if it were some plaguing nightmare. This can't be real. It can't be. They're all fine, maybe Erza deflected the attack and they're all okay...right. "They're all gone." Finally, it all came crashing down like the weight of hell, causing me to suck in a breath and let lose everything I held within me.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LEVY! LUCY! ANSWER ME! SOMEOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!" I screamed and screamed, struggling against my restraints as I tried to go and find them. "We have to help them, we have to save them! HAPPY! They're drowning, you have to go rescue them! JUVIA! ERZA! MASTER, _PLEASE SOMEONE ANSWER ME!"_ My sobs echoed through the open sea, tears washing over the deck of the ship as I collapsed from my injuries and exhaustion, completely drained as I begged for them through my tears, feeling as if my chest had been ripped wide open and all the pains of the world had crawled inside, poisoning me from within as someone rocked me comfortingly but the comfort was lost amidst the torturous pain which completely overruled me, the vast agony drawing me deeper and deeper until it was a prison I couldn't escape.

They were gone.

And I hadn't done anything to try and save them.


	10. Black Oblivion

**MWAHAHAHAHA! Did you fall for it guys? Haha, I mislead you into thinking Fae would be staying on Tenrou, but nooooo...I never back down from a challenge! I just hope I can now live up to your expectations. This chapter may be a little dark and there will be several more like it, however I really want to explore the possibilities for Fae's depression etc. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Their voices were fuzzy in my head and I couldn't understand them. In all honesty, I didn't want to. Why did I feel like there was a huge chunk of my heart now missing? Was I forgetting something in the deep blackness I had sunk into? It were as if all memory were snatched away from me but in all honesty, I didn't want the memories back. Why would I? There must have been too much pain for me to want to remember if they are all gone now. I'm happier here, in the blackness, where it's safe and no one can hurt me any longer. Where the memories are more like distant echoes which cannot be translated.

"Fae? Fae...wake up..." No, I don't want to. Leave me be whoever you are. Leave me alone to my sweet black peace, where dreams are void and nightmares mean nothing. Let me sleep for eternity in the bliss of oblivion.

"Fae...please...hear me?" I can't hear anyone. Or anything. Is this the point after death where you float wonderingly in limbo with the echoes of loved ones still following you? Please let me move onto heaven. I can't live anymore, I'm too tired. Tired of fighting. Tired of hiding. I'm tired of everything and how no matter how hard I try, happiness is a completion that evades me, like a missing piece of my soul which refuses to be found. Let me drift away and fade into nothing where I cannot be hurt and will not hurt others. "Don't leave me...don't...alone..." Alone? Is that how someone feels? I almost want to reach out to them and give them comfort, however that would mean leaving this black oblivion. I'm safe here. Why would I want to leave? Even if I am dead or dying, what reason is there to continue fighting?

Especially since...since...I remember now. I remember that light, the dragon...my friends...could I hear them screaming in agony? I can't remember that much. The memory is mute and all I can see is that huge black beast as it destroys my few threads of happiness. My friends. It ripped them from me and the wounds are now bleeding painfully and freely. Why is there so much pain? Why can't it fade away and leave people be, what purpose does it have in life? What is the point of pain if it only destroys? Oh god...they're all dead...I should have died alongside them. Why is life so cruel?! Let me die now, I have to die so that I can be with them! They need to understand that I wanted to be by their sides, that I didn't mean to abandon them!

"Calm down Fae, it's alright now." I heard someone's voice, I could understand them. "You're safe now. It's not your fault. Nothing is your fault." They sound so warm and familiar, I could feel a golden light appearing before my eyes as it blossomed in the darkness like a flower among ashes. "You have to live for them Fae, live so that they may live through you." I have to live? Really? Is that acceptable? Even when I wasn't with them when they needed me most, it's acceptable for me to continue on without them? I wouldn't have thought so, but the way the voice says it almost makes me believe it's true.

Grief is a torturous thing. I cannot decide whether or not the voice is right or wrong. To live, or to die. Which should I choose? Do I even have that choice? Is it mine to make? Stuck here in this blackness, I can't even remember how I got here. All I can remember is that horrifying moment when I felt my heart being ripped from me to leave me broke and shallow within. "Don't forget about us, Fae. There's still a Fairy Tail and all it's members. We need you now more than ever. We need your strength. Please, don't give up!" Tears. I could feel someone's tears. I even reached up to my face and felt them on my cheek. The voice was young and much more familiar. Romeo...it was Romeo who was crying. "Don't leave me alone now big sis. I still need you here!" He wailed, gripping onto me tightly as the golden light suddenly enshrouded me with warmth and a seeming comfort.

Yes. He's right. I can't abandon the rest of my guild now. Although I feel as heavy as the earth I must try. I have to try for Romeo and the others. Macao, Wakaba, Jett and Droy...we have to stick together.

But...it was still my fault. The others were dead because I wasn't strong enough to protect them. Even as the light entered it's final blinding stage and my eyes opened, tears slid down my cheeks as I felt Romeo sobbing into me, gripping tightly onto the sheets as others stood around my battered form, heavily bandaged and weak. "Fae!" Instantly they were all looking at me with wide eyes and Romeo lifted his head, looking at me with the most pained expression I had ever seen. "How you holding up Fae?" Macao asked me gently, reaching out however before his hand could touch my shoulder I looked away and turned over as best I could, facing my back to them.

I didn't deserve their pity. They should all hate me for what happened. I wouldn't blame them if they kicked me out of the guild now. Maybe I should just leave, I don't deserve anything. I'm a failure, I've always been a failure and I will be so for the rest of my life. "Okay, we'll leave you alone for a little while. Just don't try and get up or anything, you're still severely injured." Macao warned, placing his hand instead on Romeo's shoulder and gently pulled him away, ushering everyone else out of the room to leave me with the empty silence.

Why is there so much pain? What is the point to it?

Questions rolled around in my head until I was sobbing quietly into my pillow, desperately trying to drown out the sound however each sob only hurt me more until finally I blacked out once more. It was an endless cycle from then on. I would awake rarely, cry, then fall back asleep. Only rarely did I wake up when someone was helping me to eat and drink but I never spoke to them. Even when I was awake I ignored anyone who came to see me, unable to face them without the guilt crushing against my chest. When is it all going to end? The pain...the grief...the sorrow...it's almost as if it had been written into my destiny from the very beginning. Do I only exist to suffer? Perhaps. Even so, I deserve it all. I deserve the pain and the grief. The depressed feelings and endless circle of negativity. The guild doesn't need me, no one does. I'm just a bad luck charm. A mistress of misfortune. It would be better for everyone if I just left. Otherwise...they too might be hurt.


	11. Strength Is An Illusion

**So...I've been gone a long time. I'm so sorry guys! I can't apologise enough, I've just been so busy with reality that I haven't been able to escape for a while and I've fallen way behind with posting, I'm so sorry for making you guys wait, but here's the next part of Faerie's story, so please enjoy it and I'll post a few chapters in quick succession as a gift to you all. I hope you're happy with the direction I've chosen!**

* * *

I could feel the burning sensations run through my body, accented by the throbbing in my head even though I slowly came around. It took some time before I could sharpen my focus, but once I could see the pale streams of sunlight crossing paths at the windows and recognise the infirmary which I lay in, I blinked once more before exhaling slowly and closing my eyes once more. I didn't deserve to be in the light.

Whilst laying there I began to reach out with my senses, feeling what was injured and how badly. My arm was in a cast and sling, my right foot elevated with my leg also protected in a thick cast which must be to help heal the broken bones. My ribs ached so I assumed a couple were broken and I had a feeling my pelvis bone had also been cracked as I could smell a pungent odour coming from a herbal paste which had been slathered under the dressings. Porlyuscia must have worked hard to try and mend me back together again, almost every inch of me was bandaged or dressed in some way. I hadn't realised I'd been so badly injured. Perhaps I was becoming numb to the pain.

"Ah, so you're finally awake." Her old crackling voice spoke through the silence as she entered the room with a sweep of her robes, her herbal scent filling the air and made my nose twitch slightly as the scent penetrated my mind. "Don't try and play dumb with me, I know you're awake. You've been unconscious for several weeks. I placed you under a heavy sleeping spell to help you heal, though it will still take time for you to mend, you idiot." She scolded me as she set to work, changing bandages and reapplying poultices but I remained still, eyes closed and refused to acknowledge her. Couldn't she just leave me be to rot? "Stop feeling sorry for yourself!" Suddenly I felt a hard whack to my head, causing me to squeak and my eyes shot open to glare at her accusingly.

"You shouldn't attack your patients." I growled at her, eyes burning crimson slightly before the colour died away. The healer paid no attention to the curious changing of my eyes, instead continuing with what she was doing.

"I have every right, seeing as you made yourself the way you are. You need to stop sulking and allow yourself to heal otherwise you'll be stuck this way." She warned me but I merely turned my head away once more, staring off into the distance. "Your guild needs you now more than ever. Stop blaming yourself, child, it's sickening to watch someone acting as pitifully as you are." She quipped but I made no further comment, ignoring her completely. She muttered and cursed under her breath, shooting me glaring looks before finally she was done. "Try not to move, you stupid girl, or you'll injure yourself again." She warned but then paused, looking me over before slowly reaching into the sleeve of her robe. "Here, this should help numb the pain for a little while at least. Take only one drop every few hours or so, it will help you sleep without any nightmares." She explained, placing a clear glass bottle at my bedside table before sweeping away. "Not that you deserve it, mind." She tusked before exiting grandly, taking the chill with her.

My eyes wandered to the bottle, seeing a crystalline blue liquid inside. She said it would numb my pain. Perhaps this is the answer. If I could simply block out all the pain, everything would get better. It's unbearable now, I just want it all to be over and done with, I can't deal with this agony which writhes inside me over and over until it makes me physically sick. With my bandaged left hand I reached out and flipped off the top, bringing it closer to my lips with trembling fingers. Just a little closer...

When the cool contents spilled into my mouth I sucked it all in greedily, feeling an instant thrall of euphoria take over and the pleasurable sensation of numbness overcame me, melting away all the pain until I was in a tranquil state, allowing me to drift off into an easy sleep as the bottle fell from my hand and smashed on the floor. It was the perfect answer, this way I couldn't feel a thing. No pain, no grief, it was perfectly idyllic with the shattering sensations of burning dying away as if the flames had been doused with water. I'll have to ask Porlyusica for more when I next see her. I could live off this stuff forever.

* * *

Rarely I came around, however whenever I did someone was always there, usually Macao trying to urge me to go outside. My bones mended. My wounds healed but I remained in the dark, curled away and refused to touch the light. Eventually I began locking the door, refusing anyone to come in and would only allow it if more of the potion was brought to me. It was a powerful drug and I was addicted to it, so much so that eventually I favoured it over food and water. Porlyusica tried to refuse to give me anymore but I would answer by going on hunger strike or even scream in anger, relenting everything on my surroundings, not caring who or what got in my way until I had what I wanted. I needed the potion. I _had_ to have it, it was the only way I'd survive.

The blanket was thrown over my head, the newest bottle having been posted through my door, however as my quivering hands began to tear off the cap, a small voice sounded from the other side. "Fae? Can you hear me?" My sensitive picked up Romeo's whisper, making me freeze in place before I even realised I had stopped moving. "Please come out. I miss you. It's lonely here without you. There's no one else who'll play with me anymore." He was gently scraping at the door which I had barricaded with chairs and a desk, keeping a firm barrier between myself and others. "I miss Natsu, but I know that he's gone now and that there's nothing I can do about it. You're still here Fae, but I miss you more because I can't reach you when I know you're just on the other side of this door. Don't you love us anymore? The guild? We're not giving up on you Fae, I'm not giving up. We're right here, if you would just talk to us please!" His little cries were so desperate and I tasted his tears on the air, the demon senses inside me spiking at the salty taste.

Romeo...he deserved better than this, than to be suffering. I should go to him...hold him close and reassure him but...

 _Drink_...

The temptation was too strong. The pain was still too much to ignore without the potion numbing it for me. So with a shake of my head, I pushed aside Romeo's mewling sobs and downed the bottle all in one, coughing and spluttering before my head began to spin, causing everything to fall out of focus before I hit the bed covers again, shivering and shaking from the effects of the potion, unable to control myself as my mind span away in spirals. I couldn't even dream when I was under the effects of the potion, however I vaguely had the sensation of floating, like I was stretching my wings and soaring through the air.

 _Fae...Fae..._

The strangest sensation came to me next. It was almost like opening my eyes, however it was not a physical action. It were as if something awoke inside me and suddenly I was floating in a field of flowers, bright yellow and golden, the petals dancing in the air in soothing spirals as the wide blue sky stretched overhead. My feet touched the ground and I was greeted by the soft blanket of flowers, my eyes widening as I gasped. What was this place?

Something warm was pressing against my chest and I looked down with wide eyes, seeing my necklace gleaming in the sunbeams, shining perfectly before it gave a spark of light and began to rise off my chest, chiming rhythmically before the soft glow of the charms began to pull forwards, gently guiding me step by step as I willingly followed, heart throbbing in anticipation. Was this the afterlife? Where were all my friends?

The necklace pulled me forwards, leading me around and up a sloping hill before finally it dimmed, gently dropping back down to settle over my heart but remained warm, like a harmless candle being held close to my skin. The sunlight was dazzling, however down below I could see a figure as I scanned the horizon, searching for a clue as to where I was. The light shielded the figure from the waist up, so I slowly began to walk towards them, frowning slightly as the wind pulled at my long black tresses which now reached past my waist, gliding like strings of silk. "Loke?" His scent caught my attention and as my heart began to accelerate, so did my pace. Slowly at first before all at once I burst into a dashing speed, racing straight towards him as his features came into fruition, gently smiling at me as he held out his hand. "Loke!" All at once I flung my arms around his neck, feet flying from the ground as I anchored myself to him and began to sob into his shoulder. "Loke...Loke...I'm so sorry...Loke..."

"There now my beautiful princess, there's no need to cry." He assured me tenderly, arms securing around my waist and back, tucking me close into him as he held me off the ground in a breathless moment of pure perfection. He held me for some time before slowly letting me slide back to stand on my own two feet, his hands still holding my waist as he looked sweetly down into my eyes. "You're hurting yourself Fae, you need to stop this."

"I can't. I can't Loke. They're all gone and it's my fault, I should have protected them better, fought harder...I should have died with them!" I continued sobbing, my hands falling limply to my sides as I let go of everything, not caring how loud I sobbed as I turned my face upwards. "It's all my fault!"

"You're smarter than that, Fae, we both know that. Nothing is your fault, you were lucky you weren't caught in the blast too. How do you think that would have made me feel to lose two of the most important women in my life at once?" He reasoned and I quietened slightly, opening my eyes to look at him, sniffling like a baby. "And you know what's even harder than losing one person I care about? To see the other slowly destroying herself from the inside out." His words echoed and repeated in my head, over and over again as he fiddled with my hair, pushing it back behind my ears and wiped away my tears even though they continued to fall one after the other. "You have to break your chains, Fae, before it's too late. You're focusing too much on that which you've lost, you're forgetting about the others you still have beside you. They need you. More than ever. You have to be their strength."

"But...but...I can't be that strong...I'm not that strong...I'm..." Loke pressed a finger to my lips and smiled gently.

"I know that you're wrong. Now you have to prove it to yourself." His kind words warmed me from the inside out, causing a strange kind of glow about me as I took deeper breaths, trying to calm down. "I can only bring you to this place once, Fae, so I've been saving it for a time when you really needed me." He began to explain, reaching out and touching my necklace with a sensuous brush of his fingers. "But I've always been watching over you, always been by your side. Although you can't see me, you can always feel my by your side, right?" I nodded my head, agreeing. "So don't let me down. Be strong for me, Fae. Be strong for your friends, but also, be strong for yourself. You can do it. I have faith in you."

Around us the beautiful world began to shift, fading and throbbing as the flowers turned to dust, the petals crumbling as if time had swallowed them whole. "No! I'm not ready to go! Let me stay here Loke, I want to stay with you!"

"We're out of time, I'm sorry Fae. I'm glad I got to see that beautiful face of yours again." He said, giving me a wink which would have made me laugh in any other circumstance. He was glowing gold, fading away from me with twinkling stars shining above us, opening his gate to return back to his own world. Despite the world crumbling around us and the ground falling away beneath our feet, Loke was still smiling. He reached out with both hands and cradled my face, hushing my tears as I cried out for him to stay, trying to comfort me as his warm brow pressed against mine.

I felt his warmth leave me as I was sucked downwards, reaching out for him even as I fell into the bottomless pit of forever, spinning and feeling the harshness of reality melt back into my bones, making them feel heavy and a sickness overcame me all at once, making me hurl the moment my eyes shot open. It was a foul taste, throwing back up the potion however somehow, the moment I'd expelled it, I felt better. Instead of being numb I could feel, although the feeling of heaviness wasn't pleasant, it wasn't entirely unwelcome.

Sighing deeply I sat up, touching my head gingerly before I looked up. This wasn't the infirmary. It wasn't even my home. Where was I? Sluggishly I got to my feet, swaying left and right unsteadily on my weak legs which shook violently, making it difficult to walk. Inhaling deeply I registered the familiar scents of the guild, however everything else felt wrong. The place was smaller, much older and smelled like it was rotting in places. Not only that, there were much less people around than there had been before. The numbers were down by over half.

Frowning in confusion, I stumbled towards the door, banging my shoulder against the wall as I tripped unsteadily before finding my balance once again. The door swung open with a creak, allowing me to step out onto a rickety hallway and I followed the scents of people I knew to head down some stairs into an empty tavern hall. It was definitely not the guildhall, this was a dump. What happened? Already I could hear voices outside so I grit my teeth and picked up a mop, turning it upside down to use it as a walking stick then shuffled towards the door, stretching out my hand to touch the rough bark before pushing it open.

"You're late owing your dues! You better hope you can keep up with these expenses or we'll trash the place just like last time!" A voice was shouting, the nasally twinge making my skin crawl as I shied away from the light, lifting my hand to shield my eyes, feeling it burn however the warmth made me feel nostalgic, allowing me to quickly adjust as I absorbed the rays.

"We don't owe your guild a single jewel that we haven't already paid this month. Leave now before we're left with no choice but to use force." Macao was saying calmly, his scent pinpointing him at the front with the others standing behind him. "Can't you just leave us alone in peace?"

"Not when your guild owes us. You borrowed money, now we want it back. With interest!" There was a crow of laughter and my pained eyes narrowed slightly as I struggled to focus my eyes, the light still burning my sight like a white hot poker.

"We've paid what we owed for this month, be patient and you'll get the rest when it's due!" Macao was desperately trying to keep things under control however after a few muttered insults and cackles of laughter, I heard the sound of something breaking. "Stop that! That's our well! We need that for fresh water!"

"Maybe this will teach you a lesson. Get 'em boys!" The order was executed swiftly, the guild crying out in protest as magic was reeled off, filling my nose with confusing scents as I recoiled back inside, hiding inside the door as I panted for breath and my legs gave out underneath me. I sat on the floor, listening as I heard things break and a fire started upstairs. What was happening? Who were these people?

"Leave my guild alone!" Romeo! I knew that voice anywhere. I smelled a strange new scent of fire, the flames crackling with an odd spiciness and immediately I was climbing to my feet, hearing a curse as the leader spun around and turned on Romeo just as I flung open the door.

"You little brat! Maybe a lesson is what you need too! We'll teach you never to mess with Twilight Ogre again!" A heavy hand was raised, turning into a spiked club which hovered above little Romeo's head, causing everyone to cry out in alarm as Macao rushed forwards and flung himself over his son, shielding him with his back however before the blow could fall, I felt a surge of power excel through me, a brilliant white light arcing outwards as my wings appeared and with a thunderous flap, sent a sharp whirlwind of air current straight at the Twilight Ogre member, throwing him onto his back as my eyes burned with rage.

"Leave...them...alone." My voice croaked drily, making me wince slightly as I took my first step forwards, glaring with all my might. Everyone was staring at me, wide eyed with awe though Romeo's eyes were shining brightly as he gripped onto his father, an unparalleled smile beaming on his face. I looked horrible. My wings were spindly and twisted, the feathers malting even as I walked, their scraggly appearance matching my gaunt features as I stood in front of my guild mates.

"Fae! She's awake!" Jet and Droy whispered together as Bisca grinned.

"It's about time you got off your butt, old gal." She winked behind me but I could sense it. The members of Twilight Ogre stared at me with wide eyes before bursting into laughter, taking in my weak appearance.

"So this is the great mysterious Feathered Fairy? What a joke! That old sack of bones couldn't even take one of us down, let alone five at once!"

"Don't be so sure." I answered, my throat a little more lubricated and clearer. "I've already knocked one of you on your ass." Their faces fell before they turned to anger, growling at me darkly as I clenched my fists. "I don't know the circumstances as to your presence here, but frankly I don't care. Leave this place immediately or face consequences." I warned them, however my warning fell on deaf ears.

"What are you going to do with that weak body of yours? You're barely standing as it is!" They crowed and I became all too aware of how little energy I had left. I was trembling at the knees and breathing deeply. I must have been in that depression coma for much longer than I realised if I was like this. There's no way only a few weeks have gone by since that day. Before I could even react a sound wave hit me right in the gut, doubling me over and flung me straight backwards, my wings disappearing in a flash as I lost the last of my magical power. "Fairy Tail is over, you are now the weakest in the chain and that makes you prey to all guilds who have real mages in their ranks!" They all powered forwards at once, pushing the others back as several kicks were landed to my stomach and ribs, knocking the wind out of me. "Your friends are gone, you're all nothing now!"

My hand snatched a foot without my brain even knowing what had happened. Gone? He thinks Lucy and the others are...gone? No. I refuse to accept this as fact. "You say my friends are dead, correct?" I whispered, struggling for breath as the members of Twilight Ogre backed away, sensing the rising surges of anger and power as my eyes gleamed red. "Lucy...Natsu...Erza...Gray...Levy...even Master Makaroff...dead? No. I refuse to believe that." I said, staggering to my feet, dark shadows covering my eyes until I looked up, revealing a dark gleam of crimson which sent a shudder through their spines. "I can still feel them. They're not dead...I don't believe it. I refuse to believe it. Until you show me their bodies...I REFUSE TO GIVE UP ON THEM!" My hand slashed downwards and the ground beneath the Ogres opened with a loud crack, rumbling deep within the earth as they screeched and flung their arms around one another.

"Fae..." Romeo whispered, staring at the dark streams which were swirling around me like coiling snakes, my ruby red eyes burning brilliantly as I snarled, baring my fangs as my black hair whipped back, icy white skin providing the image of a terrifying creature from hell itself.

"You say I am an Angel? You are wrong...I am the Fallen Angel, and you have hurt my friends. My family. You should be very afraid. I may not be able to beat you today, or tomorrow, but someday, I will be strong once more. I will be powerful and I shall lay waste to you all, you despicable lowlifes." The snarl in my voice rippled, rumbling from deep within my chest before with a final hiss, the Ogres turned tail and fled, screaming for their lives all the way back to their own guild where I hoped they would hide away for a good miserable while.

The moment the threat was gone, however, the surge of power abandoned me and I crumbled to the ground, Macao quickly catching me as I lay shivering, weakened and cold but somehow, I managed to smile.


	12. Love Is A Promise

**As promised, the next chapter is right here!**

* * *

Before I even opened my eyes I could sense everyone hovering around me, watching with concern. Romeo was sat on the bed, intensely watching me as I slowly sat up, rubbing my eyes with a deep exhale before I lifted my head and looked directly at him, giving a tiny smile, slightly nervous. "Hey little man. I'm back." All at once he burst into tears, beaming brightly as he lunged forwards and flung his arms around my neck, gripping onto me tightly as he bawled.

"Welcome back big sis." He sobbed as everyone else smiled in relief. Macao, Wakaba, Bisca, Alzack, Jet and Droy, everyone was there. I held Romeo as tightly as I could, burying my face into his soft hair and inhaling his innocent scent with a touch of spice. Eventually he calmed down, drawing back as he sat on my lap and rubbed his face dry, still smiling. "You made us all worry Fae, don't ever do that again."

"I won't, I promise." I assured him, ruffling his hair affectionately. "But what happened? This isn't the guildhall." I turned to Macao for answers who sighed deeply, his face looking warn and slightly aged from stress.

"With all our top wizards missing and the master gone, we couldn't afford to pay for the upkeep of the guild and eventually we were forced to move." He explained to me. "No one wants to hire us anymore, especially since we don't have any S-Class wizards left to take on the bigger jobs." I blinked in surprise. Exactly how long had I been out? All this had happened and I'd done nothing to help...no, I can't blame myself right now. At the moment there are more important things to deal with.

"With Fairy Tail out of the top spot, Magnolia has a new guild taking over, Twilight Ogre." Wakaba explained as Bisca snorted in disgust.

"Those pests. We borrowed some cash from them to try and save the guild but now they're demanding it all back in full with interests. We can barely keep up the repayments, let alone keep food on the table for everyone." She said as Jet and Droy nodded their heads in agreement, looking angry.

"And if we don't pay up, they wreck the place. We've had to fix things too many times to count now. Sometimes they come three times a month demanding money!" There was a chorus of irritation with a couple of insults and curses being thrown around as I exhaled, closing my eyes to allow everything to wash over me.

"I'm so sorry everyone. I wasn't there when you needed me, I was being selfish wrapping myself in my guilt and grief when this was happening to our guild." I spoke calmly but strongly, causing everyone to stop speaking and listen as I reached out and ran my fingers over Romeo's head. "I promise I'll make it up to you all, I won't ever let you down again. Right now I may be weak but I'll get stronger, I'll work and train hard until I'm ready to S-Class rank, then we'll have more requests coming in and we can pay back the money." Smiling I felt a little more like myself, a light breeze blowing through the open window to lift back my hair from around my neck. "Everything will work out, you'll see."

"That's the Fae we know. Atta girl." Alzack said warmly and I smiled further, giving a little chuckle before drawing Romeo into another hug, his little body feeling warm and comforting against my spindly form. It's going to take some time, but we'll get Fairy Tail back to the top again. We'll prove everyone wrong, no matter what. So long as we can stick together, I believe that we can be strong and that one day, everyone will come home. I don't know how, I don't know when. I just know.


	13. Forgotten Heritage

**And another ;)**

* * *

Six months passed, making it an entire year since Tenrou Island and still no sign of any survivors. Still, we didn't give up. Even after the magic council abandoned the search, Fairy Tail continued on, along with Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale who sent helpers to search the ocean. We owed them a lot, as when everyone else gave up hope, they continued to look along with us, until eventually we decided that searching the ocean was fruitless and a new angle was needed.

In those six months, I trained hard. Although it took a while to get back into shape, I managed to regain my strength and even now I could feel myself growing stronger every day, even more than I was before. We voted Macao as our temporary master until Makarof came back, however he did try to suggest that I take the reins myself. Some of the others agreed, but I reasoned that if I was master, I couldn't go out on quests and bring in the bigger rewards, so I was better off where I was.

Requests were still rather plain and small, but they were jobs nonetheless and they kept food on the table and the roof over our heads. I had just come back from one when Romeo came running towards me, calling out my name excitedly. "Fae! Fae you're back!" I laughed and caught him as he jumped, feeling a large flare of joy to see him again as I spun him around then dropped him onto my shoulders. "You were in the papers Fae, we all read about how you took on that monster single handed, you sounded so cool!"

"It was a low class monster so it wasn't much to worry about." I told him, tickling his belly. "I bet even you could have defeated it with one hand tied behind your back."

"You bet I could have!" He agreed, grinning broadly with his hands resting on top of my head for balance as we walked towards the guild. "One day I'm going to be a proper member of Fairy Tail, then I'm going to train hard and take your spot as the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail!" His declaration made me burst into laughter, disbelief shining through as I tilted my head to the side to look at him.

"You think I'm the strongest mage in Fairy Tail?"

"Of course you are! With the others still away, you're the strongest and most kickass of us all. It's simple!" I tried arguing with him but he was stubborn so it proved fruitless, so I settled with tickling him into fits of laughter before placing him down on the ground before throwing open the door.

"We're home!" I called out and everyone looked up with smiles, greeting me as I walked in then handed over the reward to Macao, the small bag giving a few clinks as he took it gratefully.

"Thanks for doing that Fae, we appreciate it as a guild." He said to me and I nodded my head in understanding.

"Fae! Have you heard any news? Has anything about Levy come up?" Jet and Droy demanded to know, Droy chewing into a large leg of ham as they looked at me hopefully. My smile faded and I shook my head sadly, unable to tell them anything new. We were hoping that the others were alive somewhere, just lost on an island or maybe they'd lost their memories because of the blast so we were sending out descriptions of them to every port town and island we could get to, but no news comes back.

"I'm sorry guys. We'll keep trying." I assured them, giving them both a hug as they bawled their eyes out.

"Levy!" They missed her just as much as I did. Without her, my house felt empty. It had been dusty when I got back but it didn't take too long to clean up. I kept everything in order, however when I had gone over to Fairy Hills to check on the apartments of the girls, I found some other wizards making themselves at home and I had thrown a fit, snapping into an angry rage and had not calmed down until I had driven them all out, their screams shouting 'demon' to the ends of the earth.

With the pests cleaned out, I made it a personal task to keep things in order for the girls until they got home. I cleaned and cared for Erza's armour, dusted Levy's books which she kept in a rented room like a private library as she couldn't fit them all back at the house, tidied the rooms and made sure everything was spotless so that they could walk in at any moment and find thing just they way they'd left them. With me dropping in about once a month or so, things were kept neat and tidy, though with Levy's library collection it took a couple of days to dust every book.

"Hey Fae! You hear about this year's Grand Magic Games?" Wakaba questioned, snapping me out of my daydream quickly.

"Magic Games?" I repeated. "Isn't that the annual competition between guilds?" We'd opted not to participate this year due to lacking in strength and numbers, but I could tell that some of the guild had wanted to go. We were losing members pretty much every day until eventually, we remained with mostly the original guild members. The ones who really had the Fairy spirit.

"Yeah, apparently it was a blast this year."

"Maybe we can enter next year. At the moment, however, we've got bigger problems." Macao answered, interrupting all discussion as he brought out his finance calculations on a piece of paper. "We're still behind on repayments and there's a lot that needs doing to the guild, it's falling apart around us." Just as Macao spoke, one of the wood beams in the ceiling collapse, causing the ceiling to partially cave in. "You see?"

"We can take a few extra jobs, can't we sharpshooter?" Bisca said to Alzack who blushed but nodded his head in agreement.

"Sure, and if we ask around I'm sure people can pay us for stuff."

"We'll go out too. We'll do it for Levy!" Droy said dramatically as he moved onto a huge turkey leg. "Though it won't be the same...not without her."

"Just be careful you two. You get into all kinds of trouble when you're left on your own." Wakaba warned them, sparking a heated argument between them.

"I can hold down the fort here, there's no need to worry everyone." Kinana said sweetly as she stood at the bar, washing down the top diligently. "If just a few more of us took some of the jobs, I'm sure we can at least make this month's repayment, then we can focus on fixing up the guild." She reasoned and Macao nodded his head in agreement, though he still looked uncertain.

"It'll be tight but we can manage it." He said with a sigh as Romeo jumped up.

"I can go on a job dad, I could go with Fae, we'd kick butt and bring in a huge reward!" He tried but his father instantly silenced him, telling him that he was still too young. He complained but I just ruffled his hair and grinned down at him.

"Tell you what, for your birthday next month, you and I can go out on a mission together. Okay? I'll take good care of you and your dad won't have to worry about a thing but you have to be good until then and do everything your dad tells you, okay?" I bartered and instantly Romeo's eyes were sparkling.

"You mean it? It's a deal!" He bounced off, perfectly happy though Macao still wasn't too sure.

"He has to grow up sooner or later Master, you can't keep him the way he is forever." I told him gently, reaching out and giving his hand a comforting squeeze. "He's growing up fast."

"You're right." He sighed eventually, a small smile touching his mouth. "Alright then, just promise me you'll take good care of him."

"Don't I always?" I replied, giving a grin before I sat down at a table, stretching out to rest my feet for a while. As I settled I took off my long overcoat, the white material flawless from its recent wash with the collar turned downwards so that it was crisp and clean, my arms bare since it was sleeveless but the front opened to reveal my black bottoms, high boots and dark green lace up shirt. My swords were strapped to my back but these I now deposited, stretching out to relax a little as Kinana kindly brought me some food to eat and drink of fresh water.

I thanked her then tucked in, Romeo running back to ask me questions about the monster I'd just fought so I answered between mouthfuls, smiling at his enthusiasm. "So did you have to fight hard or was it really easy? Which forms did you use? How come it took you so long to get back?" He berated as I chewed.

"Slow down little man, let me finish my mouthful." I chuckled, swallowing before I made myself more comfortable. "It was a type two monster, so it was thick skinned but it was pretty simple to defeat because it was dumb. I lured it in with some bait then used my Sword and Shield form to take it down. First you have to confuse it, so a few blows to the head was all it took before it was punching itself until it was knocked out, then I finished the job. At least the town won't have to worry about that monster crushing their homes anymore."

"So cool!" His eyes sparkled, making me laugh again before I finished eating then stood. "Are you going to Fairy Hills now?" Nodding my head I collected my gear.

"That's right. I need to make a start on Levy's library if I want to get it done by the end of the week. I'll come back later and we can go get ice cream as a treat, okay?" Romeo nodded his head quickly, beaming happily then walked me to the door, waving me off as I left. It felt good to be back in form and surrounded by my family. I still felt the pain of grief in my chest but now it felt more like sinking rock rather than the stabbing pain of a dagger. It's been a year, it'll take much longer than that in order to heal.

Fairy Hills was quick enough to reach, even without flying. I entered freely, sniffed the air to check that no one was hiding inside before starting my work. Levy's library was an impressive collection. In fact I think it could rival most of the libraries in Fiore. Sometimes I'd pick up a book and start reading, forgetting completely that I was meant to be cleaning, however today I was determined not to get distracted. There wasn't that much dust to clean off, however there was a large stack of books all over the place that hadn't been put back, so I decided to start with those.

My wings made it easier to reach the higher places without the ladder so it was simple reaching them, however it did make me feel nostalgic at how once or twice Levy had fallen and I'd flown to catch her before laughing. I miss those days. The hours ticked by second by second though I hardly noticed, trawling through the books and organising them into Levy's system which I knew like the back of my hand. It wasn't that it took long to complete, it was just that there were so many books, the cases reaching the ceiling and still running out of room. "Oh Levy, you really loved learning didn't you?" I murmured softly as I reached out for my next book, however its title caught my attention. _Magic, Old, Lost and Rare_.

Something about it beckoned me and before I knew it, I'd sat down in the armchair and began to flick through the pages. There were some fascinating types of magic that I'd never even heard of before, most of it lost or so old that it was practically forgotten, however the book was reasonably well preserved and the ink was still dark enough to be readable. I even found examples of the magic I'd come across on Tenrou Island so I absorbed the information quickly, wanting to know all I could in order to be ready next time.

I'd gone through about two thirds of the book when I turned the page and almost dropped it, reading the chapter headline. _Angel Soul Magic._ My interest captured, I stared to read.

 _Angel Soul is a form of magic that is now so rare that practitioners are now nonexistent, it derives from the Transform Magic, with the ability to absorb the souls of angels into the mage's own body._

Absorb the souls of angels? Like how Mirajane absorbs demons? That can't be right, I've never absorbed a soul in my life, I can only absorb magic and I can only do that because my father taught it to me when I was very young.

 _The few examples of this magic that are known, however, demonstrate a different type of alteration between Angel Forms. It is said that at the fall of a third of the heavenly host, angels fell to the earth and spread darkness, disease and began the apocalypse to wipe out all life on earth so that they may rule over all. The angels above, however, took pity upon the humans and descended from heaven in an attempt to destroy the fallen._

My eyes widened as I continued to read, the fragile paper become harder and harder to make out.

 _Although numbers were in their favour, the fallen angels were so dark and twisted that they proved almost impossible to kill. In retaliation, humans too joined the battle, using all forms of magic to stop the coming apocalypse, but only one type of magic proved effective. Angel Soul. Those few humans with the ability to absorb the souls of angels and bond with them became unparalleled in strength, allowing them to defeat their enemies. When the darkness was defeated, the angels returned to the heavens, leaving humans to live on in peace._

 _For those who consumed the souls of angels, however, their abilities depended on what angel type they absorbed. Not much is known about the Angel Forms, except that there were multiple versions with different powers. In addition, the children of these mages inherited these powers, so it was not necessary for them to absorb the souls of angels..._

The rest became impossible to read and I protested, wanting to know more. I had no idea my magic was actually this rare, nor that there was so much history behind it. I have to find out more, I need to know if I have any other abilities I can unlock and how I unlock them. There's so many questions I need answers to. Closing the book I put it away, however when I looked out the window I realised it was getting late and Romeo was still expecting me to take him for ice cream, so I decided to hold off my research for a little while. It can wait, though the questions continue to gnaw at my mind.


	14. Romeo, Wherefore Art Thou?

**Another chapter ready to go, enjoy!**

* * *

"...Fae...wake up...Fae! Fae you promised! You promised you'd take me on a job and I've been good all of last month, so let's go already!" When a small shape landed on my front I gave a yelp and sat bolt upright, books falling from all around me off the bed as Romeo grinned, sitting comfortably on my stomach as he shook my shoulders. "Wake up! Wake up already I want to go!" His voice was sharp and rather painful to hear so early in the morning but I blinked away my sleepy state to focus on his large eyes before me.

"Hey little man, what time is it?" I asked before looking out the window, seeing it was still dark but pale rays of light were beginning to stretch into view, dusting the deep indigo with delicate flecks of lavender. "It's not even sunrise?!"

"Yup! We need an early start if we're going to get there before breakfast, I've already picked out our job!" Romeo declared proudly, puffing out his chest as he drew out a crumbled up piece of paper from his pocket to show it to me with an impatient and excited grin. "See? It's the highest paying job on the board! It came late last night so I grabbed it before anyone else could. If we do this one, then we'll be able to pay the guild's rent for this month and maybe even have extra for repairs!" Romeo babbled as I rubbed my already aching head, groaning slightly whilst yawning also, tired from my late night reading and research.

"New job? Let me see." I took the poster and smoothed it out, blinking at it once before I practically threw back my covers and leaped out of my skin. "EH?! Romeo!" He rolled backwards, scrambling off the bed as he bounced around my room, grabbing my clothes and throwing them at me but when he tried picking up one of my katana he buckled under the weight and had to drag it over to me.

"Let's go!"

"Romeo, this job is way too dangerous for you to come with me, this will have your dad worried sick and he'd string me up by my toes in a tree!" Placing my hands on my hips I gave him a stern look, tapping a foot as he blinked innocently up at me. "There's no way this is happening." Romeo's face fell, looking completely crushed and I almost wavered in my decision but I attempted to remain firm. "Bounty hunting is no joke and this guy sounds like something out of a nightmare. Did you even read this?" Romeo looked down, still gripping my katana with his two hands and scuffing his foot on the floor.

"I read the reward bit. It also said that if we catch the guy in three days then the price would be doubled. I just thought..." He sniffed, shoulders sagging and I couldn't help but exhale, looking down at him with understanding.

"I know you just want to help Romeo, but jobs like this are not a game."

"I know that!" He yelled, dropping my sword and clenching his fists with a determined but teary eyed expression. "I'm not a kid anymore, I can help you! I can help the guild, you're all telling me that I'm too young still and I would only get in the way but I'm not little and I can be helpful! I thought you understood Fae, I thought you were my friend!" He yelled, making me jerk back in surprise, mouth gaping open as he breathed heavily, crying and sniffling but he angrily wiped his face and nose. "I'm going home." Romeo jumped up and snatched the poster from my hand, the image of a nasty looking wizard sneering at me quickly disappearing as Romeo turned and bolted, his tiny feet scampering down my stairs and I listened as the door slammed shut behind him.

Falling onto my bed to sit down, I let all that had just happened wash over me. I had no idea Romeo felt that way, he was better at hiding his frustrations than I thought. Giving a long sigh I leaned back my head, taking a few deep breaths as my hand instinctively lifted up for my necklace, gripping onto it tightly to feel the thrum of warmth which came from it, almost like a heartbeat. "Loke..." My whisper was almost nonexistent, like a breath of wind across a desert. "I miss you."

After a little more research into my magic which had unfortunately made very little progress, I headed up to the guild. By the time I got there, it was late afternoon, however upon approach I sensed that something was amiss, a general tension which instantly had me on edge. What was wrong? I didn't have to wait long to find out, however, as the moment I pushed open the door Macao pounced on me, gripping my hands and dragging me inside. "Fae! Where's Romeo, have you seen him? He wasn't at home when I woke up and I can't find him anywhere in the city!" He babbled, tears streaming down his face along with snot from his nose, making him look like a complete mess as Kinanna tried to calm him down, patting his shoulder.

"I keep telling yer Macao, he's probably off somewhere practising magic or hanging out with friends." Wakaba said calmly, smoking his cigar as I blinked in bewilderment, feeling my hands go numb from how powerfully Macao was hanging on.

"We checked again but couldn't find him in any of the parks." Jet and Droy informed as they burst through the door, Droy panting for breath and struggling to stay upright as Jett ran on the spot. "Want me to circle the city again?"

"Yes! Find Romeo! What if he's hurt? What if he's cold or lost? He must be hungry, maybe scared, definitely scared, where's my boy?!" Macao howled, sobbing into my coat before blowing his nose into the fabric, making me grimace slightly as I stood there with a sobbing father on his knees before me.

"Relax, maybe the kid needed some time to himself. He's not as young as he used to be you know, the kid's growing up fast." Bisca reasoned sensibly and I blushed slightly with guilt. She was right. We need to stop treating Romeo like a little kid, he's not going to stay that way forever and we're not helping his confidence by always looking down on him. Wait a second...the poster. No...he wouldn't...would he?

"Hey, isn't one of the posters missing?" Laki noted as she stood scrutinising the board. I smacked a hand to my face. Of course he would. To prove a point to everyone, Romeo took the poster and was going to try and bring in that bounty all on his own. Stupid Fae, you should have seen that one coming.

"You don't think..."

"Hey, let's not jump to conclusions." Alzack said calmly, his long hair hiding half his face. "We can all go out looking again, Bisca and I can check the forest just in case. We'll find Romeo soon, we promise." At least someone was remaining calm, Macao was absolutely useless at this point, still sobbing into my coat like a baby.

"It's alright Macao, I'll find Romeo. I think I might know where he is." I said to him, resting my hand on his shoulder after I'd managed to wrestle it free. Macao lifted his head slowly, looking at me with a small ray of hope in his misty eyes.

"R-really?" Nodding my head I peeled him off me and brushed myself off, a slight twitch in my brow from irritation. When I get my hands on him, I'll make sure he'll regret ever doing something so stupid. "Please find him Fae, bring my son back to me. He's means more than the world to me, please find him." I relaxed at Macao's heartfelt plea, giving a tender smile as I turned the collar up around my neck.

"Don't worry, I bring him home safe and sound." Reassuring him with a final pat on the shoulder I flung out my coat, lowering my stance slightly as I looked over to Warren. "Keep the line open, I'll be in touch." With that final instruction, I powered out the door with a rush of air and movement, taking a running jump from a high vantage point before I soared through the air, twisting over onto my back as I descended like a rock until my wings stretched out, flapped once with a powerful strike and I rose off the ground, skimming the grass below before a clap of thunder sounded from my wings as they flapped once again, carrying my back to the city where I quickly picked up Romeo's scent.

With an artistic somersault I landed on a roof, a flash of light surrounding me as my wings disappeared so that I stood without them framing my entire body. "Now Romeo, where art thou?" I murmured to myself, turning my head before I slid down the roof, descending with various flips and jumps before I landed in the middle of the secluded street, my coat flaring up around me before settling as I breathed deeply through my nose then exhaled through my open mouth, relaxing as I very quickly found his scent. I could pick it out among thousands.

The trail led me to the station and I tsked with a slight hiss, my brow furrowing before I turned and began to ask the conductors and ticket officers if they had seen Romeo, giving his description and giving educated guesses as to when he may have been here and where he might have gone. I wish I'd read that poster properly, then at least I'd know where to go. No one remembered a boy of Romeo's description, telling me that they had already seen hundreds of people pass through since this morning. I thanked them all the same before walking towards the tracks, keeping a hold of Romeo's scent. Looks like I'll have to do this the hard way and follow behind until I caught up with him.

As my wings appeared once more, several people gasped and stared in awe as I lifted my red scarf up around my neck, hiding the lower half of my face so that the wind didn't become too numbing after a long journey. "Look mama! Look at the pretty angel." I turned a soft gaze towards the little girl who was pointing at me, smiling through my eyes at her before lifting off into the air and quickly following after a train as it steamed past, creating a gust of wind which carried me upwards in a spiral before I chased after it. "Don't worry Romeo. I'm coming for you, just hold on a little longer." I prayed to every god and deity that he was safe.


	15. Runaway

**Hope you guys enjoy ;)**

* * *

By the time I had reached the place where Romeo had alighted the train, it was nightfall and rather late. Had he eaten at all today? Did he think to bring money? I was so worried about him, he'd never been off on his own before and there were all kinds of bad people around, who's to say they won't hurt him or kidnap him? I swear if anyone has laid even a finger on my little brother, I shall tear them limb from limb and leave them for the demons to consume. Afterwards I can give Romeo a lecture on behaviour and not running off to dangerous jobs without someone with him.

My feet touched lightly down on the platform, a shimmer of light enshrouding me before it disappeared again with a flash and I walked forwards into the quiet night, getting a bearing of my surroundings. It was a strange place to have a station. There weren't any buildings or people, just a platform which people could alight from and a small office to buy tickets. Around us was dry ground and very little vegetation save for dry, crispy bushes which looked like they had been burnt in a fire. The air was also dry, it tasted papery and course, irritating my throat however as I looked towards where I could follow Romeo's scent, I saw a sudden flush of trees in the distance, forming a lush forest which rose up the side of several mountains.

"I'm almost with you Romeo, just a little longer." I murmured to myself before hurrying after him. The trees were too thick to fly through so I settled for running, hurrying as quickly as I could with heavy breaths, becoming increasingly more worried the stronger the scent became yet still not coming across Romeo himself. He was here. He had to be. But where? It's so difficult to see in here, the moon was hidden behind clouds and even I could barely manage to run without scraping myself on the tree branches and bushes. With my heart hammering in my throat, it gave a chilling shudder when I heard an all too familiar cry from ahead and below, causing my eyes to widen as I cried out his name. "Romeo!" Without even hesitating I flung myself forwards over the side of the cliff, leaving the firm ground behind me as I sailed over my head and pointed a foot downwards, my eyes narrowing in focus as my scarf fluttered upward, scanning the ground before me.

I saw a small fire, the shape of Romeo pressing his back against the cliff with a determined but panicked expression, biting down hard as several large men stood before him, cackling darkly until they saw my shape cut down in front of their vision. I landed with a deep boom, the ground cracking beneath me as I sank low into the fall, arms held outward with my coat flaring brilliantly, shielding Romeo from the armed bandits as he snatched back his breath. "Fae!"

"What the hell? Who's this one? Where'd she come from?!" One of them yelped as the others gaped, jerking backwards and I could hear their hearts begin to hammer in their chests. Without waiting for them to cover, I rose up and swung out my leg, smacking my foot into one of them in the cheek and used the force to then ram their heads together and threw them off balance into the dirt, hearing their pained cries which startled the birds above.

"Leave." My blood chilling voice startled even me but I didn't let it show, glaring downwards at the four men who'd threatened Romeo, the flickering flames of their torches glinting into my eyes as they blossomed with red.

"Let's get out of here!" They wailed, screaming into the night with panic, some forgetting their weapons as they escaped as quickly as possible, choosing not to tangle with me despite their bruised egos and pride. After that, there was silence. The forest seemed to exhale with me, the gentle rustle of leaves slowly coming back to life as the paused moment of time in the exhilarating rush of danger continued to move. Once I was sure the bandits were gone, I quickly turned my head to shoot Romeo a glare.

"You're in a lot of trouble young man." I said to him before exhaling, unable to remain angry with him as he fixed a surprised look on me, mouth slightly agape as the flames of his little campfire shone golden on his features. "Your dad is worried out of his mind and I was too, you could have been injured or kidnapped, do you think your father would ever forgive himself if anything happened to you? Well? What do you have to say for yourself?!" I demanded of him as he hung his head, however before he could answer I stopped and looked at the campsite around me. Romeo had made a good fire, it was hot and he'd even collected extra fuel such as dry twigs and such. He had a small tent made from larger sticks made into a tepee and had strung up a tarp between two branches of the trees with blankets inside to keep warm. He'd even made himself food, a tin of beans which he was cooking on the fire. "Did you do all this yourself?" I asked him in slight surprise, looking back at him and he nodded his head.

"Dad taught me how. I've been practising whilst everyone's away in the park." He answered a little dejectedly, his head lifting once more to look me in the eye. "I didn't mean to cause trouble, I just want to prove to my dad that I can be strong, that I am strong and I'll only get stronger." He explained desperately, clenching his fists at his sides as he struggled to keep back tears of frustration. "I'm not just some kid anymore, I'm almost old enough to be a fully fledged member of Fairy Tail, I can do this!" His shout struck through me, making me silent for a while as I looked down at him, before all at once I felt completely at ease.

"Come here." I invited, opening my arms and Romeo blinked, staring at me before bursting into tears and flung himself at me, arms encircling my waist as I held onto him, rubbing his hair affectionately as he sobbed.

"Fae I was so scared! I thought those men were going to catch me and turn me into a slave and eat my food!" He wailed, rubbing his face into my stomach. "I hate the train, it's so noisy and it was so lonely! I didn't know when to get off and I thought I'd be stuck on there forever until I heard someone say the station's name, I understand now why Natsu hates it so much, it made me feel sick!" His mewling made me chuckle, however when he mentioned Natsu my eyes saddened slightly, thinking back to all the times Natsu had almost thrown up on the train and all the times that he actually had. Once all over Lucy.

"You're alright now Romeo, you've done amazingly well on your own up until now." I assured him gently, kneeling down to hug him properly, rubbing his back to comfort him as I touched a finger to my head. "Warren, I've found him. He's okay, I'll bring him home tomorrow after we've got some sleep."

 _Roger that, I'll tell Macao. Good job Fae, knew we could count on you!_ Warren answered, making me smile softly before I dropped my hand down to hold Romeo closer. Without a word a soft light enveloped us, stilling his tears as he opened his eyes and breathed softly as my white wings curled around him, dressing him in a blanket of warm softness which instantly brought comfort to him as I stood, lifting him up and carrying him back to the fire to sit down as he stroked one of my wings with a small hand. "I'm sorry Fae."

"I know you are Romeo, that's why I'm not really angry. In some ways you're right. You're not a child anymore, you are growing up and fast." I admitted to him, settling down into a comfortable position as he leaned his head against my shoulder and closed his eyes. "But please, stay young just for a little while longer. Enjoy your youth and its comforts whilst you can. Because when you're old enough to shoulder your own responsibilities, they'll weigh heavy on your shoulders until you adjust to the load. Sometimes people can't adjust and they carry the heaviness around with them for years, but don't you worry. I'll never let you carry them alone. I'll be here for you, now and forever." I whispered to him in a singsong voice, stroking his soft hair until I heard his breathing deepen and smiled as he slept against me, one hand still resting on my wing to touch the soft feathers.

The moon finally appeared, casting the forest in the serene glow which made the trees glow like silver torches, rising high into the night and stretching seemingly past the horizon as the crackling fire next to me sent glowing amber embers to join the crystalline stars. "Stay innocent a little while longer." I whispered softly before I too closed my eyes, listening to my surroundings with the utmost care.


	16. Separated

**Chapter Sixteen!**

* * *

The sunrise was what awoke me. Although pretty, I was not particularly happy at being disturbed from my rest with such bright enthusiasm. To keep Romeo from being disturbed, I lifted my wing a little higher to shield his face, allowing him to sleep a little longer. The fire had gone out and the food remained untouched save for a few bugs curiously investigating its smell but I waved them away with a brush of my hand, giving a sigh before slowly rising to my feet.

Tucking Romeo away into his little tent I left him to sleep a little more, going out into the forest to find some food for him. In the end I managed to find a small river with fish, so I caught a few with a makeshift spear I made thought it took me a while to catch them, then proceeded to start the fire again and cooked them for breakfast. Eventually the smell woke up Romeo and he came out of his tent rubbing his sleepy eyes, yawning loudly however he perked up when he saw the fish I was cooking on a stick. "Wow! That looks great, I'm starving!" He cheered, running forwards and quickly sat down next to me as I handed him his share on the plate I'd scratched out, having gutted and de-boned the fish.

"Take it easy, there's plenty more." I said with a smile, pushing more onto his plate with his beans and he ate a little more slowly after that, devouring and savouring every bite until it was all gone.

"What about you?"

"Oh I'm not hungry." I waved off. "It's still too early for me to feel like eating, don't you worry." I reassured him before standing up. "Now, how about we get you home?"

"But what about the job?" Romeo argued, pulling out the poster again. "We have to catch him otherwise we don't get paid!"

"Romeo, we wouldn't get paid anyway." I reasoned with him. "You didn't go and see the person who issued this, did you?" Romeo blinked then shook his head. "We can only go on a quest after we've informed the issuer of the job that it's been accepted, otherwise we'd being doing a whole lot of work for nothing."

"Aw man!" Romeo smacked his face in realisation, making me laugh lightly and ruffle his hair.

"Never mind, there's always next time." I told him before standing up and brushing myself off. "Come on, I'll fly you home, it'll be faster than the train and walking." Looking around at the rather deserted area, I frowned slightly. "What brought you to this place anyway?"

"It says on the poster that the last place this guy was seen was somewhere around here and it's known for bandit hideouts, I thought it would be the perfect place to start looking." Romeo explained to me proudly, puffing out his chest. "I thought if I couldn't find the guy then at least someone would know where he was." Looking back at the poster I took a good look at our wanted man.

Sabine Reymont. A rouge wizard who works alone, however is very cunning and extremely dangerous. Approach with extreme caution.

It went on to give a list of his crimes, theft, arson, kidnapping and ransom, public disturbance and destruction...the list went on. It also gave a few descriptions of his known uses of magic. Fire magic, levitation, thought projection, acid magic, flattening magic, transformation magic, there were a fair few which would raise concern. The poster did say that the picture was one of his more commonly used faces and believed to be his own, however it is yet unconfirmed.

The face was angular and long, with a large nose shaped like an eagle's beak and slanted eyes which were heavily hooded, making them appear almost as slits. His mouth was angled in a sneer grin, a scar running upwards from his jaw with a mop of oily looking hair which touched his shoulders, a balding spot on the top of his head. "Seriously? This guy is worth all that money?" I commented a little flatly, arching an eyebrow. "Interesting."

"Can we still do it? We came all the way out here Fae, what if we do find him? We'd be doing something great for the people around here by getting rid of their number one villain!"

"You're still in big trouble Romeo, I told your dad I'd have you home by this afternoon, we don't have time to go chasing through the mountains after someone who keeps avoiding the authorities because he's a little slippery." Arching my eyebrow I gave a stern look, informing Romeo that there was no room for discussion or argument in this conversation.

"This blows." He pouted, folding his arms and looking away stubbornly as I rolled my eyes. At least he's still small enough for me to just hoist up over my shoulder and carry him away whether he wanted to go or not. I managed to persuade him to collect all his things together as I carefully dismantled the camp, hiding the evidence of our presence here and making sure that no one was watching us by keeping a careful look out. "Hey! Come back here with that!" My head snapped around when I heard Romeo cry out in irritation, looking just in time to see a small creature running away with a figurine in its mouth. "That's mine!"

"Romeo!" I tried to stop him from running off but he very quickly darted through the bushes after the creature, crawling under the growth as I stood stuck on the other side, the brambles brandishing their thorns threateningly so I grit my teeth with a growl, leaped upwards into the trees and jumped from branch to branch, scanning the ground to follow Romeo, catching flashes of his green shirt before he disappeared again, shouting after this thief of an animal. "Romeo don't disappear on me! This isn't a game!" Yelling after him I tried to keep up, however very soon I found the ground covered in a thick fog which came very quickly, an eerie silence settling through the forest so that not even a bird chirped in its nest. "Romeo? Romeo!"

"Fae!" The call back was far more distant than I was comfortable with, making me quickly jump down from the trees in an attempt to track him down more swiftly. I called out again but this time, there was no response.

"Damn it!" Snarling in frustration I punched a tree, making it shudder and quiver until a rain of leaves littered the ground, falling around me in the thick fog as I struggled to sharpen my senses to what was around me. It was far too quiet and a sense of trepidation settled over me. This can't be normal, the weather was all wrong for there to be fog this sudden and there was no wind to blow it in, something must have made this. "Okay, whoever this is and wherever you are, come out so I can see your face." I challenged calmly, drawing myself up to my full height. "Return Romeo to me and I shall not harm anyone. You have my word." Silence.

Drawing in a deep breath I tasted the fog. It certainly wasn't natural, if that made any sense. It made my tongue tingle and my stomach clench in warning. A shift of energy moved behind me as someone dropped from above without even making a sound, causing me to instantly become hyper alert. Before they could go any further, I whirled around with a mass of white fabric and raven hair to slam the man against a tree, making it quake once more as I held my victim by the throat, a strange startled sound escaping him like that of a petrified animal before the hunter. "I surrender!" He yelped, the fog clearing slightly from my whirling movement as I glared up at him, holding him off the ground.

"Who are you?" I demanded of him, closing my fingers more tightly around his throat to prove my point.

"Just an honest man! Don't hurt me please don't hurt me...friends call me Scrub!" He tried to grin however his skin paled as he looked into my eyes which were as hard and unforgiving as stone, their amber colour flickering slightly with red as the inner demon within me stirred.

"Well then...Scrub. I will assume that you are not alone and that you do in fact have companions - seven, correct? - with you and they are in position above us and any moment now will drop down and order me to release you and come quietly, yes?" I questioned as he trembled before me, his fingers clawing uselessly at my hand as his feet dangled. "I am going to tell you exactly what will happen." My expression darkened as I spoke. "The three behind me will get knocked out first with a wheel kick to the head, you will then receive a blow to the face will at the very least will break your nose and at the worst break your skull. After that the one that will run at me from the left shall be dealt with by being thrown at the other two that will come from my right, momentarily stunning them and once they are knocked down I shall finish use the one which will attempt to take me down from above by knocking him from the tree and _if_ I feel merciful enough, I shall save his life from the fall and then use both him and you as my guides to find my little brother and this will all be accomplished in under five seconds. Understood?"

Scrub looked petrified, however not a moment after I finished speaking, I heard the soft rustle of people moving above me. With a blur of movement I let go of Scrub, hearing him suck in a breath of air as he dropped but I paid no attention to him, turning to face the three who materialised from the fog behind me and quickly rammed my foot into the face on the furthest right, putting so much power into the kick that all three of them were knocked out and rammed into a tree. "One..." Returning to Scrub, I balled a fist and struck him swiftly as he reached to grab me, forcing him back and the recoil made him smack his head against the tree, his shout cutting off and he slumped on the ground as blood gushed from his nose. "Two..." Footsteps pounded at me from the left, snapping my attention to them so I turned, lowering my stance slightly so that as they tried to activate a spell, holding out their hand to me I grabbed their arm and flung them, hearing them yell as they flew through the air and slammed into the two on the right who had also run at me with either weapons or a spell they had started to activate. The sheer force of the throw was enough to knock the wind out of them, leaving them all stunned on the floor. "Three...four..." Finally, as I predicted, the air above me rustled and someone gave a yell, an unwise move.

As the person above me tried to jump to the next branch over whilst aiming their magic bow and arrows at me, I turned and flicked up my foot, tossing a small stone from the ground into my hand and with an accurate throw, lobbed it straight at the younger man's face. It struck him on the brow, momentarily knocking him out and his balance broke, causing him to fall from the sky as Scrub came round, gripping his nose as he took in the scene around him, eyes widening as I held out my arm, looking down at him coldly and the younger wizard landed in my grasp, draping himself over my arm before I tossed him at Scrub as he woke up. "Five."

"Who...what...are you?" Scrub shivered, gripping onto the other wizard who also gulped, trembling before me as the fog began to clear.

" _Your worst nightmare_."


	17. Capture Complete

**Thank you for all the reviews everyone, I'm so glad you all like Fae's character and her development throughout the series so far, look forward to more surprises later! Get ready for a plot twist ;)**

* * *

Scrub and the other, who was called Wan, obediently led me through the forest with me walking behind keeping a careful eye on them. They told me that they were just a small band of bandits living in these mountains completely hidden from the authorities. I could taste the tense atmosphere all around us, the beads of sweat rolling down the back of their necks as they walked before me, it was almost unsettling but I pushed the unease aside, focusing on trying to find Romeo as I had completely lost track of both him and his scent. It were as if he'd vanished off the face of the earth.

"I can't believe you broke my damn nose!" Scrub was complaining, still nursing his wounds as his comrade did the same, though much more quietly and attempted to stifle his whimpers as he rubbed his sore ribs.

"Serves you right for trying to attack a lady." I answered shortly, shooting him a glare which made him gulp and quickly turn his head. "You sure this is the way to where you saw Romeo?" I questioned them for the hundredth time. "Be warned, if you lie to me I'll know. I can smell a lie a hundred feet away." If the two of them were frightened before, they were now terrified by this point.

"Look lady, it's like we told you..." Wan quickly elbowed Scrub in the side to silence him, nervously shooting a smile back at me.

"We mean no harm really, we just wanted to know if you had anything valuable, we'd never hurt anyone." He explained to me quickly. "If the boy is out here, we'll find him. These woods are dangerous, they can mess with your head if you're not used to them and there are plenty of sheer drops that you wouldn't notice until you were falling." His words didn't exactly bring me comfort. "But don't worry, this kid sounds like a smart lad, he'll be alright." I sure hope so, otherwise his dad was going to skin me alive.

Lifting my eyes I watched as the two men before me constantly exchanged glances, twitching at every small sound whilst trying to act as innocent as possible. I pretended not to notice, walking calmly behind them whilst taking slow breaths, listening to all that was happening around me. There were no birds, which I found rather odd. With all this greenery I would expect the place to be filled with wildlife, yet even the trees looked rather forlorn and daunting, towering high and thick around us with only occasional openings of space appearing.

Exhaling I stepped forward and instantly felt a flare of magic rush around me, Scrub and Wan leaping to the side out of the way as a magic cage appeared around me, the hissing thrum of magic making my skin prickle as I came to a halt, my eyes glancing to the left and right as my companions began to laugh gleefully, relaxing dramatically from their previously skittish state. "Not so tough now little lady!" Scrub crowed as Wan stood there smirking, flicking his hair away from his face before giving a rather specific whistle like the call of a bird. "We'll be taking over from here, don't you worry, we'll take good care of you." His tone was mocking and it irritated me greatly, making my eyebrow twitch as I struggled to keep my face passive.

"She'll fetch a great price on the orient, we scored a huge one this time." Wan whispered darkly, his eyes gleaming at the prospect of money. Moments later the trees above began to rustle and I watched as various men and women appeared, all dressed cheaply in leather and dark linen, looking the part of outlaws to the last stud. I heard their crowing like ravens over their latest meal, ruffling their feathers and snapping their beaks at one another whilst I remained perfectly still. Soon I had had enough. If they wouldn't take me directly to their leader or to Romeo, then I'll have to bring the boss to me.

With a movement faster than any of the bandits could follow I unsheathed my weapons and struck the magic circle around me, shattering straight through the wall of putrid purple before me, causing it to crumble like breaking glass around me as the magic cancelled out, leaving me standing free in a frightening position, poised ready to attack at a moment's notice. "I will ask this only once." I spoke slowly and firmly so that they could hear, wide eyes focused on my as I lifted my head to peer out under the locks of my hair which coiled on the slight breeze which had arisen. " _Where is Romeo?_ "

When no one answered, I grit my teeth, a soft growl escaping my chest. My foot pressed into the ground, gathering strength before powering directly forwards. My strikes took down several of the bandits before the others could even cry out in alarm, my eyes burning in amber rage as I then turned on my next victims. My blades deflected all attacks, whether magical or physical, dealing them back double as I allowed myself to unleash my frustration on them all. Could they not get it through their thick skulls that all they had to do was return Romeo and I'd leave them alone? Idiots.

"Watch out, this one is crazy strong!" Scrub yelled, pushing others in front of him as he squealed, trying to use them as a shield. "Don't let her get away!"

"You kidding? There's no way I'm dying here today!" As one or two of them tried to escape I moved, jumping and vaulting over several heads to land in front of them, my red scarf fluttering as they sucked in breaths of terror before my sword hilts rammed into their guts, tossing them backwards with pained grunts, knocking them out cold. I was running out of opponents now, perhaps the message had now been gotten across?

"Return the boy to me or I shall destroy this entire forest to find him." I called out, lifting a katana into the air. "I shall tear down the very mountains if I must, so bring him back!"

"Dude, I think she means it..." One of the bandits whispered, shivering behind a log along with another bandit who gulped and nodded her head in agreement.

"Her eyes. Her eyes change colour. What is she? A demon?" I shot them a filthy look and they squealed, diving further under cover so I paid them no attention, turning to look at the number of unconscious bodies around me. Oops, I may have overdone it a little. Never mind, it makes no difference to me really. All I need is one to be awake and functional enough to run and fetch their boss. Spying around I found Scrub desperately trying to hide under a flimsy branch, using it to hide his face as he quivered beneath.

Too frighten him onto his feet I stomped my foot down directly beside his ear, making him shriek and leap upwards to stand before me with this hands lifted up high in surrender. "I yield! Please don't hurt me beautiful maiden, I am completely yours to command..." He babbled, falling to his knees and attempted to kiss my feet but I shifted out of his reach, slightly disgusted by the thought of him attempting to boot lick me. Instead I spun around and rammed my foot into his mouth, causing him to choke as several teeth flew from his mouth, blood pouring down his chin as he flipped several times before landing with a crunch. "Agh!" He whimpered, rocking back and forth on the ground like a child, huddling into a small ball as I approached him once more. "Please...please...I'm begging you..."

"Begging is futile." I announced coldly, all emotion void from my face as I slipped my katana back into their place on my shoulders, letting their ringing sound gleam in the terrified look in Scrub's eyes. Before I could stretch out my hand to reach him, however, the sky clouded over and plunged the entire forest into darkness, making me freeze in place as the rumbling thunder thrummed through every fibre, causing me to stop and pull back slightly and gaze upwards.

"He. Hehe...hahaha!" Scrub slowly cackled down below me, drawing himself back and smirked at me as the blood oozed down his front. "You're in trouble now." I frowned slightly, wondering who was causing this drastic change in the weather. I could sense strong magic in the air, it tingled at my spine and made the bile in my throat rise. "Say goodbye to all your little friends girl, you'll never see them again." Tired of his gargled ramblings I held my hand out to Scrub's face, making him flinch before a light fuzz of bubbles flew from my palm into his face.

"Sleep." He dropped like a stone, snoring instantly and I lowered my hand, satisfied that the spell had worked. By this point there was a slight fog in the air, not as heavy as the one previous but still thick enough to be concerning.

" _Fae_!" A distant voice instantly had me snapping to attention, spinning around to try and locate the small sound as it echoed lightly upon the waves of fog. " _Fae help me_!"

"Romeo! Where are you? I'm here Romeo, I'll find you!" I yelled back, jumping forwards to where I thought the sound came from but hesitated, still unsure. His voice seemed to come from all around me, confusing me as I spun around, my hair flying wildly in my slight panic.

"I'm here!" This time the voice was louder and I heard footsteps running towards me and my heart jolted with hope as a small figure came running through the fog towards me, the shadow growing before Romeo came into view and I exhaled with relief. "Fae!"

"Romeo! Thank the stars, I thought you were gone for good." I ran to him and caught him as he jumped, swinging him around with a laugh as he gripped on tightly to me. At least now we can get out of here and forget about all these people. Right now all I want is to go home. "What happened to you Romeo? Did anyone hurt you?"

"Some goons snatched me when I was chasing that animal. Don't worry, I managed to give them the slip." He grinned at me as I continued to hold him in my arms, smiling proudly at him before returning for another hug.

"Good job Romeo." I murmured, burying my face into his neck to inhale his scent for reassurance. My eyes snapped open and I froze in place, his scent finally washing over me. It was wrong. All wrong. This wasn't Romeo's scent, therefore this couldn't be Romeo.

"Fae? What's the matter? Is something wrong?" The impostor questioned innocently as I drew back with a fire in my eyes. "Uh...Fae?" Wasting no time I exchanged grips, dropping the fake Romeo but then quickly grabbed onto the front of his clothes, holding him out from me and glaring into his eyes as he began to panic, kicking and struggling as he tried to peel my hand from his shirt. "What's wrong with you? It's me Fae, I'm Romeo!"

"No...you're not." The person before me froze, eyes widening before a sickening smirk darkened his features, hands dropping calmly to my side as a voice began to chuckle too deep to be Romeo's.

"Well, well, you're rather sharp eyed aren't you?" The voice said with a bright gleam of maliciousness in his eyes which began to change colour to a bright orange hue, piercing like that of a hunter. The boy before me disappeared into light and changed into the form of a fully grown man, one I instantly recognised and I hissed through grit teeth as my grip on him continued. "I see you recognise me."

"Sabine." I answered, looking into is eyes directly as he smirked, scar twitching slightly. At least they were right about the face, though something still smelt a little off. I couldn't quite put my finger on it though.

"What brings you here to my humble abode?" He asked mockingly, remaining perfectly calm as I hoisted him a little higher off the ground, still holding his weight with one hand.

"I want the boy back. Return Romeo or you'll be the one to face the wrath of a Fairy Tail wizard." I warned him as I began to see red, my anger writhing inside me like coiling snakes. "And believe me, you do not want to see me angry." Sabine had the gall to laugh in my face, throwing back his head as the fog began to clear again, disappearing so that the playing field was completely uncovered to reveal all the bodies of the unconscious had been removed and we were now surrounded by hundreds of bandits.

"Fairy Tail? That run down old guild? Don't make me laugh, you Fairies don't have the strength to hold off even your debt collectors." Sabine chortled, suddenly gripping my hand and threw it from him, leaping back and gracefully landing on the ground where his stance widened into a defensive. "Ever since your other guild mates got blown up, the rest of you can't even make up the slack. You're all weak!" My fury snapped but somehow, I remained as calm as a still ocean, though the power still coiled deep underneath the surface.

"Stop. I won't allow you to speak that way about my friends." My clenched hand was shaking now, my rage rising further as I heard distant whispers in the back of my mind egging me on, telling me to destroy them all. All the bandits were laughing, throwing insults to my friends, my guild, saying all kinds of hurtful things which began to dig under my skin word by word, scratching themselves into the surface and I felt a tear slide down my cheek. How dare they? My friends...are not dead. They can't be. I refuse to believe it.

"But don't worry little girl, you'll be able to see your friends again someday. In hell." Sabine cracked a crooked grin, showing several gold teeth as my head remained bowed under the weight of their insults. "What's the matter? Lost your spark girlie? Too bad, I thought you might have some potential but it looks like you're as useless the rest of your guild. You couldn't even keep track of one kid." I heard him snap his fingers and my head lifted slightly so that I could see, watching as the earth beside him began to swirl in a thick mass like a whirlpool of sand until Romeo rose from the depths, bound with his hands behind his back and a gag keeping him from speaking clearly though I heard him try to call out my name. "Spirited one, isn't he?"

Sabine snapped his fingers again and the binding around Romeo's mouth dropped, allowing him to breathe freely. He sucked in deep breaths, falling to his knees as he recovered before lifting his head to shout for me. "Fae! You can take them, come on Fae snap out of it!" He yelled desperately as Sabine cracked a grin and sneered.

"You're outnumbered kid a hundred to one. I don't like your odds. Now here's what's going to happen." Sabine instructed as he prowled a circle around us, however when Romeo tried to lunge at him with bared teeth he snapped his fingers and more bindings shot from the earth and held him in place. "You will surrender quietly and allow yourself to be captured, we will place magic restricting cuffs on you and you will not resist. Do so and the boy dies. Understand?" He turned to me after ruffling Romeo's hair, making him snarl in irritation and try to shake him off. "This is checkmate girlie, best surrender now before anyone gets hurt." Sabine opened his palm and produced flames of intense blue and white, holding them closer to Romeo who gulped and flinched away from them.

I couldn't help it, I laughed. It was quiet at first, a small chuckle before slowly, my shoulders began to shake and my laugh rang out loudly, causing slight alarm and great confusion to spread around my enemies as they glanced at one another. "What's so funny girl? I don't see anything amusing about your side of the situation." Sabine snarled, irritated by my apparent carelessness.

Slowly I lifted my head, my hair parting to reveal the dark gleam in my eyes, the quivering waver as they flickered between amber and ruby. "You have no idea who I am, do you?" I questioned, bringing myself up to my full height as a rush of air suddenly powered against me, disturbed by the swell of magic I was opening within me. The stormy wind picked up debris and leaves, circling them around me as my hair rose up with the rush of power, lips tilting upwards in a smirk. "I'll show you." The burst of light was intense and Romeo was the only one smart enough to look away in time, shielding himself from the intensity as everyone else cried out and clutched their eyes in pain as I released one of my angel forms. "I'll show you checkmate. I'll show you fire. I'll show you the living nightmare that is me, I'll show you all your places." My whisper was haunting, drifting into the minds of everyone present down to the last quivering coward. " _I'll show you what real fear is._ "

Without another word I released my form, summoning my Volcanic Priestess and when I unfolded my huge leathery wings, people screamed in terror. My form had enhanced slightly from when I used it previously. My wings were larger and my horns more daunting, spiralling off my head with sharp points whilst ribbons of fire circled around me, smoke rising from my wings as the very ground I stood on became scorched from the heat which radiated from me. Pitilessness settled on my stoic expression as I looked down on them all, flexing my fingers and cracking my knuckles. "I'm all fired up." I murmured before lifting a fist, swirling lava appearing at my internal command before I punched the ground with all my might.

The boom was deafening, like lightning splitting the sky as the ground erupted with plumes of lava and fire, ripping up the ground as the ripple effect stretched further and further outwards, spreading like a ripple on water. I heard people screaming in terror as I beat my wings, watching the fray of men and women attempting to escape but the sheer trembling force of the quake sent them down. I tasted the power on my tongue and it made me lip my lips and drink it in, glorifying in the bliss of it all before slowly, things began to settle.

Opening my eyes after the smoke had cleared away I realised I'd burned away an entire section of the forest, the trees now charred stumps as the people slowly rose up on their hands and knees, cloaked in ash and staring in horrified awe as I beat my wings, hovering above the ground. Around Romeo a protective barrier had formed over him in the shape of a dome, keeping him safe from harm though he looked rather startled by my outburst of power, blinking up at me as I settled on the ground once more, facing Sabine as he coughed and spluttered.

Somehow he had managed to create a magical earth shield around him though the sheer force of the blast had melted it away and still seriously damaged him. Finally lifting his head, his wide eyes stared at me. "I had no idea Fairy Tail still had such powerful wizards, how is this possible?"

"Because I was not there when the others needed me." My dull voice pained even myself, so I quickly shook my emotions aside and fixated my glare upon Sabine. "Now you know a small portion of my magical power, return Romeo to me and surrender. You have no hope of escaping me now." Lifting my hand sparks of fire began to form, throbbing with life as I threatened to unleash another attack.

"Don't underestimate me, I'm not like the others on the wanted posters. I am far more powerful than any wizard they hire from a guild!" Sabine roared then snapped his hands into a sequence, thrusting them outward with a yell. "Acid Rain!" Immediately I released my own attack, allowing the flaming bullets of lava to power against the acid pellets which were aimed at me though I could hear the sizzling sound of them melting the charred bark behind me. In the meantime Sabine had grabbed Romeo who yelled in protest as he was carried through the air, Sabine making a giant leap before he headed for higher ground in the mountains.

"Idiot." I muttered under my breath before I spread my wings, one of them breaking a blackened stump in half with a crack before I soared upwards into the air. it did not take long for me to catch up to Sabine, however instead of overtaking I gained higher ground, blackening out the sun and just as Sabine turned his head, I dived down in a steep descent before opening my wings and cracking my foot into his back.

His scream echoed all around as he dropped Romeo and the two of them powered for the ground, yelling in fear but I was quick to react, already having planned ahead. My form changed in a heartbeat, my timing now much faster with the training and practice I had put in over the years. Aerial Spirit wings quickly spread and when Romeo opened his eyes I was there, gently smiling to him as I called the wind around us and helped him to steady himself, balancing on a swirling wind as we slowed down to a halt, me standing on the ground with my arms outstretched to allow Romeo to fall carefully into my arms. "Romeo, thank goodness you're alright." I murmured into his hair as I hugged him tightly, his hands now free to throw them around my neck.

"I knew you'd kick their butts. I tried to warn them but they didn't believe me." We shared a laugh where I ruffled his hair then set him on his feet.

"You stay here, I'll be back in a minute." I promised before looking up to where Sabine was glaring at me, nestled on a tree branch a few metres up in the air where he'd managed to stop his fall. "I have a little bounty to catch." Romeo grinned and nodded his head, stepping back out of the way as I turned then powered into the air, my form melting into vapour until I was practically invisible.

Sabine had already gained a little ground but with my speed it was almost painfully easy to catch up and overtake, settling on a tree where just as Sabine made to land on the broad berth of the branch, I appeared from the thin air and rammed my arm into his chest, causing him to choke as he lost the air to his lungs whilst powering backwards into a tree trunk, splintering the wood before he regained himself. His glare was poisonous, the gritting of his teeth grinding in my ears as I remained standing proudly with my wings a swirling mass of air either side of me.

"You'll pay for this with your life!" He finally roared before springing off the tree trunk and held out a hand towards me. "Fire Typhoon!" A swirling mass of fire appeared at the centre of his magic circle before it powered straight towards me, the burning flames threatening to melt the skin off my bones so I quickly moved, disappearing like a breath of wind before I reappeared behind Sabine.

"Boo." I heard the light gasp of fear before I grabbed him by the throat, throwing him like a stone downwards where he crashed into several branches, snapping them off completely as I pursued, still in my Aerial form however when he landed in the ground and formed a massive crater my wings switched, the metal blades of my Sword and Shield appearing as I punched downward with all my might, holding nothing back as I gave Sabine a swift upper cut which had him ripping through the earth like a fin in the waves. "Now do you realise your mistake?" I questioned as Sabine groaned, twitching on the floor as I approached slowly. "Do not mess with Fairy Tail, we may be a few members short for the time being, but we are all still the most powerful guild in Fiore." Sabine cracked a wry smile.

"Not for long." He answered, making me frown slightly before I realised his hand was pressed into the ground. Immediately my feet and legs were swallowed, the ground quickly eating me up as the earth turned to sand at Sabine's command. This must be a type of magic he has that wasn't listed on the poster. He really was a dangerous individual. Oh well, it's a shame he can't learn his lesson. As the ground swallowed my waist and arms, my eyes narrowed in focus.

Sparks jumped off me, causing my hair to rise and go slightly static as my form shifted once more. All at once I exploded with sound, raining lightning bolts in a power force which tore open the ground and freed me, allowing me to rise back into the air as Sabine tried to ready his next attack however I was too quick. With a flash of light followed a few seconds later by the boom of sound I appeared before him, my curled first jumping with electricity as it rammed into his face, making his jaw ripple comically. Before Sabine could even hit the ground again I was there, my knee slamming upwards to wind him again and I kept on going, throwing him around the place before catching up with him like a lightning bolt, the claps of thunder following after I had moved and continued to do so until Sabine lay bruised and rather broken on the ground where the face began to melt away.

"Well, well, what do you know?" I murmured, watching as the man turned into a woman. "Sabine is actually a Sabina."


	18. Home

**Chapter 18: Home**

* * *

"Wait, so you're telling me that the most famous outlaw and criminal in the eastern region is actually...a woman?" The client frowned in confusion as he inspected the poster.

"Yes sir, that is correct." I replied. "So I am taking the job, I'll find this criminal and bring them to justice, whether they are a man or a woman. I'll make sure they get what they deserve." The high ranking general frowned again, stroking his beard before sighing.

"Very well, though several guilds have answered this request. You'll be hard pushed to catch that Sabine before they do. Some of them are quite experienced and frankly...I don't rate your chances." My eyebrow cocked at that, looking down on him with an unimpressed expression which instantly made him gulp. "I meant no offence. Yes. I approve your application. Best of luck to you, please bring this outlaw to his knees, enough damage as been done by him, or her."

"Of course." Nodding my head I took the approval document then tucked it away, remaining perfectly stoic before a smile crept onto my lips. "Speaking of which, I have something for you." Turning around I strode to the door, turning my back on the general's confused expression before I opened the door to reveal Sabine himself, or rather Sabina in her birth form. She fell forwards into the office, the client leaping to his feet and leaning over his desk as I used my foot to slide her over the polished floorboards. "Presenting Sabina Reymont, first class criminal and outlaw, wanted for over forty separate charges of criminal activity. All yours." She was bound tightly and her magic suppressed by the shackles. The client's jaw dropped.

"How...when...are you sure?"

"Absolutely." I assured him, reaching down and lifting her up with one hand. "You can check the DNA, it'll match with the samples you've managed to gather. I can wait until you have confirmation before collecting the reward." With Sabina dangling in the air before him, the client began to sweat as my no funny business face rested firmly on my features, cold eyes looking outward at him as he slowly reached for a button to signal for an attendant. Satisfied I dropped Sabina on the floor once more, not caring about the fact that she had several broken bones well into the twenties and most of her skin was bruised black with matted blood stains still drying all over her.

"What did you...do to her?"

"She threatened a member of my guild." I answered bluntly without feeling. "I do not tolerate such insolence." His mouth dropped open just as someone opened the door, bowing politely before asking how they could be of service. "We need a sample match between this woman and the DNA of Sabine Reymont. Immediately." I ordered, not wanting to wait around long, I was impatient to get back before the sun went down otherwise Romeo's father would murder me for being late. The servant looked astonished and slightly terrified but a calm nod from the general had the servant scurrying away after he had also requested some medical attention.

It did not take long for the match to be identified and when it came up positive, the client sank into his leather chair in astonishment, once again pale and sweaty. "My best men could not defeat this one, yet you do so in a matter of hours."

"Minutes, actually. I played around for a while because I wanted to teach her a lesson. Problem?" I questioned, eyes narrowing slightly but the man was quick to shake his head.

"I will have your reward processed immediately. Please be patient. Guards, take...Miss Reymont to a secure cell where the medics can assist her." Two guards came and carefully carried my captive away, moving slowly and cautiously as not to break her further. I waited for about twenty minutes until finally the transfer of the reward to my own account was complete, ensuring that the deal was closed before we both signed a second document which sealed the contract away, signifying it was fulfilled. Once his signature was on the paper, I bowed politely then turned to leave. "One more thing." He called out after me, still looking rather awe shocked. "Who exactly are you?" The question made the corner of my mouth turn upwards as I fixed my gaze on him, choosing to say nothing other than lift the fold of my scarf over my face before leaving.

Upon exiting the building itself Romeo jumped up and ran towards me, his face lighting up with hope as I came to a stop then grinned, pointing my index finger into the air in salute. "We got the money!"

"Alright! I can't wait to tell dad all about this, my very first mission!" Romeo beamed as he jumped around in celebration but I quickly caught him by the arms and sung him up onto my shoulders to start walking away from the garrison.

"Maybe not everything, I think we should leave out the fact you got captured, he might want to murder me if he found out just how much danger you actually were in." I reasoned wisely as the large stone walls fell away into peaceful country hills and sweet smelling grass. "Besides, we're late back. He'll probably kill me anyway."

"Don't worry about that, I'll protect you Fae, I owe you one!" Romeo assured me, digging his fist into my cheek and twisting into the flesh to jokingly irritate me as he rode on my shoulders. "I'm a wizard of Fairy Tail now and one day I'll be strong enough to defeat you, so I'll be the best in the guild!"

"I don't doubt it, but I'm not going to give up so easily, so you better be ready to work and train hard." I warned him, tilting my head to grin at him before switching forms, calling on my ordinary wings as I spun Romeo down into my arms then tossed him high into the air, making him squeal with laughter as he flailed but I quickly shot upwards, catching him easily before beginning to soar through the clouds with him.


	19. Waiting With Hope

**Chapter 19: Waiting With Hope**

 **Enjoy guys!**

* * *

The moment my feet touched the ground the doors to the guild flew open and Macao came running outside to meet us, his eyes filled with anger and relief, the tears streaming down his face as he stretched out his hands. "Romeo! Thank goodness you're home!" Romeo stirred in my arms when he heard his father's voice, awakening from his slumber as Macao drew him close into his arms and began to sob on his knees. "Don't ever run away like that again, don't ever scare me like that...please...I can't lose you...I can't lose you..." Romeo seemed stunned at his dad's outburst of emotion before settling into his embrace, sniffling also as he apologised again and again and promised not to run off on his own anymore.

"Well at least the little guy is home safe and sound, told you Fae wouldn't let us down." Wakaba said cheerfully as everyone gathered outside to watch the reunion with smiles.

"I'm sorry it took a little longer than expected, we had to make a stop on the way." I explained bashfully, rubbing the back of my head. Just then I realised that someone was approaching from behind so I turned to look. Sure enough there were a small group of men climbing the path to our guild, their expressions stony and their sly grins made me want to pummel them into the dust. Twilight Ogre. It had been a while since I'd last come across them, I'd been so busy taking jobs that each time they'd come to collect their debt I'd been away. Looks like this time I was right on time.

"Good to see you sad sorry lot, though I have to say, your guild has seen better days." One of them called up and instantly all smiles vanished as the cocky group stood before us, arms folded. "Though this rundown place does suit you all very well."

"Enough with the chitchat, we know what you're here for." Macao stood up proudly, holding Romeo in his arms. "And it's like I told you yesterday, we can't pay more than what we agreed per month and even that's a stretch for us. You'll just have to be patient."

"It's not good enough old man, looks like we'll be taking back our debt in damage this time. Now, would you rather we hurt you or rough up your guild a little more?" The lead thug questioned, cracking his knuckles. "Though it looks like one puff of wind will blow it over."

"You leave my dad and our guild alone!" Romeo shouted bravely but his bravado only made our oppressors laugh wildly, making me grit my teeth in rage but I suppressed the urge to beat them all down.

"We can pay this month's dues." I announced calmly, keeping my clenched fists at m sides as the laughter was cut short. "And the remainder from last month as well." Reaching into my jacket I pulled out a weighty purse before I tossed it to Twilight Ogre who quickly grabbed it and they all clustered close to look inside the bag, seeing the glittering jewels that I'd taken from my account only an hour previous.

"How'd you get all this?!"

"That is none of your concern. Now leave immediately, you have no further business here therefore you are trespassing." Lifting my eyes I focused on the group before me, giving an unwavering glare as they instinctively gulped. "Leave."

"We'll take our sweet time if you don't mind." Their leader was back to being cocky, smirking at me as he stepped closer and angled himself towards me, hands on hips and his eyebrow arching daringly. "You haven't even invited us inside for drinks, that's extremely rude of a host, don't you think?" His companions snickered as my brow twitched in irritation. "Why don't you run inside and fetch me something to quench my thirst?" He suggested, reaching out to grip my chin between his finger and thumb then tilted my head slightly so he could get a better look at me. "Perhaps you can sit on my lap and keep me company?" His fingers moved closer to my skin, stroking my face slowly as everyone behind me protested, Macao starting forwards with a yell however when I moved, everyone fell silent.

My hand shot out and caught the man's neck, lifting him clear off the ground as the wind rose and the temperature dropped to below freezing, ice beginning to form on the grass as people shivered. "Did I not make myself clear?" I questioned, the red glow of one eye peering up at my victim through my thick fringe whilst his terrified stare looked directly back at me.

"U-uh...crystal..." He stuttered, gripping onto my hand whilst trembling like a leaf shaking in a storm.

"Good. Never make me repeat myself again." I instructed before dropping him, allowing him to crumble at my feet so that I towered over him. For a moment he remained perfectly immobilised by fear, sensing the rising magical power surging as the clouds grew stormy and dark, threatening thunder and lightning which you could already feel brewing in the air from the static which gave the air a tangy taste.

"Dude...wasn't this...that sick girl from a...a few months back?" One of the others questioned between gulps, their knees knocking together.

"No way...she was a weakling. This magical power is a whole other level." Lifting my face I arched an eyebrow at them all.

"Still here?" They needed no further encouragement. They each gave their shrieks of terror before fleeing from the guild at top speed back to their own master with their tails between their legs. Once they were gone, I relaxed and allowed everything to settle, the clouds dispersing to reveal once again the setting sun which overlooked our humble guildhall.

"Yeah! Atta girl Fae!" I turned around to the cheers of my guild mates, giving them a bashful smile as Kinana came forwards and clasped my hands, smiling to me sweetly.

"You were so brave! Come inside and rest, you must be tired after your long journey, I'll put together some food for you." She said, ushering me inside as everyone else continued to cheer. I welcomed the sit down and the meal where in between bites I filled everyone in on the story, Romeo chipping in every now and then though we played down the danger, agreeing to keep it our secret. There was no need for Macao to go into crazy overprotective dad mode and forbid Romeo from ever taking a job again.

"And then it was all _boom clap_! She was so fast I could hardly see her, even when the other guy used teleportation she was there before he even reappeared!" Romeo was gushing, exaggerating things in my opinion but he insisted it was all the truth, so I closed my mouth and let him enjoy telling the story to everyone. The further Romeo got into the tale, the more intense everyone listened so I took this opportunity to slip silently outside for a moment's peace.

It was twilight, the perfect time just after sunset when it was still a little light but the stars were out, meaning that the city was picturesque and tranquil. I breathed in the fruity aroma of the breeze, relaxing into its warm embrace as I stood at the edge of a grass ledge. For a moment I was silent, looking outward before I closed my eyes and lifted my head to feel the breeze wrap itself around my neck. "Don't worry guys, we're doing okay." I whispered to the wind, praying it'll carry my message to those I held still close to my heart, locked safely away there for me to keep forever. "I rescued Romeo, he's alright. Macao was worried out of his mind but it turned out okay in the end. I got a huge reward so we're going to pay the rent for some of the guild who are struggling then the rest will go towards repairs." Giving a small smile I opened my eyes to look up at the stars. "It's a beautiful night. You wouldn't care for it Natsu, nor you Gray, but Levy and Lucy, I know you'd enjoy standing here with me watching the stars appear. I know you Levy, you'd be telling me which constellation was which and Lucy would be helping too, showing me the north star again because I always forget how to find it."

The breeze lifted a little, almost like the softest of chuckles as it caringly caressed my long hair. "All of you, I miss you still. It still hurts to think of you but I don't care about the pain, I have to think of you. I can't forget you, I refuse to ever go a day without thinking of you. Even you Laxus. I think of you too." Subconsciously my hand reached towards my Fairy Tail insignia, tracing the pattern of the golden shape before clenching my hand around it. "Please hear me. Please. I beg of you all to be well and safe, no matter where you are. If there was a reason you had to disappear then I'll understand, just promise you'll come back some day. I won't forgive you otherwise, I'll never forgive you for leaving us." Turning a tortured smile upwards, I felt a tear drop down my face. "All of you. Be safe. Be safe and hurry home."

Behind me I heard laughter from inside the guild and I turned, my smile softening and growing warmer at the thought of everyone inside still. It wasn't the old guild, but it was home because of the people and how they made me feel. Safe. Warm. Happy. It didn't matter where we were, or how far apart, Fairy Tail will always be home to me and its people my family.

"We're waiting."


	20. Changing Seasons

**Chapter 20: Changing Seasons**

 **A little bit of a time skip but I hope you guys enjoy all the same ;)**

* * *

The years passed and things changed. Mostly for the better though some things remained the same, which weren't entirely good.

For example Bisca and Alzack finally got married and they have a beautiful daughter together, Asuka. By this point she's three years old now and turning into quite the lady, toddling around the guild with her toy gun, however she enjoyed it most when she rode on her daddy's shoulders. She was a breath of fresh air for the guild and a much welcomed one. Although we still could barely keep up with our debt, things were moving steadily forwards.

Macao even decided that this year we'd enter the Grand Magic Games in an attempt to win the prize money and finally clear off our debt to Twilight Ogre. Some of the others argued, saying that we didn't have the manpower but Macao had the final word, already having picked out the team. I was going to be in the team as the brute force along with Bisca, Laki, Droy and Warren. We thought it was a good mix and this year, we felt rather confident.

"We'll win that prize money, you wait and see!" Droy yelled between bites of his food. He'd put on a fair bit of weight since Levy disappeared. I guess we each dealt with the pain our own ways. "Hey, is there anymore food?"

"You're eating too much as it is." Jet said to him simply, making him glare at his best friend before continuing to eat into his mutton.

"Don't argue guys, we're celebrating. This is our chance to put Fairy Tail back in the rankings." I said to them gently, smiling to them. "Just think how proud Levy will be when she gets back when we can tell her that we upheld the Fairy Tail honour in her absence? You have to do this, for Team Shadow Gear." Jet and Droy paused before grinning, nodding their heads determinedly.

"You're right, we can do this for Levy!" They both chanted and there was a chorus of cheering as we all lifted our drinks and saluted them to one another.

"You're going to be amazing out there Fae, I just know it!" Romeo said to me as he grinned, wearing the orange scarf I had knitted for him last winter as a gift. "We're counting on you to get us to the top, you're our strongest wizard!"

"I wouldn't go that far." I answered with a chuckle, ruffling his hair. "But don't you worry, I'll do my best." With that, we began to make preparations. We travelled to the capital city where the games were being held, Crocus, the stadium overlooking the palace in the distance. Everyone was excited and feeling determined to do well, at the very least we had to win this thing for the sake of our pride and for the money, because we desperately needed it. There was a welcoming ceremony and festival, people gathering from all around the country to witness the games.

"This is it, our big moment." Bisca said as she cracked her knuckles. "You all feeling pumped?"

"You betcha. Let's see some blood!" Laki agreed, grinning as she squirmed on the spot. We couldn't really afford team uniforms so we went with our every day clothes but wore an arm band around our upper arms with the guild crest to symbolise our team.

"Everyone remember, we have to get through this as a team, otherwise our reputation will go completely down the drain." Warren reminded us but Droy merely waved his hand.

"Yeah we know, don't worry! If anyone knows how to work in a team it's me, Team Shadow Gear all the way!" Bisca then looked back at me as I hung back in the shadows, slightly nervous to go out with all those people watching. We'd only just made it through the qualifiers, Droy having accidentally fallen into a trap in the house of horrors we had had to navigate, so now I was feeling extremely nervous.

"Hey, you okay there sugar?" Bisca questioned but I shook my head honestly. "There's no need to shake like that, we're all scared." She comforted, giving me a motherly smile. "But we're Fairy Tail and we stick together, so don't worry about a thing. Whether we win or lose, we'll do it as a team, even if you're standing out there all alone." She reassured me before holding out her hand. "Come on, now let's go kick some rival guild butt!"

"Yeah!" The others cheered and suddenly I felt better, a smile touching my face as I nodded then pulled my scarf to cover the lower half of my face, wearing a hood as well. I wore my usual white coat and outfit, the armband sitting proudly on my arm as together, we walked out into the arena. The crowd didn't go particularly wild, however I found that preferable. It was less embarrassing. All of the participating guilds were announced, the teammates' names being called also in introduction. There was Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, many familiar names and I gave a respectful nod to Lyon who'd helped us search the longest for Gray and the others, along with Blue Pegasus.

We may be rivals but we are all wizards, and deep down that's all that counts. "Please guys. Wherever you are. Watch us." I whispered quietly before I hardened my gaze. The first round ended up being a running contest which I heard Jet shout about from the stands in protest. We had no choice over who participated as the member was selected for us. It ended up being Droy. I smacked my face when he came in last, practically crawling over the finishing line whilst panting and had to be dragged back by Warren and me because he couldn't move. "Did...I win?" He wheezed before passing out. I knew we should have suggested a diet before we got here.

The next round was a diving contest with the aim to retrieve several artefacts from the bottom of a magical water arena they created. This time it was Bisca who was chosen and she did pretty well, finishing second and getting us a few slots up the leader board. "This is a piece of cake, I don't know what all the fuss was about!" Droy cheered as Bisca came back to us, dripping wet so I handed her a towel.

"Second day done and we're getting back on track, I say that earns us all a drink!" She said with a wink as Asuka and Alzack came to visit and congratulate her. "Hey honey-muffin! How's my precious little sugar-dumpling doing?" She cooed as she lifted her daughter off her daddy's shoulders and cuddled her close as Asuka cheered. I couldn't help but watch them, feeling a pang of envy towards sweet little Asuka. She's growing up knowing the love and kindness of both parents in a guild which will help her grow strong and independent. I pray she never has to go the route I had to take in order to reach my happiness.

Sure enough the guild all celebrated that evening, drinking enough that would have even impressed Cana were she here to witness it. Our second day complete, we awaited the third. I was nervous, I didn't know what to expect, as I knew the single battles would be starting soon. The announcer was giddy as he commented on each member's participation of the rounds which we completed to the best of our ability, however by the end we were placed second to last. "This is totally unfair! I think this whole thing is rigged against us!" Jet was saying as he stood in place of Droy who had managed to eat himself into a food coma, unable to walk or move, let alone fight. "Or the others are cheating somehow. I just know it."

"Whether that is true or not doesn't matter. If we're to win this, we win fair and square." I informed him calmly, watching the first few rounds of individual battles before it was our turn. Laki was the one selected randomly to go out against someone from an opposing guild that I had not come across before nor cared to remember. All I knew was that her opponent was a wizard who specialised in ribbon magic. Intriguing. The guild cheered for Laki who suddenly became very shy and scared when she was out there, gulping before trying to focus. She had grown taller since the others disappeared, her hair was longer as well and more voluminous. She was turning into quite a beauty.

Her wood magic was strong and had her opponent running about the arena with wooden instruments of torture chasing after her. The ribbon wizard used her magic to form ribbons with razor edges, cutting through the wood and tied Laki up tightly, making us all go deathly quiet as she was choked. "Laki!" I cried out, running to the edge and leaning over. "You can do it Laki! Break free!" Laki managed to break he rival's concentration by forming a magic hand which popped up out of the ground and gripped onto the wizard, fingers clamping down as Laki was freed. I exhaled with relief and watched the rest of the fight on edge, the seconds ticking down until finally, Laki collapsed, all her magical energy spent.

It was a sad day for us when we dropped into last place, none of us felt like celebrating though we all congratulated Laki on such an amazing fight as she had given it her all and impressed us with some new spells which she hadn't revealed beforehand. "You'll get them next time." I said, laying her hand on her head and smiling. "Please, cheer for the rest of us when we battle too, we want to hear you in the crowds."

"Hm, you can count on me!" She said determinedly, suddenly looking a lot better. The fights did not go well. Warren has done the best of us so far, using his ability to avoid being hit and predicting his opponent's movements, however when the rival wizard threw everything he had at Warren all at once, he dropped like a stone severely injured and we had to carry him to the infirmary for healing. Our spirit was broken by that point and there was nothing I could do or say to inspire them. They just looked so...hopeless. What should I do, Master Makarov? You always know what to say in these moments. Erza, I need your strength, please help me. Natsu, lend me your stubborn pride, I cannot let myself fail. Gray, help me stay calm and cool just like you. Lucy...teach me your resilience and Fairy Tail honour, I need that most of all in these dark moments.

On the last day of the Grand Magic Games, I looked at the score board and sighed. Last place. "It's useless. We should just forfeit now and go home. There's no way we can win now even if we won the last round. There's just no way. Everyone is too far ahead of us." Jet said as he hung his head. "We failed you Levy...I'm so sorry..." He started to cry, gripping his hands into tight fists as the tears dripped down his face.

"Quit that blabbering, this isn't over yet." Bisca tried but Jet ignored her. "We still got this, we just need to pull ourselves together! What kind of teamwork do you call this?!"

"We're no team. That much was obvious from the beginning." Jet answered as I walked up to him. Without pausing, I lifted my hand and smacked him across the cheek with it. Everyone else stared in shock, Romeo's mouth fell open but I just glared.

"How dare you be so stupid? This isn't about you or me or anyone else. Not even Levy. This is about our guild, Fairy Tail! It doesn't matter if we come last, I'm going out there to win and that defeatist attitude is just...Asuka sweetie cover your ears...is just pissing me off!" Bisca smartly covered her daughter's ears as I continued. "You think this is over? Well you're damn wrong, this is only just the beginning. Last place? Couldn't sound more perfect to me. Rankings don't mean anything in our world, whether we're strong doesn't come from other people judging us, it comes from how we feel about ourselves and one another! I know you've all got what it takes, so get off your lazy butts and do something about it!"

Everyone continued to stare at me as I pulled off my scarf and coat, tossing them aside and then turning to face the glowing light as our last challenge was announced on speaker. "Whatever it is I face out there, I'm going and I'll fight carrying the hearts and feelings of those we love most. I'll do it for Master Makarov, for Erza. I'll do it for Natsu, Happy, Lucy and Gray. I'll do it for Levy, Gajeel, Lily, Juvia, Wendy and Carla, Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, Cana, Laxus, Bixlow, Freed, Evergreen and even though I don't know who the hell he is, I'll do it for Gildarts too!" Gritting my teeth I started to walk forwards, leaving everyone behind me gaping still. "I can still feel them close. They're not dead and they're not gone. They're coming back, it just feels as if they're...sleeping." Lifting my head towards the wide open sky I smiled, stepping alone into the arena as slowly, my teammates followed after me. "They'll be back, until then we'll just have to do them proud."

"Levy, this is for you. Cheer for me wherever you are!" Jet said, still crying though he looked far more determined than before.

"Keep your chin up Erza, I'll be coming to find you soon." Bisca said as she cracked her knuckles.

"For Master Makarov! For Fairy Tail!" Laki cheered and suddenly above us, an answering cheer sounded.

"FOR FAIRY TAIL!" Somehow the cheer of our guild infected the crowds and they too began to chant our guild, cheering and screaming, waving their hands and whistling as the confetti was released, signalling the last round was about to begin. Knock out rounds. Each guild team would face one after the other, starting from the bottom upwards until they were all knocked out. The team could forfeit at any time and if they did so, the next team would take over then challenge the team above them. Points were awarded to each team according to how many of the opposition they took out, however with the quick calculations in my head I realised that even if we beat every single team member we wouldn't score enough to reach the top. That's if we don't lose anyone. Looks pretty impossible, but hey, I like impossible odds.

The cannon sounded, signalling the beginning of our battle and instantly our opponents charged at us so I took the lead. "Jet, round up as many as you can and take them out from behind. Bisca, you take the two on the left, Laki, you take that one in the middle, Warren, I'll need you to stay close to me. If we get separated at any point in this arena, I need you to convey the plan to everyone else or signal me should anyone need assistance. All agreed?"

"Aye!" Instantly we all set to work, putting the plan into motion. Bisca was the best shot in the entire guild and quickly had her opponents down whilst Jet took out another when he raced around the arena, however one of them had teleportation magic, making it difficult to pinpoint where they'd crop up again. Laki imprisoned her opponent in a wooden cage however the teleporter appeared behind her, making to attack her whilst she was completely unaware of him behind her until I appeared, punching my fist directly forwards as I pushed her head down to shield her, catching the wizard straight in the gut and he choked before disappearing again.

"Warren!"

"Over there!" He called, pointing to where the guy was going to pop up next. Instantly I was moving, racing forwards and when the wizard appeared, I leaped into the air and spun, smacking his head with my feet to knock him out as the others made quick work of the rest. It was almost too easy and under three minutes. Excellent job everyone, that's what I'm talking about.

"Yee-haw!" Bisca cheered as she shot celebratory rounds into the air, one of the bullets exploding into a firework display of the Fairy Tail emblem. Now this means business. We defeated the first team without loosing anyone, however the second team we faced lost us Warren. The third took Laki and Jet until finally only Bisca and I remained. Bisca was panting heavily so I rested my hand on her shoulder, worried about her strength as I could sense she'd used up a lot of magical energy already. "Don't worry about me, I'm just fine." She assured me.

"Don't push yourself too hard Bisca, you can't afford to get ill or injured, are you sure you're okay to continue?" I pressed but she only cocked her gun with a grin.

"You kidding? I haven't had this much fun in years. Reminds me of the old times." She said and I smirked also, standing back to back with her. I had my twin blades in hand and together, they had started to call us the Gunner and Swordsman. I didn't mind the title all that much, and when we wiped out the fourth guild the crowd were going wild for us, though this time around I had had to focus more on guarding Bisca's back as the rival team had gone for her with all their strength, seeing that she was weakening. By the end of it, she was sweating and on her knees. "I'm not done yet." She told me stubbornly before I could speak so I did not argue, instead held out my hand to her as she continued to kneel.

"Well then, let's finish this together, right Bisca? Your baby girl is watching. Let's make her proud." Nodding her head, Bisca gripped on and let me pull her to her feet. The fifth team came out, we were halfway through and the crowd were going crazy, they didn't expect us to get this far. "We've done the guild proud, let's go the rest of the way!"

"I hear ya, let's get 'em!" When the gong sounded, I let go of Bisca and powered forards with a yell. My blades did their work quickly, cutting through attacks and opening the way for Bisca to shoot, taking them down one after another as we worked with all our strength, the shouts of our guild filling our hearts with spirit. Are you watching us guys? Can you feel the power of Fairy Tail? It's almost overwhelming, isn't it? "Ye-haw! Take that ya critters!" Bisca yelled however someone tunnelled underneath, making me cry out in warning as the girl popped up from the ground and hit Bisca in the back with...vegetables? "Bisca!" Someone appeared in front of me, a lady wearing a skintight suit and tried tried to wrap me up in her sticky web however my magic infused blades cut straight through them, clearing my way as I then ran to Bisca's side, giving a shout to make the other girl back away as Bisca lay on the ground.

"That's what you get for messing with Mermaid Heel." One of the ladies said with a wink. "Don't worry honey, it's nothing personal. We're just here to win." Bisca was all little scraped up but she was out cold, she really did push herself too far.

"Don't worry Bisca, you rest well. I'll handle things from here." I said to her quietly before standing, my face hidden by the shadows of my hair before all at once, I turned my dark glare onto the ladies of Mermaid Heel. I hadn't heard much of this guild, however I did know that it was an all girl's group who refused boys. That's about the height of knowledge I had about these people. "You hurt a dear friend of mine. Did no one ever tell you that there's no honour in backstabbing people?" I questioned before I lifted a sword. "Erza, I trust my blades to you. Guide me." Without further words, I powered forwards.

To the eyes of the people it looked as if I had finished the last three off with a single blow, the flashing light around us blinding as I then stood among the dust, sheathing my swords to then look back at the fallen wizards as they groaned on the floor. They should be grateful I went easy on them. Walking back to Bisca I picked her up in my arms and carried her back to Alzack who was calling out her name. "Don't worry Alzack, she's just resting." I assured him. "There are no injuries."

"That's good. Thank you Fae, you did a good job out there looking out for her." I smiled and nodded my head, tickling Asuka's cheek before I head back out into the arena. "Wait, you're not going out there alone are you? Fae!" I didn't answer, choosing instead to face my next opponents. If nothing else, these were people I had a score to settle with. I was going to ensure that they knew that no matter what, Fairy Tail owed them nothing more. Especially not our money.

Twilight Ogre.

When they sauntered out onto the field I couldn't help but tense. I was angry already, they just made me sick. The way they jeered and laughed, mocking my fallen teammates and my guild right in front of my eyes. "Not so tough now are you little girl? You've got no friends to back you up, you're all alone!" One of them sneered, however I only smirked, making him draw back slightly.

"Do I look like I need help taking down sad excuses for wizards like you?" I questioned, flexing my fingers before I lifted my head. "I don't believe I ever properly introduced myself, did I?" A magic circle appeared at my feet and the light rushed upwards, transforming my body. "I am known by my old guild as The Angel of Death. I am also known as Heaven's Fallen. Bringer of Hell. The Winged Executioner. These names were given to me by a guild darker than your worst nightmares. Here, however, I have a different name." The light began to fade and I stood flaming, my smokey hair rising upwards with burning embers as I stretched back my wings. "By the people of Fiore, they call me The Feathered Fairy. Personally, I go for a much more simple name." Eyes opening they revealed dark red rubies brightened by flames, burning as the others began to back away, the gong sounding in the distance. "I am Faerie of Fairy Tail. I believe we have a score to settle."

Never had I seen the once high and mighty Twilight Ogre look so afraid, staring as I powered forwards with a wing beat, my entire body bursting into flames until my body was completely formed of lava and fire, even my wings and horns though my eyes were smouldering pits of deep red. As I descended upon my enemies they screamed, lifting their hands to shield themselves as I plummeted into their midst, the explosion busting outward and consumed the entire arena and it was only due to the barrier which protected the onlookers they weren't harmed in the blast, though I had thought ahead and contained most of my power within, I just gave those Ogre jerks a taste of their own medicine with a little extra heat.

As the flames settled down I walked free, completely unharmed before turning, lifting my hands and absorbed the flames back into my magic sphere, containing them before crushing them away, looking to see all of Twilight Ogre collapsed in a smoking heap on the ground, knocked out cold. The crowd was silent, completely deadly quiet until all at once, the roar shook the very stadium. I stood quietly, not knowing what else to do except look to my guild mates and smile as they screamed my name and cheered. I can still do this.

I fought onward, taking on the next team in a similar fashion though this time they were ready for me, so they were better prepared. I flew around the arena being chased by them all, my wings thrumming before I banked inward then spiralled, flying into the sky before changing to my air form, twisting and spinning until I myself became the hurricane, dragging the others inside and did not release them until they were all down for the count. "Unbelievable! Is this the true power of Fairy Tail?! If this is Fairy Tail at it's weakest, I would not want to find out what it's like at its strongest." My eyes scanned the people as they cheered, starting to chant my name over and over. It made me chuckle, I wasn't used to being this popular.

Only two more teams to go and I hadn't even broken out in a sweat, I'd come such a long way since first entering the guild. I remember being so timid, so afraid. I couldn't even look people in the eye but now I was looking at my rivals dead on, refusing to back down. "Are you next? Good. Please make some form of challenge for me. I am growing bored." I stated before smirking. I could switch forms so quickly that when the second placed team tried to combine their magic to charge it at me, I turned my wings to metal and used them as a shield, having taught myself the technique of mixing types together. It wasn't as effective as having the entire form, it was more like borrowing some of the power for brief moments instead of wasting more energy exchanging the entire form. It was a good tactic and meant I could fight for longer.

By the end of that fight I was breathing heavily, my shoulders rising and falling as I stood awaiting my next challenge, still refusing to forfeit. I couldn't let the guild down now, just one more fight and it's all over. Just one more obstacle and Fairy Tail wins back it's pride at the very least. We can do this. I can do this. I looked up to see my final opponents.

Lamia Scale.


	21. Fae Vs Lyon

**Hoping these chapters are okay for all you guys, I'm enjoying writing them. Have fun!**

* * *

Of Lamia Scale the only one I knew of was Lyon due to him help in the search for the others and also from what Gray, Natsu and Lucy had told me of him. He and Gray had trained under the same master of Ice Magic, meaning that I was going to have one heck of a challenge now. "It's good to see you looking so well, Fae of Fairy Tail." He greeted kindly and I gave him a smile.

"Lyon, it's been a while. I hope you've been looking after yourself." The crowd murmured in surprise at the fact that we were being pleasant to one another. Thus far I hadn't afford any such politeness to anyone other than Blue Pegasus before destroying them. I did feel slightly guilty but at the end of the day, we're all rivals as well as friends.

"I'm afraid this is as far as you go. The old hag will have me spinning in circles if I do not defeat you, so please do not think ill of me."

"Of course not Lyon, you've been a good friend to Fairy Tail over the years, I understand this is nothing personal." I said serenely before locking a playfully challenging glare on him. "But _you_ must understand that I can't afford to stop now. I shall finish all of you even if it's the last thing I do. Fairy Tail are strong and I will have this known throughout all of Fiore!" The gong sounded and instantly I began to shift shapes. "Now come face me, let's do this!" Lyon's companions all charged forwards however he hung back, knowing it was wiser not to rush into battle with me and sure enough, the first thing that happened was a surge of magical power before my Lightning Deity form appeared, crackling with electricity. "I call upon the heaven's to open, extend your reach to the earth...LIGHTNING HAND OF WRATH!"

At my call I clapped my hands together and instantly the heavens clouded over, dark clouds spiralling with bright flashes of lightning before a thick plume blasted downwards, consuming all four of Lyon's comrades and blasted them aside, leaving just him and me standing. He'd formed a thick ice shield before him, smirking slightly. "Impressive, your magical power has grown since last we met."

"Believe me, I'm just getting started." I smirked at him, landing on the ground. "It's your move, show me what you can do and I'll be the judge whether or not you can match up to Gray.

"I'll show you...I'm in a whole other league to that idiot!" He yelled before making his stance. "Ice Make Eagle!" His two handed stance formed a flurry of eagle made completely of ice, forcing me to lift off the ground and spiral to avoid them, smashing them to crystals with my swords before I dove back down again. "Ice Make Snow Dragon!" The coiling dragon creature came rushing to meet me so I folded in my wings and tucked my knees in tight a I pushed off the ice sculpture and vaulted, rolling several times as my wings disappeared and I then ran down the creature, its head turning and at the last moment I leaped off it, smashing itself to icicles from the force as my wings reappeared, this time my regular ones as I drifted above the arena. "Don't think you can evade me from up there!" Lyon called then formed his own pair of ice wings then propelled himself into the air, making me arch an eyebrow, impressed at the crystalline wings he now sported.

"They're beautiful, I'm quite envious." I told him with a smile. "Come then, let's see you fly!" I darted upwards, soaring through the sky then circled the arena before we both flew at one another. Lyon quickly made a blocking spell as I attacked, knowing that I would reach him first, however as I soared past his ice shield shattered and he quickly turned, holding out his hand to me.

"Ice Make Dragonfly." Suddenly a swarm of tiny ice inspects surrounded me, cloaking me in their icy beauty and I felt the cold grazes begin to appear on my skin, parts of my clothes being scratched away until I changed forms, manipulating myself into air so that the attacks passed straight through. "Aha! Now I have you, Ice Make...Blizzard!" Instantly the air became extremely cold, plummeting the temperature well below zero and I shivered, feeling my body turn to ice itself and I was forced to return to my own body, gasping against the cold as I lifted my hands to try and shield myself from it. We both dropped back to the ground, my wings now frozen into ice feathers and I glared at Lyon as my lips began to turn blue, shivering until I was numb from the cold.

"Absorb!" Calling out as my wings disappeared I held out my hands, turning as I began to absorb the blizzard into my hands, the magic circles appearing there sucking in every last snowflake until the arena stood clear once again. "Nice try Lyon, but you'll have to do better than that." I said with a small smirk, enjoying myself thoroughly. "Take Over! Volcanic Priestess!" My fire form returned, instantly warming from the inside. "I'd like to see you try and freeze me like this, Lyon." I said as I began to approach. "Lava Explosion!" I slammed my fist into the ground, causing it to quake then erupt, spreading across the entire arena where lava bubbled underneath the cracks, plumes blowing up in a chain reaction straight for Lyon however he quickly rose up on his Ice Dragon, attempting to avoid the impact but the power blasted towards him regardless, melting his dragon and he tumbled from the air to the ground, threatening to hit the lava itself.

"Ice Make floor!" His ice spread over the ground, freezing the lava and the sudden contact made a loud hissing sound as steam filled the entire stadium, making it difficult to see. "You're quite right, in that form I will have difficulty restraining you." Lyon's voice called out among the mist though I couldn't quite pinpoint him by sound so I relied on smell, finding him to be right behind me. "That is, unless you can't see me coming!" As he made his move I turned, giving a single flap of my wings and their power beat away the steam to reveal Lyon right in front of me.

"Boo." I whispered before flying straight for him. My hand curled into his clothes and I tossed him up into the air, body ready to spring into action as I then leaped up after him, hitting him again before slamming him into the ground. "Give up already, I'm no match for you now. I've trained every day for the past three years expanding my magical capacity and strength, I am working towards a goal greater than both of us, there is nothing anyone can do to stop me!" My goal was simple. I will defeat...no, kill...Acnalogia. That dragon will pay for what I have lost, for what the guild has lost. I will ensure that I am powerful enough one day to take on that dragon and tear his very soul apart. I swear on the Fairy Tail crest.

"I'm not done yet. Ice Make Snow Tiger!" His snow tiger came bounding into life, circling around me to try and get behind but I turned, lifting a hand and held it out towards it as lava and fire swirled into my hand.

"Magma Bullet Punch." A flurry of lava bolts flew straight at the tiger, making it crumble upon impact so I turned to face Lyon again, closing my fist once more to strike him however when I did so, his form broke apart also. "An ice double?" I gasped before whirling around, my eyes widening as he appeared above me.

"I have you now! Ice Make Diamond Prison!" Suddenly I was cold again, ice surrounding me completely as I was encased like a cocoon, the look of surprise fixed to my face. My form disappeared, melting away to leave me in my natural form, raven haired and pale skinned though it now glittered from the icy effects. "I believe that's my win. You did your best Fae, it was a good battle." Lyon said to me, however I clenched my fists, causing the ice to break. There's no way I'm going to lose. Just no. Not yet, I'm not finished!

The crowd gasped as the ice continued to crack further and further, my eyes narrowing until the light began to glow all around me once again as I summoned more of my magic power. All at once the ice exploded, leaving me standing free as Lyon shielded his face from the blast of shards which propelled outward. "You were saying?" My voice was deep and echoing as I shone, the ground cracking and rising upwards in the shift of gravitational force. The light dimmed away slightly as it centred at my chest, filling me with a warmth and when I closed my eyes I could feel my friends standing close to me, it were almost as if I could reach out and hold their hand. "Don't underestimate me. I'm done with being a weakling." Lifting my head I sucked in a deep breath of preparation. "Combine elements fire and lightning." My form shifted, wings stretching outward as they crackled with electricity, my horns growing from my skull as my clothes became a mix of the amber armour hide and electric dress, mixing rather well together though I'm not sure how it managed.

Holding my hands at my side similar to Lyon's stance, I opened my eyes to look straight at him, burning brilliant gold like the blazing sun. "Flaming Lightning Deity!" With a final yell I thrust both hands towards Lyon, causing a thick plume of crackling flames to shoot straight towards him and it shattered straight through his shield, swirling around him like a coiling snake before exploding upwards, making him yell before cutting out, the impact disappearing as quickly as it had appeared though the following boom of sound tore through my ears as the ground cracked and exploded, ripping itself to pieces as everyone covered their ears.

Lyon lay motionless on the ground but still breathing, much to my relief. I may have gone a little overboard. Never mind, so long as he's alive. Once again though, I'd reduced the stadium to silence. No one spoke, not even a whisper as I stood there, now feeling slightly embarrassed. Suddenly I heard clapping and I looked up to see Asuka smiling and clapping at me, laughing with her sweet smile spread wide on her cute little face. It was the pebble before the landslide and soon after everyone was on their feet, screaming and raising the roof of the stadium. If it had one. The commentator was speechless, gagging into his microphone as Fairy Tail swept out onto the field and I found myself being lifted up into the air, our small group cheering the loudest of all as I was tossed into the air then caught again. I couldn't help but smile, laughing happily as I then waved to everyone.

Of course our ranking did not change, even with the sudden leap forwards in points it still put us behind the others because of our previous bad performances. I didn't care though. We'd made a statement and that was all we needed to do. Fairy Tail still existed and we were still strong in our own right. "Fae! Fae! Fae!" My friends all cheered, making me tear up slightly and my hand went to the necklace around my neck, feeling it thrum warmly the moment I touched it, a quiet buzz assuring me that Loke was watching. I missed him, it was times like this I wanted to see him most, to throw my arms around him and for him to hold me tightly so that I could bury myself in his warm smell. "I did it Loke. Are you proud?" I whispered and the necklace answered with a distinct throb, making me smile further before I let go and lifted my arms to wave again.

We returned home but the celebrations didn't stop, drinking and feasting as much as we could afford until finally we all passed out from exhaustion, but not before the master made an announcement. "As temporary Master of Fairy Tail, I have decided that it is time Fae be elevated to the rank of S-Class Wizard." Macao said, grinning as he held his beer in one hand and Wakaba in his other, arm slung over his old friend's shoulders. "Fairy Tail owes you a great debt, Fae, so this is your reward for doing such a great job out there. I promote you to the rank of S-Class, I think...hiup, it's about time..."

"I'm not going to take anything you say seriously when you're that drunk." I laughed as I sat with Bisca and Asuka, who was perched on my knee happily.

"He means it, dad's been talking about it for a while now!" Romeo told me with a grin, also drinking a watered ale considering his age. "You definitely should be S-Class by now, you've been taking all the requests and helping keep us afloat, so why not make it official?"

"Aye!" Everyone cheered in agreement, making me blink in surprise before I blushed.

"You guys..." But they would hear none of my arguments or protests, insisting that I accept the promotion so eventually, I had no choice by to concede. It made me feel a little uncomfortable at first, I didn't want the others to think I was anything special but I was glad to find they treated me exactly the same. No difference came of it. We didn't get all that many new requests, just a few extras, however funnily enough our debtors didn't come to collect their money that month, choosing to allow us more time to collect the funds.

It felt peaceful, even though the guild wasn't the same, it was still home and that, to me, was all that mattered.


	22. 7 Years

**So sorry for the long wait, thank you all so much for being patient and thanks for all the amazing reviews! I'm so glad you like Fae and the time gap I added, so I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story!**

* * *

Seven years had passed since Tenrou. It was almost surreal, so much time had gone by. I was twenty four years old and although I had changed very little, I felt a little aged. Being the only S-Class wizard, it was expected of me to take all the S-Class jobs that ever came our way and although they were few and far between, I also had my underlining job of routing out the dark guilds as an undercover operative for the Council. I had forsaken my duties for a long time but I quickly fell back into the routine, knowing that it would have been what Makarov would have wanted.

The less we had to worry about those types of guilds the better. I even brought Romeo on some of my missions in secret, agreeing to keep it quiet from his father. In that time he'd grown into quite a strong wizard, his fire magic developing every single day. I was proud to see him grow into such a fine young man. He'd wanted to go on the job with me this time around but I told him no, saying that I'd be gone for longer than just a few days and I didn't want to make his dad worry so much.

As it turns out, I was gone for an entire month tracking a human trafficking dark guild that specialised in children and young women, however once I'd finally shut them down it closed the main slave chain from Fiore to all other countries. That was the end of that one, I was grateful to say, I was more than happy to hand in my report, though the magic council weren't too happy with the less than secretive way I'd gone about things. Apparently they didn't like how I'd allowed myself to be caught before blowing things up from the inside. Well, how else was I supposed to go about things?

"Jeez...they're all such old losers." I exhaled, opening my eyes. "It's good to be home to a nice quiet place where I can relax..." As I opened the door, a thousand things happened at once. Several voices cried out my name and nostalgic faces appeared in my vision, making me stop and stare in complete shock and disbelief.

"Welcome home Fae! Long time no see!" Happy cheered, waving his paw at me as everyone came rushing forwards at once as my body went completely numb from shock. It felt as if I'd strayed straight into a dream, however when Lucy and Levy leaped on me with excited cries I felt their warmth against my skin and it felt all too real, making tears rise to my eyes. My heart still had not started again, it was all I could do just to stand on my feet.

"Fae! We missed you so much! When we couldn't find you on the island we feared the worst but then the others assured us that you'd got home safely." Lucy said to me cheerfully as I continued to stare at the ground, still completely in shock.

"Fae? Wake up! Aren't you glad to see us?" Levy questioned, gripping my hand and tried to shake me awake and I blinked, finally looking at them.

"You're all alive...you're here...how...I...I saw everything...you couldn't have survived...what happened...?" I whispered, unsure of what was happening but Levy merely smiled at me sweetly as she and Lucy guided me into a seat, seeing that I was completely taken by surprise and my knees were starting to shake.

"Don't worry, we'll tell you everything. Maybe you should sit down."

"Yeah, you look like you're about to fall over." Lucy agreed and the two led me forwards as Natsu bounced into view.

"You look so old Fae! Since when did you grow up?" Natsu demanded and Lucy instantly snapped at him.

"You can't just stay something like that to a woman, jeez Natsu you're such an idiot! Don't you remember? We were stuck in that time freeze for seven years which is why we didn't age, but everyone else on the outside continued growing, that's why she looks older you moron!" She yelled at him and the tears grew heavier in my eyes as the familiarity of Lucy yelling at Natsu brought back so many more memories. Suddenly I couldn't help it anymore, I burst into tears and hid my face in my hands, sobbing as Mirajane patted my back and Erza slammed me against her chest in an attempt to be comforting whilst Wendy offered me her handkerchief.

"Don't cry so, child, it's most unbecoming of a lady." Carla told me pointedly as I accepted the handkerchief gratefully and blew my snotty nose.

"I'm...I'm sorry..." I sobbed, blowing my nose again and again.

"Fae shouldn't cry, everyone is home now." Juvia said as she also patted my back softly.

"Looks like you missed us a lot Fae, it's good to see you again." Gray said as he knelt down then affectionately touched his brow to mine, smiling warmly despite his lack of shirt, making me laugh weakly as Juvia went bright red and stared enviously at us both.

"G-Gray...your clothes..." It had been so long since I've needed to say that, it almost felt good in a way.

"The gang's all back together, let's drink until we're dead then drink some more!" Cana yelled, already carrying an entire barrel of alcohol to herself as Gildarts fussed over her, calling her his little girl and what not. I feel like I was missing something but I'd be sure to ask later.

"Now, now my children, we must all calm down and..."

"MASTER!" Without warning I flung myself at him and anchored my arms around him, embracing him tightly as I continued to sob, bawling my eyes out with happiness as the overwhelmingly crushing sensation in my chest continued to deepen. "Master, you're home!" He grunted as I heard his back crack, making me squeak and quickly put him back down again as I stood back up, wiping my pathetically tear stained face. "Everyone...I can't believe...somehow I knew...I could feel it..." Putting on the widest and brightest smile I could, I looked at them all. "Welcome home."


	23. Just Like Old Times

"Fae! Let's take a quest together!" Levy chimed out to me as she came running towards me, calling up to the roof where I was helping to fix a leak, Lucy standing at her side.

"Yeah! We thought it would be great for the three of us to go on an all girl's mission, so what do you say?" She asked with a competitive grin and I blinked before grinning back at her, dropping my tools and giving them an excited wave.

"Sounds like a great idea! Actually, there is a quest that I have to do, there's no reward but it'll be perfect for us, let me just finish up here and I'll come down!" They chorused an okay, waiting for me on the ground so I powered through my work, hammering the tiles into place before I finally jumped down from the roof, dropping to the ground then dusted myself off in front of Lucy and Levy. "So this quest, it's actually kind of personal. For the past seven years I've been studying the origin of my magic and have discovered several very amazing things. First of all, the magic gives evidence of there truly being The One Magic, otherwise known as The Essence of Magic, Primordial Magic or The Magic of One." I revealed, instantly grabbing Lucy and Levy's attention. "Now this magic has been in speculation for generations, all evidence for it has been lost, but by studying numerous ancient magics, I've been able to obtain links through cross relating them in history."

"That's amazing! You've been working so hard Fae, I'm proud of you!" Levy beamed at me happily. "This One Magic, it's said to be the source of all magic and its original source. You're saying that you're trying to find evidence of its existence?" I shook my head.

"No, that subject is better left alone. I believe that The One Magic did once have a single form or essence, however later split and gave birth to all new forms of magic that we have today."

"That sounds more likely, I know that there are some very twisted theories about The One Magic." Lucy said before lifting her finger studiously. "Personally I believe that it still exists but its in the form of emotion, namely love and the feelings you have for other people."

"That's a great idea Lucy!" Levy gushed and we giggled together, feeling completely nerdy. "So if you're not trying to find the origin of The One Magic, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to uncover the secret to my past." I answered before further explaining. "You see, about four years ago I came across a book in an ancient library buried under the ruins of an ancient city. I stumbled across it by accident as I was actually on a mission, however when I found the library I went through all the books I could find that were still in tact and readable, though that wasn't many, and brought them home to study. One of them actually had a passage about a civilisation called the Angelorum, the worshippers of Angels. That was the earliest record of my magic that I found, but there are many more things I need to know. For instance, there have been indications that it is possible to expand the magical properties of Angel Soul, as the magic itself was given by real angels at the beginning of time."

"No way!" They both chorused and I nodded.

"I have a theory, but I need to do some more research before I can complete it or even think about proving it. So what do you say, up for a little library study session?" I asked and the two girls looked at one another before me, pretending to think it over before they threw their hands up into the air, cheering with excitement.

"Of course!" I beamed, throwing my arms around them in an embrace.

"Great! It'll be just like old times." Drawing back we laughed together again, holding hands until a huge shadow loomed over us and glared downwards.

"What's all this yappin' about? We got work to do." Gajeel growled, making Levy blush as she pouted at him.

"We're not yapping, this is a serious ideological discussion on the concepts and theories of magical evolution and the origin of a particular magic in ancient history!" She argued at him as he blinked, looking down at her before growling.

"Didn't get a word of that." Levy glared at him.

"You big dummy, we're talking about studying magic!" She translated for him and the two quickly fell into an argument, almost butting heads except Levy was too small to reach.

"You know, they're kind of cute together, don't you think?" Lucy said to me behind her hand and I smiled at her, giving a small chuckle.

"You have no idea." I answered before the both of us folded our arms and waited for the argument to end. Levy panted heavily, a little worn out from shouting back at Gajeel as he teased her for being small and shrimpy, yet she was still blushing regardless of the insults. It felt so nice, having things back to the way they used to be. For me it was nostalgic but for these guys, it was still normal for them. I wanted to make up for every second we lost together, starting with this quest.

We got permission from the master to go on our private mission, assuring him that we'd be okay before we gathered up some supplies and headed off for the train station together, but not before Natsu and a few others came running after us. "Hey Lucy, wait for us! Where you going?" He yelled, Happy flying next to him.

"Yeah, you weren't going to go on a mission without us right?"

"Beat it you two, this is a girl's mission only!" Lucy yelled back at them fiercely as Erza continued to walk forwards calmly.

"In that case, I shall accompany you all for protection." She decided nobly, eyes closed and she nodded her head, approving her own decision.

"What do you mean girl's only?!" Natsu demanded as he and Lucy then started to argue heatedly, their voices rising as Wendy blinked sweetly, touching a finger to her lip.

"Does this mean I should come too?" She asked as Carla stood next to her.

"We weren't invited along, child, so it would be rude to involve ourselves when we are not wanted." She answered practically however at her words Wendy's eyes filled with hurt and instantly Levy and I began to fuss, sweating slightly with embarrassment as she sniffed sadly.

"No Wendy it's not like that, you're more than welcome to come along if that's what you want!" We assured her and she dried her eyes, giving us a smile and nodded her head, fists clenched before her determinedly.

"I'll do my best!" Ah Wendy, you are still as cute as ever. Lifting our heads we turned to see that Gray had joined the argument and as the two of them butt heads together, Lucy lying on the ground with a bump on her head from where she'd accidentally been hit by Natsu in his focus on Gray.

"Who says they want you anyway you popsicle?"

"They don't want you either lava brains!" The two of them started to prepare their own attacks however before they could even strike out at one another I clenched a fist and swung it the same time Erza did, the both of us taking them both out at the same time before standing over them, glowering darkly with our hands on our waists.

"Behave you two otherwise I shall make you regret ever stepping a foot over the line." She warned them as I too looked down at them with utter sincerity.

"And I will make sure that you both won't even have heads to bash at one another should you even _think_ about destroying the place in our absence, are we clear?" Instantly they were on their knees and bowing their heads repeatedly before us, apologising and promising that they would behave until we got back. Satisfied that they had had their fair warning, I relaxed and smiled at them both. "Now make sure you work hard, there's still plenty to do around here!" I chirped brightly, returning back to my cheerful self before turning around but as I did so, my eyes caught sight of Juvia who was oggling Gray who had stripped of his shirt. "Juvia, would you like to come with us too?" I offered her but she shook her head, blushing as she clutched her cheeks.

"My apologies, but if my darling Gray is not accompanying you on this mission then I have no interest. Besides, with so many women leaving, I will have my love all to myself and none of my rivals to compete for his affectionate attention!" She gushed, making me blink before I gave a small chuckle.

"Alright, good luck to you Juvia. Stay strong!" I advised her, clenching my fists as I looked determinedly at her. "Don't give up on your feelings for your special person, one day he'll realise that you are the only one that they need and then you'll live happily ever after!" Juvia looked at me with surprise, turning to place her hands over mine as her eyes sparkled.

"Could it be? Do you too have a love who simply refuses to notice you despite all the effort you go to?" She questioned, making me stop in surprise before I smiled to her warmly, taking one hand from underneath hers to place it on top in a friendly gesture. Suddenly I felt greatly comforted, resting my head against hers as she leaned into me and smiled also.

"No, but I am rooting for you Juvia. I know what it feels like to be in love but not have those feelings answered, so I shall always be cheering you on from the side as your friend."

"How wonderful, now someone understands the pain and torture that I have endured searching for a way to make my love recognise my feelings and admit his own to me."

"Believe me Juvia, I understand entirely. Men are such dense idiots." I sighed as we sparkled together. "We should talk more when I get back, you and I never really got to know one another. I'm ashamed of myself. Let's go shopping together in town! We can go to the ice cream parlour or have tea at the Rosemary Cafe." I suggested and Juvia nodded her head with a smile.

"I should like that, I feel that you and I will make very good friends." Giving a final giggle together I let go of her hands then stepped back, giving her a wave before running after the others who were calling out to me, waiting at the start of the path with our two additional members. I beamed when I reached them, my hair bouncing loosely around my back as I shouldered my bag once more and looked at them all.

"Let's go! We have to hurry if we want to catch the train, then on the way I'll tell you guys everything!"


	24. The Warmth of Love

The train rattled away, the countryside flying past out the window as the six of us sat in one compartment. Erza sat opposite me at the window, Carla sitting on Wendy's lap with Lucy on my right. "So where is it we're going?" Wendy asked and everyone instantly looked to me for an answer.

"Well, I've been able to locate several ancient cities and lost libraries in the past two years. I've been taking my time visiting each one to search their collections, however this is the last one and the one I am most hopeful about. It's a huge labyrinth, according to my sources, however the people who used to live there were devout scholars who dedicated their lives to study and learning." I explained to them. "But additionally to this, my sources also tell me that these people were also a part of the Angelorum worshippers, though this isn't yet confirmed. I'm not too sure what to expect, however it's been left untouched for almost a millennia so I'm hoping that we'll find something of interest."

"This is awesome, I couldn't have asked for a better quest!" Levy cheered as she swung her legs happily. "It's just a shame there isn't a reward, that would really be the icing on the cake." Erza's eyes sparkled, suddenly looking up.

"Cake?!" We all chuckled as she then blushed. "Ah, my apologies." She said, inclining her head before looking me directly in the eye. "This quest for knowledge, is there anything you hope to gain from it?" I was surprised from her question and I stuttered slightly, unsure of how to answer. "When people search for knowledge, usually they search for the power that comes hand in hand with that knowledge. What is your purpose for seeking answers to something that has been long forgotten?" She looked at me with such an intimidating look that I squirmed, gulping slightly before I exhaled.

"I don't know. Honestly, at first it was just because I was interested in knowing where my magic came from. It's been inherited by my family for generations. In fact, from what I've read it indicates that my family line, or at least the female side, is one of the oldest families to exist. I can date my records back to two thousand years ago, but that's not the only reason." I turned and looked out the window, my eyes fixing on my own reflection briefly before I then looked further out to the passing mountains. "I'm not sure what it is, but I just can't rest without getting these answers. Answers to questions that I don't even know I am asking. It's like something is pushing me towards this, that it's something that I have to know. Perhaps it's the spirit of my mother guiding me, I'd like to think so."

The others were silent as they listened to me, attentive and quiet as I felt a tear slip down my cheek. "When you guys disappeared...I was heartbroken. You can ask anyone back at the guild and they'll tell you. For a long time, over six months, I was so depressed that I constantly thought of running away and taking my life, I felt like I'd let you all down by surviving when you all perished. It was the most darkest place I'd ever been, even before the time I came to this guild."

"Fae..." Lucy murmured softly before reaching out and taking my hand as I started to cry, looking down pitifully at my lap.

"I felt so weak! I...I didn't know what to do. The others, they were so great. They helped me get over myself and put me back on my feet. They truly saved me that time, but after I'd gotten back up and started to move forwards, I couldn't let any of you go and...I couldn't forgive _him_ either. That's another reason why I started this quest of mine. Why I've been training hard for the past seven years and learning all kinds of new magic." My fingers clenched tightly into my clothes as I lifted my eyes, the shadows darkening around us as my blood red eyes blossomed in rage. "I _will_ become strong enough to defeat him, and to protect those I love. I'll keep on searching until I have the answers that I need and I will not stop until Acnologia is dead and buried."

For a while nothing was said, everyone staring at me with open mouths, all except Erza. She was quiet and contemplative, however slowly she stood, standing perfectly steady despite the fact the train wasn't the smoothest of rides. Her eyes were still closed and she wore an expression which looked as if she were ready to fight and I blinked up at her in confusion until all at once, she pounced on me. I couldn't help but squeak, shoulders jumping but to my surprise, her arms curled around me and pulled me close, embracing me tenderly as a close friend and sister.

"There is no need for you to feel such guilt, Fae. You escaping the island was a good thing, otherwise the guild may have collapsed completely without your strength to keep everyone going." She said to me as my eyes widened, staring upwards as she pulled me closer into her surprisingly warm but still solid armour. "You don't have to bear this burden alone, either. When the time comes, I shall be by your side and we shall make Acnologia pay for everything he has forced our guild to suffer. I too will endeavour to become stronger, so that together we will become a force that no other will match."

"Yes, I'll train hard too!" Wendy agreed with a nod of her head, beaming at me. "I won't let myself slack now, I'll train my very best!"

"Me too!" Levy chorused.

"And me, you can all count on us Fae, you're not alone in this." As Erza continued to hold me I felt fresh tears rise to my face as everyone joined the hug, throwing their arms wide around one another and laughed warmly, their smiles causing my heart to burn with warmth as finally, I smiled too.

"Everyone...thank you..." I whispered, closing my eyes into their comforting warmth.


	25. Undefeated Mountain

When we got off the train I showed everyone my map and Lucy wailed when she found out we'd have to walk for several days up a few mountains to reach our destination. "I'm not dressed for mountain walking!" She complained before exhaling. "Oh well, too late to turn back now. Let's hurry so we can make it in less than two days instead of four, we totally got this guys!" She decided, making Wendy and Levy smile as she strode off, making me blush slightly.

"Uh Lucy? I'm not talking about that mountain." I said to her and she stopped, looking back at me before frowning at the mountain she had headed towards. "I'm talking about that one." I pointed behind me over my shoulder to the sheer cliff that loomed like a black sentinel, the clouds swallowing its tip as it reached for the top of the sky. Lucy's face paled as she stared, shuddering in fear at the drastic height and even Lucy and Wendy looked terrified.

"It's so huge...and that doesn't even begin to describe it!" Lucy shuddered as Wendy gulped.

"What if we fall? Are we supposed to climb? It's completely vertical!"

"Is there any other way to get to the top?" Levy questioned and I laughed gently at them.

"Don't worry guys, there is a path that leads up to the top and a few caves where we can rest and shelter when it gets too dark to see." I assured them. "Plus I can fly, so if anyone falls then I'll come flying to your rescue so there's no need for anyone to worry."

"Oh yeah you're right." Lucy said and instantly everyone slumped to the ground in relief, exhaling as their eyes spun with dizziness. "We're so lucky you can fly otherwise we definitely would have all fallen to our deaths!"

"Don't be so dramatic, the climb can't be that bad, surely!" Carla quipped sternly however she was soon eating her words. "I can't even fit on these steps, what idiot decided to make a path so small and so steep to such a ridiculous height?!" She demanded as the others clung to the rock face, shivering as the harsh wind blasted against them.

"Can't you just fly us up there?!" Lucy yelled harshly then cried out as she almost lost her grip.

"Have courage everyone, this is only a small hurdle we must jump before we reach our goal, do not let your hearts falter now!" Erza called, striding forwards but then gave a little squeak as she almost lost her balance having slipped on some loose stones. "I'm alright!" I glanced back and forth, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I had brought rock climbing equipment with me so we were all wearing harnesses and we were clipped to one another, joined by a long rope and we had picks which we hammered into the rock face to help keep our balance, the sharp edges digging into the rock.

"We can't fly up there because there is a magical barrier protecting the sanctum!" I yelled to everyone over the howling wind as it clawed at me. "Anyone who tries to reach the top without taking the challenge of these stairs will never reach it. We'll be set on a loop so that we would fly forever but never reach the top!" Everyone paled visibly, Wendy struggling to hold on.

"I wanna go home!" She wailed and I flinched, realising that perhaps I was asking too much.

"If...if everyone or anyone wants to give up now then...I don't mind. We can go back down and I'll continue alone. I can't ask any of you to risk your lives for me." I slumped my shoulders, looking down at my feet. "In all honesty I didn't realise this mountain would be so dangerous, none of my sources prepared me for this, I'm sorry." Everyone blinked, staring at me for a moment before Levy shook her head.

"No way am I giving up now, I want to see that library just as much as you do!" She said determinedly before taking another step, her eyes now fiercely determined. "You asked us to come with you, it would be disgraceful of us as friends to let you down now, so let's all reach the top together!"

"You're right, this is nothing! Think of all the other things we've faced together, this isn't so bad really!" Lucy agreed as Wendy shouted out too.

"I'm not giving up, I refuse!"

"It would be a shame to give up when we've already started, besides I too am quite intrigued to find out what's at the top of the mountain. History has always been a quiet fascination of mine." Carla admitted in her prim and proper voice though she smiled toughly at me, also refusing to give in.

"It appears we are all in agreement." Erza said to me, smiling as she stood in the lead. "We're not going to let you go on your own, not when this means so much to you. The least we can do is stay and help you in any way you can." Their words made me so happy that I couldn't help but beam.

"You guys, you really are the greatest. Come on then, let's show this mountain what Fairy Tail girls are made of!"

"AYE!" So we battled forwards, moving against a gale force wind which made it difficult for the others to move but we kept a steady pace, Levy beside me gritting her teeth and keeping her balance though every time she slipped she would instinctively reach out for me, grasping my hand until she was steady once again and we'd smile at one another. It was long and tiring, however just as the sun set and the light began to dim, we came across a opening in the cliff face and instantly we all exhaled with relief, stepping into the cave where immediately the howling wind quietened and everything felt warmer.

"Well this is quite practical, it's just large enough for everyone to fit." Erza mused as she unhooked herself. "And not too soon either, we were beginning to lose the light." I nodded my head as the other four collapsed onto their fronts, groaning.

"I'm exhausted!" Lucy complained. "Please tell me we have food to eat..."

"Of course, I prepared for everything." I assured her. "It's just a shame there isn't water..."

"Hey there's water back here!" Wendy announced, having found a small trickle of water which poured out of the back of the cave into a small fountain bath which seemed to have been cut into the rock, holding the water like a bowl whilst the excess trickled away elsewhere. "That's amazing! And it tastes really good! I feel so refreshed and much stronger already!" Wendy gushed as she took another mouthful.

"Hey! Save some for the rest of us!" Lucy yelped and quickly charged over, plunging her hands into the water and drank it up greedily. "Ah! It really is refreshing! That's the best water I've ever tasted!"

"Really? Let me try some." Levy placed one hand in the water then took a dainty sip. Her eyes widened and soon we were all drinking our fill, the water cooling yet not freezing, restoring our strength and energy. "This is amazing, I bet there's something in the water which makes it so restorative. I have to take a sample!" Ever the curiosity, Levy took some of the water in a phial that she carried in her back, giving it a little stir before she tucked it safely away. "I feel like I could take on an entire army! No...like I could beat Gajeel!" She giggled, stretching out her arms as Lucy also looked at her hands in surprise.

"It's not just me then? It's definitely the water?"

"It appears so. I too feel like I have just woken up from an afternoon nap in the sun." Carla admitted as Erza licked her lips.

"This place is certainly curious. I am even more determined than before to find what lies at the top of this mountain." She said before turning to me. "I have a question, why has no one else attempted this mountain before? Surely other people have succeeded?"

"Well, actually they haven't." I admitted bashfully, rubbing the back of my head. "Everyone else who ever tried has failed, some have even died attempting to climb it. Usually they are ordinary people without magic and I have a feeling that the magical properties that surround this mountain specifically keep away people without magic. Other people that have been reported to try climbing this mountain are treasure hunters. One managed to get halfway up the mountain before he lost his nerve and gave up."

"Interesting." Levy mused. "Perhaps the magic around this mountain is so old that it works differently to how we understand magic now. Have you guys noticed as well that although before we felt exhausted, my magical energy didn't deplete at all? It were as if I had two separate vaults of energy and whilst physically I was exhausted, my magic felt just fine."

"Yes I noticed that too. The air tastes different up here, I noticed that only a while ago when I stopped to think about it." Wendy said and we all looked at her. "It's much cleaner than anywhere else I've been and that isn't just because we've been climbing into higher atmosphere. I can't quite put my finger on it, but I will definitely keep thinking!" She assured us as Lucy touched her chin thoughtfully.

"I wonder...perhaps one of my spirits can help us." She said thoughtfully before she snatched up one of her silver keys. "Open, Gate of the Southern Cross, Crux!" Suddenly there was a poof before us and the sleepy grandfather cross appeared before us, snoozing away. "Hey Crux, I was wondering if you could help with something." Lucy questioned, however when Crux didn't answer, she glared. "This isn't the time to be sleeping!"

"Huh? Oh! Greetings Miss Lucy, how can I be of assistance?" He drawled in his old papery voice, his white moustache twitching as he floated in the air.

"What can you tell us about this mountain and what's at the top?" Lucy questioned, glancing my way and I stood upright.

"It's called Tenebris Mountain. In the ancient Latin language, it means dark." I informed him and Crux growled under his breath, humming deeply in thought before he dozed off once again. "Uh...Lucy? I think he's asleep again."

"No, he's gathering information. I figured maybe the celestial library and archive might have something about this place that could help us understand it better." She reasoned and I nodded in agreement, smiling to her as we then waited for Crux to find information. When he sat upright, be sniffed, making his moustache twitch.

"I found...nothing on such a mountain." He revealed and we all sweat-dropped, groaning in defeat.

"Wait, you mean you didn't find anything on this place?!" Lucy yelled in astonishment.

"It appears our archives do not hold information about this place. In fact, I couldn't even find a single mention of it, or its placement on a map." Crux told us all, making me blink in surprise. "It appears some of our records are missing. I shall look into it further. Good day." He said, lifting his hand in farewell before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Well that didn't go how I expected. How could the celestial archives not have any information on a place like this? It's not like people don't know it's here!" Lucy puzzled over it, pacing back and forth as Wendy, Erza and Carla began to make their beds.

"Don't worry about it Lucy, it was a good try." Levy comforted her, patting her back as she folded her arms, still confused over how information could be missing. "By the way Fae, how did you come to know about this mountain? I'll admit not even I knew it was here until you showed it to us."

"Well, I came across this place in a book I was reading on ancient civilisation in Magnolia's private archives just the other week. I may have...sneaked in and helped myself to the reading." I admitted bashfully. "The book had me curious, it was locked away for some reason and once I'd read through it, I began to understand why. This kind of place would be a treasure trove for any kind of treasure hunter or anyone looking for a quick money maker, but the place is so dangerous to get to that it's not worth the risk. The Magic Council had the book sealed away but it was easy enough to undo with some of the new magic I've learned. I reactivated the sealing afterwards, of course, so no one knew I was there, but it was important that I get to the book. It furthered my investigations tenfold, and I managed to learn a little about the mountain itself."

"Tell us all you know." Erza requested so I nodded my head.

"Right. Well firstly, I've already told you about the barrier and the people who used to live here. There isn't much more information about the mountain itself, however there are speculations that the wealth of knowledge up here is enough to rediscover an entire history lost to the ages preceding seventy thousand years in the past." Everyone's eyes widened in awe as I continued. "My belief is that there will be traps set about the place, magical fields in order to keep away those with ill intent, however I also believe that should we prove that we don't intend to abuse the knowledge we're seeking, then we should be okay. We just have to pass the tests, and this mountain is the first one."

"Talk about a pain in the butt…" Lucy sighed before she started to prepare her own bed.

"Don't worry Lucy, I'm sure we'll be fine." Wendy assured her sweetly as she sat down, her long pigtails swishing from side to side as she rocked herself cutely.

"Yeah Lu, at least we're warm and dry." Levy pointed out. "Though what are we going to do about food? We don't have a fire to cook anything."

"I wish Natsu were here, he'd have been able to make a campfire to cook something delicious." Lucy sighed, making me giggle.

"Are you sure that's the only reason you want him here? You don't just miss him?" I teased and she gave a loud shriek, blushing furiously as she babbled, trying to protest but I just gave her a knowing look and she fell silent. "Besides, I've got this all planned out so don't worry." I assured everyone with a grin, lifting one hand and it shone for a brief second before my lower arm appeared in amber armour, flames decorating the bracer as Levy's eyes widened.

"Your Volcanic Priestess form!"

"That's right." I winked before getting out a frying pan from my backpack, cracking a few eggs into it then added sausages, tomatoes and mushrooms to the mix then held my flaming hand underneath, cooking them through almost instantly. "Yay! We're so lucky you know what you're doing Fae." Levy grinned though I then made the point that with her Solid Script Magic she could have easily made a campfire, making her blush as she remembered. "Oh yeah…guess I'm still pretty dependant on you guys." She said bashfully, giving a small blush before we all tucked into our food.

After eating we agreed to get some sleep, and although it was a little cosy with people having to sleep right next to one another, it ended up working fine as Levy cuddled into me, Wendy and Carla sleeping on my other side also cuddled up and Erza ended up with her arms around Lucy's waist, snuggling in close as their heads touched against mine. It was pretty cosy in there, to be honest and I had sweet dreams of us all having a picnic in a field of flowers.


	26. Terrible Paradise

Our perilous trek up the mountain seemed to take forever as we forged on through the day then rested at night. It seemed strange, that every day at sunset or whenever we all voiced our need for a rest, a cave would appear with water and upon occasion, would even have a separate cave that could be used as a bathroom as it had a drainage system like a waterfall. It made me wonder if the magic of this mountain was providing for our needs when we needed it as a reward for working hard throughout the day.

"Ah! I feel so good!" Lucy beamed as she exited the bathroom area where there had been a deep pool of hot water. "It's so relaxing and my muscles don't ache anymore."

"Oh? Then I shall try this spring next, I think a hot bath would be an excellent idea." Erza mused, standing up then began to glow as she requipped, however we all gave a cry as she forwent her armour and stood before us naked, completely unashamed or self conscious as she then went into the other room and we heard a splash as she jumped into the water.

"Does anyone else think it's strange how we only ever find a cave when its getting dark or when someone asks for a rest?" Wendy asked as we sat down together.

"I've been wondering the same thing. It's all very suspicious." Carla agreed.

"This mountain was definitely worth exploring, I'm thinking we'll be able to find our answers at the top." Levy said and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Yes, it's almost too convenient." I agreed. We stayed there the night then continued in the morning, however strangely, no matter how long we walked, we didn't seem to make any progress. The clouds above us were still far away and the ground hadn't seemed to have gotten any smaller. We stopped for the night and pondered it, though no one could understood well. So we tried again the next day, only to find the same thing. If anything, we weren't even moving.

We racked our brains for answers until Levy came up with the idea of attempting the mountain at night in the dark. Lucy and Wendy weren't too keen on the idea but Erza encouraged them, so we decided to give it a try. We fixed torches to our heads that I'd brought along then worked our way up the mountain, however when we passed through the clouds, we all gave a cheer of celebration. "It worked! Though I'm still quite terrified, even with these torches it's almost impossible to see." Levy admitted as she trembled next to me.

"Don't worry Levy, you're perfectly safe with me and Carla here." I assured her, taking her hand in the dark and giving it a squeeze. I myself wasn't reliant on a torch as my eyes were pretty decent at night anyway, all thanks to that she-demon who I had buried deep inside me. Over the past seven years I hadn't heard a peep out of her and it made me concerned as to what she was planning. It was strange to have a completely separate entity within me, placed there by my father, however since it was all quiet I was enjoying the peace whilst it lasted.

"Hey look! I think I can see light up ahead!" Wendy called and we all looked up.

"Does the path seem wider to you guys?" Lucy checked and everyone looked down as well.

"Hey it does!"

"I can feel the air getting lighter but it doesn't make it any harder to breathe, in fact it's much easier." Erza mused. "I'm not lightheaded at all and in fact, not even tired."

"Yeah, I feel the same." Levy agreed. "Which is strange. Being this high up, we must at least be experiencing the effects of being so high in the atmosphere." Renewed with energy we surged forwards, being able to let go of the wall as the path opened up and we walked towards a light at the top as the dawn broke, giving us all a breathless view of the world and we stopped to admire it, glad that the clouds had departed a little.

"You know, for a view like this, I wouldn't even mind if we came away with nothing." I mused and everyone hummed in agreement, casting the view to memory. The world seemed to stretch away endlessly, cast in a mystic haze of mist which turned subtle gold in the waking light of the sun, all shadows being chased away as it rose over the horizon, the pale violet of the sky still decorated with stars as they began to fade away into the blanket over the world. Although cold, the sharpness of the air only woke me up further, seeing every single little detail before we all tore our eyes away and continued until finally, we reached the peak.

"Look! An archway!" Wendy cheered and we all approached it quickly, running forwards until a flash of light enveloped us, blinding us all briefly until finally, we could open our eyes. "Aah!" We all gaped at the scene before us, not expecting anything like it.

It was a paradise, complete with hot springs and large trees bearing exotic fruits, the luscious green grass smelling sweet and untouched, various species of flowers growing upwards from the ground and some of them growing in the trees, wrapping themselves around the trunks. There was a path that led further into the paradise and we followed it, passing under incredible archways of ancient origin, built to make you wonder at the skill and abilities of the ancients.

"This place is amazing!" Lucy exclaimed as we walked, looking around us. "Look! There's a river over there, I can hear the water!"

"And it's so warm! What is this place?"

"It's not natural but rather relaxing, isn't it? This is the perfect place to rest for a while until we all move forwards." Carla agreed.

"Let's explore a little further first, we don't know if this might be a trap to distract us from the goal." Erza reasoned and instantly, everyone drew a little closer, realising that she could very well be right. Such a beautiful place like this shouldn't be this high up the mountain, it's just impossible, none of these plants could survive in such a climate and shouldn't even be here. This was one of the tallest mountains in the world, after all. "Everyone stay together, don't take off your harnesses yet, we don't want anyone to get separated so remain clipped to one another. Check that your ropes are secure." Erza ordered and we all obeyed, checking our harnesses before we moved off once again.

The jungle around us only seemed to grow more beautiful, the sweet fragrances of the flowers lulling me as I inhaled them in greedily. What an amazing place, I had no idea what to expect up here but this was last on my list of theories. The fruit looked so ripe and juicy I just wanted to reach out and pick them off the trees but I restrained myself, not wanting to risk it. We still don't know whether this place was dangerous or not.

"We've been walking all night…can't we just take a little rest?" Lucy requested between yawns and I looked back, seeing that Levy, Wendy, Carla and Lucy were practically dead on their feet, dragging themselves along and I looked at Erza who nodded her head.

"Alright, we'll rest. Let's make camp and get some sleep, I don't sense any malicious magic around here so we should be safe." She reasoned and I nodded my head.

"Yes. There seems to be a clearing over there." I pointed so we headed towards it. We set up the tent and the girls dropped dead inside, instantly snoozing away whilst Erza and I continued to take care of other things. We got a campfire going and also scoured the area, collecting water and some fruits that we recognised which I prepared for everyone later, still a little sceptical.

"Hm, this almost seems too good to be true." Erza mused and I nodded my head in agreement.

"I've already cast detection enchantments and protective spells around the area so we should be alerted to any dangers." I informed her, keeping my guard up. "Though maybe this place is made from the magical energy of the ancient civilisation. Perhaps they cultivated the land up here and the magic has lasted through the ages."

"Possibly. It's a likelihood I can accept." Erza agreed as she sat down with her arms folded, contemplating the possibilities as I sat opposite her, cutting up some fruit to make a fruit selection as well as some sandwiches and various other pickings I'd brought with me for food. "It just still doesn't seem quite right."

"Agreed." Nodding my head I glanced over to the others who were sound asleep, smiling affectionately at them before I shared a meal with Erza, the two of us enjoying one another's company and we discussed weapons and battle strategy together until the others woke up, bellies rumbling for food.

"Wow, that looks so good!" Lucy gushed before dropping down onto the ground and began to chow down on the food. "Hm! So tasty!"

"Thank you very much!" Wendy bowed her head in thanks before also joining in, helping herself to food and we all shared in light conversation and laughter. We stayed there for the night before moving on again the next morning, making games out of spotting different kinds of birds, animals and flowers, surprised again and again by the amount of life we found up there.

"There's another one! I've never seen that species before!" Levy whispered loudly to us all as she pointed to a beautiful red bird of paradise, its long feathers gleaming like glowing amber in the sunlight. Levy quickly sketched it, studiously gathering all the information she could as we walked.

It turned out to be quite an exciting time, walking for two more days in the utopia that existed on top of the mountain, happily making our way down the path until finally, we reached our goal. At first we stood under a towering archway with twin statues of angels standing proudly above us, their palms held outwards as their wings heralded their glory. For a while I didn't even notice what lay behind them until finally I tore my eyes away and looked to the golden city behind it. Some of it had crumbled away, the ruins scattered into the rock face of the mountain yet still it took my breath away, tall spires seemingly touching the sky. "We finally made it!" Levy breathed, panting slightly from the long walk. "Are there any other traps or surprises we should be worried about?"

"No, I think we're safe from here on in. Just keep up your guard and don't get separated. I have a feeling it'll be easy to get lost in that place if you don't know where you're going." I warned everyone before taking the lead. Sure enough when we waked up the steps, things only got more breath taking. In the courtyard was a huge fountain still flowing with clear water which shone with a golden hue, overflowing into the basin which was surrounded by roses cut from a golden stone, nothing like I'd ever come across before.

"Hey Fae, I think you were right when you said they worshipped angels. Look at the pillars." Lucy pointed and I turned my gaze to follow where she directed me, seeing that the buildings were supported and decorated with thousands of angels, all of them stunningly realistic, their faces uncharacteristically beautiful. Could faces like that be real?

Ahead of us stood a pair of gigantic doors, the solid oak looking worn and old with two more angels standing beside them as if on guard, carrying a large spear in either hand. "Hey come on! Let's go inside and see what it's like!" Lucy called cheerfully, running on ahead and waved back at us however something set me on edge. There was a disturbance in the magical energy in the air, it had doubled.

"Lucy wait! Get away from there!" I yelled in fear, reaching out for her but as she stopped and blinked at me, the giant angel statues moved. It was so sudden that I hardly had time to blink. They flexed their wings and stabbed their spearheads in the ground straight at Lucy who cried out, however Erza had requipped into her Flight Armour, managing to move fast enough to grab Lucy and jump, avoiding being struck by the spears whilst Lucy yelled.

"Lucy!" We all called out her name but sighed with relief, however that relief was quickly set aside when one of the angels turned on the rest of us and took a jump, flying upwards before descending straight for us. "Everybody move!" I flung myself at Wendy, Carla and Levy, somehow managing to grab them all into my arms and dove out of the way as the statue landed in a kneeling position, its hooded face then lifting to seemingly glare at us.

"Fae, take care of that one with Wendy and Levy. Lucy and I have this one." Erza called out, changing her armours and I nodded my head.

"Right. Wendy, I need you in the air! Levy and I will attack it from below as a distraction before you hit it with all you've got."

"Leave it to us!" Wendy nodded as Carla flew upwards and picked up Wendy, taking her up into the skies however before the angel could see where she went, I balled a fist and summoned my Volcanic Priestess in one arm, holding it out to then shoot hot lava into its face.

"Look here you dummy!"

"Solid Script Magic. Bullet!" Levy called out, the word appearing in the air before a spray of bullets followed my own attack, hammering like rain against the statue as it continued to just look at us. "Uh…I think we just made it mad." Levy said to me nervously as it stood up, the ground cracked from where it had landed before it took another stab with it's spear, the singing sound of its sharpened edge ringing in my ears as I grabbed Levy and leaped back with her cradled in my arms, springing from rock to rock before I set her down. "We don't even know what it's made from. If it was ordinary stone then it should have at least be chipped _somewhere_."

"It can't be anything ordinary. Let's just keep trying!" I said determinedly and Levy nodded her head. "Wendy, now!"

"Sky Dragon…ROAR!" Her bellow released a highly concentrated force of air, forcing the angel back down to its knees as it was hit in the back of its neck but then it swirled around, flinging out a wing and my eyes widened in fear for Wendy and Carla but the exceed quickly manoeuvred out of the way, avoiding being struck until the angel then began to swing back and forth with its spear. "Sky Dragon Wing Attack!"

"Solid Script, Drill!"

"Let's see if any of my new magic will be effective." I mused to myself, seeing that nothing was making even a tiny crack in these tall guardians. "Explosion Magic, Chain Reaction!" Holding out one hand it glowed with a silver sphere, the strong reverberating sensation rippling up my arm before all at once a chain of explosions flashed from the angel's foot all the way up to its head, the large booms causing the very ground to shake as it stumbled backwards and fell against the other angel statue but quickly found its feet. When the smoke cleared my mouth dropped, staring in disbelief. "What? It didn't do a thing?"

"Nice try Fae, but I don't think this is any ordinary kind of stone." Levy said to me, peering at the angel as it took another step towards us, sweeping its spear as it cleared away some rocks like they were mere pebbles. "I've never seen anything like it before." Just as a foot came up to crush Levy, I leaped into the way and carried her to safety before the foot could stomp.

"Maybe save your fascination for later, right now we have to grind this thing to dust before we all get crushed like bugs." I said to her and she nodded her head in agreement as Wendy soared back around.

"Sky Dragon Secret Art, Shattering Light…Sky Drill!" She threw all of her power into the attack and this time, it seemed to do something. The angel was thrown completely off balance, falling on its side however after a few moments, began to get back up.

"Not so fast you overgrown pigeon!" I growled, clenching my feet together as I then slammed both hands into the ground. "Binding!" Huge chains shot out from the ground around the angel, shooting upwards then proceeded to wrap around its form, pinning it down once more to the ground as I held my hands down, feeling a sweat begin to break out as it fought against my trap. "Now stay put."

"Yay! Go Fae!" Levy cheered before she sent another attack at its face. "Damn it, nothing's working! It won't break or stop!" Just as Levy spoke, one of the chains snapped and I flinched, hearing the crunching of metal as more followed. "Try keeping it down! Don't give up just yet."

"I'm…trying…" I grunted, shuddering under the effort as the strain began to take its toll. This was one powerful being, I didn't realise the ancient people could create such strong sentinels. The angel freed its arm holding the spear, lifting it up and the blade tip began to charge up with energy pointing it straight towards us. "Levy…move…MOVE!"

As the beam of light finally charged it released a powerful beam of energy which shot straight towards Levy who stood perfectly still in terror. I abandoned the binding magic, shooting straight towards Levy as my body changed shape and my wings appeared of solid metal, sweeping them forwards and one stretched out to shield Levy as the other curled around me to protect myself, barring an arm against it as the powerful shot slammed against me full force.

I cried out upon impact, feeling a searing heat and my entire wing began to glow as it took on damage, starting to melt away and my eyes widened as I stared, seeing it begin to drip away as I dug my feet into the ground, feeling it crack under my heels. I hadn't even had time to put up a shield, it was all I could do before the blast began to burn away at my eyes, almost blinding me as everyone screamed my name.

When the deep thrum of the attack ended, I dropped to my knees and gasped for breath, my left wing drooping completely as it continued to glow, the metal blade like feathers completely misshapen. "Fae! Oh my god…you need healing immediately. Wendy!"

"Don't worry, I'm fine." I assured her, brushing off the pain and stood up once more, the wings disappearing. "The wing will regenerate again anyway, so it's not a problem. However, I am now thoroughly pissed off. It looks like I'll have to get serious if we're going to take this thing down."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Levy asked as Wendy and Carla landed close to us.

"Are you okay?! You took that blast full on!"

"I'm alright." I assured her with a warm smile. "But you guys might need to take a step back. I only use this form rarely, in fact I haven't used it since it first activated, so I'm not sure what could happen. Just stay on guard and be prepared to jump in." I warned them and they nodded, taking a few steps back as I then took a deep breath. "Alright, here we go. Angel Soul!" I called out to the angel who turned to face me, giving me an odd look. "Take Over!" The ground below me exploded with rushing air, my body turning to light as my form changed. "Sunlight Radiance!"

The light this time didn't dim away, however concentrated itself to shape my form so I stood like a glowing flashlight, my hair gleaming like a river of gold as it rippled behind me, a pair of wings stretching outward blindingly as I levitated off the ground. When I opened my eyes, they were burning pits of pure white. In a flash I was gone, travelling at the speed of light to appear in front of the angel who actually pulled backwards in surprise. "Rising Dawn!" My body intensified, the light causing the angel to rip back its head as the burning light began to eat away at its face, causing the rock to flow and the guys down below cheered in celebration. "Starlight Explosion!"

Balling my fists I punched the angel in the jaw, the giant orbs that had appeared there sparkling with stars which then set off a chain reaction across its face, completely separating the lower jaw and it fell which fell to the ground. The spear whipped around, trying to knock me out of the air but it passed straight through my body of light, making me smirk. "Nice try, but this body is impervious to physical attacks. Let's see how well you do against a _real_ angel. "Sunrise Brilliant Beams!"

Spinning with my hands stretched outward I then touched them together, forming a beam of light which burst straight for my target and it blasted a hole straight through the angel's chest, making it stagger and knock against the other angel sentinel that Lucy and Erza will still having a hard time defeating. "It looks like only your magic is effective Fae, it's up to you! We'll keep them together, one more attack like that and finish them!" Erza called, her swords ringing as she leaped off her angel's body and somersaulted back to the ground again.

"You got it Erza!" I answered as I flapped my wings and soared around the two angels, slamming against them and causing large chunks to disintegrate as Levy used her magic to make plants grow around their feet, trapping them in place and the others did the same, using whatever they could to keep the two angels locked together. "Though now thinking about it, it appears that small pieces of angel magic has been infused with your bodies." I mused quietly to myself before charging forwards, placing a hand on both of their heads. "I'll be taking that! Take Over – Absorb!"

I felt a rush of power in the initial wave of taking over their powers, taking it all into my body and the infusing magic caused me to throw back my head and gasp at the thrill of its taste, feeling like my blood had turned to sweet nectar as it flowed around my body. I have no idea what this would result to, but it seemed like this was a type of warrior angel magic from ancient times and as it flowed into my body, I felt it connect to my Sword and Shield form within me, like it were separating itself into categories.

Once I'd drained away their magic, I flit around then shot straight through them like a firefly of light, blasting their faces to pieces and the rippling effect caused their entire bodies to break apart until finally, they stood as a pile of rubble. "Alright! We totally nailed those rock headed jerks!" Lucy cheered as I landed on the ground in a flash of light, unable to reduce my speed due to its properties and the light began to fade away, peeling off my body in elegant sparkles as I exhaled then smiled. "That was _so_ cool, I didn't know you had an angel form like that!"

"You guys have been gone for a long time, things have changed in seven years." I said to them gently with a smile. "In those seven years due to circumstance and also intense study and training, I've unlocked a total of eleven Angel Souls." Everyone gaped at me. "Five of them are new, the others I possessed already."

"That's amazing! You've worked so hard!" Wendy said in admiration so I reached out and patted her hair affectionately.

"I had people to take care of, I couldn't afford to slack." I explained before turning around and beginning to head up the steps to the main doors.

"So that's why people called you the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail when we were all gone." Levy mused almost to herself. "Although, judging by your power and magical aura, I think you could still challenge the others to that spot. You've certainly been working hard, learning all the different types of magic you have and studying magical properties and origins. In addition, you've been handling S-Class quests all by yourself for the past seven years now."

"True, but remember, Erza and Mirajane are both extremely terrifying opponents. Even I wouldn't rate my chances against either of them." I turned back and smiled, sticking my tongue out playfully to everyone as Erza smiled.

"I must say I agree with Levy. I am very proud with the work and effort you have put into yourself and the guild, so is the master. You should be too." She stuck out her arm and slammed me into her chest in a supposedly affectionate embrace. "You need to remember to take it easy every once in a while."

That's right! You can't keep on working so hard and not take a break, it's not healthy for you." Wendy agreed as she walked on my other side, laughing uneasily as I began to choke under Erza's powerful grip.

"It's important to relax every once in a while. You cannot be expected to work so hard twenty four hours of the day, even if you do achieve such high results." Carla agreed in her matured voice. "After all, it must be exhausting continuing on without stopping for so long."

"Don't worry about me, I know my limits." I chuckled before turning to the door. "Now, do you think it's unlocked?"

"Why don't we try it?" Wendy suggested so Erza and I stepped forwards, glancing to one another before nodding and pushing open the doors. They swung open surprisingly easily, revealing darkness inside, however when we walked in, the candles sprung to life and instantly everything was illuminated. "It's rather chilly in here, isn't it?" Wendy shivered, hugging her arms so I pulled off my scarf and wrapped it around her like a shawl as the chilled breeze ruffled everyone's hair.

"It's dusty too, no one's been in here for decades." Levy said as we walked forwards. It was a long hall with broken tiles on the floor, the sweeping ceiling arching above us with heralding angels holding trumpets in one hand, the four of them holding the ceiling up with their instruments directed towards the centre which had a small opening and the light shone down intently, lighting up a podium in front of us. "Look! It's a scroll!"

"A scroll? Do you think it's safe to touch?" Lucy questioned as Carla sniffed the air.

"It might disintegrate if you touch it, it must have been left here by the people who used to live here. When we reached the scroll it looked almost perfectly new, surprising us all as I reached out and touched it, pausing to see if there was a reaction before I gently pulled it open. "What language is that Levy?"

"I don't know, I can't read it. It's something completely unknown to me." When I looked down at the strange symbols, a sense of familiarity swelled up inside me and I gasped, my eyes flashing intently and the words began to make sense to me.

"I can." I whispered, staring down at the scroll as the words began to pour from my lips without me realising. _"Forgotten ages of old, knowledge now left untold. From egg to flight, the nightingale's plight, now left trembling in the cold. With the rising sun, her tale has begun, her wings now begin to unfold. The heir we await shall open the gate, and claim her heritage of gold."_ As I spoke the symbols began to glow a deep blue, making the others gasp and draw back as I continued to stand there, staring into the letters until a rushing light swirled off the page, surrounding us all until several figures stood around us, closing us in with their hoods drawn up.

 _"_ _The heir is come."_

 _"_ _The heir is arrived."_

 _"_ _The heir is now…"_ Their voices echoed with power, ancient and timeless as their hooded figures lifted their hands and slowly sank to their knees, making me stare as they then bowed down low to the floor. Everyone drew closer, unsure how to react as I slowly turned around and looked at these figures. What was going on?

A sudden harsh wind blew and the figures disappeared into shining dust, disintegrating slowly but not before they travelled towards another door at the end of the hall, this one securely locked with a heavy golden mechanism. "What…what were they?"

"Spiritual apparitions, an echo of past human beings who left a piece of their soul in this scroll." Levy explained as she hugged onto Lucy tightly, shivering a little. "I've read about it but never actually witness such magic being used before. I think there might have been more to the message these people left behind but the magic was so faint it couldn't complete itself."

"Yes. The rest of the scroll has faded away. I can't read what's left of this…what is it? A prophecy?" I questioned in confusion, frowning deeply. "This place is just getting more and more confusing." Suddenly Carla gasped, making us all spin around to look at her as Wendy quickly dropped to her knees.

"Carla! Carla are you okay?"

"Yes…I'm…I'm fine…" She shivered, taking unsteady breaths as we all knelt down before her, looking with concerned eyes. "I just had a vision, one of the most…confusing ones I've ever seen." Carla shook her head, trying to clear it to speak properly. "I couldn't even make sense of who was there, I was just surrounded by light but it was extremely cold. Although…I could hear a voice singing. It was…the most beautiful voice I've ever heard, so unearthly…it was like…like…" Her eyes suddenly fixed onto mine. "Like an angel." I blinked at her then smiled.

"I'm not that great of a singer, Carla, so it couldn't have been me." Wendy picked Carla up, holding her in her arms and wrapped the scarf over her too.

"Don't worry, you just rest for a while and everything will be alright." We all fussed for a moment before we then turned to the next door, steeling our resolve before we all charged forwards at once, barrelling straight through however the doors opened of their own accord, making us all trip over ourselves and fall flat on our faces, groaning in pain.

Gradually we lifted our faces, blinking as the sunlight shone over us before all at once, our visions cleared and we stared at the colossal library that stood before us. The entire walls were stacked with books, at least forty feet high, each of the volumes seemingly ageless and perfectly preserved, however in some places they looked burned and slightly destroyed. "Wow! It's like a dream come true! Do you think they're safe to take with us? I'd like to keep a few of these." Levy said as she scrambled to her feet and gasped breathlessly, wriggling in anticipation as the rest of us got up also, dusting ourselves off.

"I don't think so." I revealed, pointing to a tablet which was carved into the ground, its golden surface shining brightly. "It says that all book are open to the seekers of knowledge, however none can be taken from the library without punishment. Basically. There's some more passages about painful death and suffocating torture but that's all quite general."

"Oh." Levy slumped, pouting heavily so I patted her back.

"Is it just me or does this place look like it's been used as a battlefield?" Lucy questioned and I took a closer look at the place and sure enough, I could see what Lucy meant. Some of the architecture was destroyed, large scorch marks burned into the walls and books, part of the wall itself having crumbled away. "Wonder what happened?"

"Who knows? Maybe we'll find out. Let's all stick together though, Fae, what is it you're looking for?" Erza turned to me so I stepped forwards.

"I'm looking for any information on the origins of Angel Soul Magic. Also, if you find anything on an ancient battle of angels, commonly known as the Wrath of the Heavens, I'd like to see it too. Anything else to do with old magic would be helpful too, namely its source and origin." I listed off and everyone chorused with a nod of their heads before charging off in opposite directions to take the lead on different sections.

"Right!"


	27. The Living Nightmare Reawakened

I was right when I theorised that these ancient people worshipped angels, or at least heavenly beings that had the power of angels. My own people. We found several history books which I flicked through in moments thank to my speed reading glasses that I'd brought, everyone wearing a pair as we searched through the endless library for the information I wanted.

It had everything I wanted on my own magic, giving me the answers to numerous questions I'd been carrying around with me for years and there was even a book of Angel Soul Spells that I could learn to cast in various forms, some of them I hadn't even been able to access yet but wouldn't be able to until I'd either consumed an angel's soul or magic, or had managed to earn the right to unlock it by myself and have it "bestowed" on me, as the ancient scholars had described it.

Additionally, there were hundreds of books on magic, however most of them were either partially destroyed, incomplete or too faded to be able to read. We searched through the entire city, spending days and nights on our quest for knowledge. There were even books on magic such as Dragon Slayers which were more recent and Wendy studied those hard, soaking up the knowledge as the rest of us continued our search.

Levy was busy making all the notes she could, eventually running out of paper so I found her some supplies from one of the scholars rooms where piles of old manuscript paper lay untouched and she used it very sparingly, careful not to damage the paper itself. If anything, we were having the time of our lives. Everything was fascinating, an entire wealth of history, architecture, language, philosophy, geography and magic conception that had been left undiscovered. It was unbelievable. "I never want to leave!" Levy beamed at me one evening as we sat overlooking the sunset, reading through a stack of books we'd gathered.

"Me neither. I'm finally getting answers. I even found out what happened here." I said then showed her a passage in a record book I'd found. "It says that invaders came here seeking some kind of treasure. It's quite dark and depressing, but it says the scholars fought their best to protect their knowledge and called upon their angels to protect them, however they were all defeated."

"That's so sad, at least these books weren't completely damaged, otherwise we'd have never known." Levy said as she looked over the log with me. "It says something about a magical artefact, was that what the scholars were protecting?" In the past three days, I'd taught Levy the language of these people, not knowing how I was able to read it myself but Levy picked it up very quickly.

"No I don't think so, these people valued knowledge, not real treasure so I don't believe they would have had something worth stealing by the standards of others." I mused, thinking carefully. "But then again, this artefact…I've come across it several times in my reading. The Hand of Satan. Sounds quite ominous and rather dangerous, don't you think?"

"Yes, very little is said about it except that it's something that cannot ever see the light of day again." Levy murmured as we read further down. "Look, it's mentioned here again. _To protect the secrets of the Hand, we will bury our knowledge with the Father so that none shall ever attain its dark powers which, should it fall into the wrong hands, will bring about the second fall of heaven._ " I blinked, startled by the severity of the passage. "Second fall of heaven?"

"It's referring to the first fall, you know, how a third of the host fell from grace and then started a war with humans until the second third of the host came to our aid." I reminded her and she nodded her head in understanding. "That's how my ancestors first received their magic, according to history."

"Amazing, I never knew your magic was so interesting and had so much history behind it." Levy said as she bit into an apple, swinging her legs over the side of the rock we sat on. "There's still so much that we don't know, it makes me so frustrated to think that there are questions that I'll never know the answer to."

"I agree." I sighed softly before tilting back my head and absorbing the sunlight as it dipped below the horizon of the mountain.

"One thing I've been thinking about. When you read the scroll, it referred to an heir. What do you think that meant?"

"I've no clue. I still don't know how I was able to read it, I've never come across the language before." I admitted, making Levy blink once before she frowned, trying to think about the possible answers.

"Maybe it's in your blood? These people did worship your ancestors, perhaps the scroll was magic so that only a direct descendant would be able to understand the script." Levy reasoned and I nodded, agreeing that this indeed was highly likely. "Also, maybe you're the heir they're referring to? It would make sense, as you're the only recorded person to have your specification of magic. Also, you're the last female in your family tree, it would make sense. But then what was that prophecy talking about?"

"I'm not sure. I feel like it wasn't complete, like there's more too it…" I trailed off when I heard Lucy and Wendy running towards us, panting for breath.

"Fae! Levy! You've gotta come see this!" Lucy yelled out to us.

"Hurry! Come take a look!" Quickly Levy and I were on our feet and running after the others, following them through the passages until we approached Erza who stood before a massive wall, studying it carefully with a dark look.

"Erza! What's the matter?" I asked, panting slightly but then she gestured forwards, making me turn to look. Instantly my jaw dropped, staring at the huge stone mural in front of us, panning the entire length of the corridor. It depicted the fall of the third from heaven and the battle below with humans. They were depicted as ugly, dark creatures with spiky wings and fangs, almost deformed until the pure angels followed them down to earth.

Slowly I walked along, watching as the story panned out. The angels bestowed their gifts upon the humans, sharing their bodies until two became one and they went back into battle, this time banishing those that weren't destroyed under the earth into a kind of hellish prison with one standing out from all. The creature had massive horns and the wings were malformed, as if they'd been struck by lightning, the feathers tattered and the wings misshapen. This must be Lucifer. I frowned, looking to see that a very well detailed angel fought the Devil himself, long hair flowing as she wielded twin blades.

"Fae, it's you!" Wendy gasped as everyone looked closer.

"It sure looks like you, even if it is just a stone carving." Lucy agreed as Erza nodded her head.

"I have been pondering this for a while, the resemblance is rather striking." She agreed as I stared. That angel really did look like me. I don't know how, but it did. She looked terrifying, almost as terrifying as the devil himself who cowered beneath her, holding up an arm which she had sliced right through. The Hand of Satan. Suddenly the link made sense and my eyes widened further.

Walking forwards again the picture then shifted so that I…or rather the angel statue on the wall, was holding the hand between hers, keeping it suspended as she seemed to pray. The story told us how the hand was given to a group of people, I'm assuming the people who had been given the magic of the angels, before the figure of me stood at the top of a mountain, the stone showing her to radiate light outwards before disappearing into dust. "What happened? I don't understand." Lucy frowned as Wendy tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"She sacrificed herself. Can't you see?" Erza pointed to the next part of the story. "Her sacrifice seems to have sealed a sort of portal to the place where the fallen angels were banished. You can see her at the top there. At least, I believe that's what it means."

"Yes, you're right." I murmured, still staring at the wall in astounded awe. "To think…such history…I had no idea…"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, this is rather a lot to take in. Despite the fact that it's unlikely to be true." Carla added at the end so I chuckled, her dry tone amusing me.

"Yes I'm fine and you're right Carla, it's probably all fiction. But just think about it, if it had happened, how much people must have sacrificed to keep this history, history which was important to them and their entire culture, in order to keep it safe." The others hummed quietly in agreement.

"Let's see if there's any more murals down this way, the next parts are crumbled but maybe some are still intact!" Levy called, pointing down the end of the hall then raced off, making us all chase after her, calling to slow down however when Levy rounded the corner, we heard her scream.

"Levy!" We sped up, racing to her side and instantly I whirled around the corner, one hand lifted up to grip onto a sword however when I reached Levy I saw she had both hands covering her hands, staring in horror in front of her. "Levy what's wrong?" She pointed, so I looked. My mouth dropped. "Oh god…it's a graveyard." Before us stood a huge cavern of skeletons, dust still swirling from the occasional breeze as the few specks of light crept inside from the last of the setting sun, revealing the devastating battle of the scholars that had once lived here.

I looked left and right, seeing the broken down remnants of the doors. "They must have sealed themselves inside here in an attempt to escape the intruders." Erza murmured sadly as she bowed her head. "May their souls find peace." I nodded my head in agreement, lifting my hand then rested it on Levy's shoulder as she trembled, still in shock. This had been their last stand, the place where these gentle scholars had knelt and prayed for someone to rescue them. It was slightly confusing. If such powerful sentinels had guarded the door then how could ordinary treasure hunters get inside and murder them all like this? And what were they after anyway?

"These poor people." Levy leaned into me for a moment, seeking a hug which I happily provided before we all stepped back, going the way we had come. This Hand of Satan…I must find more information about it. The others decided to have some food and get some sleep but I searched further into the night, not giving up until I had flown over the entire city, searching for more information about this hand but found absolutely nothing.

Eventually I retired to bed but felt restless. Why did I feel such a need to know of this Hand? It was dangerous, or at least supposed to be, and it couldn't possibly be real, could it? This history…it was too fantastical. It's too impossible to be reality, right? A host of fallen angels to fall from heaven. I suppose the next thing they'll be saying is that god was a real dude as well.

I stayed awake long into the night, however in the early hours of the morning when it was still dark, a disturbance made me shoot bolt upright, sniffing the air and my reaction stirred the others also as I suddenly leaped to my feet. "Fae…what is it?" Lucy yawned as I clenched my fist.

"Someone else is here." I informed them and instantly everyone was on edge. "Levy, Wendy, go hide somewhere with Lucy. Erza and I will deal with whatever's here. Only step in if it's absolutely necessary, otherwise keep yourselves safe." I ordered, holding out my arm to instinctively shield them.

"But…"

"Do as she says. It may be nothing so let us evaluate the situation. If things turns nasty, it'll be better for us to have the element of surprise." Erza ordered, requipping from her pyjamas to her ordinary armour. "What do you sense?"

"Footsteps. Several of them. They're at the gates…the smell like wizards. Powerful ones too." I answered, taking a deep breath before checking to make sure that the others had hidden themselves away before stepping forwards with Erza, standing side by side as the great oaken doors before us slowly began to swing open, loudly creaking until six shadows stood before us.

"Yo! We finally made it!" An unintellectual sounding voice yelled happily until someone smacked him on the back of the head.

"Idiot, keep it down."

"It's about time too, I think I broke several nails back there and I am _not_ impressed. Do you have any idea how much my beautician costs?!" I frowned, glancing at Erza incredulously as the people stepped into the light and revealed themselves. Treasure hunters. How did they get up this mountain? It was supposed to be unsurpassable to anyone without proper knowledge of its magical properties!

The only girl who had just spoken was indeed a beautiful looking lady. She had smoothly tanned skin like caramel and voluminous hair of inky black, rivalling my own dark locks as her glittering deep sea green eyes were lined with thick lashes. She wore a tight bikini like top of gold with little droplets of pearls, a wrap of shimmering golden fabric wrapped around her waist like she were some ancient Egyptian queen in the history books I'd just read from. She wore so much jewellery that it hurt to look at her. Ropes of pearls adorned her waist in a rather suggestive belt, her neck clad with thick necklaces of gold with diamonds and rubies, large armbands and bangles of metal jingling on her arms as her head was adorned with a crown that only a pharaoh would wear.

"Quiet Tulia, no one cares about your stupid nails." The next who spoke was a huge guy who had muscles that rivalled even Laxus's. The man was pale skinned with dark mauve coloured hair, wearing a fishnet shirt that clung to every bulge and I almost gulped on seeing his piercing yellow eyes as they fixed on us. "Besides…we're not alone."

"Huh? What 'chu sayin' Xerxes?" A pipsqueak with twin pigtails spoke, hopping from one foot to the other, wearing several thick chains around his neck like a gangster with attitude. He just made me want to slap my face in despair.

"We shall make quick work of them, they are only women." The last three were rather sinister looking, all of them wearing long cloaks which they had pulled over their heads, wearing masks like some kind of executioner. Erza and I grit our teeth, glaring ahead as we searched for a crest. I spotted one on Tulia's abdomen, a black mark of an eagle's head with a slash like form at the bottom. "Name yourselves, this is our treasure ground. We should like to know what names to put on your graves once we are done with you." Our eyes narrowed.

"I am Erza Scarlet."

"And I am Faerie Haruki, we are of Fairy Tail and this is our ground. You had better think twice before crossing our paths."

"She's right. We don't take kindly to thieves." Erza agreed. "Everything here is valuable beyond price, it is not worthy of the likes of you!" The three more talkative ones all laughed, making our anger spike further.

"I am Xerxes of the treasure hunter guild Hunting Eagles. These are my fellow hunters."

"Tulia, the Golden Beauty." The woman introduced herself, flicking out her gorgeous hair as she held out her ringed fingers, smirking as she displayed her ruby topped nails. "It is a pleasure for you to make my acquaintance." I begged to differ.

"Yo sup ladies?! The name's Po, prepare to suffer some sick awesome beats!" The gangster dude introduced, making me arch an eyebrow at him. Was he for real? I don't think anyone actually talks like that anymore.

"And these three don't have names. They just go by the title of the Three Executioners." Xerxes introduced and the three of them just stared at us. "So, how would you like to die?" I rolled my eyes then looked at Erza.

"I don't know Erza, they all look so terrifying, I'm completely terrified. Look! I'm trembling in my boots." I drawled, making her smirk.

"I agree, I don't know _how_ we're ever going to get out of this alive. Perhaps we should surrender right now." Turning our dark smiles on our opponents, we both began to glow. Knowing that Erza would go for her Heaven's Wheel armour, I went for my Sword and Shield, intrigued to know how it had changed. The moment I summoned it forwards I could feel the difference. It was lighter yet stronger, making me feel incredibly more badass as when the light disappeared, I stood clad in golden armour, my wings also slicing through the air as a long spear appeared in my hand identical to that of the sentinels we had defeated. It had a two pronged spearhead with an orb at the centre, the orb crested with the Fairy Tail guild mark.

"What…where did this magical power come from?" Tulia gaped, stuttering slightly before she took a step back. "No way am I getting into filthy battle, I'll ruin my hair. You guys can take care of them, right?"

"If you must be a snivelling weakling then yes, they will be no trouble." Xerxes answered with a tusk of his tongue, stepping forwards with Po jumping up behind him. "You women will regret opting to face me in battle. I am the strongest wizard treasure hunter there is in the entirety of Fiore, only the Three Executioners can challenge my title. You have no escape now." He smirked before cracking his knuckles.

"Let's go Fae, these people will be no trouble." Erza whispered and I nodded my head, knowing instantly what to do. As Xerxes began to summon his magic, a red glow surrounded him and magical swords began to appear around him, forming a circle which then pointed directly towards us. Not wasting any time I leaped up into the air, twirling my spear in the one hand to draw attention and Xerxes instantly looked straight at me.

"Swords of Banishment, Destroy!" The flurry of weapons came shooting towards me, the volley replaced by quick successions and I had to deflect them quickly, spinning my spear to shield myself and the red glowing blades shot off in all directions, hitting other parts of the room which exploded upon contact, causing a fire to bloom into life before it then dilapidated.

"Never forget your other opponent!" Erza yelled in his face as she appeared below him, making him start back in surprise and she gracefully configured the pentagon attack, throwing Xerxes up into the air who then yelled on the impact before the after strike caused another boom of destructive force around him.

"Hey dude dat's not cool!" Po yelled before thrusting out a hand. "Rune Magic, Paralysis!" A rune appeared in the air which then locked onto Erza, freezing her in place and she gaped, struggling against the sealant as Xerxes slowly got back to his feet.

"You've made me angry." He growled, turning towards Erza and held open a hand, summoning a huge glowing red broadsword which he then held in two hands. "I'll cut off your head in one fell sweep!"

"Erza!" Diving down I tucked in my wings, arching around to then slide across the ground as Xerxes swung the sword, giving a yell as I lifted the spear and met his blow, glowering up at him as my eyes blossomed rose red. "Didn't she just tell you to be aware of all opponents?" With a strong push I forced Xerxes back, stepping closer to Erza.

"Fae, I can't move! This magic, it's paralysed me completely!"

"Don't worry, I know someone who can help." I said loudly and pointedly, hoping Levy and Wendy would be able to hear me. Either one of them would be able to cancel the rune effect and free Erza, they just need to get to her. "Now, what is it that you treasure hunters seek? All that's here are books and from the looks of you, I doubt that's what you're after." I began to interrogate, pacing before Xerxes as he fixed his eyes on me with a glare.

"An ancient artefact rests within this city somewhere, one of incredible value. Should we acquire it, all of us will be able to live in the ultimate of luxuries forever." Forever?

"That's right honey, what we seek is the secret to immortality itself." Tulia giggled as she and the others began to circle Erza and I, closing in on us until we were surrounded on all sides. "After all, with a face like mine, it seems a shame to only let it exist for one lifetime, so why not let it exist for all ages to come?" She gave another girlish giggle, making my skin crawl in irritation.

"Immortality is not something you'd want. Won't it pain you to have to watch those you love die around you?" I questioned but Tulia only snorted.

"Who cares about love? Give me a beautiful gory death over that any time. How about we start with yours?" She questioned, opening her hand and the gold necklaces around her neck began to melt, moving to her hand in a large golden sphere. "How about I turn you into a glorious golden statue? You're not the prettiest face to look at but you're better than most I suppose. Your chest could do with some work though, I may tweak you a little bit."

"How 'bout I make you melt like an ice cube?" Po suggested before conjuring the rune for melt in his hands.

"No, leave the redhead to me. The other is yours." Xerxes ordered, gripping his magical weapon once more, however it had now turned into a giant war hammer. "She and I still have some business to finish." I glared at them all, glancing to the three black hooded men before making my choice. Thrusting out my spear I aimed it straight at Xerxes, the weapon heating up in my hands before the concentrated light blasted from its tip in a quick plume before powering against his chest, the smaller fragment of power nothing in comparison to that of the giant angels outside, however it was enough to send him flying across the cavernous room.

"Hold on Erza!" I yelled, turning to grasp her arm and before the next attacks could be cast at us, lifted us both into the air so that they collided in the middle, my wings easily carrying Erza's weight despite the armour. "Everybody NOW!"

"Aye!" The chorus of the other three girls rang in my ear as I flew back across the room towards them, Wendy, Levy and Lucy forming a line in front of us as a defensive.

"Sky Dragon ROAR!"

"Solid Script, Lightning!"

"Let's go Aries, show me what you can do!" Lucy cheered on for her most shy and nervous spirit, Aries, who gulped and clenched he fists.

"Right! I'll try…Wool Bomb!" A huge pink and fluffy cloud combined with Levy and Wendy's attacks, forming a huge column of energy which struck the opposite group who either had to dodge or were struck. The three silent brothers were able to dodge in time, however Tulia and Po took the full force of the attack. "I'm sorry…did I do okay?"

"You kidding me? You were awesome! We totally got those losers!" Lucy cheered as Wendy hurried to Erza's side and try to reverse the effect of the rune as I took her place in the line, carefully keeping my eye on everyone in front of me.

"Ugh! My hair! You unclean pests completely ruined my HAIR! HOW DARE YOU!" Tulia screamed before a force of magic swelled up within her. "Gold Make Wave!" The gold suddenly expanded, glowing with heat before it stretched across the room and rose up high, making Lucy and Levy gulp with fear as the wave rushed straight for us at a terrifying speed. They froze in place however I was already moving to stand in front of them, my body changing to one of my newer forms.

I felt a long flowing dress drape itself around me, fluttering serenely around my ankles as it opened out with a wide train, shaping my form effortlessly with wide sleeves that reached towards the ground. When the light disappeared I couldn't help but smile as I calmly lifted up my hands in front of me. "Ice Queen. Complete Sub-Zero." Ice poured from my hands and blasted the entire wall in a serene mist, freezing it over instantly and the curling tips of the wave halted in their movement as I then stepped back, placing a hand on my hip.

"Wow…Fae…you look gorgeous! Your wings and dress are so pretty!" Levy gushed excitedly and I smiled.

"Why thank you." My wings were by far the most beautiful in this form than all others. They were made from ice so clear and perfect that they looked like glass, chiming softly with every movement with razor sharp edges, diamond hard ice which looked almost surreal. Along my usual circlet which was now a white gold I was crowned with a ring of icicles which directed upwards with fine chains linking over my hair, curling under my ears and framing my cheeks.

For my garb I wore the most stunning of evening gowns of deep winter blue, speckled with the smallest of diamonds which looked like the dress was covered in a morning frost in mid-December, the dark blue at the top fading to a paler blue towards the bottom of the skirt which opened up on one leg with a long slit, a large crystal snowflake positioned at the top of the opening whilst I had silvery blue sleeves which billowed majestically, making me feel like a real queen as I then spun, slashing the frosted golden wall with one of my wings and it shattered completely, revealing us standing perfectly untouched behind it, making Tulia twitch in disbelief. "How…h-how…"

"You are not the only queen that stands here." I announced, dissolving my form. "Behold Titania, Queen of the Fairies!" Right on queue, Erza leaped overhead, giving a powerful yell in her Heaven's Wheel armour.

"Heaven's Wheel. Circle Blades!" Her swords rained down on Po and Tulia, making them yell and squeal however when Po tried to paralyse her again with rune magic, Levy cancelled it out with her own.

"You guys get those three, we've got this." Levy said to us and I nodded my head, turning to face the Three Executioners with Lucy and Wendy, Carla standing beside her though slightly behind so that she was out the way.

"These three are rather strange characters. I find it creepy how they just stand there and don't say a word." She said as she folded her arms. "Wendy, do be careful."

"Don't worry Carla, I won't get hurt I promise." Wendy assured her friend determinedly, eyes focused. "I'm not afraid!"

"Yeah, let's take these tools down. Open! Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" Lucy yelled, her gate key glowing brightly before her giant cow appeared in front of her, tail swishing with his axe in hand.

"Moooo! Miss Luuuuucy, you're looking bea-uuuutiful in those tight clothes. Makes me wanna swoooon." I forgot just how perverted this guy was.

"How about you turn your attention to bashing some skulls instead of my chest!" Lucy ordered, giving her spirit a glare as Wendy inched away from the bull, looking rather concerned as I elected to simply ignore it.

"Anything for yooooou." He answered, lifting his large axe then charged forwards, going to swing at all three of the treasure hunters but one of them dropped into the ground, disappearing completely. The second jumped back out of the way and the third simply jumped over him, somersaulting before landed a powerful kick onto the bull's back, sending him flying before he crushed a wall, groaning before being sent back to the spirit world. "Sorry miss Luuuucy…"

"That's just embarrassing." Lucy face palmed.

"Don't worry Lucy, this fight isn't over yet!" Wendy assured her before jumping upwards into the sky with Carla carrying her. "Sky Dragon Wing Attack!" She almost caught the one who had defeated Taurus but he managed to block the attack by causing dark tendrils to appear from the ground, the dark and smooth metal forming a dome around him which stopped the attack from hitting.

"Open, Gate of the Virgin, Virgo! Gate of the Lion, Loke!" My eyes instantly snapped towards where Loke began to appear in a shimmering light, losing focus for the briefest of seconds, watching Loke appear and I felt an uncomfortable twist in my stomach. It has been a long time since I have seen him, however old feelings remained buried and if anything, they had long since died out. I was no longer the impressionable youth I had once been, I have changed much since we last encountered one another. Yet still, I couldn't help but feel a pang as I saw him again. "Fae watch out!" Instantly I tore myself backwards, jumping up into the air with my arms spread as one of the executioners jumped after me, face hidden by a mask but strangely, I felt like there was something familiar about this person. An odd sense overcoming my mind, like a sense of nostalgia that I couldn't quite explain.

I shook my head to clear it, focusing once more. "You won't get your hand on any treasure here, there's nothing that could be of value to you." The mask never responded, making me grit my teeth before I reached back for a sword and brought it down upon the masked figure, giving a yell however his hands appeared and blocked the blade with clawed knuckledusters, trapping my sword instantly before aiming a punch to my gut with the curled side of the weapon, intending to stun me however I slashed my sword and deflected the attempt before throwing my weight into my leg and aimed a kick to his face but he blocked.

By that time we dropped, facing off one another and I took a moment to glance towards the others. Erza and Levy were easily holding their own against Po and Tulia whilst Wendy faced off against her own executioner. Lucy stood with Virgo who was tunnelling underneath the floor to keep theirs from escaping, Lucy using her whip every time he popped up again to try and ensnare him and keep him in place so that Loke could attack.

Becoming distracted again I almost didn't see my opponent attack, his movements so fast that all I felt was a rush of air before a hand slammed against my chest, winding me with such a force that I rammed against the wall and it cracked behind me, making me choke and almost lose consciousness with that one hit. I was so stupid! I can't lose focus! Before I had even recovered, the next strike to the face came, a sweeping foot meeting my jaw and sent me spinning across the room.

"Fae! She's in trouble!" I heard someone yell as I dragged myself to my feet but then the next blow came, this time to my gut and I was thrown upwards before landing on my stomach again, crying out. This guy was so fast…I couldn't believe it…how could I not see those attacks coming? Was I really so distracted with Loke being only a few feet away? His smell…I'd almost forgotten it…so warm and inviting…no focus!

A hand bunched into my hair and the blades of the knuckleduster were pressed into my throat as I wheezed, still winded and blinking in confusion. W-What? Suddenly the hand pulled away, the weapons disappearing before the hand pressed itself to my face, smothering me completely and I began to panic, struggling to breathe still. Was he trying to suffocate me to death? What's going on?!

Suddenly the world around me shifted, the shadows looming over me and the man who was trying to turn me revealed his true nature, turning into a winged demon with huge horns, red eyes glowing like pits of fire and the black leathery skin cracked like molten rock, revealing veins of hellfire. The shadows howled, clawing at my skin and drawing blood, pain filling every sensation as I began to cry, screaming out in utter and complete fear. It had been a long time since I'd felt fear like this, electrifying every sensation as the demon began to drag me down into hell where I'd be trapped in darkness for eternity.

I heard whispers of my name, promises of pain and torture, the smell of poisonous gases and revolting rotting flesh filling my mind as a millennia of lost souls appeared before me, their withdrawn and ghostly features moaning at me with desperate fingers reaching out, their coldness a sharp contrast with the flaming hand which was burning itself into my face. I screamed again, not knowing what else to do before all at once, I released a defensive wave of magical energy, releasing everything at once.

All at once the shadows were blasted away, revealing it all to just be an illusion as my body shifted, becoming cosmic in appearance with shadowy wings of night decorated with stars and beautiful shifting auras of the night sky. My form was not solid, much like my Sunlight form, however my hair waved and rippled rhythmically as I leaned back my head, the force of my transformation having thrown back my opponent and I opened my eyes to reveal glowing lights of silver, my entire body twinkling with stars. Midnight Serenity.

I looked down to everyone, quickly taking in the situation. Po and Tulia were down, however Levy and Erza were severely injured from an attack that one of the executioners had landed on them from behind, trapping them in black briars with giant thorns which dug into their body in a tortuous way, touching all of their vital nerves and maximising the pain they could feel. Looking across the opposite hall Wendy and Lucy were on the ground with Loke trying to protect both of them by kneeling over them both, all three beaten badly and my rage intensified as the three executioners stood together, hands held outward ready to deliver finishing blows.

"NOOO!" My scream shook the entire city, causing a huge magical disturbance as I felt the strange magic in the air rush into me, seemingly responding to my desperate rage before spreading my wings wide. "Midnight Serenity…" A ball of darkness appeared in my hands before suddenly it turned bright blinding white. "Moonlight Luminosity!" I thrust out my hands and the sphere instantly flew forwards at breakneck speed, landing at the feet of the three then blasted outward, catching all three of them as I then landed on the ground where it exploded, gritting my teeth as my figure then chased after them. "Comet Ascendance!"

My body transformed into a shooting star and began to flash across the room, hitting the three men repeatedly and they all grunted, finally making a sound as their clothes started to rip, my anger burning brighter than that of a new born star. "Starfire!" Opening my palms I rained bright white lights down upon them, forcing them into defensive magic but the flecks of starlight tore away at them, breaking through any barrier they all created until it blasted them away again as I then gracefully lowered myself to the ground, walking towards them calmly whilst lifting a single hand. "Darkness Incarnate. Black Hole."

A swirling mass began to appear in my hand, causing the entire room to fill with a vortex of wind as it was sucked into the hole, my eyes narrowing to white slits as the mass grew bigger, threatening to swallow these three enemies into the dark depths of nothingness until I chose to release them. I continued my approach, the three of them using whatever magic they could to keep themselves anchored until all at once, their masks lifted away and their robes ripped back from their faces, revealing them all at once.

My heart gave a colossal thump in my chest before stopping completely, almost making me faint from the lack of oxygen, the magic failing as I lost my concentration. I stared in absolute horror, seeing three faces that I knew all too well, ones that brought great pain and grief with them, memories of old that I wished to bury deep away inside me for fear of them.

The Midnight form melted away, draining from my face to my feet as I stood trapped in my place, unable to move or even breathe as my wide eyes became lost and terrified beyond imagination. Gradually they stood up, dead and dark eyes fixed on me unsmiling. They were completely silent and I wanted to speak their names but I just couldn't. My voice wouldn't work. Nothing worked. I was…just…completely frozen.

My brothers.

Kuro, the eldest.

Yasha, the second.

Kage, my younger brother by one year.

They were here. Standing before me. How? How did they find me? Was it coincidence? Was there some meaning to this? Did this mean that father had found me at long last? Were they here to kill me? What…I…I'm so frightened.

"P-Please…kill me." I whispered to them, my breath trembling and completely unlike my usual voice. "Kill me…spare them…spare them…if that's…how it must be…" Their eyes narrowed, glowering at me darkly. They all looked exactly how I would have pictured them to be had I considered the long years we had not been together. Of course, they would have viewed my abandonment of the guild as treason and by the laws they are bound by, should kill me.

Kuro was the eldest of all of us. He had dark blond hair and piercing blue eyes so pale that they felt like blades of ice cutting into your very soul, cold and calculating. He was the strongest of all of us and also the smartest, he was the most powerful wizard in the guild aside from our father. He was tall and broad however I noted a new scar which was just visible on his right shoulder which hadn't been there when I last saw him over ten years ago.

Next was Yasha, who was almost the complete opposite of Kuro. He was much slimmer with lean muscle and fairy small, however he was easily the fastest of us all. He'd been the one to attack me. His raven hair mirrored mine, silky and fairly long, pulled back into a ponytail at the top of his head with eyes identical to Kuro's staring at me accusingly, making tears gather and flow freely.

Lastly was my younger brother Kage, easily the most bloodthirsty of us all. My father favoured him best aside from Kuro. In appearance, he was the most similar to me with his eyes and facial features, rather soft and feminine however his hair was a lighter blond, curling softly just like our mother's. He was a little taller than Yasha but not quite as muscular as Kuro, though just as dangerous.

They continued to just look at me, not saying a single word before suddenly, black particles began to swarm around them in a cyclone, rushing around them to hide them from view before all at once, they were gone.


	28. Friends Are Forever

All at once I collapsed, feeling a crushing weight press itself forcibly into my shoulders and I knelt on the ground, staring at the place where my brothers had stood. The magic that bound Erza and Levy receded, freeing them and they dropped to the ground however I couldn't rush to help them. I couldn't help anyone. I was still completely bound by terror.

"Fae…what…did that…mean…?" Lucy asked as Loke struggled to stand, shaking at his legs as he clutched his side, refusing still to go back to the spirit world. "Fae?" After a moment of silence, I suddenly let everything go in a loud scream, clutching my face and clawing at my skin as the terror continued to poison my heart, causing it to hammer and shatter into a thousand tiny pieces and my blood boiled in my veins. "Fae!"

"Fae!" Everyone whispered or moaned out my name, worried as I continued to scream, sobbing into the ground as I tried to escape the nightmare that I was surrounding myself inside. I was going to die. They'd come back and kill me. They'll kill everyone. I have to run away again, far away, to another country, a new world…anywhere that they wouldn't be able to find me! I can't go back there, I can't, I won't live. I don't want to die, I'm too afraid to die! I…

Warm arms embraced me from in front, shrouding me in a peaceful warmth which quelled all thoughts as a familiar smell washed over me. "It's alright now. You're safe." Erza murmured into my hair, holding onto me tightly, reassuring me with her presence and secure grip which couldn't pull me closer even if she tried. "There's no one here who can hurt you, no power that can lay a finger on you so long as we're all here to protect you." Her voice was so soft and understanding that I could not help but listen and feel at ease, her strength flowing into me as even as she knelt injured, she had crawled over to me in order to hold me in her arms.

"Erza…" I whispered before starting to sob all over again, burying my face into her as the vibrant red hair entangled with my raven locks as the breeze lifted them together. She was so warm and radiant she seemed to chase away all my fears and nightmares, replacing them with sweet dreams and beautiful memories of sunlight and laughter that we had often shared with one another, bringing me peace through the warm feelings of her heart which seemed to shine effortlessly.

With a groan Erza suddenly collapsed onto me, snapping me out of my state and quickly held onto her, gently putting her down on the ground to rest on here back as she moaned again, her clothes all ripped, torn and a little bloody and her face was badly beaten but still she smiled. "We won't let anyone touch you Fae. You are a precious member of our family and that means that your enemies are our enemies too, we shall stand with you to fight them, no matter how powerful they may be." Her voice was low from pain and tiredness so I nodded my head, wiping away my tears.

"I know." I assured her, putting on a brave face as she smiled in return as the others tried to drag themselves closer as well.

"Fae…we're coming…just hold on…" Suddenly I looked up and around, realising that everyone, despite being gravely injured, were trying to pull themselves towards me to also offer me comfort, not wanting to allow me to wallow in fear alone. They didn't care how much pain they were in, they clawed at the floor, gritting their teeth as they tried to drag their bodies to me in any way they could.

"You guys…you're injured…please…don't move…" Fresh tears appeared however they were tears of happiness, emotion swelling in my chest and fixing together the pieces as I sniffed then stood up. "Just hold on, I can heal you all up." Clenching my fists my body shifted forms with a flash and I stood in a new outfit of creamy white, fingerless gloves of lace covering my wrists with small pearls as my smaller wings fluttered sweetly, my body glowing with a gentle aura. "Healer's Grace, Healing Aura." I murmured gently and a pale bluish green light radiated outwards, seeping into everyone and instantly they sighed softly, their bruises and injuries fading away little by little until they were able to sit upright.

"You have a healing form? That's amazing!" Levy smiled at me as she inspected her arms. "I can't even see a bruise!"

"Does that mean no one needs me anymore?" Wendy worried but I quickly put my arms around her, my healing embrace surrounding her more fully and I was able to banish all negativity by putting her into a slightly sedated trance to help ease away the pain of her injuries as my other hand pulled Carla closer as well, gently rubbing her furred head.

"Of course we do, my healing abilities are nothing compared to you. I can do very little and if people are close to death then I'd be useless. I can only heal ordinary injuries and afflictions, even some illnesses but anything major then we'd have to rely on you Wendy. You're are most important healer. This is just something to help take the edge off."

"Oh okay, that's very kind of you Fae…I never knew how warm and comforting healing can be. Is this how everyone else feels?" She asked in a slightly slurred voice, rocking back and forth with me as I continued to embrace her, healing her broken ribs whilst she was completely numb to the pain.

"You just continue throwing out the surprises don't you?" Lucy grinned at me. "What was that back there? You looked like a constellation, it was beautiful."

"My Midnight Serenity form is the opposite of my Sunlight Radiance. At night, the Midnight form is more powerful than if I tried to use it during the day and vice versa. It's one of my most powerful forms I have at the moment, as well as my Sunlight form." I explained to them as gradually, everyone healed enough to stand. Once everyone was back on their feet and completely healed, I crushed my hand into the ground and chains snapped around Po, Tulia and Xerxes, throwing them together before I chained them up tightly, not giving them room to try and escape. "Now, how about we question these three?"

"Good idea." Erza agreed, holding out her hand and a sword appeared in her hand which she instantly thrust under Tulia's chin as she came around, making her squeak in fear. "Tell us _everything_. Before I start shortening the length of your hair and fingers."

"No, no! Please don't touch my hair! I'll tell you everything!" She squealed before gulping, looking completely pathetic beneath us as we all glared. "We were after the Hand of Satan, there are stories that if you possess its power, it'll grant you immortality and the divine riches of all the earth! Of course no one knows if it's real or not, it's supposedly a myth but we've been tracking it all our lives!" She spilled everything, my eyes widening. My brothers were after the artefact. That had to be an indication of its existence. "We were given an anonymous tip that this was where we could find the next part of the map to find it but…looks like you guys got here first. Yippee for you!" She tried to be cheerful but we didn't care, turning to look at one another.

"Those three who escaped. Who were they?" Erza questioned and my face paled drastically, causing Levy to instantly become concerned.

"They were from your past, weren't they?" I nodded my head. "From your father's guild?" I nodded again. "If it hurts too much to say Fae then don't worry, it's not important right now." Shaking my head I looked up, fixing my eye on everyone.

"They are my brothers." Instantly everyone's jaws dropped, practically hitting the ground as everyone stared at me in disbelief. "Kuro, Yasha and Kage. The three jewels in my father's crown. They are the proud heritage that will inherit his dark throne once he is gone." Everyone's faces remained plank slates before Erza snapped herself out of it.

"So you're saying that these brothers of yours, and unavoidably your father, were after this artefact, the Hand of Satan?"

"It is the only possible explanation. The other was that they had come to kill me, however since they left me alive then the only reason left is the previous." I reasoned as Wendy stared at me in horror.

"They would kill you?" I turned empty eyes onto her, distant and dead.

"I abandoned the guild. Ran away from my family. These two reasons alone are enough to be punishable by death in my father's eyes and his word is absolute. I hid myself away so carefully but lately I must have been careless. I don't know how I slipped up, but now they know for definite that I am alive. They will report back to my father and then he shall order my death. They will come for me again and…possibly try to kill everyone in the guild also. I must leave before that happens. I will not risk anyone's safety."

"Don't be stupid!" I was shocked to hear Levy yell, much less at me. "How dare you? You think that we'd just let you walk away from us after all we've been through? No way! We'll stand by your side, Fae, right where we've always been from the very beginning! There's no chance we're going to let you face your fears alone, we'll help you crush the nightmares you've endured these past years until there's nothing left but distant echoes of a past that never should have been!"

"Levy's right. We're a guild, more than that, we're family. Family always watch each other's backs, I'd gladly give my life defending that pride!" Lucy declared and Wendy nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Me too! I'll get stronger so I can protect you Fae, you don't have to worry about anything anymore!"

"Your friends have spoken." Erza announced, stepping forwards to look me directly in the eye as I blinked tears from my eyes. "It appears that you have no choice but to stay and let us protect you. Just let anyone try to take you from us, they'll face the full wrath of Fairy Tail if they dare try. I too will not surrender you to anyone, Fae. You've been a dear and irreplaceable friend to us all from the very beginning." Suddenly she gripped my shoulders, eyes sparkling furiously as she blushed. "And you make such excellent strawberry cake! No one shall take that luxury from me, I will defend you to the death and beyond the grave!"

"You'd be worse off alone. Even I don't need to be able to tell the future to know that. There is strength in numbers, after all." Carla informed me wisely as my hands came to my mouth, shaking slightly as I looked over them all.

"You guys…my dear, dear…precious friends…I love you all so much." I whispered and they all smiled back, spreading their arms and enveloping me in their embraces.

"We love you too." They chorused together and I finally felt the last of my fears which had been clinging to me like a parasite be crushed by the weight of their love, feeling finally at peace. I didn't even fear death, I did not fear my past, even if my father appeared before me now, I doubted I would be afraid even then. With the imprint of their warmth upon my skin, I could go to my grave with a smile if that's how it would end, then so be it. I'm not afraid anymore.

I am Faerie Sora Haruki, the last of my heritage of angels.

And I am no longer afraid.


	29. Lost Love

**Okay so I am back on a roll! Sorry for making you guys wait, but you know what? I have amazing news for you all. I have _finished_ , yes finally _finished_ Faerie's third ****instalment which means after these next two chapters, I'll be releasing the final book for Faerie's trilogy! I don't know whether to be happy or sad...either way, it'll be up soon I promise! In the meantime, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The journey back didn't take half as long as it took to get there as it was much easier to just abseil down the mountain, Erza taking the lead with Carla and I flying. The magic barrier stopped people from taking an easier route up however that didn't mean it would stop people from leaving. For a trip up that took us several days we reached the bottom in just a few hours then began the journey home.

Everyone laughed and went over the quest repeatedly, excited to tell everyone when they got back home and I wore a smile though secretly, my hand slipped into my bag and touched the notes I had taken on the maps I'd read on other ancient sites identical to the one we'd just left, already having planned my next visit, though maybe I'll take the girls' advice and stay home a while. I was dying for some ice cream.

Sure enough when we returned everyone demanded to know what happened so everyone filled them in, telling the story whilst I stayed quiet, dropping into a chair and almost falling asleep had Natsu not kept on shouting out about it being unfair and him demanding to know where the mountain was so that he could challenge those angel guardians until I stood up, a dark, angered look on my face before I thumped him heavily on the head. "They're already dust you dummy. Now be quiet!" I ordered him before folding my arms. "Is it too much to get any peace around here?"

"Sorry ma'am…" He groaned, lying flat on the floor as Gray began to yell with laughter, spurring another challenge from Natsu. As the fight broke out across the guild I rolled my eyes before laughing, balling a fist and smacking it into Elfman's face, joining in the fight as I then threw a chair at Natsu, yelling for him to catch. It felt good to be home and when things settled down, I walked back into town with Levy and Lucy where we went to the spa for hot spring baths, soaking in the water.

"Aahh…reminds me of the springs back on that mountain." Lucy exhaled as she sunk further into the water. "That place really was special. It's a shame we couldn't take any of the books."

"The magic forbade it. We would have been trapped there forever had we tried." I told her. "Though it didn't say anything about making copies!" I grinned as I then pulled a huge book out of my bag and showed it to them, grinning. "A new and completely fulfilled history of ancient magic and its properties! With this people will be able to have a deeper understanding of their own magic and be able to develop it further. Maybe even learn a new spell or two!" I beamed before putting it back, Lucy and Levy both beaming at me.

"That's ingenious! I should have thought of doing something similar." Lucy exhaled in exasperation as Levy winked.

"Don't worry Lu, you just focus on your own book for the moment. We're still waiting for an update!" She teased, making Lucy blush as I nodded my head, tying back my hair into a high ponytail before twisting it into a knot.

"I'm seven years out of date with your work, it's been very aggravating having to wait so long." I told her before chuckling. "Though I will admit, I did find your writing so far and read it one time I was cleaning your place. I couldn't help it, I was just too curious."

"WHAT?!" Lucy screeched in horror before sinking further under the water, hiding her blush. "That's not fair." She gurgled under the water, making us both chuckle at her.

"Don't feel embarrassed Lucy, you're a good writer! I enjoyed it very much." I assured her, my smile becoming distant as I looked into the water. "In fact, I went back and read it several times. I couldn't help it, each time I read your stories about you and us together, I just felt like you were home with us again and I felt closer to you all. I went back so many times to read it again and again. Sometimes I read it twice over in one day. I can even quote some of it." I admitted, blushing a little. "It was one more link to you all that I clung to, I refused to let any of you go."

"Fae…"

"I went to visit your father too. I felt like he needed to know what happened, so I hope you don't mind." Looking up I saw Lucy flinch slightly at the mention of her father before her eyes filled with sadness. She'd only just received news that her father had passed and the grief was still fresh for her but when she looked up at me, she was surprised to find my face filled with warm nostalgia. "He was so distraught at first, thinking that you were gone. He cried for several hours in his office and I just stood there, not knowing what to do but I couldn't leave either. He thought you'd gone to your mother, Layla, but then I assured him that you weren't dead." The memory came back to me easily.

I could see him, a stern looking man, reduced to tears at the mere thought of his daughter's death but then I felt it stronger than I had ever done so before. " _Your daughter isn't dead, sir, she's alive. She's very much alive_. That's what I told him." I murmured softly. " _I have no proof, there is no evidence to support this, in fact the evidence is very much against this but I know it to be true. I can feel it in my heart that Lucy and all my friends are still alive somehow and one day, they'll come back._ He stopped crying then and looked me directly in the eye. He seemed so broken, yet completely whole at the same time. He said – _Well, then I shall place my trust in the power of your feelings, my dear. Please, carry Lucy's heart with you on your adventures. I know she wanted to go on so many more_." Lucy's eyes welled with tears as I continued to look at her.

"Father…"

"He then told me stories about you Lucy. He told me all about when you were a child and the things you used to do, he even told me about your mother and how beautiful and kind she was. However, of all the things he told me, what he couldn't express enough was how much he loved you both. Quite honestly, he didn't even need words to convey those feelings. I could feel them myself through the look in his eyes when he talked about you. He was so proud of what you had become and I know that he was very happy to see you happy, Lucy." Seeing that Lucy was now crying into her hand Levy and I moved over to her side, placing our arms around her but I could see she was smiling happily at my words.

"Thank you Fae. Thank you for being with him." She whispered to me shakily. "Did you…go back again?"

"I did. I went to see him every other month or so, or whenever I could after long missions. I kept him updated on reports and he even would clear his afternoons whenever I dropped in, even if I turned up without notice, just so we could sit and talk. He'd ask me things about you that he'd never had the chance about you, such as your adventures and how strong you'd become. I made sure I told him everything, I even repeated stories when he asked for them. We'd have posh tea in beautiful china teacups and watch the sunset with delicate little pastries. I always enjoyed visiting him. He'd become such a kind and gentle man in the last few years, his company was one I could truly relax in."

"Good. That makes me glad. Thank you Fae. Thank you so much." I didn't answer, just hugged her closer as Levy did the same.

"We're still here for you Lucy, you're not alone." She murmured and she gave a laugh, tears washing into the water as her smile widened.

"Thank you, both of you." We then proceeded to play fight in the water, splashing at one another until it was time to leave. Lucy stayed over at our house, though we had an unexpected guest of Virgo and Aries whom she dragged along to join the slumber party where a pillow fight ensued, much laughter ringing throughout the house until we collapsed onto our fortress of pillows and blankets sound asleep.


	30. Catch A Falling Star

Several days past and I was out alone once again, travelling Fiore from one ancient city to the next, gathering up all the information I needed in secret. The others were under the impression I was out working and I let them think so, not wanting to reveal my intentions just yet. I still needed more time, time to gather all the pieces of the story and find the map that paved the road I needed to walk to reach my end goal.

I was away for about two weeks, however when I returned I found the guild in complete disarray. In fact the reason I'd returned early was because I'd felt a powerful disturbance of magical energy that had me running back to my friends, wanting to make sure they were alright. When I returned to the guild most people were gone, however I found the master standing alone outside, looking up to the darkening sky. "Master Makarov, what's been happening?" I questioned him as I approached, dropping my travel bag to stand before him as I looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"Fae, we are in need of your help. Lucy has been taken by the dark guild Oracion Seis. She is in grave danger." My eyes widened in horror as master then told me all about the Infinity Clock and everything that had happened recently, including Michelle's appearance, the clock hand, the others going to find the pieces all the way up to the activation of Real Nightmare. "I need you to go and help the others, we will need your strength in order to defeat them, I fear for Lucy's safety."

"You don't need to explain any further master, I'm on my way." I assured him before reaching out with my mind, asking Warren to direct me as he gave me an update on the archbishop's condition. I flew there as fast as my wings could carry, a bolt of light that soared across the sky until I approached the dark fortress in the sky. Was this Real Nightmare?

Suddenly I felt a wave of powerful energy, causing me to stumble in my flight before I picked myself up and soared once more, taking a deep breath. Something had tried to take hold of me but I forced it away, refusing to relent my own mind to that of a Nightmare. I'd lived in such a place long enough, there was nothing that could touch me now.

Flying around the fortress I searched for a way inside until finally, I came across a glass dome shape. There, that'll be my way inside. I flew upwards to gain height before all at once I dispersed my wings and plummeted down, giving a yell before I smashed through the glass, causing a small opening which I passed through before I fell towards the ground of a huge garden like ruin, designed with exotic plants and trees as I turned to face my feet downwards, sensing Gray close by as well as two other people who I did not know.

"Quit acting like you're all high and mighty, you're no better than him!" Gray was saying as I started to walk forwards, calmly pushing palm tree leaves away from my face as I approached. "You don't have the right to choose whether someone lives or dies!"

"Of course I do, I'm an angel." The woman answered as I stepped into the light, my hair swishing behind me as I kept my head bowed slightly, irritated by her tone. She was of course a very angelic looking woman, with snowy white hair and clothes resembling that of feathered wings but still, I didn't give a damn.

"You're wrong. Not even angels hold the right to decide a person's fate." I announced my presence, making Gray look around before he grinned.

"How's it hanging Fae? Good to see you. How about you and I put this chick in her place?" He offered and I nodded my head, standing at his side.

"Gladly." I agreed, glaring up at her as she glowered darkly with rage down at me.

"And who are you to say what an angel can and cannot do? You are nothing but lowly insects, I'll teach you the true power and glory of the angels!" She cried out, lifting her hands to her chest but I tittered my tongue, wagging a finger at her as Gray smirked further.

"You don't want to mess with my friend here. You see, she's not like ordinary people. If anything, she's exactly the kind of person you want to be." He informed her. "You may call yourself Angel, but that's nothing to what Fae is." Smiling softly next to him, the light around me covered my entire body as I lifted off the ground.

"Let me show you…what a true angel looks like." I flapped my wings to dispel the light, revealing my beautiful pearly wings as their feathers shone with an opalescent sheen, gleaming prettily and Angel's eyes grew wide in wonder, staring as I levitated above her, pitiless eyes fixing on her. "A true angel is kind and compassionate to all those around them. They are beautiful not on the outside but on the inside with a shining light which vanquishes all darkness. Inside you all I see is evil and twisted poison. You are _nothing_ like an angel."

"How dare you!" She gasped, sinking into her angel figure of faces with trumpeting horns. "To sully my image with talk such as that…you deserve to be punished, even if you are an angelic being! Pray, give me your wings! I shall offer you the ultimate reward in return. Death." Her hand flew towards me and a sound wave of raw power slammed against me, throwing me back into a building and I cried out, gritting my teeth as the rock cracked beneath me until the sound stopped, making me shudder slightly. "You're not so heavenly after all, already weakened by such a simple attack? You disgust me." Angel hissed at me as I dropped to the ground.

"Fae!"

"Don't worry about me Gray. I'm just getting warmed up." I smirked, getting back to my feet. "Just make sure that guy over there doesn't get caught into the crossfire, I have the reputation of angels to uphold." I called out my Lightning Deity form, narrowing my eyes at my target before I charged at once, striking like a bolt of lightning.

I destroyed the pillar that Angel stood on, causing her to cry out and jump to her own angel for balance before dropping to the ground once more as I flew overhead. "I call upon the heavens to open, extend your reach to the earth...LIGHTNING HAND OF WRATH!" At my command a swirling mass of electrified clouds swirled overhead and blasted down a thick funnel of lightning energy down upon the angel, causing it to rear back and collapse slightly as it used its sound waves to try and block my attack, only managing to minimise the damage however that damage was enough to make it crack and start to leak a dark red ooze.

"No! My beautiful angel!" The woman cried out before releasing a powerful yell, clutching her chest as the air became tainted with a red light, causing me to drop to the ground and abandon my form as I looked around in confusion. What was happening now? "Raguel, destroy them both! Continue until they are ripped to shreds!"

"Gray watch out!" I yelled, reaching out to him but was blown back by a shockwave, crashing into a solid object in my distraction as Gray was also tossed aside. Gradually I lifted my head, looking to see a disgusting parasitic creature replace the angel as the marble face broke away, Angel's face also cracked and melting away disgustingly as she stood amidst the huge tentacle creature. This was the true form of her magic, it had been eating away at her every time she used the coins to summon the angels. I knew it's type, I'd read about it but had never come across anyone who'd actually used it.

Inside I could hear Gray yelling at Angel, telling her to get a grip on herself as the monster began to turn on Gray who started to use his Ice Make Magic to push it back, standing between it and Angel who's quiet sobs touched my ears. "I'm scared…make it stop. I don't want to vanish. I want to live. I want to live!" Hearing such a desperate plea I couldn't help but want to reach out to her lost soul. There was only one thing I could do.

I powered forwards, changing forms mid-jump before I charged through the ice, glowing with a golden aura and Angel's eyes widened as she beheld me, my smaller wings curling forwards to shield her as I reached out with a lace clad hand and rested it upon her shoulder and brow. "Angel's Kiss, Reverse." My voice hummed with music, eyes glowing brightly as I focused my healing magic and began to heal the physical afflictions her magic had caused her. "Heavenly Body, Cure."

She released a sweet gasp as I then turned inward, pulling the putrid darkness that her magic had formed within her, the twisting, pulsing poison trying to fight against me but I surrounded it with light then enveloped with my spiritual hand, pulling it back until I ripped it from her body, causing her to cry out in pain before I then crushed it in my fingers, causing it to disintegrate before it formed a tiny seed in my palm, the shell cracking open before it began to bloom all at once into a beautiful white rose.

Behind me Gray defeated the monster, sending it back to the abyss as I stood over Angel, wide eyes still fixated on me as I then reversed back to normal, exhaling with relief before I turned to her. "Your life force has been restored, I took the malicious energy within your body and removed it. Here, this is its new form." I told her gently and she blinked before instinctively holding out her hands, cupping the small rose plant as I placed it into her hands, the roots instinctively curling around her fingers, clinging to her.

"It's over." Gray breathed, the entire field being now covered in ice.

"Great teamwork Gray, we should team up more often." I smiled at him, giving him a nod of my head as he smirked back at me. We sure kicked ass.

"I don't understand." Angel said as she stood in rather scanty clothing, most of it having been burned away. "Why go to such lengths to save the life of your enemy?" She questioned us as I helped Gray to his feet, standing at his side.

"Huh. You know that's a really good question." Gray mused before looking back and smiling at her. "Guess I would've felt like a total jerk if I'd let you vanish without a fight." He said and she stared at us for a moment longer before lowering her head, arms hugging her chest to hide herself modestly.

"Very well then, I admit defeat." Angel surrendered, making me smile to her happily. That's good to hear, I wouldn't want to have to get serious in order to fight her.

"There we go, spoken like a true angel." Gray praised. Once Angel had been secured we continued on our way, searching for where Lucy was being held. Along our way we received information from the archbishop himself to break the chains in order to try and slow the merging process so that Lucy had more time before she became infused with the Infinity Clock. "Well, you heard the guy. Let's get to work."

"Hm." I nodded my head to Gray before stretching out my wings, picking him up under the arms before flying back outside so that we could take down those chains. I used my swords to cut through the thick chinks, powering through them and didn't give up until they were completely destroyed, Gray doing the same where he'd blast them apart with his ice then before they collapsed would jump up into the air for me to catch him and carry him to the next one. "That's the last of them. What should we do next?" I questioned, looking around in confusion as I continued to support Gray's weight in the air.

"Not sure, I suppose try and find the others?" He suggested so I nodded, sniffing the air then followed Natsu's scent, figuring it would be the best way to go. We hadn't been flying long when I suddenly stopped, sniffing the air. "What's the matter?"

"I can smell Lucy. Only…she's everywhere. What's happened?!" Suddenly I heard Lucy's voice from all around, making me almost drop Gray in my shock.

"What?! What do they mean I'm gone? Hey wait, don't tell me this is…" Gray frowned deeply as I put him down safely on solid ground before I could actually drop him.

"It's not telepathy. I can hear her voice clear as day." He said as I landed beside him, my wings disappearing with a flash.

"Like she were standing right next to us. I think she must have merged with the Clock, meaning that her essence has become the castle itself." I explained to Gray as Lucy's voice wailed all around us in despair.

"This is to cruel…I've become food for Happy." I heard her complain and I had to supress a giggle.

"Stay calm Lucy!" I heard Warren's voice in my head as well and by the way Gray jerked I guessed he could hear him too. "By using Real Nightmare to help Natsu, you only sped up the merging process. Anyway, I finally got through. Everyone listen! A little while ago, I got a call from the guild. Jean-Luc and the others found a way to save Lucy!" That's great but who's Jean-Luc? "If the engraved seals aren't removed in time and merging occurs, then Lucy must focus on remaining conscious and controlling Real Nightmare." He began to explain. "We found out that the one thing that can stop the Infinity Clock in this world is the magic siphoned from the Celestial Spirit Wizard bio-links! We have to break the spells that have them in a chrysalis like state. It's a simple method. All Lucy's gotta do is alter their perception of time to one hundred years in the future."

That sounds like it's not too difficult, should be easy right? "If she does that, the clock will break apart and all the pieces will scatter themselves." Wait a second, if that happens then what happens to Lucy's body?

"What will happen to Lucy?" Gray demanded to know and I nodded my head.

"Yeah, she's part of the clock at the moment, if is scatters then won't it take her with it?" A strange voice answered and I assumed it was the guy Jean-Luc.

"I wish I could tell you, all we know for sure is that this'll undo the merging." Well that's damn helpful.

"Yeah but it could send Lucy flying off somewhere in the process!" Was that Elfman?

"I'll give it a shot." Lucy's determined voice suddenly called out, making me look up and around. "The other celestial wizards need me. If I don't pull it off, they'll sleep for a hundred years! So what if I get sent flying off somewhere? I think that it's worth the risk. I'm not scared, because I'm a Fairy Tail wizard, Jude and Layla Heartfilia's daughter…Lucy! Michelle's big sister! I can do this!"

"Way to go Lucy. I'm proud of you." I murmured softly as the entire castle began to fill with light and I quickly tensed, ready to protect Gray however he was the first to move, jumping to my side and throwing his arms over me to cover my head, pulling me into him and I blinked before blushing bright red. "Uh…Gray? You're partially naked."

"Aw crap!" As the palace around us trembled, I gripped onto Gray tightly and soared upwards, fighting against the blinding light to escape with him, flying into the starry heavens as the pieces of the castle blew apart and filled the sky with shooting stars. "Huh, kinda pretty." Gray mused quietly as I quickly dodged some of the wreckage then soared among the lights. "You get views like this all the time? I'm jealous."

"It is rather beautiful in its own way." I agreed before descending, joining the others who rode on top of some kind of…octopus? This day just continues to get weirder and weirder. I'm totally confused at this point. I landed and instantly Romeo flung his arms around me in a hug, making me smile as I ruffled his hair gently and assured him I was okay.

"Ah! The Feathered Fairy joins us, it is a pleasure to see you again." I had to chuckle and smile at Ichiya's sparkling aroma.

"It's good to see you too Ichiya." I greeted as Natsu suddenly sat bolt upright. "Natsu!"

"Where are we? On top of an octopus?!" He yelled in complete confusion, looking around at the giant sea creature which somehow was able to live, breathe and move perfectly well on land.

"Don't panic! We're joined together by the parfum of eternal friendship." Ichiya assured him. What struck me was how Natsu didn't seem to get any motion sickness from the octopus moving. Moving quickly, I might add. He was a strange one.

"Lucy! Where's Lucy!"

"Calm down Natsu, Warren and the others are searching for her as we speak." Erza reassured him however Natsu flung out an arm, glaring at us all.

"Well that's not good enough!" Suddenly he stopped, sniffing the air then whipped his head around to stare at a speck in the sky. "Lucy's scent! I'm sure of it!" He pointed. "Go that way octopus!"

"Kanaloa, if you would kindly." The octopus took a gigantic jump, making everyone cry out and cling on for balance as my arms instinctively wrapped around Romeo, holding him close to make sure he didn't fall off as I turned my head and sniffed the air as well. Natsu was right, I could smell Lucy in the sky, she was falling fast. The moment the octopus was still, Natsu leaped off and started to run towards a falling star who's shape grew more and more defined to reveal Lucy falling from the heavens.

"LUCY!" He yelled her name however he stumbled and fell, rolling on the ground so I dropped down, wings appearing before they gave a boom of sound as I soared forwards, overtaking Natsu in one wing beat as he pointed. "Catch her!" He didn't need to tell me twice. I called out Lucy's name as she slowly opened her eyes, blinking before they widened and her hand stretched out for mine as I opened my arms and caught her, easily holding her weight as I hugged her close to me.

"Thank goodness you're back, I was so worried." I said to her as I fought back tears.

"Fae…" She whispered, making me draw back and smile to her before I let go, letting her drop down and Natsu lunged to catch her as I laughed, Lucy giving a squeak before blushing furiously as Natsu exhaled with relief, holding her easily in his arms as I hovered above them. Lucy shot me a glare but I only winked, saluting her as I listened carefully for her heartbeat, hearing it pick up the pace as Natsu continued to hold her close.

The others cheered happily, calling out to us all and I gave a wave before turning my eyes to the blissfully beautiful sky, the shooting stars still spreading across the entire night with serene radiance as finally, we were all reunited with Lucy once again.

* * *

 **As I said, the next part will be coming very soon. It will be more or less a continuation straight on from where I leave off here, but I promise it will be good and it'll have you tearing at your hair! (Well I hope not, because that would be bad XD), so get your boots and get ready to set off for Fae's next grand adventure, the final chapter!**


End file.
